


Far Horizons

by kellbelle



Series: Alternate Thedas [3]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Skyrim Fusion, Angst, Dark Brotherhood - Freeform, Dragonborn DLC, Dragonborn in Thedas, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hints of Outlander if you squint, I'm Sorry, Lavellan is kind of an asshole, References to Depression, Skyrim Meets Thedas, Slow Burn, Smut, Stormcloaks, The Fade, Thieves Guild, Thu'um, what is this even
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-16 16:17:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 88,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7275025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kellbelle/pseuds/kellbelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While in Sovngarde, Alduin sends himself and the Dragonborn into another realm before she can defeat him. He now hides in Thedas where the Dragonborn must cooperate with the Inquisition to stop him as he rallies the dragons of this world to wreak destruction. </p><p>AKA my completely self-indulgent, nonsense fic that combines my two favorite games.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Gathering Storm

She was _supposed_ to defeat Alduin in Sovngarde. The World Eater, however, decided against making an appearance. Hakon One-Eye was becoming rather antsy while Gormlaith Golden-Hilt and Felldir the Old looked as if they were about to murder each other in their frustration.

“Where is that milk drinker?” Gormlaith finally spat. Even after centuries spent in Sovngarde, the heroes of old were eager to finish off their ancient foe. Alduin was the one who got away from these proud Nords. She would not make that mistake. It was her calling, her destiny as dovahkiin. She had no other true purpose than to destroy the World Eater unless Tamriel be doomed to destruction. He _would_ fall, she would ensure it.

“Look!” Hakon pointed to the dazzling sky of Sovngarde. A thunderous roar followed, the unmistakable shout of a dovah calling to the blood in her veins. There, flying with the contrasting hues of the aurora borealis was Alduin. He was difficult to make out but the shine of his black scales was unmistakable.

“Prepare yourselves!” She shouted to her Nord kin before Felldir bellowed out a fierce war cry.

“FUS RO DAH.” The shout was little more than a call to the enemy, perhaps a taunt. The beast dove from the sky, the red in its eyes gleaming at the promise of a fight.

“BEX LEIN THEDAS.”

The force of the shout barely translated in her mind before there was a deafening crack. Harsh, green light enveloped her very soul, the cries of her ancient comrades lost over the sound of the powerful magic. She was being pulled, twisted, her body reshaped into nothing as she fell and fell. Her screams were unheard as she tried to fight against the pull. She lost.

 

* * *

 

“Inquisitor!” The scout had interrupted her admittedly dull conversation with Solas and she was eager to regard the intruder.

“Report,” she answered readily.

“A... dragon fell through the Rift we were watching! I-it flew away and it almost sounded like it was talking!” The poor scout was frantic, his helm falling crooked on his head while his hands shook. “A woman! A wild, screaming woman fell through the rift. We have her surrounded with soldiers!”

A dragon... and a woman.... fell physically through a rift. Ophelia darted up from her seat on the log, Solas and Iron Bull immediately following. She reached for her staff and yanked Sera up from her bedroll.

“Oi, I'm tryin' a get some sleep 'ere!” The elf complained with a frown while she reached for her bow and quiver nonetheless.

“Just come on, Sera,” Ophelia said quickly before turning back to the shaking scout. “Take us, please.”

The party ran, bolting over overgrown roots and avoiding trees left and right. She remembered the rift they had narrowly avoided. They normally would have taken care of it but Bull had been injured in the last fight and it would be impossible without a warrior to take on such a powerful rift.

The soldiers cleared, their swords drawn and pointed warily at the woman standing underneath the rift. She was... _wow_.

In her hand was an enchanted sword, golden light enveloping the blade from the hilt. Her long, dark hair was pulled half-way back in a braid while the rest fell loosely around her shoulders. She wore strange, detailed, black armor with a short cape billowing behind her. A faint trace of white war paint was carefully brushed against her pale cheek. Another enchanted bow was slung across her shoulder along with a coin purse attached to her belt. She had an odd look about her for a human. She was rather tall and had piercing dark eyes that seemed to gleam with an ancient wisdom. She was beautiful and she was terrifying.

“ _Dovah_!” She spoke urgently, her expression pleading as she regarded Ophelia. She still gripped her sword carefully.

“I'm sorry, my Lady. I do not understand you,” Ophelia spoke calmly, masking the nervous flutter of her heart.

“ _Dovah! Alduin!_ ” The woman cried, gesturing to the sky above.

“The dragon?” Ophelia tried to clarify.

The woman groaned, her sword arm falling in an exasperated huff.

“Escort her to the camp, we will question her after we've calmed her down,” Ophelia ordered the soldiers surrounding the woman.

“Hey boss, you sure that's not a demon you're offering to take in?” The Iron Bull inquired somewhat suspiciously.

“She is no spirit or demon,” Solas answered instead, his gray eyes brimming with questions and awe.

The soldiers advanced with their swords. Big mistake.

“ _FUS_.”

They fell to their knees at the strange magic that poured from the thundering words which echoed across the clearing. _A mage_. She and her companions audibly gasped before the woman turned on her heel and bolted.

“Follow her!”

The strange woman was almost ridiculously fast, no doubt a benefit of having such long legs. The soldiers tailed her and her companions as they ducked back into the forest, darting through trees and fallen logs. She thought she felt Solas's presence rush past her and was met with another clearing. Solas had intercepted the woman with a Fade step, a spell rushing from his staff to envelop the woman in frost before knocking her unconscious.

“Inquisitor, if I may study her back at camp?” The normally stoic elf was breathless as he caught the now unconscious form of the strange woman. The sight of another woman in his arms sent a jealous pang coursing through her, no matter how innocuous the situation really was.

“Of course. We'll have to tie her down, drain her mana to prevent her from using whatever... that was. She's likely an apostate,” she suggested readily, her confusion made evident as she stared at the slumped body of the woman. She almost felt bad despite the stranger almost attacking her men with unknown magic.

 

* * *

 

 

 _Alduin_. The headache was the first thing she was made aware of. Then came the strange hum beside her head.

The dragonborn jumped, her eyes flashing open in a gasp to take in her surroundings. She was in a tent somewhere, laying on some sort of cot. A... Mer was standing beside her, his hands glowing with a strange aura she had never seen before. Could it be restoration magic?

“What are you doing to me?” she demanded, her voice hoarse with thirst. The elf wordlessly passed her some water as he hovered over her.

“It seems my language barrier spell has been successful. My name is Solas,” he spoke eagerly, seemingly proud of his work.

“Are you an ancient Falmer? A snow elf?” The questions escaped her mouth before she had thought better of it. Of course he wasn't. She was in another world.

“I don't understand what those are.”

“Never mind. Where is Alduin?” She demanded, shoving the blankets off of her. To her utter horror, she was only in a pale shift. Her Nightingale armor was gone along with her matching bow, Dawnbreaker, and travel sack. “Where is my armor? My weapons?!”

The elf's brows were raised in surprise, as if he too were just as confused to her lack of clothing. He raised his hands with an assuring look.

“You'll get your armor back. It is... unlike anything we've ever seen before. Where are you from?”

She could lie. She could fake losing her memory, she could kill this man with the right words spoken and call Odahviing to come pick her up. That is if he could fly between worlds... No, she would not do those things.

“Skyrim, in the world of Tamriel. The dragon, Alduin... it is my destiny to destroy him. He is the World Eater and I am Dragonborn. Tell me where he is or he will wreak havoc on this world too.” Her voice was powerful, her thu'um coating the last few words in anticipation. She was so close to killing him, so close to saving Tamriel. Had she unleashed him upon another realm?

The elf's mouth fell open, his stormy eyes wide with shock. He ran his hand across his bald head, as if expecting to run his fingers through hair. “The Fade is connected to other worlds,” he said quietly in wonder.

“Please, Mer. Help me find Alduin.” She stood, hoping to stand on eye-level to assert just how serious the situation was.

“What is 'dragonborn'?” Solas demanded quickly.

“I was born with the blood and soul of the _dovah_ \- dragons - although I have a mortal body. I absorb the souls of my kin to learn their ancient knowledge. I have a thu'um which helps me to defeat my enemies. My kind are rare and I was born to prophecy. It is my destiny to seek out and destroy the World Eater,” the dragonborn spoke quickly, tired of explaining the story of her destiny to seemingly everyone she met.

“You are a dragon?”

“Only in some aspects.”

The Mer known as Solas merely gaped at her before opening the flap of the tent and gesturing for her to follow. The sight before her was spectacular. Skyrim was beautiful, unmatched in all of Tamriel, but this was something else. The land before her was green and bursting to life with strong trees standing guard around the makeshift camp. The wind rustled the leaves, bringing a soft floral smell to her nose unlike anything she had ever smelled before.

“Ah, you are awake. I am the Inquisitor,” a young Mer woman approached, dressed in a dark leather coat with tanned leggings and boots. She carried a peculiar half-moon staff on her back, the blade somehow managing not to snag her braided, ebony hair. She, like Solas, looked more human than Mer with their fair skin and human-like features.

“The Inquisitor?” Was she really expected to know that title?

“I see Solas's spell worked. What is your name?”

 _Eydis of Rorikstead. Thane of Falkreath, Whiterun, Eastmarch, Hjaalmarch, Winterhold, Haafingar, the Reach, the Pale, and the Rift. The Listener, Guildmaster to the Thieves Guild, Nightingale, Arch-Mage to the College of Winterhold, Harbinger of the Companions. The Dragonborn._ She was notorious throughout her homeland and yet those titles would mean absolutely nothing to this Inquisitor.

“Eydis,” she answered simply. The Inquisitor cocked an eyebrow.

“Just Eydis?”

“The Dragonborn. It is my duty to destroy the dragon that was seen with me earlier.” The Inquisitor's pale yellow eyes, not unlike her fellow lycanthropy striken Companions, narrowed.

“That accent; I cannot place it. Tell me where you are from 'Dragonborn',” the woman ordered, her voice taking on a cold tone. Eydis almost groaned.

“Skyrim is my homeland. I do not know this place. I was sent to Sovngarde to defeat Alduin and was somehow brought here,” Eydis stated insistently. “Now if you don't mind, I would like my armor and weapons back please. I must find Alduin and kill him before he can do any more harm.”

The poor woman looked as if she had just contracted brain rot. Her eyes were wide, her mouth locked open in question. The Dwemer beside this Inquisitor seemed amused by her reaction. _Wait, Dwemer?_

“Inquisitor, I believe this woman has been pulled from another world.” The Mer from earlier stepped forward, his hands clasped behind his stiff back. His very presence reminded her of a familiar scholar not unlike her predecessor, Savos Aren.

“Another world?” The woman squeaked, her hand flying up to cover her mouth in shock.

“How can that be, she looks just like any other human I've seen.” A towering gray man with horns spoke, his low voice rumbling in his chest. Eydis couldn't help her staring at the monstrous creature. It had horns and was speaking! Was this some sort of Daedra?

“Did you not see that weird shouting thing she did back there, Tiny?” The Dwemer supplied.

“Yeah, freaky magic shit isn't exactly something new to Thedas,” the gray man insisted. She sighed audibly this time.

“Please, just let me have my belongings back so I can kill Alduin!” Eydis spat, her thu'um coating the last few syllables that escaped from her mouth.

“W-we can't just let you leave! You're not even from here, I can't even let you roam free to find one dragon!” The Inquisitor added through her puzzlement. Eydis scowled and crossed her arms over her chest. These strange beings would _not_ keep her from her destiny. Before the dragonborn could dignify that horrid statement with a response, another powerful voice interrupted. _Alduin_.

“DO VAH KIIN.”

The shout was far from this place, just loud enough to taunt the dragonborn. The World Eater was looking for a chase, it seemed.

“Holy shit,” the dwarf mumbled to himself.

The anger surged through her veins, the need to fight and soar through the skies too great for her to control it.

“JOOR ZAH FRUL.” The mere force of the shout sent the strangers around her into a terrified frenzy. They jumped and ducked, cowering before her mighty voice. The damned dragon was too far to bring to the ground. A brief flicker of his ebony scales shined through the tree line before he was gone.

“Did you not hear him? You must let me face him or this world is doomed,” Eydis turned back to the stunned Inquisitor, her arms still covering her head in fear.

“Soldiers, put this woman in chains and gag her,” was the Inquisitor's frightened response. Her eyes practically bugged out of her head. Did these milk drinkers not see the threat that lay before them? How could they be so blind?

“You will not lay a hand on me or so help me Talos, I will shout your bodies to ash.” Eydis growled to the soldiers already closing in on her. This was foolish but what could she do? She had to find Alduin before he began to destroy this world too. Eydis spun around to find the Mer, Solas, regarding her almost sadly with a hint of fury behind his blue eyes at the sight of his Inquisitor. The dwarf pulled out his crossbow while the horned beast of a man began to step forward.

“By the nine,” she swore before looking straight to the skies. _Please let this work_. “OD AH VIING.”

The force of the shout rang out across the clearing, briefly stunning her pursuers before she took advantage. She jumped through the wall of men, ducking into a roll before breaking into a run. She recognized this area from her brief collapse. She would not let them catch her. The fate of her's and their world lay in her hands.

The short little dress they shoved her in was barely keeping up in her flight. The sleeves were already being torn while the hem was caked in mud from her brief roll. Her brown hair had inevitably snagged a few twigs but this was far from the worst situation she had been in. After turning back from her werewolf form, she had awoken naked in a cave of bears. She could handle being weaponless in a tiny dress. It was a shame she could no longer turn, having already cured her lycanthropy in the tomb of Ysgramor. She had only done that about a month before along with Vilkas. It was hard to believe that so soon after being surrounded by her Companions, she was now fleeing otherworldly beings in a different realm. Well, it wasn't that hard to believe.

The same clearing came into view, the one where the strange green magic had pulled her into. A familiar roar rang across the skies and she felt her heart soar in relief. She felt the force of the dragon's wings as he circled the clearing in the forest. The sight of armed soldiers probably deterred him before she insisted.

“Odahviing, please! Get me out of here or they will chain me. I can't defeat Alduin like this!” Eydis pleaded in a shout, ready to fall to her knees if it would just appease her fellow dovah. One of his large, cat-like eyes winked in understanding, a heavy sigh escaping the dovah as he landed heavily on the ground.

Eydis darted forward, a breath away from hugging the creature's neck before she thought better of it and instead climbed his scales.

“ _Drem Yol Lok, Dovahkiin_. You are in a strange world,” Odahviing noted as he lifted his wings, preparing for flight.

“Take me home, Odahviing. I need armor and weapons and should probably bring Lydia or something." Eydis spoke through heavy breaths while clinging to his red scales. “I cannot fight Alduin without my armor or weapons. The people here are unwilling to see how dangerous Alduin is."

She thought she could hear the startled gasps from the Inquisitor and her peculiar companions below, but the sound of Odahviing's powerful wings began to drown all other noise out. The dovah thankfully had launched himself off of the ground as the dragonborn tugged mercilessly at Odahviing's scales. This was, in fact, only the second time she had ever ridden a dragon.

The pair soared higher and higher into the sky until they disappeared above the line of clouds. Eydis wondered if they'd come across Alduin during their flight but figured the lizard had disappeared for the time being.

It was difficult to make out the land below them seeing how there were clouds and Odahviing's own wings in the way. From what she could make out, they were flying closer to a mountain range, the lush greenery of the forest beginning to morph into miles and miles of white snow.

It appeared Odahviing was heading directly toward another one of those strange, green tears that littered the land below. This particular tear blended into the blue sky around it, high above the clouds looming over a mountaintop scattered in the ruins of a fortress. She could feel the essence of the magic pulling at her skin, the familiar shrinking feeling tugging at her very bones.

She couldn't fight the scream that tore from her throat as her limbs contracted and snapped, the heavy dragon's body slamming into her as they compacted into near nothingness. It was not too soon when she felt herself become whole once more, not bothering to look up from beyond the dragon's scales to know she was home in Skyrim.

 

* * *

 

 

Eydis needed to prepare. Odahviing had shared with her that there was only one link between the two worlds and that lay in the shout Alduin had first used with her. It was so powerful a shout to rupture the balance between realms that it could take years to master. Luckily, she was in acquaintance to two dovah already versed in the magic of world travel. Though she herself could not create a portal yet, she would have to rely on Odahviing and Paarthurnax to get her back to the world Alduin cowered in.

She had taken no longer than a week to supply her person with new armor and weapons before she went in search of anyone willing to brave a journey to another world to defeat a dragon. To her utter dismay, almost everyone she would normally travel with declined.

 

“Lydia! What happened to 'I am sworn to carry your burdens'?” Eydis had pleaded, remembering how Lydia always complained about being left behind in Breezehome.

“My Thane, I am a Nord. I belong in Skyrim and I will be perfectly happy protecting your home here in Whiterun.”

 

“Come on Aela, please. We're shield sisters and I cannot face this alone!”

“I'm sorry, Harbinger. I just don't trust these milk drinkers to run the Companions for an indefinite amount of time.”

 

“Mjoll, please come with me. I trust you with my life more than anyone else.”

“I'm sorry, Eydis. Aerin is worried for my safety, I cannot accompany you so far.”

 

She had just about given up until Karliah and Serana, out of all people, had shown up at her doorstep. She had been sulking about in Honeyside after Mjoll's rejection, preparing to face Alduin alone when Iona had called out for her to come to the door.

“Lady Nocturnal believes it worthy of me to join you, Nightingale.” Karliah greeted her with a small smile.

“Word around Skyrim is you're looking for someone to travel to another world with you. I'm ever so curious you see, being thousands of years old.” Truth be told, Serana probably should have been the first person Eydis approached. Her thirst for knowledge and unquenchable curiosity had brought her more often than not to the dragonborn's side.

“But how did you know?”

“Odahviing.” The pair had answered together. That was really all she needed to know before the trio headed out into the wildness to call for the dovah's aide once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dovahzul translations from Thu'um.org. If anyone has any suggestions for fixing my poor use of the language, it would be most welcome!
> 
> FUS RO DAH - Force, balance, push. The Unrelenting Force shout. 
> 
> BEX LEIN THEDAS - To open world, Thedas. 
> 
> Dovah - Dragon (duh)
> 
> Dovahkiin - Dragonborn (duh) 
> 
> JOOR ZAH FRUL - Mortal, finite, temporary. Dragonrend shout. 
> 
> OD AH VIING - Snow, hunter, wing. Call dragon shout. 
> 
> Drem Yol Lok - Peace, fire, sky. Common greeting.


	2. Awake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The dragonborn reunites with the Inquisition and gets to show off her wicked skills. Meanwhile, an eager Solas introduces the dragonborn to the Fade!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just in case you guys didn't notice, I will be naming the chapters (and the title of this fic) after songs from the Skyrim soundtrack!

The reports from dragon attacks were endless. Josephine was growing mad receiving so many letters while trying to find housing for refugees around Skyhold. Villages that were spared from the war between Mages and Templars were now being destroyed by dragons. Reports began flooding in of dragons speaking and shouting strange magic into the sky and the Inquisitor knew for certain that she had made a terrible mistake. It had only been little more than two weeks since the strange incident with the rift!

Solas had been the first to outright condemn her for scaring away the supposed “dragonborn”. He scolded her for her rash decision to imprison the other-worlder and she could no longer say she blamed him. She was terrified of such a powerful being. Someone so much more powerful than herself, possibly even Corypheus.

“Your worship.” A scout interrupted her from brooding walk upon the battlements to pass her a missive. _Sightings of a human displaying powerful magic through shouting in the Dales._ Could it be? This time she would not let this foreign power slip through her fingers. She would find the woman and utilize her magic to subdue the dragons once more.

She practically bolted down from the battlements to dart into the main hall. Several servants and visiting dignitaries bristled at her haste as she hurried into the rotunda. Solas eyed her curiously as she waved, promising to catch up with him after. After running up two steps at a time, she finally reached the top of the rookery where Leliana and her ravens were. The woman herself was kneeling under a statue of Andraste when she arrived, thoughtful in prayer. When she took notice of the breathless and jittery Inquisitor, she immediately darkened. Leliana made no secret that she was unhappy with the Inquisitor for letting the dragonborn go.

“Inquisitor, I'm glad you've come.” The spymaster began, rising quickly from her knees to approach the Herald.

“Do you think it's her, Leliana?”

“Possibly. I was not witness to the magic you saw performed but from what my scouts have heard, this woman slayed a dragon. There were reports of the dragon's... soul, for lack of a better word, being drawn in to this woman and that is all we know before she disappeared in the Exalted Plains.”

“I'll go now.”

The dragon issue was urgent. There were far more dragons than anyone could have possibly imagined, their origin baffling scholars from Orlais, Antiva, and even Tevinter. Before the appearance of the black dragon and dragonborn, there were only ten known dragons to inhabit Thedas. Since then, there have been dozens of firsthand accounts from survivors. Too many people were dying and it was supposed to be her job to save them.

Ophelia rushed back down the stairs and quickly entered the library. She made a beeline for Dorian, knowing fully well how eager he would be to meet the mysterious woman. “Dorian, would you be willing to accompany me to the Dales?”

“My Inquisitor, what a silly question. Of course I shall come, although I will be loathe to scorch these new robes hunting for dragons and a woman who deliberately seeks them out.” The Tevinter mage responded in his usual sarcastic manner which did a number on bringing her relief.

With that answer satisfied, she marched down the remaining stairs of the rotunda to face the elf. Of course Solas would be more than willing to come, the thought of interacting with a strange being was far too great to pass.

“I will be there, Inquisitor.” Solas had supplied quickly before she had even the opportunity to inquire. Gratefully, she thanked him and notified him that they would leave tomorrow.

 

* * *

 

The land was broken. Odahviing had left her, Serana, and Karliah stranded in a barren wasteland filled with fire and undead, not unlike the draugr. They had been fighting ever since they slid off of her dragon's scales.

A large dragon, one she had never seen the likes of before, had immediately swooped in on them. Lightning had scorched their hides as they narrowly avoided being struck down by the foul beast. Karliah had taken to using her bow while Serana thought to subdue the dovah with various destruction spells. Eydis herself used her Nightingale blade to strike at its hind legs and belly, taking every opportunity to lunge before it inevitably swatted her away with a mere kick.

She was dragonborn and she would not be bested by one of the dovah.

“ _DIR_.” The sound of dovahzul leaving the strange beast surprised her. This was not a creature of Tamriel and yet the thunderous tongue of her kin was undeniable. Perhaps the dragons were related in these two realms.

With a well-timed arrow shrinking into its maw from Karliah and a frost spell binding its legs together from Serana, the dragonborn took her chance. She swung the blade up, deep into its belly and began to slice. The rank entrails poured onto her form, the blood seeping into her hide armor. She ducked and rolled out of the way as the sound of its dying shriek filled the air around them. The dragon landed beside her in a heap, the life finally snuffing out behind its large, yellow eyes.

Most assumed that with every dragon slain by the dovahkiin, she would feel triumphant and glorious but that was far from the truth. Sorrow weighed heavy on her heart knowing she had killed those of her own blood. The need, the very ache to kill and raze destruction tugged at her normally good nature, allowing her the strength to put down the beasts. It was the blood of the dovah surging through her veins which brought her fleeting moments of murderous rage and victory at the thought of slaughtering her enemies. After the haze had cleared, she felt about as hollow as the bones left behind when she inevitably devoured their souls.

She stood, knowing exactly what was to follow. A crowd of survivors had gathered around her and her companions to watch in awe. Only the nine could know the kind of reaction she would receive in a world with no dragonborn.

Eydis felt the creature's aura, watching in silent admonition as its golden essence lifted into the air in search of her being. She closed her eyes and gasped, the feeling of absorbing the soul of her kin never failing to leave her breathless. This knowledge was as ancient as it was powerful. All in one rush she felt the overwhelming emotions of the dragon she had slain before it was snuffed out. Her knowledge of this world had significantly expanded and for that she sent a silent 'thank you' to the creature. Her eyes opened to the sounds of whimpers and awe-striken gasps.

“Apostate!”

“Witch!”

Well that was new. Not like she had completely expected these people to know who or what she was but a little gratitude would have been welcomed. Rolling her eyes slightly and wiping at the blood on her cheeks, she turned to the crowd.

“I am _dovahkiin_ , dragonborn. It is my destiny to destroy dragons,” she explained, mustering her most authoritative voice. The people gaped, the crowd of about fifteen to twenty people all whispering frantically to each other.

“She's like the Herald!

“She was sent by the Maker!”

 _Shit_. She didn't exactly want to create a bunch of fanatics either but what could she do? The people fell to their knees and bowed, praise and pleas leaving their mouths before she could even hope to fell the madness.

 

* * *

 

The week had gone by in a similar fashion. There was simply no time to stop and appreciate this world's splendor knowing there would be a new dragon swarming into the land at any moment. She and her companions had managed to fight their way into a frozen land filled with humming red crystals and giants. The giants were somehow larger and even more deadly than the ones back home in Skyrim. These beasts would leap into the air to crush their enemies instead of swinging at them with a glorified bat. They were powerful and they were fierce but when they had fallen to her shouts, she still sawed off their toes for future potions.

Serana had been surprisingly compliant in this new ragged landscape, no doubt basking in the cold and lack of sufficient sunlight. Karliah, however, had slightly been more vocal with her reservations.

“Eydis, do you not think we will find Alduin elsewhere?”

“There have more plenty of dragon sightings in this place alone, Karliah. I have to follow the lead.”

“What about the Inquisition we keep hearing about?”

“No way am I going to those milk drinkers.”

Of course, they had been cornered by them less than an hour after that conversation. After being directed by a passing villager whose home had been destroyed, they had been lead across a large bridge where three large dragons had been spotted. There waiting to intercept them on the other side of the bridge was the Inquisitor herself along with Solas, the horned human, and an unrecognizable Imperial-looking citizen.

Eydis growled low in her throat, a sudden violent urge to burn them alive through her thu'um almost overpowering her. Karliah had raised her bow and notched an arrow almost immediately before Serana conjured frost and flame to her palms.

“Wait! We do not need to fight, I mean you no harm!” The Inquisitor called, swinging her staff in front before laying it on the snow beneath her feet. Her companions followed suit with their own respective weapons.

Her adrenaline failed to cease, the instinct to fight humming deep within her. She _knew_ she was about to approach a dragon, she could feel it in the air around her aura.

“What are they saying Eydis?” Serana called from beside her, the flames and frost still swirling vortexes around her raised hands. She had almost forgotten the language barrier and the spell Solas had placed on her before.

“Solas, is it? Would you care to use your language spell on my friends here?” Eydis turned to the Mer standing carefully beside his Inquisitor with his hands clasped behind his back.

“Certainly; if there are no objections, Inquisitor,” he answered smoothly. She gave a nod of approval before the elf raised his hand to the air. A blue ball of energy crept along his arm before he shot it into the air around them, the aura quickly swirling into Serana and Karliah's respective bodies.

“Sweet Lady Nocturnal! What was that?” Karliah cursed through sudden wracking coughs. From the expressions on the Inquisitor and her friend's faces, the spell had been successful.

“It has removed any language barrier. There should be no translating issues,” Eydis explained quickly before turning back to the Inquisitor. “You will not put me in chains, I've had enough of that for one lifetime. I am only here to find Alduin and stop these dragon attacks.”

Their leader paled, her strange, green facial tattoos growing faint with the flush. She darted her yellow eyes away quickly to look at the ground, almost embarrassed. “You... were right. Dragons have started attacking villages in greater numbers than ever before. It seems I need your help, Dragonborn.”

Now _that's_ more like it. Satisfied with this “Inquisitor's” answer, she lowered her Nightingale blade and sheathed it at her belt. Eydis looked among her little group and motioned to the broken tower that lay before them. “There is a dragon on the top of that ruin. We must kill it.”

“I'm game,” the gray man insisted with a murderous grin. The Imperial citizen scoffed and muttered something about dirtied robes before the Inquisitor shot a glare with no real vitriol in his direction.

Eydis volunteered the lead, her companions following quickly on her heel as they searched for an entrance. With her sharpened senses, she could detect the smell of burnt flesh among other unpleasant dragon-like things. They scaled a broken down stairway until they reached the top of a clearing.

Just as she suspected, a dragon was awaiting them. It had unfortunately just awoken from a nap and almost immediately spotted them. “Oh _yes_ ,” the gray man bellowed as he unsheathed his maul.

“YOL TOOR SHUL.” The flames poured from her opened mouth in a flash as she pulled out her weapon to lunge at the dragon's leg.

“Fasta vass, did she just breathe fire?” The Inquisitor's companion shouted somewhere across the ruins but Eydis was too lost to notice.

Her blade sunk into flesh, the dragon's claws almost instantly upon her. “WULD.” She flew out of the way of the beast's kick just in time to watch the gray man take the hit for her. Oops. She conjured flame in her palm to counter against the beast's frost breath, aiming directly at its face.

“ _Sahlo, dovahkiin._ ” The roar escaped her throat at the sound of the creature's use of dovahzul. It sounded almost wrong. This thing would not taunt her.

“Boss, is the dragon talking?”

“Bull, look out!”

It's tail swung into the man, sending him flying before Eydis cast Ironflesh to break his fall, lest he sever his spine. She turned back to the fight, watching Solas, the Inquisitor, and the Imperial spin their staffs expertly as if they were twirling batons. With an amused smirk, she watched Karliah shoot an ebony arrow directly into the beast's eye. A raging scream pierced through their makeshift arena and Eydis happily took advantage.

She lunged, throwing herself on top of the dragon's skull. Grabbing the horns to keep her balance, the dragon began to swing its head around madly. It was nothing she wasn't accustomed to, eventually managing to lift her blade high enough to sink quickly into flesh. With one last desperate throw of its head, the beast howled and thudded dead into the ground. The dragonborn tore her blade from its skull and with a quick jump managed to escape a nasty fall from such a height.

Watching this part was something she forced herself to do every single time. She couldn't hide from the soul-devouring being she was. There was no point in denying the kind of monster she was to kill her own kind.

It was quiet atop the broken tower as she felt it's soul tug at her aura. The swirling golden essence roared in her ears, overpowering all else in her little world. The rush of terror filled her sorrowful heart, feeling the last of the beast's pain before it perished. It was so very old, with firsthand images flashing through her mind of the creature's destruction as she paused. The sensation was gone and she was left bare once more. She focused on the naked bones of the creature before the world righted itself around her.

“Creators,” she heard the Inquisitor murmur behind her. Similar astonished curses left the mouths of the strangers before Eydis turned to observe them.

  
“Is anyone else really turned on right now?” The horned man inquired with a laugh. Eydis felt herself make a face while the others let out an incredulous laugh.

“I'm not even attracted to women but I have to say I, too, am thoroughly aroused at such a display,” the Imperial added with a twitch to his perfectly manicured mustache.

“Why Dorian, you wound me. I thought I was the only woman to finally catch your eye!” The Inquisitor said with mock offense, a hand splayed dramatically over her heart while poorly containing a chuckle.

“Of course, my dear.”

“I got to say, I'm feeling a real connection to you right now, Dragonborn.” The gray man gave her a sly wink with his good eye and Eydis let out a surprised laugh despite her earlier sorrow. “You know the Qunari have a saying about sex and dragons and you've got the soul of a dragon, right?”

“Do the men in this world not offer a lady flowers before propositioning her with freaky dragon sex?” She deadpanned and the group guffawed; a chuckle even managing to escape the stoic-looking Solas.

“You're one to talk, didn't your ancestors lay with dragons?” Serana teased with a pale smirk.

“Watch it, Serana.”

 

* * *

 

They made camp with the Inquisitor's people with a plan to eliminate any remaining dragons in the region before returning to their fortress, Skyhold. Eydis agreed to accompany them with the promise that they would use their resources to hunt down Alduin.

After Eydis helped prepare her signature apple cabbage stew along with leg of goat roasts for her companions, she was intercepted by Solas. She was in the middle of smoothing out her bedroll beside Karliah before he spoke.

“Dragonborn, if I may speak privately with you?” The elf seemed genuine enough and polite in his interest and so she nodded her head in assent.

“Eydis is fine,” she insisted. “Lead on.”

They walked in near silence, away from the light of the roaring campfire near a bubbling hot spring. Eydis had the sudden urge to strip naked and dive in before remembering she had company.

“I am relieved you have returned to Thedas. Last we saw you, you were riding a dragon into the clouds.”

She snorted and shrugged quickly, somewhat embarrassed by her flight. “Of course I'm back. Alduin must be stopped and besides, Odahviing is harmless. He's more like a big, scaly cat.”

Another low chuckle escaped the elf before his stormy eyes peered at her oddly, as if he were trying to dissect her. “There are so many questions and yet I cannot seem to find the words,” he admitted, his voice incredulous while his eyes roamed over her form once more for good measure.

“I do not mind your questions, Solas. You may speak freely." She attempted a reassuring smile. Once her dovah thirst for blood had been fulfilled, her nature was fairly friendly and open to most discussion. She had made plenty of friends back home in Skyrim because of it despite most people being scared of her title. 

“Well... the elves. You speak as if there are elves in your world.”

“Ah, yes. There are several races of elves, called Mer. There are Bosmer, Altmer, Dunmer, and Falmer. Karliah back there is Dunmer but she is afraid to remove her Nightingale hood for fear of your people's reactions.” His copper brows lifted in astonishment as he listened.

“What would she have to fear?”

“The elves look sort different in Tamriel and so she worries about attracting unwanted attention. The Dunmer race normally have crimson eyes and dark gray skin. Not like I think she need bother, she's beautiful,” Eydis mused.

“What did you call me when I first met you?”

Eydis paused. Should she tell the elf about the destruction of an entire race of people? It was truly horrific what happened to the Falmer, the tale never failing to make her uneasy.

“I... assumed you may have been like the ancient Falmer. They were known as the Snow Elves. They ended up becoming enslaved by the Dwemer, or dwarves. Eventually when the dwarves disappeared, the Falmer became corrupted living underground with no other human contact. There is little to no humanity left in the poor creatures. They were once a very noble, beautiful people but...” She trailed off, uneasy at the thought of the vile underground dwellers they had become. There was a flicker of something horribly depressing in his eye before he composed himself.

“Yes, I fear that sounds quite familiar. The Elvhen people have not been so lucky as to escape slavery after the fall of our empire, Elvhenan. There is very little of our culture left, most has been lost to the ages. I am lucky to be witness to some of the wonders of our empire through the Fade but the rest of my people have lost so very much.” Eydis frowned, uncomfortable with the topic of choice but not unwilling to indulge the elf his questioning. She sympathized with the older man, curious as to what exactly he had been witness to in whatever the Fade was.

“What is this 'Fade' you speak of? I know that somehow with the use of the dovah's thu'um, our worlds our connected through this place, but I have never truly been witness to it.” The dragonborn admitted, eager to hear the fellow mage speak of this world's own magic.

“The Fade is where dreamers roam. Mages pull their magic from the Fade and spirits and demons reside in the realm. Through the Fade, I can explore dreams and forgotten memories and bear witness to things once thought lost to this world.” Solas spoke passionately, his somber expression lifting at the mere mention of his area of expertise.

“So you explore the Fade while you sleep?”

“Yes, although not every night,” he clarified.

“Would I be able to explore this place? Have I already been exposed to the Fade during my sleep?” The thought was slightly alarming, knowing demons and spirits could have been stalking her dreams during her stay in this strange world. His mouth twitched slightly as if he hadn't quite thought of the idea himself.

“We shall have to test it. I see no reason why you wouldn't be exposed to it. Do I have permission to seek you out in the Fade tonight?” The Mer seemed about as thrilled at the aspect as he could be. There was an excited glimmer to his eyes along with a slight twitch to his upturned lips.

“That would be fine, Solas. I look forward to your visit.”

 

* * *

 

The dragonborn was leaning against the wall at the Throat of the World where Paarthurnax was usually perched. The wind was usually unforgivable at this altitude but for some reason there was no bite to the harsh cold. The skies were remarkably clear around her although the sun had yet to make an appearance.

Eydis knew she was waiting for something, although she had yet to figure out why she was here out of all places. All she had on her was her simple pack along with her Nightingale armor. She carried her usual lockpicks along with some random soul gems, her Blade of Woe, some frozen sweet rolls and Nord mead.

Suddenly, she felt the insistent presence of another aura. She whipped around, expecting to find Paarthurnax swooping in to speak with her once more. In his stead was a familiar, human-like Mer striding forward confidently.

“Hello Dragonborn.” She frowned at the use of her title. Had she not told him the night before that she preferred to be called by her name? The realization that she had indeed been speaking to Solas just earlier enveloped her, finally recognizing the hazy edges to the dream-like realm.

“This is the Fade,” she murmured in awe, immediately jumping up to close the distance between them.

“Yes it is.” Solas assured her with an amused quirk to his pale mouth. He looked past her, cocking his head at the sight of the word wall behind her. “What is this place?”

“This is the Throat of the World and it is the highest place in Skyrim. My friend, Paarthurnax, is usually sitting right on top of that word wall.” She gestured to the snow-covered stone behind them.

“Word wall?”

“The words on the wall are dovahzul. I can learn shouts after finding such things,” she explained simply. She watched in amusement as the elf walked past her to examine the wall. His hand eagerly brushed upon the writings etched into the stone.

“Yes... There is great power in these writings,” he noted quietly as his fingers brushed away the snow that covered some of the etchings.

“Is this place from one of my memories?” Eydis was loathe to interrupt his curiosity, but the urge to discover more about this unknown realm was too great. The elf was thankfully eager to shift his attention back to the Nord girl and her quest for knowledge.

“Yes, it is so. You could always try envisioning another place from your memory. It's always easier to imagine somewhere important to you, perhaps a place you are fond of.” It wasn't difficult to immediately think of Lakeview Manor. She imagined herself leaning against the balcony above the trophy room where the gorgeous view of the azure blue lake was.

The air around her shifted, the snowy landscape of the Throat of the World vanishing to reveal her beloved homestead. A delighted gasp escaped before she could contain it as she whipped around to gaze at Solas, wondering if he too saw this sorcery. She reached for his hand, a delighted giggle bubbling in her throat before she tugged him inside the manor.

The wonderful aroma of lavender and freshly baked bread enveloped her as soon as they entered from the balcony overlooking the lake. She jogged around the side where Faendal and Rayya's respective beds were and quickly hurried down the stairs. She hadn't even realized she was still grasping the elf's hand until she reached the table.

“Shor's bones, I'm sorry. I got excited to show you my home,” Eydis sputtered sheepishly, quickly turning to hide the inevitable blush to her fair skin. Solas laughed, _actually laughed_ , his blue-gray eyes crinkling in obvious amusement at her excitement.

“It is refreshing to see someone so enthusiastic about the Fade.”

“I just wanted to show you my home! I built all of this in two months, I'll have you know.” Her grin was proud as she gestured for him to follow back outside to her garden. "I can't believe it looks so real."

“It is a beautiful home and very impressive, albeit quite large. Do you live alone?” The question seemed simple enough but Eydis was wise enough to realize he was digging for more information. _The sly dog._

“Well technically I live with my housecarl, Rayya, and my steward, Faendal. After I became thane of Falkreath, Rayya protects this homestead and I needed someone to care for the house while I was away so I hired Faendal. I have no family.” She saw no problem in sharing the information, it was no secret after all.

“Was there not an entire family bedroom back inside?” The elf pushed, the warmth in her cheeks spreading even as they stepped back outside into the cool breeze. Eydis busied herself with picking some of the lavender and blue mountain flower as she replied honestly.

“I had hopes of beginning a life with someone but it didn't work out. I became awfully busy after the whole dragonborn business and figured I would probably die soon anyway.” There was a pregnant pause in the elf's demeanor, his disbelief shining through his stormy eyes despite his face remaining idle.

“That is an awfully grim perspective you have. You are quite young, da'len, are you not?” She stood to face him once more, carefully brushing the dirt from her knees with a bundle of flowers in the crook of her arm.

“I suppose. I turned one and twenty this past Morning Star. People settle down young in a harsh land such as this.” She answered him honestly despite wondering what exactly he just referred to her as. When her mother still lived, she had been pushing for a marriage between her and Erik at the age of seventeen. Although she shared her first kiss with the boy, a marriage would never have worked between them. They were much too close, more like siblings than lovers to truly entertain the idea.

“Why so young though?” Eydis paused to choose her words carefully. She didn't want her people to come across as brash and barbaric but there was some truth to it. The Nords _did_ marry young, their courting little more than flashing an amulet and proposing marriage on the spot.

“As I said, Skyrim is a harsh land. Nords don't have a particularly long life span, especially now that the dragons have returned. Our marriage practices are even more peculiar. When one is ready for marriage, they don an Amulet of Mara to announce to the world that they're available. If someone else is, they'll more than likely propose marriage right then if they like you well enough.”

The expression on the poor man's face was almost comical. He looked utterly confused and just slightly horrified. “That is a terribly fast way to choose a life partner. The Elvhenan would spend years choosing a mate, there was no need to rush at all.”

Eydis shrugged and said, “That makes sense, I suppose. The Mer here have longer lifespans than the humans too so there's no rush with them either. Did your ancient elves live long?”

A mirthless laugh escaped the elf before he responded. “They were immortal before the fall. After, the elves' lifespans became shorter and shorter until they became like the other shemlen.”

“Shemlen?”

“It means quickling. Those who live very short lives like humans, dwarves, and Qunari. The modern elves use it as an insult, as ironic as it may be. Even they do not truly understand what has been lost.” There was a hint of melancholy to his tone and Eydis silently cursed herself. She was doing an awfully poor job of distracting the man from his sorrows with her budding curiosity.

Instead of responding immediately, she looked down to the bundle of flowers in her arm. She closed her eyes and inhaled the scent, eager to remember the comforting smell of the mountain flower. Her mother used to braid mountain flowers into her long hair when she was little. She felt an odd breeze around her and flickered her eyes open.

The scene had once again changed and now she was standing outside of her tiny childhood cottage. The sun was shining brightly, all the children of Rorikstead were running across the farmland playing tag. She thought she recognized the red hair of Erik among the crowd and tried to take a step forward to get a better look. Before she could, the ragged door to the cottage opened, revealing a smaller version of herself holding her mother's hand.

The dragonborn gasped, the sight of her mother as beautiful as she had remembered. Her hair was golden and tied back in a braid. Her eyes were a bright blue, much like the rest of their Nord kin. She wore a long, blue peasant gown with a streak of dirt across the hem. There beside her was her as a child, red faced from crying with a fresh bundle of blue and red mountain flowers in her hand.

She felt Solas step closer to her, quietly gazing upon the memory of her mother comforting her. She sang quietly, the words instantly recognizable. Eydis chuckled watching the memory, never even realizing it was 'The Dragonborn Comes' that her mother used to sing.

“It is strange seeing her after so long. She used to tell tales of the dragonborn, how he would appear when the world needed him most. I would have never imagined that it would be me; I didn't even believe it was real for so long. Not even after I absorbed my first dragon soul did I truly come to terms with it.” Eydis spoke as nonchalantly as she could, determined not to let the sight of her long dead mother affect her so. “I wonder if she would have been proud of me.”

 

_Our hero, our hero claims a warrior's heart._

_I tell you, I tell you the dragonborn comes._

 

“You are the only dragonborn among your people?” He inquired, a slight tilt to his head as he regarded her.

“Yes, I am the only one after centuries. There hasn't been a dragonborn for a very, very long time. It was a thing of legend until I came along,” Eydis spoke with a small, nostalgic smile. She watched as he gazed across the Whiterun plains, his own fascinated smile playing at his pale lips. 

 

_With a voice wielding power of the ancient Nord art._

_Believe, believe the dragonborn comes._

 

“You are a living legend among your people then.” The smile disappeared as she pondered his comment. It was true that she was well-known among Skyrim but it hardly had to do with her being dragonborn. She was quick to help others and assist the Jarls with any problems they encountered. Most people did not even believe she was dragonborn until they saw it with their own eyes.

“You'd be surprised how little the people of Skyrim actually acknowledge my being dragonborn. It isn't until they see me shout or absorb a soul that they believe and even then I get very little thanks.”

 

_It's an end to the evil of all Skyrim's foes._

_Beware, beware the dragonborn comes._

 

She watched as her mother shooed her along to join the other children. The woman blew a kiss and waved to her younger self as she hurried along to nudge Erik. He giggled and started trying to push her into mud.

 

_For the darkness has passed and the legend yet grows._

_You'll know, you'll know the dragonborn's come._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm excited to write about these types of interactions between Eydis and Solas. The Fade is Solas's domain but he has never seen it shaped by someone from another world. I think its important that they discuss their cultures in a way to better understand each other. Both of them are sort of "other-worldly" when it comes to Thedas. 
> 
> Dovahzul translations: 
> 
> DIR - die; to die. 
> 
> YOL TOOR SHUL - Fire, inferno, sun. The Fire Breath shout. 
> 
> WULD - Whirlwind. A part of the Whirlwind Spirit shout. 
> 
> Sahlo, dovahkiin - Weak, dragonborn.


	3. Frostfall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The dragonborn meets the Commander and he trembles at the sight of a beautiful woman.

After his journey into the Fade to meet the dragonborn, he still had many questions. There was a certain attraction to the woman that he himself couldn't fully understand. From what she had shared about herself, it was evident that she was a legend. Her mere presence among the people of Thedas had caused quite a stir until rumors of a dragon woman sent by the Maker began to fuel the fire. It seemed the Herald of Andraste was no longer the only prophet of the dragon age.

As they made their way back to Skyhold, Eydis kept mostly to herself and her companions. She didn't mind the Iron Bull's questions or even blatant lascivious propositioning. She tolerated Dorian well enough but when it came to the Inquisitor she was still wary, likely because of her previous threat of imprisonment.

The Inquisitor herself was another story. Ophelia would cast jealous glares in the woman's direction when she assumed others weren't looking and then would seem to catch herself and gaze at her in wonder. It appeared that the woman both admired and envied the dragonborn.

He was grateful for his brief conversations with the other-worlder. She was an enigma to him, a being unlike anything he had ever encountered before. He was more than happy to take a glimpse of her alien world during his travels in the Fade. Her presence was like a beacon to spirits and demons alike, although she hadn't seemed to take any notice. He happily kept the demons at bay and let the spirits shape the Fade through her memories for her to become enthralled in.

Oh, how fascinated the woman truly was too. She peppered Solas with seemingly endless questions about his travels in the Fade and he was more than happy to indulge her. She was eager to absorb as much knowledge as was possible, much to the amusement of her quieter companions.

He had yet to see the “Dunmer” woman reveal herself and even Solas had to admit that he was becoming more and more curious. On more than one occasion, he caught the Iron Bull eyeing the hooded figure as if he was trying to imagine what lay underneath that hood. The human was an even stranger sight to behold. She spoke little, her face constantly shielded from the sun's rays by a thick hood. Oddly enough, he could detect a red gleam from her expression, not unlike the bright eyes of some of the Evanuris.

After yet another quick battle with a dragon, the Inquisitor was becoming quite agitated. Tension was high among the group after she openly groveled about the “flashy magic” the dragon woman was using.

“I cannot help the way I absorb the dragon's soul, Inquisitor.” Eydis had insisted, her tone casual and direct.

“Yes, but could you not absorb every soul from each dragon we fight?” The Inquisitor asked with crossed arms and a cocked hip.

“I cannot help that either, I'm afraid. Once a dragon is slain in my vicinity, its soul goes directly into me. I apologize if I make you uncomfortable.”

Ophelia had narrowed her eyes and scoffed before turning back to their task of returning to Skyhold. Envy practically radiated from the elf, although the reasons were unclear.

 

* * *

 

 

“Talos guide me.” Eydis muttered under her breath, the words more of a curse than a plea. Serana was growing restless in the daylight while the Inquisitor kept sending Eydis fiery looks when she assumed no one was looking. Their extremely brief battles with dragons should have at least warmed the smaller woman to her but it was to no avail. It didn't matter how skilled she was at slaying dragons and protecting the people. Unfortunately, it just made the Inquisitor more put out with her.

When they finally spotted a large fortress that she assumed was Skyhold, the party was visibly relieved. Serana began to hum a tavern song while Karliah practically skipped on her heel. Eydis herself was looking forward to a comfortable bed, a warm bath, and a bellyful of mead. Sometimes she really did have the simple tastes of a simple Nord.

“Excuse me, Inquisitor.” Eydis approached the strange elf with as calm of a demeanor as she could manage. The woman eyed her warily but nodded in acknowledgment. “If I may inquire where my armor and weapons are from my last visit, I would be much obliged.”

There was not a hint of sarcasm to her tone, despite the dovah blood in her urging to provoke a fight. She was used to dealing with pissed off powerful people. Her only comfort was that she was much more powerful in strength alone than most rulers, including this Inquisitor.

“I will speak with our ambassador, Josephine. She will arrange your living arrangements and find your belongings.” It was as much of a dismissal as any, the Inquisitor quickly turning away to approach a group of soldiers.

Skyhold was bustling with activity when they arrived. There were peasants and nobles alike squabbling with some merchants near the stables where some interesting mounts were lounging. The ground was thick in mud, the perpetual snow probably dampening the very soil. Despite the location, it was surprisingly warm, almost as if the entirety of the fortress had been enchanted.

Eydis was directed up some stairs next to what appeared to be a tavern. She felt Serana and Karliah close behind as a crowd of curious onlookers watched a golden, puffy-sleeved woman stride straight towards them.

This woman wore an easy smile as she closed the distance. She held the gait of nobility and the look of a proud Imperial. When she spoke, her accent was very light and charming. There was a genuine politeness to her when usually there would be a masked maliciousness beneath the honeyed words of a politician.

“My name is Josephine, I am the Inquisition's ambassador. I have heard a great deal about you, my Lady Dragonborn!” She held out her hand and Eydis happily shook it and smiled.

“Hello Josephine, Eydis is just fine. These are my companions, Karliah and Serana-” she waved to each of them behind her “and they will be helping me with my quest of finding the dragon, Alduin.”

“Very well, I can make accommodations for your companions as well. If you will follow me, I can show you to your quarters.”

They followed Josephine up another flight of stairs before approaching the battlements. The ambassador described the area and apologized for the lack of repairs to the tower they would be staying in. _By the nine, she wasn't kidding._

When they entered a room directly upon the corner of the battlements, the very ceiling appeared to be somewhat collapsed. There was a bunk by the corner of the room with dust and planks of wood littering the sheets. Rubble was strewn about the stone floor and the shutters on the window had cracked. There was at least a hearth on the wall nearest the battlements where they could hopefully find some warmth through all of the stone.

“I... am very sorry for the state of the rooms. I shall send some servants to clean things up and make it more habitable. For now, you may leave your belongings and I can show you to the baths.” The ambassador's cheeks were positively flaming and Eydis almost pitied the job she had cut out for her. She, alone, was in charge of keeping an entire fortress comfortable while smoothing negotiations during a war. Eydis herself knew a thing or two about diplomacy during wartime.

“It's quite all right, Josephine. I have certainly stayed in worse conditions than this and am more than happy to at least have a bed.” Eydis assured her with what she hoped was a kind smile. Thankfully it did not go unnoticed by the ambassador and she was met with a beaming smile of approval.

“Right this way, my Lady.”

 

* * *

 

 

After taking a long soak in the baths, Eydis felt much more relaxed about the whole thing. Karliah and Serana had insisted on heading to the tavern as soon as they had finished with their bath, leaving the dragonborn alone after what seemed like ages spent in other company.

She wore a simple, navy blue gown the ambassador had left for her along with soft, pale slippers she had somehow managed to squeeze onto her feet. She smelled of snowberries and honey and she was thankful that Mjoll had gifted her soap made from a farm near Riften. It smelled of home. Of Skyrim.

Her thick, dark hair dried surprisingly fast as she wandered among the battlements. A few startled soldiers stared appallingly at her as she passed, no doubt confused as to why the weird dragon warrior was dressed as a normal person. She grew tired of the blatant stares and decided to try and double back to the room she had been assigned.

Instead, she ended up in an office with a puzzled man sitting at the desk. The heavy, fur coat he was wearing seemed to envelop his hunched shoulders. He had brushed back, golden hair that reminded her ever so slightly of her own mother's.

“Shor's bones, I'm sorry. I don't quite know where my room is yet,” Eydis quickly apologized for the intrusion, already turning to leave the man to his business.

“Wait! Ah, it's um, no trouble.” The man quickly stood, the sheer size of him surprising Eydis. He could easily pass for a Nord, although he was decidedly less scruffy. He started approaching her, the clink of armor under the massive coat ringing throughout the room. “I'm afraid I did not catch your name, my Lady.”

She eyed him for a brief moment, noting the scar that cut through his lips. Hesitantly, she stepped back into the office and let the door shut behind her. “I did not say. Apologies, my name is Eydis. Most call me the dovahkiin.”

His brows furrowed in confusion and she mentally kicked herself. It was useless to refer to herself in dovahzul around these parts. “Dragonborn.”

Finally his amber eyes lit up in recognition, if not a little surprise. “Oh! You are the dragon woman!”

She resisted the urge to giggle at his fumbling, however endearing it was. “Yes, and you are?”

“Uh, I'm Commander Cullen Rutherford.” He introduced himself in a slight stammer before he offered his hand. Without a second thought, she grasped his forearm in a firm Nord greeting before remembering it may have been a little odd. _By the gods_.

“Oh, uh, sorry that's just how we shake hands where I'm from.”

“You're so... tall.”

Eydis froze and stared up at the bumbling man, unsure of exactly how to respond. She was only a few inches more than the average woman around here and really it only had to do with her being dovahkiin. The man before her still towered over her and likely the majority of the fortress.

“I, um suppose. Not everyone is as tall as me back home,” she mumbled, maybe a bit too quietly in her awkwardness. By the nine, she was speaking to the Commander of this Inquisition and she was already screwing it up. This wasn't exactly her first time meeting with the leader of an army so there was no reason for her to lack such grace.

“I'm sorry, my Lady. I just, ah, expected um, sorry. Someone more-”

“Rugged? Barbaric?” She offered with a slightly mischievous quirk to her mouth which caused the poor Commander to begin to turn red in the face. He gave an awkward cough and flickered his eye to the floor.

“Perhaps, you're just... beautiful.” Now that, Eydis wasn't expecting. No one, especially not a leader of an army, had dared to comment on her physical appearance. It was always about her prowess in battle. No, she knew she wasn't ugly. By the sheer amount of staring she had endured from Ulfric alone, she recognized that there must be something else about her other than her strength. Maybe it was nice to be complimented on her femininity, however uncomfortable it made her. Although the dovah part of her wanted to immediately challenge the Commander's words in a friendly spar. She quickly shut that idea down.

“I, um, thank you.” Eydis tried to recover from her surprise before turning to look into the Commander's warm eyes. “If you'll excuse me, I should go find the kitchen or wherever people store food in this world.”

“I could show you the way, of course.” The man seemed sincere enough in his offering despite how painfully uncomfortable the situation was.

“That would be very much welcome, Commander.” That wasn't exactly what she was going to say but the words had spilled from her mouth before she could truly think about it.

He beckoned her through the door on the opposite side of the office which seemed to lead to a bridge. When they reached another door, she found herself stunned by the sight before her. Large, painted murals lined the walls surrounding the rotunda. They were beautifully painted, no doubt by a master of the craft. The style of art even slightly reminded her of paintings she had seen in Dragonsreach.

“Ah, Solas.” The Commander's voice startled her out of her trance, finally taking note of the familiar Mer standing at a desk with strange artifacts perched atop of it. The elf's blue eyes widened when they flickered to her, perhaps just as surprised by the attire as the Commander had been. He stiffened his back and seemed to finally notice his staring. He let out an embarrassed cough before clasping his hands behind his back.

“Commander. Eydis,” Solas greeted with a nod to each of them.

“Did you paint these?” Eydis blurted, the awe in her voice surprising even her. She watched as the elf's copper brows rose as he gave a nod of assent. “They are... incredibly beautiful.”

“Thank you.” Solas gave her a polite bow before continuing. “Are you an artist yourself, Eydis?”

She almost burst into laughter before she righted herself. Instead she gave a light chuckle and shook her head. “No, I unfortunately have little talent when it comes to art. Not unless you count music, though.”

His mouth twitched into a smile before he spoke. “I do count music as an art form, actually. I should like to hear you play sometime, if it please you.”

She felt her cheeks flush and fought to keep from sputtering. _You're the dragonborn, for the gods' sake. You're no blushing damsel._

“I, ah, yes,” she agreed hurriedly before turning back to the clearly uncomfortable Commander. “For now, I really would like to find those kitchens though, if you will.”

Cullen eagerly nodded to Solas in acknowledgment before he guided her away from the Mer once more.

 

* * *

 

 

Eydis awoke in a poor mood the following morning. Serana had taken to complaining of the cold while Karliah kept waking her up with a loud snore. One would think a Nord vampire would be well accustomed to the cold, but not Serana.

Luckily, Josephine had someone come to fix the room a bit and bring another bed so she wasn't on the floor. Unfortunately, it did little to comfort her throughout the night. The bed she had was rickety and likely crawling with all kinds of insects under the straw mattress. The wind kept rattling the broken shutters when it began to rain into the room. The night was all around miserable and that was why Eydis was awake in the baths before the sun had even risen.

Today, she dressed in her ragged hide armor that Josephine thankfully had cleaned the day before. Really, was it too much to ask that she have her Nightingale armor back? Several times she had been promised to be given her belongings and yet she was always met with “I will bring them to you as soon as I can, my Lady.”

Eydis wore her hair loose in waves around her shoulders, not even bothering to keep it tucked away in a braid. Normally she liked to swipe on some faint warpaint but she had no idea where to even find such a thing around these parts. The people wanted a barbarian warrior and Talos knows she tried to give them one.

She had been briefed the night before from Josephine that they were to depart for another region in search of a “high dragon”. The promise of a fight left her aching to release her unused mana and voice. The urge to shout off the battlements was becoming more appealing as the sun rose over the snow-capped mountains surrounding them. She was tired, she was hungry, and she was getting antsy over finding Alduin and going home.

“Hey! Eydis, was it?” The Iron Bull approached her as she descended from the stairs in front of the tavern. He wore a slight smirk on his face that she could tell was maybe a bit more predatory than friendly.

“Yes, Iron Bull,” she responded casually. His good eye followed her as she stood before him, roaming down her form appreciatively.

“It's actually _the_ Iron Bull.” His deep voice was rather quiet as he looked down at her. He was an intimidating figure, she would give him that. “You fight well, Eydis. I have to admit that I would like nothing more than to try out a friendly spar.”

_Yes_. Gods forbid, she knew she couldn't shout the man to pieces but she could best him if she really tried. Especially in this world where people underestimated the supernatural strength of a dragonborn.

“You're on, Mr. 'the Iron Bull'.” She teased him with a matching smirk and the creature let out a deep laugh that rumbled in his chest.

 

* * *

 

 

A crowd had gathered after about an hour of mercilessly taking down the Iron Bull. She was agile, quick on her feet, and had the strength of a dovah inside of her unsuspecting human body. Really, it wasn't too difficult to make the large man stagger and fall into the mud a few times. She just had her armor cleaned and on any other day, she would have let the Iron Bull bring her to her knees just to lift his spirits. Alas, today she had no desire to muddy her armor, no matter how old and battered. To be fair, she may have slightly cheated after drinking a stamina potion to stay awake but the big man didn't need to know that.

After she had taken another swing at his knee, the Qunari had taken another dive into the mud and finally she believed him to be done. Really, it was getting rather embarrassing for the horned man.

“ _Shit_.” The Iron Bull growled as he lifted himself into a sitting position. “I am so fucking turned on right now.”

The people surrounding them burst into raucous applause and laughter at the man's statement. Eydis fought to contain the eye roll as she grinned at the gray man beneath her feet.

"You said that yesterday, Bull." Eydis spoke quickly despite the sudden heat in her cheeks. He really only said it to get a rise out of her and she wouldn't let it work. 

“How are you so strong?”

“I'm dovahkiin. It is in my blood,” she answered easily with a shrug. She offered a hand to the Iron Bull and he gratefully took it before standing and wiping at the mud on his face.

“So not all the women are like this where you're from?”

She paused in thought for a moment. Of course they weren't, but Nord women were hardy. Skyrim was a harsh land and powerful women like Mjoll or Aela weren't exactly uncommon. Come to think of it, all of the races of Tamriel were more powerful in their own ways. The people of Thedas seemed much more... helpless. No one even tried to fight back the dragons that burst into their villages. Not even the guards would attempt to fell the beast. Back home, even children would notch an arrow or two before fleeing despite her insistence that she could handle the dragon alone.

“Maybe some. None other are dovahkiin though, if that is what you mean,” she supplied. The man was giving her another one of those lascivious stares and she finally took a step back. She had no desire to flirt with the horned creature. “I must go find my friends.”

A sly smirk twitched at the corner's of the Iron Bull's mouth. Eydis raised a brow in question before she noticed they were among the crowd watching the spar earlier.

“That friend of yours, Karliah, I got to know real well last night.” The Iron Bull said casually as she looked back at them. _By the nine, really Karliah?_

“Anyway, I'll be seeing you,” she stammered as she spun around to march to her friends. Serana was watching with an amused smirk and she could tell that underneath Karliah's hood she probably wore a matching expression.

“Karliah, really? Him?” Eydis sputtered under her breath as soon as she reached them. They began heading to the Great Hall where the Inquisitor and her companions broke their fast.

“Don't you think he's at least a little attractive?” Serana jumped in with a slight giggle and this time Eydis really did roll her eyes. They were in another world, for Talos's sake, their only purpose was to destroy Alduin. 

“I maybe had a little too much to drink. I like him.” Karliah was straight to the point, as always. Maybe it would be good for her, seeing as how she'd been hung up on Gallus for a couple decades.

“Well, good for you then I suppose." 

"So what was he like?" Serana insisted as they jogged up the stairs to the Great Hall. 

"Very impressive." 

"How big was he?" 

" _Akatosh save me._ " 

 

 

 


	4. Around the Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [The Inquisitor throws some shade and gets schooled by the dragonborn.](https://i.imgur.com/nXPruDN.gif) Solas gets salty when he accidentally witnesses a conversation between the dragonborn and a certain High King.

Sure enough, after heading out of Skyhold they encountered three dragons before even reaching their destination. They were easy enough to kill as long as Eydis took charge to make it simple and fast for the poor creatures. No one really seemed to understand her need to minimize the dovah's pain before she inevitably slaughtered them. With each dragon soul she absorbed, the awed silence followed.

The Inquisitor seemed slightly more agreeable to her today, mostly keeping to herself or Solas. Thankfully, the Inquisitor decided not to bring the Iron Bull and instead brought along the dwemer, Varric, and a shield maiden, Cassandra. Varric kept muttering notes to himself about the “golden aura” and “dragon warrior” after watching her in battle while the shield maiden scowled at his strange mutterings.

“You know, he's going to write a book about you.” Solas approached her as they sat in a hidden glade to nibble on whatever rations they had brought with them. He wordlessly passed her a chunk of bread and an apple before sitting on the rock beside her.

“Who, the dwemer?” Eydis motioned to Varric who was trying to pester Serana about her 'weird eyes'. “Oh, and thank you.”

“You keep referring to him as that. Are those dwarves from your world?”

She nodded before taking a small bite of the slightly stale bread. She made sure to pause to swallow before giving him a real answer. “Yes, the race was referred to as the dwemer. They are extinct, so you can imagine my surprise at seeing one.”

“Are those not the people who enslaved the Falmer?” There was a slight hint of... something odd in his tone and Eydis shifted awkwardly on the rock. She really needed to stop talking of such unpleasant things with the elf, no matter how curious he was.

“Yes they were.” She responded honestly, eager to take another bite of her bread.

“Hm.” They sat in silence as she chewed the last of her bread and moved on to her apple.

“You know what I miss about Skyrim?” She mused between bites, her voice slightly lifting at the thought.

“What?” The Mer inquired politely. She looked at him, noting the genuine interest in his stormy eyes, bringing a slight smile to her lips.

“The food. I've been craving a hot sweetroll or maybe a snowberry crostata. My friends say I am quite talented in the kitchen, you know. Whenever I go adventuring, I always make sure to bring some sort of sweet with my rations. It's the only thing that comforts me sometimes when I'm alone trying to keep warm in the snow.” She finished her apple after she spoke before tossing the core swiftly into the trees behind them.

“So the dragonborn has a sweet tooth?”

A laugh escaped her just thinking of the kind of creature she was compared to that of her blood. “Yes! While my fellow dovah like to snack on human flesh, I enjoy a simple baked good. I'm quite picky, my mother always said.” Solas laughed warmly at that, the corners of his eyes crinkling as he gazed at her. From the corner of her eye, she thought she spotted the Inquisitor huffing near the warrior woman, Cassandra. It appeared the young Inquisitor may have been a bit enamored with her fellow elf.

“I must admit, I too have an insatiable sweet tooth. I'm quite partial to tiny cakes from Orlais; I shall have to show you sometime.” The thought of sharing tiny cakes with Solas brought a blush to her already reddening face as she looked at him. He had a sincere, possibly excited gleam in his eye and she thought she may actually look forward to it.

“I would like that,” she agreed with another chuckle.

“Move out!” The Inquisitor's annoyed order abruptly jolted them out of their companionable conversation. They gave each other another smile before moving on to their goal.

 

* * *

 

 

The high dragon they found wasn't much of a challenge. As soon as she absorbed the soul, her heart had shattered, she was so upset. They had killed her babies, her only purpose for being in the region at all. The dragon felt it was safe here.

“ _Aaz Hah So_. _Drem_.”

The Inquisitor and her companions watched silently as she spoke to the bones of the dead dovah and her offspring. She would _not_ cry in front of milk drinkers such as these. She glanced once more at the group before turning to head back to camp, knowing they would follow.

When they reached their camp, a cave filled with odd rock formations, the mood was quiet and solemn. Serana and Karliah knew better than to speak to her at the moment but unfortunately, the Inquisitor did not have such reservations.

“What did you say back there?” The Inquisitor asked, looking down at her with crossed arms while Eydis sat upon a log.

“I was expressing my sorrow to the dovah and her babes.” A baffled look crossed the woman's tattooed face.

“But why?”

Eydis scowled, despite her best to avoid pissing off this moody Inquisitor. “The dovah just wanted to protect her offspring. She died trying her hardest to keep them safe.”

The Inquisitor frowned down at her and scoffed. “The dragon killed several people. How should you even know the creature's feelings on the matter? It's a simple dragon, there is no humanity in it.”

 _By the gods._ Eydis felt a strong surge of power course through her veins, her dovah blood encouraging her to tear apart the foolish woman before her. She took a sharp breath, shutting her eyes briefly to try and control the sudden, violent urge.

“I will explain this to you simply, _Inquisitor_. I am the dovahkiin and that means that I share the same blood as the dovah. When I absorb my kin's soul, I feel every bit of pain the creature goes through until the end. I know its thoughts and I know its feelings and that is how I gain its knowledge. The dovah are not simple, mindless monsters. They are extremely intelligent, if you did not notice their very capacity for language.” Her voice was low and threatening as she spoke. She hadn't even realized she had stood and began towering over the Inquisitor until after her rant. “Do not question my feelings on a matter you could hardly begin to understand.”

The camp grew very still as every companion and soldier watched with anxious eyes.

“I could have you killed for insulting me like that,” the woman sputtered furiously. Her yellow eyes had narrowed despite her being the one to back away.

“But you won't because I'm your only hope for vanquishing the dragon threat. I know you don't like me, Inquisitor, you are not as subtle as you may believe. I am only here to do my duty to my people and to my homeland and I am doing a service to yours too. The sooner I am able to finish my task, the sooner I return to my homeland where you will never have to see me again.”

She froze, the smaller woman's jaw clenching as she backed down. Perhaps she realized she was behaving rudely.

“If you'll excuse me, I will prepare what I can for dinner. If it please you, Inquisitor.” Eydis gave her an out from the conversation but the girl sighed. She observed the dragonborn with her unsettling yellow eyes thoughtfully.

“I'm... sorry. I just-” The woman paused to take a deep breath before continuing with, “I will try and keep my temper in check. Creators know, I am not good at being a leader.”

Eydis softened immediately, the heavy burden of duty a familiar feeling the dragonborn was most intimate with herself. Maybe the young woman was just scared, and Akatosh knows how anxious she herself has been about finally ending Alduin. Although she did just threaten her life, Eydis could somehow understand the Inquisitor's frustrations.

“How old are you, if I may inquire?” Eydis asked softly.

“I will be thirty this next autumn.”

Eydis fought to contain her frown. The Inquisitor was behaving quite immaturely for someone at such an age. She was shoved into the prisoner's wagon to be executed at only eighteen and that is when she met her destiny. She had no experience in battle, she barely even knew how to hold a sword properly. She had fought hard to be the hero that Skyrim needed over the past three years. This woman did not have to prove... anything.

“Well I know little of your war, I regret to say, but I understand that you bear a heavy burden. We need not be enemies, Inquisitor. I promise to you that we will do better to help each other.” She gave a nod of dismissal before turning to leave the woman to her thoughts.

Camp remained quiet as the sky darkened and the wolves started howling in the distance. Eydis kept to her word and silently prepared some rabbit haunch and grilled leeks over the fire for the entirety of the camp. Serana and Karliah sat next to her in an almost protective fashion which brought a smile to her face. They kept among themselves to talk of old memories on the many roads of Skyrim. Serana and her spoke of their fondness for exploring Dwemer ruins together while with Karliah, they mostly spoke of Brynjolf and how handsome he was.

When the food and wine had been passed around, spirits had significantly risen. The dwarf began to try and gather a life story from Serana, to everyone's amusement. He told them stories of his friend, the Champion of Kirkwall, who was supposedly hanging around Skyhold.

Yet the merriment died down as quickly as the night came. Eydis was left with the first watch after the Inquisitor and her companions had retired in their respective tents. Karliah had tip-toed away to sleep alone while Serana had declared she would be leaving for a “midnight stroll”.

She was left alone, left in a reverie as she stared at the dancing flames of the fire. The calm of the night was met with the occasional sound of a dragon roar off in the distance. Somehow, it was almost comforting; just like home in Skyrim.

Oh, how she missed her Skyrim. She missed Vilkas and Farkas and the way they would banter lightheartedly with each other. She missed Mjoll keeping her out of trouble and she missed Brynjolf who would thrust her into headfirst into it.

Her heart ached for her homestead and her enchanted weapons. Her heart ached for Ulfric, as much as she wished it wasn't so. She helped that bastard win a war she wanted no part of. _“Remember what the Thalmor did to your mother, Eydis?”_

“Does something trouble you?”

She jumped, darting around on a slippery log which inevitably led to her sliding off of it. Eydis cursed, swinging her legs around the log so she could finally stand and regard her intruder.

Solas stood before her with his hands clasped behind his back, as usual. He wore a concerned expression while his eyes held a slight flicker of amusement at her embarrassing display.

“Hello Solas. Sorry, I did not expect anyone to be up at this hour.” She stammered out her excuse as she brushed off some dirt from her muddied leggings.

“Clearly not,” he agreed with a frown. “You looked quite troubled. Is there something I can help you with?”

She sighed before taking her seat on the log again. Solas wordlessly sat beside her as he waited for her answer. Perhaps there was no harm in sharing her feelings with the elf.

“I just miss Skyrim. I miss my friends and I miss even those I should not miss.” She felt her lips tug into a frown just thinking about the High King again. Would she ever let it go?

His eyes softened with a familiar understanding as if he, too, longed for his homeland. “From the very little you have shown me, it is a beautiful place.”

“It is, although it isn't perfect by any means.”

“How so?”

Eydis chuckled thinking of just what wasn't wrong with Skyrim. “Well for starters, the land is absolutely riddled with bears and saber cats. There was a civil war tearing the country apart until I had to get involved and end it. Racism runs rampant in some areas while bandits, vampires, and forsworn prey on the innocent. Not to mention everyone always wants me to be the one to fix their problems and fetch their stupid trinkets. Even the daedra have me running errands for them.”

Solas listened patiently while she ranted, noting her stiff posture and trembling voice. He could hear the dangerous purr of her power coating the words as she spoke. It would have been alarming had he not trusted her. Although why he trusted her, he truly had no idea.

“The biggest plague on Skyrim is obviously the dragons, although the Thalmor come to a close second. The fucking _Thalmor_ ,” Eydis swore. After what they did to her mother for simply worshipping Talos, Eydis held nothing but unadulterated hatred for them.

“Who are the Thalmor?” Solas probed gently.

“They are an organization of high elves who are sworn to eradicate the worship of Talos. They are elven supremacists who believe they are the pinnacle of all existence in Tamriel.” Although she was quiet, her voice was laced with cold fury. When she spoke next however, her voice cracked. “They murdered my mother. They burned down my childhood home and our farm. I will never forgive them for what they have done.”

When Eydis turned back to Solas, his jaw was clenched and his eyes held an anger of their own. “That is truly shameful. I am very sorry.”

It had been years but speaking of it always brought back that old ache in her heart. Her mother was dead, her father was probably dead and her brother too. She was a lone dragon who had to face these long years alone.

“I apologize. It still pains me to speak of it.”

His blue eyes widened as he regarded her incredulously. “Do not apologize for your sorrow, Eydis. You have every right to be angry with the organization that wronged you.” The way he looked at her so compassionately and so intently almost made her self conscious. There was understanding in him, his own sorrows threatening to break the surface.

Not even Ulfric had really understood her sadness. He preyed on her grief in order to create his perfect little soldier. He had the dovahkiin wrapped around his thick finger and he had won a war for it. She was lied to and manipulated by the man who had promised her so much: a life filled with family and happiness, a homeland that was whole and eradicated of the Thalmor. She was given none of those things.

When the war was over, the time came for the High King to pick his bride. Of course it would be her, the dragonborn, that he would approach. _“We could be the most powerful couple in all of Tamriel. I need you, my dragonborn, in order to keep this land united.”_

She gladly would have accepted had she not been forced to attack Whiterun. Had she not been forced to betray Balgruuf and almost burn down the first home she had truly made for herself. Had the war not opened her eyes.

_“I am flattered for your offer, my King. However my destiny to defeat the World-Eater has not been completed and I can promise you nothing until Tamriel has been saved.”_

Luckily for her, Ulfric had accepted that answer with pride at her determination. If she defeated Alduin she could become the High Queen. “ _Come back to me, dragonborn. I desire no one else.”_

She watched herself freeze at his words. Her cheeks flamed an impossible red while her dark eyes had bugged in astonishment. Wait, how was she watching this?

“I apologize for intruding on your memory. You fell asleep while we were speaking,” Solas said from beside her. His sudden appearance didn't alter the memory as they both watched Ulfric give her a smug smirk before leaving her slack-jawed in the great hall.

“I-I...” Eydis was moritfied. Had she truly fallen asleep in the middle of her conversation with the elf? Not even Serana had known about this marriage proposal and now Solas had watched it happen here in the Fade.

“Who was that man who offered you marriage?” He asked with a sudden coldness laced in his tone as he watched the retreating figure of Ulfric Stormcloak.

“That was the High King of Skyrim. I helped him win a stupid war and so now he wants me as his bride,” she stammered in explanation. She felt her own cheeks reddening as she watched the memory of her scurry away in panic.

“I suspect that is not the only reason.” Solas began, looking back at her expectantly. “And will you accept?”

“Gods, no. Not unless he held a dagger to my neck. I originally believed in his cause but he was using me. I was too stupid to figure that out until recently.”

With those words, his countenance relaxed. “You were not stupid to believe in a worthy cause.”

She scoffed, unconvinced. “It was hardly a worthy cause. No side was ever right, I just picked the side that I thought would give my mother justice.”

They were standing in the empty throne room of the Palace of Kings. She felt the dreariness of the place and was eager to escape.

“Why don't you show me something for once?” Eydis changed the subject, hoping to discover these “Fade” wonders the elf was always going on about. His ears twitched and his eyes perked up at her suggestion and it was then that she realized she may as well have been an apprentice back at the College of Winterhold again.

 

* * *

 

 

When they wandered their way back to Skyhold, Solas found himself remaining by the dragonborn's side. He led his hart along her mare, quietly answering her various questions about the current goal of the Inquisition. The woman had little knowledge of Corypheus, probably due to no fault but his own. She was offered no chance to actually be included in conversation with the Inquisitor and had barely been briefed by the advisers of the Inquisition.

Solas didn't quite understand Ophelia's hostility toward the dragonborn. Oh, it was obvious that she was jealous, but it was rather trivial seeing as how he'd gently shut down the Dalish woman's flirtations. There was, of course, a certain charm to her and there was no doubt to be had of her beauty. Yet she was a quickling. A fleeting shadow on the world that he had no right to entangle himself with. She was far too naive, far too brainwashed in her isolated upbringing. She was special and she was dangerous. He dared not involve himself with such a woman.

The human, other-worlder was a... curiosity. She was a fabled legend among her people and the responsibility that came with such a burden was something Solas was entirely too familiar with. She was younger than she had seemed, the determination to complete her destiny giving her a wisdom he had not seen in ages long past.

She was human, yes, but there was something devastatingly beautiful about her. She radiated power, the force of her aura overwhelming the very air surrounding her. He knew she was a mage and yet she did not particularly identify herself as one. When he had asked her about her magic, she had simply shrugged and explained that anyone in Tamriel had the capacity to learn a spell or two.

The very statement that every being had the power to wield magic was astounding to him. Was there no veil separating the Fade from her world? From what she had told him, it seemed as though it didn't even exist. There had to be something, some force which gave people the ability to utilize mana.

He found himself aching at the thought of truly seeing her world. He had witnessed her memories but the Fade could not provide him the actual experience of feeling her world's atmosphere. Perhaps there was a chance he could catch a glimpse of this other reality.

 _No_. The dragonborn and her world were distractions he could not afford to trifle with. He had plans; plans that had been carefully concocted after he had unknowingly started this whole mess.

“So this Corypheus is an ancient monster trying to destroy your world?” Eydis tried to clarify, dragging him away from his thoughts.

“Yes, in a way.”

“Sounds familiar.” There was an humorless smile on her face as she turned her head to gaze upon Skyhold. “This is a magnificent fortress.”

“ _Tarasyl'an Te'las_. The place where the sky is kept.” Solas murmured, watching Eydis stare in silent appreciation at the stronghold that held the Inquisition. His gift to the only organization capable of stopping the monster he had released.

Her brows were furrowed, a concerned frown suddenly tugging at her reddened lips as she looked away from the fortress.

“Something troubles you?” She whipped her head back to gaze at him. Her large, doe eyes softened as she stared. He could not help but note her suddenly sharp breaths as she tried to seemingly root herself back into reality.

“It's... nothing.” Eydis tried to hide the blush that crept along her pale neck to her cheeks. Her fingers tightened over the reigns as she turned away from him.

“Eydis.” Karliah guided her horse to her side and addressed her seriously. The dragonborn turned and regarded the strange, hooded woman with a nod.

“I heard it too.” The words were meant as a whisper and to the rest of the party, her sentence was unintelligible, but he heard every word due to his heightened senses.

“Lady Nocturnal summons us.”

“But how? How can she command us between worlds?” Eydis spoke in quiet disbelief.

“She has claim to our souls and wherever we go, she follows.”

Solas barely contained his surprised intake of breath. Some sort of being had claim to the dragonborn's soul? Who was this Lady Nocturnal? Was this normal?

“We have no choice but to answer the call.” Karliah concluded before they began to speak of someone named Brynjolf.

Would the dragonborn be departing Thedas?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dovahzul translations: 
> 
> Aaz Hah So - Mercy, mind, sorrow. I'm sorry. Used to express sorrow. 
> 
> Drem - Peace


	5. Ragnar the Red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The dragonborn meets two big fans, shares some Tamriel science, and has a conversation with the Commander.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is mainly a fluffy, silly little chapter until I get on with the more serious stuff.

The daedra were no friends of her's and yet she found herself having no choice but to answer the summons. No matter how hard she had tried, the Daedric Princes always found a way of squirming their way into her life. No one could resist the idea of snatching the dragonborn's soul after she perished.

Once they had arrived in Skyhold, Eydis pulled Serana and Karliah aside to discuss their plan of action. Alduin was an immediate threat, that much was certain, but displeasing a Daedric Prince could be a bigger threat than they realized. They had simultaneously agreed that they needed to speak to the Inquisitor about the matter and of course, it was up to Eydis to figure that out.

“My Lady Dragonborn!” Josephine greeted enthusiastically as she entered the Great Hall. Luckily Eydis had bathed and dressed in the gown the ambassador had supplied her with before running into her.

“Hello Lady Montilyet.” Eydis gave the woman as warm of a smile as she could muster and tried to brush aside her sudden anxiety.

“I am pleased to hear of your success with defeating the high dragon in the Hinterlands. I wanted to let you know that your rooms have been restored during your absence and that your armor and weapons are ready in the Undercroft.” She respectfully motioned for her to follow and so Eydis did with a murmured 'thank you' before heading toward the strange, spiky throne. They turned to a door to the right of the throne and entered swiftly.

The sight before her was truly wondrous. The entire room had been dedicated to a blacksmith's forge along with what she had assumed was an alchemy lab and an enchanter's table. A roaring waterfall at the open back significantly cooled the normally warm forge room. 

“Ah! It's _you_!” A tiny, dwemer woman shrieked excitedly from beside the forge. She hurriedly approached, practically hopping up the stairs to reach them quickly.

“I shall leave you to converse, Lady Dragonborn.” Josephine excused herself with a knowing, fond smile as she looked at the dwarf. As she left the room, Eydis turned back in bewilderment to the dwarf who was jumping excitedly.

“I can't believe I'm actually meeting you! Josephine promised that I would get to meet you soon, I just believed you would up and disappear on a dragon! That is what you do right?” The woman babbled with a wide smile. Eydis opened her mouth to respond but was quickly interrupted. “I have so many questions! I have poked and prodded at _everything_ in your armor and weapons and I just know that they're enchantments, but how? There is no trace of lyrium anywhere at all and trust me, I have looked!”

Eydis paused to try and gather her thoughts. Wait, _poked and prodded at her armor_? “Um, it is nice to meet you. My name is Eydis.”

“Oh! Where are my manners? Silly me, bombarding the dragon woman with questions! My name is Dagna and I'm the Inquisition's resident arcanist.” The dwemer woman known as Dagna quickly grabbed her hand and shook it enthusiastically.

“Hello Dagna. Do you have my belongings then?” Eydis mumbled, somewhat dazed by the woman's excitement as she quickly dropped her hand. 

“Of course! That is why you're here, probably not to answer all of my questions. I know you're probably a _very_ busy woman sucking up dragon souls. Oh, but how do you do that? I've tried to research any sort of magic that resembles it and even called in a favor with some of the enchanters who I studied under in the Circle. They found nothing!”

“I would very much like my weapons back, please. I do not mind answering some of your questions, Dagna.” Damn her and her willingness to help. She would probably be here all night before ever having the chance to say 'farewell for now' to the Inquisitor.

“Yay! I can't believe you're really agreeing to talk to me! No one ever wants to talk to me. Too chatty, they say. Nobody likes to talk to me, not even Harritt and we work together!” An answering grunt from across the room alerted her finally of another person's presence. A feeling of pity washed over her at Dagna's words and she waved off her concerns.

“So... My weapons and armor are still intact, right?” Eydis began as she followed the dwarf closer into the forge. There lying on a table was her beloved Nightingale armor and Dawnbreaker. She momentarily forgot herself and hurried to the table to scoop them up in her arms. She felt the slight hum from her sword and breathed a sigh of relief.

“They should be fine, I couldn't figure out anything about your enchantments! I figured it would be disrespectful to tear apart your things but I have to admit I was close to trying!”

“Thank you for keeping my things safe, Dagna,” Eydis said sincerely, looking gratefully to the jittery dwarf with a smile. “I will take a moment to change and then we can speak of anything you wish.”

 

* * *

 

The world had righted itself – well, as best as it could – as soon as she was back in her Nightingale leathers. She had her sword strapped to her belt and her Nightingale bow tucked away in her pack in the quarters Josephine had given her. As she was changing, she found a small vial of her white warpaint hiding in a pocket and took the time to swipe her fingers across her one cheek. It was subtle, just barely visible against her skin, but when it caught the light it practically shined. She felt more like herself.

She let her hair hang wild, enjoying the feeling of the smooth strands lifting in the wind. Her attire had surprisingly drawn even more staring than before despite the usual inconspicuousness of it. Perhaps she looked more confident in something she was familiar with.

She met Dagna in the tavern in higher spirits than before. They sat tucked to the side of the room and ordered rounds of ale while they launched themselves in deep conversation.

“You're telling me that you can enchant weapons with _souls_?” The dwemer had squeaked in an incredulous voice. Eydis couldn't help but chuckle at her surprise. However insignificant their conversation may have been, they had inevitably drawn a crowd. That crowd had included a certain Mer with a shiny head and an intrigued tilt to his head.

“Yes, you can cast a spell to capture the soul of whatever being you kill. Sometimes you can enchant a weapon to capture souls. The soul will automatically attach itself to whatever soul gem you have on your person.” Eydis explained casually. There were surprised gasps among the tavern, including those from Dagna.

“That sounds... scary. I suppose sucking up souls is your thing though. Almost sounds like blood magic.” The crowd quieted immediately, their stares becoming frightened. Eydis stiffened, unknowingly broaching a subject the people were clearly uncomfortable with.

“There is no such thing as blood magic where I'm from. There is good magic and there is bad magic. All enchanters use soul gems to enchant weapons and armor. It is the way it is.” She spoke carefully, emanating a straightforward demeanor in order to relax the crowd. It appeared to have worked, the people softening to lean forward and hear more.

“That is incredible. Show me, please!” The crowd jumped back again at Dagna's words, perhaps worried the dragonborn would try and absorb their souls. Eydis remembered the lesser soul gem tucked into her armor and shrugged in compliance. She didn't really know why she was humoring the dwarf and the crowd so. She leaned down and slipped a finger into her boot, somehow managing to maneuver the gem into her fingers to place onto the table.

“This is a lesser soul gem. This one is filled, I can feel the power inside of it. I believe it's from-” she paused, trying to remember where exactly she picked the thing up. “Oh yes, I found it in a vampire's den. It contains the soul of a rabbit.”

Dagna leaned forward, her eyes wide and in shock at the sudden appearance of the soul gem. “It's... beautiful. I can't feel anything, but I'm also a dwarf so I cannot feel any presence of magic anyway.”

“Dwarves cannot wield magic?” Eydis asked.

“No, unfortunately not. It probably has something to do with our immunity to the effects of lyrium.” Dagna clarified. “Why do dwarves use magic where you're from?”

Eydis coughed to mask her awkwardness and simply shrugged instead. Perhaps it was best not to discuss Skyrim's history with everyone she had met. She caught Solas's knowing gaze and he piped up in an almost frustrated voice, “I do not feel any sort of magical presence from this gem and I am a mage.”

“It's not magic of your world.” Eydis stated in an attempt to soothe the sudden frown on the elf's lips.

“I know it's presumptuous of me, and I can't just ask you, and I know-”

“You may keep the gem. I have plenty back home, it will make little difference to me.” Eydis interrupted with a warm smile. The dwarf launched herself up from her seat and across the table to envelop her in a tight, quick hug that startled her so badly she felt her thu'um coating her lungs. She tried to laugh instead and reciprocated quickly before Dagna pulled away to snatch up the gem.

“Thank you so, so much. I can't believe you're so nice! I thought you would be scary and intimidating but you're just like people!”

Eydis laughed, startled at her own response. She liked Dagna, despite her seemingly manic enthusiasm. She was straightforward and honest, it was something she could truly appreciate.

The door of the tavern swung open suddenly, slamming forcefully into the wall and startling everyone in the room. The crowd around their table, quieted as they turned their heads to observe whoever made such a dramatic entrance.

A woman in red and black shining armor stepped through the door wearing an amused smirk. Her wild, black hair just barely grew past her chin. She wore a single streak of red paint across her nose and carried a staff on her back. The strange woman's eyes spotted her and flickered in recognition. She immediately made a beeline for the dragonborn's table, the crowd parting amiably as she passed. Eydis watched in confusion as she reached them.

“Are you the dragon woman?” She demanded automatically.

“I am the _dragonborn_ , yes. I prefer to be called Eydis though.” She introduced herself politely. With that affirmation, the woman squealed. The armored, dangerous-looking mystery woman was squealing. “You have to show me. I need to see you use your magic.”

Eydis froze as the crowd remained silent. They watched in anticipation, all eyes on her and the strange woman. They wanted to see a display of her power.

“I'm not sure that is wise-”

“Oh pretty please. I can be convincing, you know.” The woman gave her a sultry wink and Eydis blushed.

“And who are you?” Eydis inquired, ignoring the woman's flirtations.

“Hawke's the family name. Everybody likes to call me that, or Champion of Kirkwall or something.” Eydis remembered Varric's story and nodded in understanding.

“It is a pleasure to meet you, Hawke.” Eydis stood and the Champion held out her hand in greeting. Eydis grasped her forearm in a firm shake, surprising Hawke before she seemed to catch on and return the Nord gesture. “Okay, let's go. I think I can show you a trick or two.”

“Sweet Andraste, _yes_.” Hawke practically skipped on her heel as Eydis led them (and apparently the entire room) out of the tavern. Dagna began to speak excitedly to who she assumed was Solas as they exited into the cool night air.

It was the perfect night for her little party trick. The clouds were dark and thick, promising a heavy downpour at any given moment. She held her hands up, motioning for the crowd to stay back. The force of her thu'um could do a significant amount of damage, no matter what shout she was using.

She cleared her throat, briefly looking back to the ever-growing crowd. Solas stood beside Dagna while Hawke hovered near the edge, about as close to Eydis as she would allow her to be. She had used the shout about a thousand times and yet having an audience always gave her nerves. Eydis stiffened and turned to the sky, bracing herself before she unleashed the sheer power of her voice.

“ _LOK VAH KOOR._ ”

Her shout echoed across the very fortress itself, bouncing off the stone walls and vibrating the earth beneath her feet. She heard the awe-stricken gasps and shouts as they watched her magic soar into the clouds.

As the people quieted, the clouds began to part and dissipate into nothing. The skies cleared for miles and miles, revealing twinkling stars and finally the inevitable aurora borealis of bright blue and purple.

“By the Maker!”

“She really is another of Andraste's chosen!”

“Look at the sky, it's so beautiful!”

A satisfied smile lit up her face as the dragonborn turned expectantly to Hawke. The woman's mouth had fallen agape as she scrambled to reach her side.

“That was insane! Oh Maker, Fenris will never believe me.” Hawke gushed, her arm interlocking with her's as she not-so-subtly began to direct her away from the crowd. “We have so much to talk about. Like for starters, are you married?”

Eydis gawked at the Champion, raising her dark brows in question. “Ah, um, no. Varric mentioned you were married?”

“Yup! I'm sure Fenris wouldn't mind an addition to our happy little marriage. It's so very domestic.” She had to be kidding, but the Champion just looked at her expectantly.

“I'm uh, that's okay-”

“I'm just kidding! Well sort of kidding. Fenris would probably kill me anyway. Oh, but in another world, honey, I would be all over you.” Hawke lamented as she directed them towards the battlements. “We can still be best friends though. Varric can easily make room for my dream girl.”

 

* * *

 

The dragonborn woke up the next morning very hungover and very grumpy. She remembered warming up considerably to the Champion's bubbly personality. They had a few drinks, started talking and –

 _Oh, Talos guide me._ Eydis had burst into song, singing a hearty rendition of Ragnar the Red with Serana. The tavern had been dancing and lively and then before she knew it she had ended up on the rickety cot in the room Josephine had provided her.

Leaning up steadily, she groaned as supported her head on her shoulder. Eydis quickly cast a healing spell and held it to her head. She waited until her mana had drained significantly to rise and begin her daily morning routine.

It was still early enough that the sun had not begun its ascent into the heavens. As she headed to the baths, she became grateful for the cool air and clouded morning which helped significantly to quell her nausea. Only a few servants were up and about at the hour, rushing past her carrying baskets of linens and trays of breakfast.

She wished she could have food delivered to her in bed but alas, it was just not the Nord way of life. She had specifically hired a steward and even had a loyal housecarl but if she tried to ask for breakfast in bed they would outright laugh in her face. She cooked her own damn meals, cleaned her own damn mess, and mostly protected her own damn homestead. It wasn't as if Rayya and Faendal weren't capable of fighting off bandits or dragons, Eydis was just quicker at getting the job done.

Once she had entered the baths, the heat of the room was welcomed. She quickly stripped from her sleep clothes and hopped into the nearest bath, making sure to keep her modesty hidden with a screen. As she lathered her hair and body with soap, she thought of all the possible ways notifying the Inquisitor of her brief absence could go. She was truly not looking forward to that encounter.

After her thorough bath, she dressed in another one of Josephine's offered dresses. It was a comfortable, casual dress in a beautiful rich, burgundy color. She found she rather enjoyed the days when her armor was unnecessary.

She strode into the Great Hall and snagged herself a seat at one of the large banquet tables where the meals were provided. There were pitchers of hot tea and juice scattered throughout the table and she gladly helped herself to a steaming cup of an herbal tea. It vaguely reminded her of a very fragrant tea she had once been served in the Gray Quarter of Windhelm. She was still a bit astonished trying to decipher what some of the native fruits exactly were as she picked at a pile of spiky balls.

“May I join you, my Lady?” A familiar, low voice jolted her away from the pile of strange fruit. Eydis looked up somewhat abashedly to find the Commander of the Inquisition watching her from beside the table.

She stood quickly from her seat to address him and stammered, “Of course, Ser!”

He gave her an amused look before taking a seat beside her. He helped himself to a plate and began to add some meat and cheese to his growing pile of food. They sat in a slightly uncomfortable silence all the while she was trying to work up the nerve to ask about the fruit. Finally, when his hands reached for it she broke the silence.

“What is that? It's just so... spiky,” she blurted, directing the Commander's attention to herself once more. He looked down to the offending fruit and let out a slight chuckle.

“I wish I could say for myself; they're imports from Seheron. They do however taste delicious,” he answered easily, his discomfort noticeably easing after her curious questioning. She watched as he sliced it in half with his knife to scoop out the soft, pink flesh. He wordlessly held out a strange lump of the fleshy fruit in his fingers. Cautiously, she reached for it and brought it to her mouth.

It was surprisingly sweet but nonetheless good and so she started to finally fill her own plate with food. They began to eat in companionable silence again until the man interrupted her mid-bite of a slice of toast.

“I saw you demonstrate your power last night. I watched you tear the rain clouds from existence and bring the Northern lights to Skyhold. It was one of the most awe-inspiring things I have ever witnessed.” The Commander's voice was filled with a reverence she couldn't quite understand. His amber eyes were watching her intently, but not coldly. He was curious about her, just like everyone else seemed to be.

“It was one of the first shouts I learned when I discovered I was dragonborn,” was all she could think to say.

“I... You don't remember last night then?”

Eydis paled, her entire body freezing in sheer panic. What did he mean by that? By the nine, she didn't sleep with him did she?

“Akatosh! I-I thought I was just _singing_ last night. Oh no, I don't-”

The Commander laughed, the corners of his warm eyes crinkling as he watched her quiet meltdown. “We played Wicked Grace and you did sing some song that got the whole tavern dancing. You swindled me out of practically my whole paycheck!”

“I'm sorry, I obviously indulged in too much ale. The Champion was buying drinks and she kept asking me questions and I didn't mean to take your money. I'll give it back, I swear by the gods-”

“Hey.” He leaned forward, gazing softly at her flustered appearance. “I don't care about the money. Even though you seem to not remember, you gave me very good advice last night.”

 _Oh_. So she didn't try and make a fool of herself by seducing the Commander of the Inquisition. She just gave him strategic military advice instead.

“No one has ever offered me experienced advice on how to win a war. You explained to me last night that you had helped a rebellion and succeeded.”

“I did?”

He nodded his head, the gold in his hair shining brilliantly as the sun began to cut through the stained glass windows. He looked as if he were enveloped in a halo of light, the sight of him all brawn and golden strength, bringing to mind paintings of Talos her mother used to keep.

“I was actually hoping to approach you for more advice on the presence of darkspawn near the Storm Coast.” Unfortunately for her, she didn't quite know what darkspawn were but she could figure it out well enough.

“Of course, Commander.”

“Please, call me Cullen. We can discuss it over chess, perhaps? I am quite fond of the game,” he suggested, somewhat eagerly before adding in a stammer, “That is, um, if you would like to.”

The Commander of an army she barely understood was coming to her for advice and a friendly game of chess? She had to leave soon, she couldn't possibly waste another moment when Lady Nocturnal had summoned her.

“I would very much like that, Cullen,” Eydis responded instead with a warm smile. She couldn't very well help it when he had asked her so nicely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dovahzul translations: 
> 
> Lok Vah Koor - Sky, spring, summer. Clear Skies shout.


	6. From Past to Present

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Commander begins to flirt with the dragonborn. Eydis must answer Nocturnal's summons and a certain, tricksy elf decides to tag along.

Today, Eydis learned about what exactly Templars were. Cullen had more than happily explained the Chantry and its role in the war that had come to pass. She learned of the injustices of what had happened to the mages and she had learned that Templars were basically their jailers.

“So, the Chantry fears the mages.” Eydis had tried to clarify as she moved another one of her pawns. She did not know how to play chess. She was just hoping Cullen wouldn't be able to catch on. 

“Yes, that is true.”

“Because they can wield magic? Everyone can wield magic if they try in Tamriel.” Her statement caused the poor man to look at her with a stunned expression.

“You're a mage? That is to say, I know your shouts are magic but I thought that it was just a special circumstance,” Cullen stammered, obviously discomforted at the news.

“I am, just like how anybody else could be a mage. In fact, you're looking at the Arch-Mage to the College of Winterhold,” she said with a placating grin, hoping her casual demeanor would relax the poor former Templar.

“I take it that's an important title?”

She nodded. “Yes, in a way. I lead a college of mages. It's actually a bit unfair given how I am only one and twenty just this past Morning Star.”

“You're only twenty-one?” He asked, utterly stunned as he gaped at her. By the nine, did she really look so old?

“Yes but I may as well look like a crone given everyone's reaction to hearing that,” she said with an unamused frown.

“Oh, Maker! No, that's not what I mean. You do look very much your age, I just assumed that with your knowledge in battle and-and-”

“Cullen, it's okay. I'm only jesting.” Eydis chuckled, leaning back in her chair to admire the quaint garden that held strange herbs she couldn't identify. He relaxed his stiffened shoulders and leaned his elbows on the table, their game momentarily forgotten.

“You're a beautiful woman, Eydis.” She jumped at that statement, whipping her eyes back to look at the man watching her with an appreciative look in his eye. Talos knew he was gorgeous, but this was not right. She did not belong here and she could not afford to entangle herself in such a dalliance.

“You already said that before,” she tried to play it off as a joke although she could feel her cheeks positively flaming.

“I meant it. You're unlike any person I've ever met.”

She swallowed anxiously, her knee bouncing as she contemplated just running away. This was _not_ how she had intended to spend her day.

“Well, I thank you for your flattery,” she spoke with a nervous chuckle. “Unfortunately I must meet with your Inquisitor, I have a matter of great important to discuss with her.”

Eydis was already moving to stand with Cullen following suit. Their game of chess was thankfully abandoned as Cullen politely nodded at her. She couldn't hurry away fast enough.

 

* * *

 

After searching the battlements and the courtyard, Eydis finally found the Inquisitor in the rotunda standing beside Solas. He was speaking of an ancient battleground he had encountered in the Fade while the Inquisitor was nodding and not really paying much attention.

The Mer had finished talking but the Inquisitor utterly failed to notice, staring absentmindedly into space behind his head. Eydis tried not to laugh at the look of annoyance on the man's face as he waited patiently for his fellow elf to notice he had finished speaking.

Eydis decided now was the best time to save the Inquisitor from more embarrassment and strolled up to the pair.

“Hello Inquisitor. I have to discuss something with you, if that is alright,” the dragonborn announced with a friendly smile and a cheerful voice. The Inquisitor raised a brow in obvious questioning while Solas eyed her speculatively.

“Fine.”

“Perhaps we can speak privately?” She suggested smoothly, her smile never wavering.

“Whatever you wish to say you can say in front of Solas,” the Inquisitor answered firmly. Eydis's smile slightly dimmed. Of course the leader wouldn't make this easy.

“I fear I will have to take a brief absence from this world to take care of some business in mine.”

Now that surprised the Inquisitor. Immediately her yellow eyes flashed with anger and her demeanor became stand-offish. “Oh, is that so? Pray tell me what is more important than finding and defeating Alduin?”

Eydis sucked in a breath in a poor attempt to calm herself. “A Daedric Prince has summoned me to do her bidding. If I do not comply, well..”

“Well what, Dragonborn?”

“Displeasing a daedra could mean terrible things could happen. For all I know, she could ally with Alduin.”

“What is a Daedric Prince?” Solas interjected softly.

“The most powerful of the daedra. They are worshipped as gods and have great power. Specifically I have been summoned by Lady Nocturnal who is the Daedric Prince of darkness,” Eydis happily explained as she turned to the questioning elf.

“So you have been summoned by a god?” The Inquisitor asked.

“I suppose so, yes.”

“Then, no. You will stay here.”

Eydis blanked. She looked at the slight woman with her dark hair draped over her shoulder in a thin braid and her piercing yellow eyes daring her to argue. The dragon in her veins thrummed, her thu'um beginning to charge heavily in her chest.

“I was not asking your permission, Inquisitor,” Eydis clarified slowly. She noticed Solas watching the Inquisitor in unabashed disbelief.

“You are under the Inquisition's protection and you go where I tell you to.” This woman truly did not understand, did she? Oh, she could challenge her and she could shout her tiny body to ash in mere seconds but killing a prophet was never exactly a wise idea.

“It sounds to me as if I am your prisoner. I assumed we had already discussed this when I agreed to accompany your Inquisition,” the dragonborn spoke lowly, taking great care to keep her thu'um from overpowering her.

“I cannot let you pick and choose when to roam free. Thedas must be saved and so you must stay put when I tell you too,” the Inquisitor insisted coldly as she crossed her arms over her chest. She gave her a small, mocking smirk. Eydis just about had it until another woman stepped into the room from the stairs.

She wore a purple hood over her head, her flaming red hair barely concealed under it. Her icy eyes were calculative and dangerous as she scanned the rotunda. Her eyes met with the Inquisitor's with a look of seriousness.

“Inquisitor, I believe I have not had the pleasure of meeting this Dragonborn,” she spoke with a lilting accent despite her cold countenance.

“Leliana, this is-”

“Yes, I see that this is the _very_ powerful woman from another world who absorbs the souls of dragons. The woman who freely offered her assistance to the Inquisition.” The Inquisitor paled as she looked at the woman known as Leliana. “I know a great deal about your experience in Thedas thus far, Dragonborn. You have done us a great deed.”

Eydis bowed her head in acknowledgment, letting her eyes roam over Leliana. It was obvious that the woman before her was important and not one to toy with. It would do not good to declare herself an enemy of this woman.

“One would think that if their enemy has abandoned their realm, they would leave it and let it be another world's problem. Yet you did no such thing. We should commend her actions, Inquisitor.” Leliana nodded knowingly at her with a pleasing quirk to her pale mouth. She turned back to the leader with a casual smile.

“I recommend we do not make an enemy of this one, _Inquisitor_.” Leliana finished with an almost sarcastic bow to the Inquisitor before departing the room, leaving the woman herself in shock. Solas had an amused expression on his face as he looked back to the baffled Inquisitor who was just scolded by her superior.

The humiliated leader managed to regain what little composure she had before speaking once more. “Very well, you may continue with your business but I request that a member of the Inquisition accompany you on your journey. You will be allowed no more than one week.”

“I would be more than happy to accompany her, Inquisitor,” Solas immediately offered, his arms crossing once more behind his back. Eydis found herself smiling at the elf, strangely pleased with the idea of showing him what she could of Skyrim. He was a curious intellectual and she would be honored to have the chance to share her world with him.

“I-I...” The Inquisitor stammered, her face reddening as she tried to think of an excuse.

“That would be an excellent idea, Solas. I plan on departing from Skyhold tomorrow morning with Karliah. Until then,” Eydis chirped, her smile once again blooming across her face as she bowed mockingly to the Inquisitor before leaving.

 

* * *

 

She waited atop the battlements by the Commander's office for Solas to arrive. The sun had just began its ascent above the mountains while the dewy, morning fog began to dissipate. Karliah sat upon the wall beside her with her Nightingale hood tucked firmly over her face and neck. Serana had opted to stay after meeting and becoming fascinated with a creature she had called 'Cole'.

The door to the Commander's office opened with the man himself followed by the Inquisitor and Solas trailing behind him.

“My Lady,” Cullen greeted with a polite bow and a nod to her hooded companion.

“Good morning, Commander,” Eydis responded easily with a smile. The man's warm eyes beamed at her response, his cheeks flushing when he looked upon her. The Inquisitor and Solas seemed to notice the exchange and so she cleared her throat.

“I take it you are ready to depart, Solas?” Eydis inquired, her dark eyes flickering to his meager sack hanging from his shoulder.

“Indeed I am.” He confirmed, his smile wide and his tone vaguely giddy. They smiled at each other with excitement in their eyes before the Inquisitor spoke.

“You may call your dragon then,” she ordered impatiently.

She didn't need any more convincing as she turned and headed to the edge of the wall. She felt Solas and Karliah's presence behind her while the Commander and the Inquisitor were watching from the doorway to his office.

“OD AH VIING.”

The shout echoed across the valley below, the force of it shaking the very stone below their feet. There would be no doubt that the entirety of Skyhold had woken now. The blue waves of the shout disappeared into the sky and now all they could do was wait. She could feel the people around her holding their breaths, remembering the dragon that flew in to whisk her away before.

Sure enough, the figure of a dragon looming in the distance appeared. To her surprise, she did not spot the signature red scales of Odahviing, noting that the dragon was a familiar golden color. _Paarthurnax_.

She smiled as her mentor approached, using his great wings to hover just over where they were standing. The air around them whirled under his wings, the sheer size of him blocking the sunlight from their eyes.

“ _Drem yol lok, dovahkiin_. Odahviing sends me in his absence.” Paarthurnax greeted, his thundering voice swallowing all other sound with it.

“ _Drem yol lok,_ Paarthurnax _._ It is always good to see you, my friend.” Eydis answered with a genuine smile.

“What is your purpose in Skyrim?” He inquired, flickering his large, golden eyes to the companions surrounded her. “ _Paaz_ _shul grind_.”

“He says it is nice to meet you,” Eydis translated quietly to Solas behind her. The elf could only nod his head in respect, his words seemingly at a loss. She turned to address the dragon once more. “A Daedric Prince has summoned me and I fear the worst.”

“ _Motmahus_ , those daedra. _Ro laan_ , I shall take you anyway.”

He lowered himself, his great hind legs clasping onto the battlement walls as he landed. He blinked at her, nodding his consent as he offered his leg for them to climb. She ushered Karliah onto his back and held an offered hand to Solas.

“It is not too late to turn back, Solas. I understand if you have reservations, I will be able to complete my business alone.” Eydis addressed him with a kind smile, her hand nevertheless remaining outstretched for him to take. He wordlessly grasped her palm and she beamed at him. They climbed the rest of his scales together with Eydis in front of her companions, gripping the scales and gesturing for the others to follow suit.

“ _Vah Su'um Ven_.” Eydis bade the Inquisitor and Commander in dovahzul, her smile growing practically wolfish as the dragon leapt into the air.

She felt desperate arms cling around her waist with an “oof” as Solas held tightly to her. She laughed amid the sound of roaring wind in her ears and a panting elf behind her as Skyhold began to disappear behind them.

 

* * *

 

Never before in his entire lifetime had he witnessed Thedas from such a height. Never before had he ridden on the back of a dragon with the capacity for language. Never before had he clung to a human for dear life.

The sun had risen above the cloud line where they soared, the light bouncing off the dragon's warm scales. Solas feared looking down, knowing he would see the snowy mountains too far below for comfort. Instead he kept his focus on Eydis, the other-worldly human laughing in delighted glee.

Never before had he heard such a beautiful sound.

This was where she belonged, mounted on a dragon and shouting into the sky. He kept his arms firmly around her waist, for the completely innocent fear of falling to his death. He had almost forgotten the very presence of her companion, Karliah, who was casually leaning against the scales, confident that she would not fall.

He listened to her breathy laughter, the hum of power in her lungs as he leaned his head on her back. Her dark locks whipped around her head, swinging into his face and mouth but he made no move to stop it. If he could see her face, he knew she would look enchantingly powerful. The very thought terrified him to his very core and yet he had jumped at the opportunity to accompany the dragonborn on this journey.

Solas gaped at the scarred Breach in the atmosphere, the very spot above the Temple of Sacred Ashes where Ophelia had only recently managed to close it. As the dragon swerved nearer and nearer, he realized it might not have been as closed as he had believed.

“Eydis, we cannot fly into the Breach!” He shouted over the wind.

“Oh Solas, how do you think we got home last time?” She shouted back with a giggle. “Hold on!”

And hold on he did. He breathed her in, bracing himself for impact. He felt the Fade, the very veil itself tugging at his being. This was not the Fade he knew they were diving headfirst into. This... this was entirely different.

His body seized at the force, green light he had once believed to be his own magic swallowing him and the entire party whole. He tumbled, down and down, collapsing into himself and becoming so minuscule that he feared he would simply cease to exist.

Then it was over. He was still holding Eydis, still sitting uncomfortably on the back of a scaled dragon, with the warmth of a different sort of light penetrating his lids. No longer was he small, no longer was he compacting into nothing. He opened his eyes.

Mountains surrounded him, covered in snow but so very different. Large trees littered the ground almost everywhere he looked. The sky was endless, no sign of a tear in the breach he could decipher. Just a deep ocean of blue with the occasional brush of cloud parting against the dragon's wings.

The dragon soared down from the mountains, gliding over an azure river. He watched in awe as an entirely new world flashed before his eyes. They soared closer into a hill shrouded by woodlands, overlooking a brilliant lake where a familiar, wooden house was perched right at the edge.

They came to a stop, the dragon gracefully landing with a dull thud on the earth below it. Eydis had first showed him this place in the Fade. It smelled strongly of pine and a smoking hearth. The scents of exotic vegetation began to overwhelm his senses. He feared letting go of Eydis.

She carefully turned to regard him with a look of worry. Her brows furrowed as she gently gripped his wrists to untangle herself from his tight grasp. “Are you okay, my friend?”

He breathed, closing his eyes briefly as he felt Eydis let go of his arm. He noticed her slide off of the dragon's scales before she took his hand. She tugged him until he slid unceremoniously onto the ground. The dragonborn was there to catch him, worriedly wrapping an arm around his shoulder as he tried to walk through the shaking in his legs.

“I apologize. I fear I am not accustomed to such travel,” he found himself responding even as his surroundings continued to spin around him.

“Karliah, can you get Faendal please?” He heard Eydis ask worriedly, the sound of footsteps retreating filling his ears. “Thank you, Paarthurnax. I fear I will acquire your aid to return to Thedas soon.”

“Very well, _dovahkiin_. _Bo nu. Erei mu grind_.”

The beat of the dragon's wings roared in his ears as the ancient being flew into the sky. His eyes blinked wearily, his feet failing to remain upright as Eydis held him against her. “Faendal!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dovahzul translations: 
> 
> OD AH VIING - Snow, hunter, wing. Call dragon. 
> 
> Drem yol lok - Peace, fire, sky. Greetings. 
> 
> Paaz shul grind - Fair, sun, meet. It is nice to meet you. 
> 
> Motmahus - Tricky, elusive. 
> 
> Ro laan - That is fair. A balanced request. 
> 
> Vah Su'um Ven - Spring, breath, wind. Farewell. 
> 
> Bo nu - I'm going now. 
> 
> Erei mu grind - Until later.


	7. Aurora

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Solas is introduced to the wonders of Skyrim.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay you guys! Pokemon Go came out and well... you understand. ;)

He came to in a warm bed covered with green and gold sheets. He lay tucked inside of a sheer canopy, a soft candlelight on an end table the only thing lighting the room. The smell of fresh bread brought a low rumble in his stomach as he leaned up against the pillows.

He brushed aside the canopy's covering, revealing the dimly lit room he had recognized from the memories of Eydis in the Fade. He spotted his staff leaning against the wall nearest one of the doors and his sack perched atop a table near the side of the room. Taking care to stand slowly, he stretched languidly before walking to the door and opening slowly.

The main room was abuzz with friendly chatter. It was brightly lit, as opposed to the bedroom, with a lively hearth and various candles scattered around. Three unfamiliar faces turned to him, a look of surprise in their expressions.

Solas tried not to gape at the strange looking man. He had stark white hair and harshly pointed ears. He was too angular, too brawny for an elf and yet he clearly was one. The woman beside him had dark skin and a bright, blue scarf masking her hair. A woman sitting at the table was entirely unrecognizable, her skin a dark, blue-ish gray with features unlike anything he'd ever seen before. She had haunting red eyes and similar pointed ears characteristic of an elf. He didn't believe he had ever met such a creature, until she spoke.

“Ah, you're awake. Eydis is in the kitchen right there, finishing dinner.” Karliah answered with a pointed finger towards the closed door on the opposite side of the room.

“You looked pretty sick earlier, friend. Are you feeling better?” The elf man addressed him with a look of concern in his striking eyes.

“I am better, thank you,” he answered politely.

“I am Faendal. I run things around here when Eydis takes off to save the world,” the elf introduced himself, offering his arm to shake in a similar fashion as Eydis. He smiled at the man before the cloaked woman with a curved sword attached to her hip approached.

“I am Rayya, Eydis' housecarl. I protect this homestead and her life.” She introduced herself with a firm bow and a serious expression. Somehow Solas doubted Eydis needed much protecting.

“It is a pleasure to meet you,” he nodded his head to the housecarl before following where Karliah had pointed.

He cracked open the door and inched himself inside, taking care to gently shut the door behind him once more. The kitchen housed another hearth lined with several pots and pans, one of the pans sizzling with some sort of bird drizzled with an herb sauce. The various shelves around the room were stuffed with tiny bowls of salt, pepper, potatoes, leeks, carrots, tomatoes, and other vegetables he did not recognize. In the corner he saw a frost enchanted barrel filled with what he assumed were different cuts of meat and fish. Unidentifiable and fragrant herbs were hanging from the wall that just barely skimmed across the top of his bald head. When he looked to his left he finally spotted the dragonborn herself, leaning over a clay oven and holding some sort of wooden spatula.

She did not notice his presence in the kitchen, carelessly bending over to poke at whatever delicious thing he smelled wafting from the oven. She wore a casual, blue peasant dress with a matching bodice. He could see that her feet were bare and her sleeves were rolled up, noting that she looked incredibly at ease in her own home compared to her demeanor around Skyhold.

Admittedly, he waited perhaps a bit too long to announce himself as he stared rather ungentlemanly at her round backside. “Eydis.”

She jumped, stiffening immediately to whirl around and face him. “ _Talos_ , you scared me.” She held a hand to her chest and he noticed that her milky skin was flushed from standing over the hot oven. “Are you alright, Solas?”

“I am fine, thank you. I apologize if I alarmed you, I was just a bit overwhelmed by the journey.” Truthfully, he was incredibly ashamed of his blackout. He certainly was no longer the young man that he used to be.

“You were out for a few hours. I was worried I'd have to give you a potion,” she admitted with a worried frown tugging at her lips. “I'm relieved to see you well. You must be starved, we can eat just about now.”

Dinner was a pleasantly uneventful affair. The inhabitants of the home crowded around the table, eagerly pouring a spicy wine into their mugs and filling their plates with the food Eydis had prepared. She explained that it was pheasant breast and roasted vegetables, food that they seemed to share between worlds. It was a surprisingly impressive dish, the pheasant cooked in an herb and wine sauce with fresh bread and vegetables from her garden outside.

Faendal talked of his upcoming marriage to a girl named Camilla, asking Eydis bluntly if she'd help build a simple house not too far from her own homestead. She happily agreed and they had cheerily toasted to his happiness.

Rayya spoke of a bandit hideout she had cleared out from around the corner while Karliah spoke to Eydis of meeting with someone named Brynjolf.

As Eydis passed around an apple pie, Faendal asked about their purpose in Skyrim once more.

“A Daedric Prince, you know, the usual. We head out to Riften at dawn and we should make it before nightfall. We'll be staying at Honeyside.” Eydis explained easily, cutting a slice of the pie to put on Solas' plate.

“You know, sometimes I think I miss traveling with you but then I remember that this is the sort of stuff you always get into. I much prefer watering your plants.” Faendal jested, a nostalgic smile lighting up his face. Eydis chuckled warmly and shook her head.

“Well you're not wrong. I still go poking around crypts for septims you know.”

“Once a thief, always a thief,” Karliah added with a mischievous smile.

Solas was happy to remain quiet in conversation as he finished the delicious dinner and dessert. He remembered Eydis telling him of her skill in the kitchen and he found she was not wrong. Dare he say, the dinner itself was so perfect it could _almost_ rival the cuisine found in Arlathan. Almost.

Faendal offered to clear the plates and Karliah had been the first to retire for bed, wordlessly heading upstairs. Rayya followed Faendal with the remaining dishes, leaving himself and the dragonborn alone with their wine.

“Would you like some more?” She offered, holding out the bottle of sweet wine. Normally he would politely decline but today he was feeling rather at ease.

“Yes I would, thank you.”

Eydis stood beside him, silently leaning over to fill his goblet. She smelled of honey and apples, probably from lingering in the kitchen for so long. Her skirts were dusted with a fine powder, going as far up her body until it reached her face. He found himself reaching for her cheek as she leaned over, brushing his thumb to wipe away the excess flour. Her doe eyes widened and a soft gasp slipped past her lips as she looked at him. He had not meant to do that.

He quickly looked away and grabbed his refilled goblet. He took a long gulp from the delicious wine, thankful for the slight burn as it touched his tongue. “This wine is astounding. Whatever is in it?”

Eydis seemed to catch herself and sat back down to refill her own goblet. “Evette calls it 'Spiced Wine'. It's a family recipe so I fear I don't know the secret. I always make sure to pick up a bottle whenever I'm in Solitude.”

“If only the kitchens stocked wine like this in Skyhold,” he mused before taking another generous sip. “If only the kitchens supplied food like yours.”

She smiled at the compliment and looked into her goblet. “Thank you.”

“No, I thank you. I haven't had such a pleasant meal like that in years.” As human as she and her home were, she had showed him a hospitality he had not expected. Her cooking was delicious and she seemed more than happy to share with those around her. She showed him concern when her very world seemed to overwhelm him and let him take her own bedroom.

He was an arrogant man, he knew that much. In another lifetime, he would have scoffed at her little, human homestead. He never would have given her the time of day just because of the fullness of her figure and the roundness of her tiny ears. To see such a powerful being, someone capable of destroying probably even himself with mere words, dressing in peasant clothing and running around barefoot to cook was a sight to behold. She radiated power and prophecy and yet there she was in all her domestic glory. A part of him yearned to settle into a life such as this.

There were so many questions. Every part of him was screaming to bombard her for more answers, wanting to run out blindly into a world he had absolutely no knowledge of.

“You know what worries me?” Why was he speaking so? Perhaps it was the wine but he would only be fooling himself. He was Evanuris and an Evanuris did not get drunk so easily.

“What?”

“I know you are a mage. I can feel the power deep within my bones coming from you and yet I can't... decipher it. I do not detect even a hint of the Fade and can still feel my own mana brimming beneath the surface. There is magic in this world, every person has the capacity for it, and yet it just feels so... _quiet_.”

The dragonborn listened thoughtfully, leaning her elbows on the table. She silently sipped her wine before appearing to formulate a response.

“Magic is an integral part of this land. You'll know when powerful magic is at work, you feel it pulling at your soul. It just, simply put, does not define our world. I noticed when traveling Thedas that the atmosphere almost feels oppressive. The magic is powerful and it is old, I know that much, but there is something holding it back in your land. Here that is not the case. Magic is free and with that freedom comes a less oppressive force at work.” She tried to explain herself, waving around her hands for emphasis. “Here it takes barely any of my own mana to light a fire. You should try it.”

He didn't need any more convincing as he held out his palm. He conjured fire, with barely a second thought and it was just _there_. Blazing and wilder than he had anticipated, Eydis giggled as she waved frost into his hand.

_Oh_. This... changed everything. Just the simple use of his mana had his blood thrumming excitedly at the promise of just what he could accomplish in this world. He felt his power deep within his veins, urging him to utilize it in ways he hadn't dared try in thousands of years.

“Come, I believe we should retire if we are to awake before dawn.” Eydis broke him from his wonderment with a beckoning smile. He tried to calm his sudden excitement at the idea of testing his magic as he finished off the wine.

He followed her back into the room where she pointed to several drawers and a washbasin. He barely registered a word she said until she bid him a good rest and turned to the door.

“Wait, where will you sleep?”

“Oh, there is an extra bed for me upstairs. You are my guest, it is only right that you sleep in this room.” Eydis insisted before pausing. “Actually, Karliah's taken it but she wouldn't mind if I slept next to her.”

“Surely, there's plenty of room in here-”

“It's no trouble, Solas. Goodnight.” She swiftly excused herself and shut the door behind him, leaving him to his troublesome thoughts. This was becoming dangerous, why was he even suggesting to share a room with her?

 

* * *

 

Her morning ritual consisted of bathing in a hidden pool outside, oiling her leather armor, brushing Shadowmere, and packing rations for the upcoming journey to Riften. She kept plenty of supplies in Honeyside with Iona regularly stocking whatever she was in need of during her absence. It would be about a day's ride on horseback but with a curious elf riding behind her, there could easily be distractions.

Karliah had already taken the liberty of riding out on a spare horse barely at dawn, stressing her need to arrive in Riften to discuss Nocturnal's summons with Brynjolf. Faendal and Rayya were still sound asleep in their beds while not a peep came from the bedroom she had given Solas.

She was left to her own devices as she packed their lunch. If they were lucky, they'd arrive by nightfall and if not, well, it was not wise to travel the roads of Skyrim at such a time. She made sure to bring enough coin to buy them a couple dinners and a night at an inn just in case.

By the time she had finished sharpening her Dawnbreaker blade in the basement, she finally saw Solas stumble blearily out of the bedroom. He wore soft armor with a wolf pelt tucked across his chest, making Eydis wonder just how protective such attire could be should they stumble upon giants.

“Good morning, Solas.” She greeted with a cheerful smile. He seemed to finally take notice of her as she strode into the kitchen to fix them some breakfast. She heard him follow.

“Have you been awake long?” He asked worriedly, his voice rough with sleep.

“Not long, perhaps an hour. I packed everything and its attached to Shadowmere outside. If we depart before the sunrise, we should easily arrive in Riften before midnight,” Eydis explained as she cracked a fresh chicken egg from the nest outside into a pot over the hearth. Solas took a seat at the table nearest the oven, examining her as she pulled out a couple plates and began to fry potatoes and peppers in a separate pan.

“We can perhaps find an inn to stay in if it gets too late. I packed some extra bread and meat if we miss our dinner,” she continued, speaking with her back turned from him into the fire. “The roads should be relatively calm from here to Ivarstead. We might encounter a couple giants though.”

“Giants?”

“Yes and bears, possibly sabre cats. I cleared out some bandit dens recently but we could run across a few. Nothing we cannot handle,” she said nonchalantly. She wordlessly plated the cooked eggs and potatoes. Eydis turned to the enchanted barrel, rummaging around until she revealed two, odd-looking pastries that she heated over the fire.

She set the plate in front of Solas before pouring what appeared to be tea into two mugs. She handed him a mug and took the seat opposite him, unceremoniously taking a bite into the potatoes. He sniffed at the fragrant tea in the mug she handed him and noted the spiciness of the drink. She had poured what appeared to be milk and honey into it, thankfully making it drinkable as for him not to be rude.

They ate in near silence, Eydis dunking the strange pastry into her tea while Solas happily dug into his full plate of eggs and potatoes. She noted how quiet he was in the early morning, his eyes still blinking back sleep.

Once they had finished, she quickly cleared the plates and led him outside, taking care to lock the door behind her.

 

* * *

 

The lack of the Fade was alarming, if anything. He had slept long and he had slept well, something most unusual for an expert dreamer who could wake himself whenever he felt like it. There had been nothing, and yet it was not terrible. It had actually been rather peaceful.

He was groggy and withdrawn as Eydis offered him breakfast and a strong tea. He didn't even try to argue his dislike for tea, thankful for its rejuvenating effect on his weary body. The food was delicious and helped greatly in bringing him to alertness as they exited the warm homestead.

It was not quite light outside, the sky turning a muted blue as the dragonborn led them to the stables. Really, the sight before him should not have been surprising considering the Inquisitor kept a bog unicorn in the stables but it still threw him off. Eerie, red eyes greeted him through the thick morning fog. The deep, black horse was undoubtedly undead and when Eydis approached it happily ducked its head and brushed against her body with a flick to its mane. She giggled warmly at the creature, patting its head softly and murmuring gently to it to exit the stables.

Solas could only stare in confusion as she hopped into the saddle. The pack hanging from the sides jostled as she slid into place. Eydis looked expectantly down at him as she held out a hand in offering.

“Your horse...” he began, losing his thoughts as the creature huffed at him as if in disapproval.

“Is undead, if that is what you're thinking. I take good care of him; he is really a very gentle creature. His name is Shadowmere.” Her hand remained outstretched, beckoning him to take his place behind her in the saddle.

He hesitated for a brief moment before grasping her hand firmly. Her sheer strength alone pulled him over and onto the saddle. It was so unexpected, he gasped, clumsily falling into her back. She laughed, reaching to place his hands around her waist just as he did the day before.

She gripped the reins and clucked her tongue, the undead horse suddenly jolting to life. He held tightly to her, barely conscious of his surroundings he was so hyper-aware of his body molding against her's. The horse trotted through a brush of dense, green forest until its hooves clinked against a poorly maintained road.

“Watch out for bandits up ahead. We'll be approaching Helgen.” She warned, her tone guarded and straightforward.

“What is Helgen?”

“It was a village destroyed by Alduin; the first dragon attack. I was about to be executed there before the dragon swept in,” she clarified quickly, her posture rigid as she stared into the mist clouding the road ahead. He felt his eyebrows shoot up in question.

“You never told me that before. Why were you to be executed?” Solas could not help but ask.

“I don't even really know. I was eighteen and working as a baker at the border between Cyrodil and Skyrim. I was accused of being a Stormcloak sympathizer and so I was immediately shoved into the executioner's cart. That is how I met Ulfric Stormcloak. He was sitting right across from me.” She spoke almost nostalgically, although there was definite sadness underlying her words. “It is strange. The accusations were false and yet I did not try and fight them. I just let them take me to my death.”

Solas felt a pang of sympathy for the young woman. He knew what it was to give up.

“I am very sorry that happened to you.” What else could he say?

She laughed, her head shaking as she tightened her grip on the reins. “Do not be. I made stupid mistakes after that day. I got my revenge on those who would execute me and eventually I found purpose.”

“It is a heavy burden you bear. It is admirable that you are so dedicated to your cause.”

She sighed, the sound tired and long suffering. He felt one of her hands softly cup his hand around her waist. “You're a good man, Solas.”

His heartbeat quickened, the gentle touch bringing forth a wave of emotion he had been long since fighting against for centuries. He was _not_ a good man. This brave person, sacrificing their life to destroy an ancient being set on vanquishing their world, did not even understand the half of what he was. A monster who would lock away his own kind. A demon who would create the veil, effectively shortening Elvhen lives and severing thousands from their connection to magic. A single man who unknowingly began hundreds of years of slavery and suffering to his own people.

They said little more as they continued on. The sun had began to lift into the sky, barely poking above the horizon. The trees around them glimmered with thick dewdrops, flowers bloomed around every bend in the road. Thick moss coated the broken-down cobblestones, the horse's hooves barely making a sound as it trotted along the path. All the while Eydis did not release her hold on his hand. They did not speak of it.

Helgen was indeed a ruin when they entered through the gates. The foundations of charred homes were the only things left behind. Ash seemed to coat the very settlement itself despite the attack being years ago. The signs of recent inhabitants littered the area with bedrolls and iron weapons tossed carelessly along the main road.

When they heard movement among the trees, Eydis immediately spoke in an exasperated voice. “Do not attack or I will shout you past Sovngarde.”

“Never should have come here-” A human man jumped out from behind the gate on the other end of the town, wielding a rusted axe. He ran directly towards the horse, a war cry erupting from his throat.

“FUS RO DAH.” Eydis shouted, the man instantly flying powerfully into the air. His body disintegrated, leaving no trace of there ever being a living being in his stead. Solas gaped at the sight, his eyes wide with disbelief. He remembered Eydis briefly warning that she could shout bodies to ash and he hadn't really thought much of it at the time. It was now evident that she was _not_ jesting.

They heard one single frantic squeal and then the unmistakable sound of rustling. “Move on, Dragonborn! We don't want any trouble!”

“Now they talk sense,” she muttered in response, whipping the reins to bring the horse to a jog.

“You, you just-”

“I know. I don't like to use that one often if I can help it. They weren't going to let us through without a fight unless I did that,” she sounded somewhat guilty as she directed the horse through the other end of the gates.

He found he did not know whether to be frightened or impressed. In his youth he would have possibly been aroused at the display of sheer power. Now he found he was simply speechless.

As the crumbled village of Helgen disappeared behind him, Solas decided to focus on the scenery before him. The exotic world was bursting to life with contrasting colors. There was greenery surrounding him on all sides and yet the mountains that loomed over them were capped with gleaming, white snow. Red, purple and blue flowers littered the fields around them. The sharp smell of pine and something distinctly green and powdery overpowered all other scent, excluding Eydis directly in front of him. She herself smelled of something sweet and vaguely fruity. The faint aroma of leather and tang of iron from battle clung to her armor; it was strangely enticing.

The sound of battle jolted him from his comfortable reverie behind the dragonborn. A distinctly female voice screamed, sending Eydis hopping from the horse in less than a moment's notice. The intelligent horse slowed to a stop as Solas dumbly watched the powerful woman run into the trees. He dismounted quickly, taking the reins of the horse to tie it to the closest stump. The horse's red eyes looked down in a look that could only surmount to utter disdain as the elf fumbled to tie the reins.

Solas reached for his staff, eager to jump into whatever battle lay ahead in order to test his magical ability. Sure enough, he reached a clearing and immediately his eyes scanned the area in search of Eydis. She was waving her sword tauntingly at a strange, lizard-like, bipedal creature that wore armor not dissimilar to the ragged armor Eydis wore back in Skyhold. Behind Eydis was a cowering couple of golden-skinned elves, a man and a woman, clinging to each other.

“Go on Solas! Try out your magic!” Eydis shouted with a positively thrilled smile before turning back to the lizard man. Unfortunately Solas hadn't even noticed a second enemy charging directly at him.

He called ice to his staff, immediately flinging the storm to the human bandit. The man screamed, the raging torrent of ice sucking him into a deadly vortex that headed directly toward Eydis and the lizard creature.

Solas watched in shocked silence, the lack of effort on his part astonishing him. It only took a flick of his wrist. There was no sweat on his brow from charging such a spell, just an exhilarating feeling of power coursing through his veins. He cockily smirked at the wreckage as Eydis easily dodged the storm, guiding the frightened elves closer to him as the lizard took the brunt of the storm.

The clearing became an absolute wreckage of severed limbs and bloodied trees as the storm died down as quickly as it came. The couple screamed.

“Sh, it's okay. My friend here means you no harm. You are safe,” Eydis soothed softly, trying in vain to pat the shaking woman's arm. “Where are you traveling?”

The elf man with startling, violet eyes gaped at Eydis. “W-we were on our way home to Riverwood from Riften. We just got married.”

“Oh congratulations!” Eydis chirped, clapping her hands together in delight. Her large, brown eyes looked practically ecstatic, her excitement seeming to finally calm the terrified couple.

“T-thank y-you.” The elf woman sniffed, looking up to the dragonborn in disbelief.

“The roads should be clear up ahead, just avoid going into Helgen at the moment. There are more bandits there, although if you can't avoid it tell them 'The dragonborn sends her regards and will come back if she has to'.” Eydis assured the couple with another smile. “Oh! Here's an invisibility potion if you run into any more trouble. That should get you out of there quickly enough.”

She reached into a pocket of her armor, quickly producing a white vial and handing it to the shaking woman. Solas couldn't help but wonder how exactly she could hide such a large bottle on her person.

“Safe journey! I'll make sure to stop by Riverwood to see how you fare and give you a wedding gift.”

The couple looked at Eydis in surprise, uttering a sincere “thank you” before Eydis beckoned Solas to follow her out of the forest clearing. He trailed behind her silently until they found their mount strapped securely around a tree.

“You didn't need to do that. Shadowmere would never run away,” Eydis giggled with an affectionate pat to her mount's nose before untying the reins and jumping back on.

“You were very kind to that couple,” Solas said as he settled back in place behind Eydis. She shrugged.

“They were terrified. They don't deserve such harassment during their honeymoon,” she insisted as the horse trotted back onto the road.

“Why would they be in Riften for a wedding?”

“That is where the Temple of Mara is located. It is where all couples flock to in order to get married unless they manage to get a priest to travel to them for coin.”

“And that is where we will be? Riften?”

“Yes indeed. Nocturnal's residence is just outside the city. I can show you the Temple if you wish.”

“I would very much like that.”

 

* * *

 

 As it went, Skyrim was just far too demanding in order to power on to Riften before nightfall. They encountered three bears, two sabre cats, another den of bandits, and a camp of lingering Stormcloak soldiers who demanded her to brief them on her whereabouts. It appeared Ulfric had been looking for her.

By the time they reached Ivarstead, the sky was turning vibrant hues of pink and purple as the sun sank below the mountains. Eydis wearily handed the reins to a stable master and flipped a few septims to him for safekeeping as she directed Solas into the inn.

Vileymr Inn was packed with the residents of Ivarstead, making merry around the shared hearth. A hearty rendition of 'The Age of Oppression' was sung by Lynly Star-Sung (or just Svidi, she really couldn't remember) in the center of the tavern. The bard winked at Eydis with a smile as she entered along with Solas. A few curious faces glanced at her Mer companion but no one dared say anything as she approached Wilhelm behind the bar.

“Dragonborn! It is wonderful to see you around these parts again,” Wilhelm greeted her with a friendly smile as he wiped down the bar with a rag.

“Well met, Wilhelm. Can I perhaps get a room for a night and a couple servings of whatever you've got on tonight?” Eydis asked with batted lashes as she leaned on the bar.

“Of course, my friend. Will your companion be needing a room too?” The Nord man looked in question to Solas standing silently behind her. Eydis turned to regard him with a cocked brow before turning back to the barkeep.

“There's no need to trouble yourself, it's awfully busy tonight. We can share, I packed a spare bedroll,” Eydis answered smoothly with a winning smile. Wilhelm visibly stiffened, obviously uncomfortable with her response but nonetheless compliant as he went to fetch their food.

“There was no need,” Solas tried to argue but Eydis simply chuckled.

“Solas, my friend, Wilhelm can deal with it. I care little of what anyone thinks.” Eydis spoke quietly to him, softly touching his forearm with a reassuring grin.

She ushered Solas to an empty table and they sat side by side, leaning against the wall of the tavern. She spotted Fastred and Klimmek across the room, happily slung across each other with a tankard of mead in each of their hands.

Fastred swatted at Klimmek with a delighted gasp after she locked eyes with Eydis. The couple excitedly held their tankards up in acknowledgment to Eydis and immediately hurried to cross the room and approach them.

Eydis stood quickly, smiling happily to the young girl as she jumped into the dragonborn's arms. “Eydis! I'm so glad to see you.”

“It is indeed a happy day when the dragonborn comes to town!” Klimmek agreed with a nod to her while his wife untangled herself from Eydis to beam at her.

“We've missed you so much! I have so much to tell you,” Fastred insisted. The couple seated themselves across from her and Solas and settled easily.

“Klimmek, Fastred, this is my friend, Solas. We're traveling to Riften together,” Eydis introduced as she sat back down beside him. Fastred immediately jumped.

“Riften?! Are you to finally marry?” Fastred demanded with a gasp. It was at that moment that Wilhelm returned with two bowls of stew, bread, and a couple bottles of Nord mead. The barkeep openly scowled at the quiet elf as he left their food and turned away.

Eydis chuckled somewhat uncomfortably before answering. “Uh, no. We have some business to conduct, that is all.”

“Oh, so you will indeed be marrying High King Ulfric then?” Klimmek inquired, wrapping an arm around his newlywed wife. Eydis flickered her eyes to Solas, her discomfort evident in her expression.

“Why do you think that?” The dragonborn asked quietly.

“Well the High King himself announced the news only recently! Word around is that he's traveled to Riften to arrange the union with a priest.”

Eydis froze. Ulfric was in Riften? He had announced to the entirety of Skyrim that they were to marry?

“W-well, um, I-I will be speaking to Ulfric-”

“So you two are newly married?” Solas intercepted after Eydis began to fumble with her words. She gave the elf a thankful nod while Klimmek and Fastred began to happily tell the stranger of their blissful union.

Eydis held a facade of merriment as she ate, letting Solas take charge of conversation with her friends. She tried in vain to push aside Ulfric's announcement from her mind but it was to no avail. It was no wonder the soldiers had questioned her and Solas earlier. The whole of Skyrim believed she would be married. She shoveled in as much food as she could muster before the bard finally addressed her loudly for the whole tavern to hear.

“The dragonborn has graced us with her presence tonight! We congratulate you on your upcoming marriage to the High King! May Mara shine her light on you!” Svidi called, as she plucked at her lute. The tavern cheered and stomped their feet until the bard began to sing “The Dragonborn Comes”.

Eydis swallowed the rest of her mead through the lump in her throat, desperately trying to ignore the spinning in her head and the panic brewing in her heart. She escaped the tavern, even managing to slip past Solas as she ran into the night. 

The brisk air felt welcoming against her skin as she exited Vilemyr inn. She was glad to be out in the cold, away from the roaring crowd as she sprinted across the bridge. Skyrim was dangerous at night but she was Dragonborn and she could more than handle herself. She needed this, needed to run and clear her head.

“FO KRAH DIIN.” Eydis lifted her head and shouted into the sky, a debilitating torrent of frost erupting from her lungs. It felt right, it felt good to scream her frustration. Her mana depleted quickly, the frost stopping abruptly as she fell to her knees in panic. She couldn't lose herself in such a way.

She was dovahkiin, she could not despair. She wanted to scream, she wanted to cry, but most of all she wanted to attack the High King of Skyrim and shout him from existence. How dare he do this to her?

She did not feel him approach until his arm gingerly touched her shoulder. Eydis darted her head to observe Solas, his hand remaining steadily on her shoulder. He looked at her solemnly, his bright blue eyes shining almost unnaturally at her in the darkness. She stood, placing her hand over his.

“I apologize, Solas. We should get back to the inn,” Eydis spoke quietly, but the crack in her voice betrayed her. She stood and went to turn back but Solas only tightened his grip on her shoulder.

“Do not apologize to me, Eydis. You are clearly in distress and I do not blame you,” he insisted. Eydis looked up to the trees, the coating of frost from her outburst shining under the light of Secunda.

“Ulfric is in Riften and has announced to the entirety of my country that we will marry. I did not consent to this,” she lamented, doing her best to blink back the sudden onslaught of tears pooling in her eyes. “I _cannot_ say no to the High King of Skyrim and I was a fool to believe so. I was a fool to put him on that throne.”

She spat the last of her words, the hum of her thu'um underlying her voice once more. “I cannot escape him.”

Eydis swallowed the lump in her throat, turning to regard the concerned elf behind her. His stormy eyes were filled with an understanding she didn't expect to ever see in him. He not once removed his hand from her shoulder.

“You do not have to marry him, Eydis,” Solas tried to assure her. She almost laughed bitterly had she not caught herself.

“And have the whole of Skyrim angry with me for refusing? I would end up back in the executioner's cart for turning down such an offer.”

A familiar flash of blue and green from above gave her pause as she looked skyward. The aurora borealis greeted them, the ethereal colors contrasting against the beaming, silver light of Secunda. They watched together in awed silence, the tension slowly diffusing as they companionably watched the light show before their eyes.

The evening blurred into early morning, Eydis not quite remembering how she ended up back in the inn and tucked into a rickety, straw bed covered in thick furs. She felt Solas' aura beside her in the room, the heat radiating from his ever-growing power soothing her into a comfortable slumber. He was a beacon of power and strength and his just being there calmed her more than she could even say. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dovahzul translations: 
> 
> FUS RO DAH - Force, balance, push. The Unrelenting Force shout. 
> 
> FO KRAH DIIN - Frost, cold, freeze. The Frost Breath shout.


	8. A Chance Meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in updates you guys! I have had three job interviews and have had to write two speeches for my class during my absence so as you can imagine, I've been pretty busy. I promise I'll do better!
> 
> Update: So, I decided to get into the whole tumblr business. [This is me.](http://kellellelly.tumblr.com/) I'm still learning to use it so please be gentle.

They made for Riften before dawn, Solas in a decidedly grumpy mood from awakening at such an early hour. They took care to break bread before leaving the inn and tavern, Eydis generously leaving extra coin for Wilhelm and the bard, Svidi.

The little village was coated in frost, the icy chill seeping in through his armor as they rode through a sharp wind. He shivered involuntarily against the unwavering heat of Eydis, her body surprisingly warm despite the light armor she wore.

The pair miraculously avoided running into more trouble than the day before, giving him an opportunity to admire the landscape before him. The trees were thin with white bark around these parts, with golden and red leaves coating the surface of the ground. Birds chirped from seemingly every branch among the sound of a gentle, babbling brook.

As they neared what he assumed was the city, the cobblestone road was in a much better state. They passed several, grouchy merchants pushing carts and the occasional couple clinging excitedly to each other.

Solas very rudely gaped at the sight of a group of large, bipedal cats mounted on horses and pushing a caravan of goods. They wore human-like clothing, brass and gold earrings on their furry ears, and spoke with a rough, thick, accent in the common tongue.

He continued to stare at them in astonishment until Eydis bumped her shoulder into his and murmured in a low voice to explain, “They're Khajiit, native to Elsweyr.”

They approached the stables, Solas eager to dismount and experience the exotic city filled with strange creatures. Eydis handed Shadowmere and some coin to a stable hand before linking her arm casually through his.

“We need to be as inconspicuous as we can unless Ulfric finds me. Stay near me at all times and the thieves will know better than to target you,” she warned quietly enough for him to hear as she guided him into the city.

As soon as they entered through the thick, wooden gates the very sky seemed to warp before them. Thick, dark clouds loomed over the city bringing promise of a storm soon to come. The market was crowded with humans and elves alike along with the occasional lizard or cat creature. The strong aroma of fish and smoke overwhelmed his senses as he tried in vain to hold his breath.

They scaled the wooden railings, just barely teetering over the murky water below. Eydis kept her head down and walked quickly lest she be recognized. They neared solid land again, stone steps leading to what he could only assume was a temple. She passed to the right of the stairs, heading into what appeared to be a cemetery.

Eydis cautiously opened a latch on the outside of a mausoleum and pulled. The heavy stone creaked with effort, a panel beginning to slide backward until it revealed a hidden staircase.

“Come, we must be quick about it.”

She let go of his arm, walking down the steps until the panel began to slide back in place. They were left in utter darkness until little slits of light entered his field of vision from below. Eydis was lifting a hidden board, revealing an old, wooden ladder.

She didn't bother using the ladder and instead jumped down. Solas followed obediently, taking a moment to adjust his eyes to the darkness.

They were standing in what seemed to be an old sewer. It was dimly lit with candles surrounding the area, the sight of desks and beds coming into view. It was as if people inhabited the dark, dank cavern.

Eydis strode purposefully forward, with a relaxed gait in her steps. He trailed her silently, taking note of several figures appearing from out of the shadows.

“Guildmaster,” a female voice greeted with a slightly mischievous tone.

“Hello Vex. Is Brynjolf in?” Eydis answered simply, giving a nod to the blonde, human woman wearing brown leathers.

“Sure is, probably checking the treasury again,” the blonde woman known as Vex said before taking note of Solas behind her. “Who is your friend?”

“Solas. He's trustworthy.” Eydis walked across the paved bridge and Solas merely nodded to Vex as he followed.

A red-haired, human man came into view. He wore similar armor to Eydis and Karliah, the black leathers contrasting sharply with the red in his hair.

“Nice to see you, Lass. Our dear friend Karliah has already left for the Hall. Shall we be off then?” He asked smoothly, opening his arms almost sarcastically to envelop the woman in a quick embrace.

“Indeed, Brynjolf. This is Solas, he will be joining us. We must make haste,” she answered quickly, holding Brynjolf at arm's length.

“Make haste, hm? I take it you heard about a certain High King in town?”

Eydis scowled, although there was no vitriol directed at the human man before her. “Maybe but I would prefer to avoid him nonetheless.”

Brynjolf merely smirked at the woman, before turning his eye to observe Solas. “You look quite odd for a Mer.”

“Manners, Bryn. We'll explain on the way though," Eydis interrupted with a disapproving scowl, quickly turning on her heel to hurry out of the sewers.

 

* * *

 

True to her word, the dragonborn briefly explained her journey to Thedas and why Solas had decided to accompany her on the trip home. Brynjolf kept one eye on the elf the entire way to the Nightingale Hall in unadulterated fascination.

“Why do they call you Guildmaster?” Solas had asked as they walked in unison into the forests surrounding Riften.

“I lead a guild of thieves,” Eydis explained simply, as if it were common knowledge. Brynjolf chuckled in amusement.

“Does the elf even know who you are?” Her fellow Nightingale inquired with a quirk to his smart mouth. Eydis felt Solas' striking eyes on her and found she didn't really know. As they continued on the path, a faint jingle interrupted their thoughts. “Speaking of which.”

Eydis knew exactly who it was before they even made an appearance. Of course he out of all people would be tracking her down at the mere idea of her arrival.

“Cicero, show yourself!” She shouted into the red-gold forest, patiently crossing her arms to await the inevitable sight of her fellow assassin.

“Oh yes, Cicero is here!” A familiar madman jumped out from his hiding place among the bushes.

“Why are you following me?” She demanded, although she hardly sounded put out with the Imperial.

“It's dear Mother! Sweet, sweet Cicero is always looking, always watching Mother. He knows the Listener loves our Mother, don't you, beautiful Listener?” Cicero skipped forward, throwing himself to his knees before Eydis. She magically refrained from downright sighing at the poor man and lifted him by the shoulder effortlessly.

“You want me to visit the Night Mother?” She tried to ask for clarification. The assassin screamed.

“Yes! Poor Mother, probably misses you. Sweet, dear Listener, come home. Cicero needs to see his Listener,” the jester wailed, bowing his head in defeat to his superior. Eydis peered over his shoulder to find Brynjolf watching with a smirk of amusement. Solas seemed utterly perplexed. Cicero jumped suddenly, nearly colliding his head into her's before he rounded on Solas. “And who is this? He smells _wrong_.”

Solas slowly backed away as Cicero began to stalk towards him. The silent elf kept his expression passive despite the insane jester bearing down on him.

“Cicero!” Eydis scolded, the man immediately whirling around to face his Listener. She grabbed his arm and pulled him further away from the elf and closer into the trees. “He is my friend, we are traveling together.”

“Cicero didn't want to believe the rumors of the Listener marrying some king but instead he see's an elf! Why does he see an elf? No one is worthy of the mighty, kind Listener!”

Eydis tried to calm him but it was to no avail. Once Cicero was on a tangent, it was of little use to try to calm him. “Did you come alone? What did Babette and Nazir have to say about you leaving?”

“Cicero comes alone, he never stays too far from Mother. Listener, Cicero doesn't understand why she's with the smelly elf!”

“He is my _friend_ , Cicero. Calm yourself,” she spoke in hushed tones. She could feel her cheeks flaming red as she tried to avoid looking at Solas. Cicero had a habit of humiliating her in public which was why she rarely invited him along on her adventures.

“Of course! The Listener is so kind, so worthy of our dear Mother,” he cooed to her with batted lashes. She refrained from scowling impatiently.

A sudden thought occurred to her as she looked at Cicero. It was evident that he was in the Rift for the sole purpose of Ulfric's announcement. The assassin was obviously none too keen on the promise of the High King's marriage to the dovahkiin.

“Cicero... I have a favor to ask of you, now that you are here,” she admitted with a placating grin. The madman beamed a toothy smile up at her before cheering.

“Yes! Yes, Cicero yearns to make the Listener happy!” He readily agreed, his feet beginning to step into an excited jig.

“I need you to keep Ulfric Stormcloak away from me, without killing him. I cannot have Skyrim without a High King so please bear that in mind. I just need to be able to conduct my business quietly without him finding me. Can you do that?”

Several emotions flickered in the Imperial's eyes as he pondered her words. There was definite excitement and confusion as to why he shouldn't be allowed to murder the king. Eventually he nodded enthusiastically. “Cicero can do that, yes. He will please his Lady Listener, yes.”

She squeezed his arm softly with a nod and a smile before letting go and turning back to the others. Brynjolf raised a red brow at the assassin while Solas just watched the exchange curiously. When Eydis looked back to say goodbye to the jester, he had already disappeared.

“Who was that?” Solas finally asked.

She gulped before shrugging sheepishly. “That was Cicero. He's insane but he's also sort of my friend. He's Keeper to the Night Mother.”

He looked at her blankly and she silently chided herself. Of course he wouldn't know what the Night Mother was. “He's an assassin. We are both members of the Dark Brotherhood and I am the Listener meaning I am the only one able to speak to the Night Mother.”

“You're an assassin?”

Brynjolf let out a laugh he appeared to have been holding in for quite some time. Eydis glared at the mirthful thief whose head was slowly shaking as he stared at Solas. “You really _don't_ know who she is, do you?”

“Evidently not. Are there any more organizations you are apart of that I should hear about?” The elf spoke sarcastically but her resounding shrug gave him pause.

“Technically my full title is: Eydis of Rorikstead. Thane of Falkreath, Whiterun, Eastmarch, Hjaalmarch, Winterhold, Haafingar, the Reach, the Pale, and the Rift. The Listener, Guildmaster to the Thieves Guild, Nightingale, Arch-Mage to the College of Winterhold, Haarbinger of the Companions. The Dragonborn.” She finished listing her various titles known throughout Skyrim with a gulp of air. Brynjolf continued smirking at her with a cocked head while Solas' eyes widened considerably.

After a momentary pause, Solas managed to respond, “I fear I know little of what that means.”

A chuckle left Eydis as she looked at the clueless man before her. Perhaps that was why she enjoyed his company so much. He didn't know who or what she was. He knew very little and she preferred it that way.

 

* * *

 

 _This woman apparently holds every known title throughout Skyrim_ , he thought wearily as they journeyed on foot to wherever the supposed hideout was. To her credit, she did try to explain just what those titles meant.

She was a lethal assassin who conversed regularly with a powerful, dead creature. She was a thief. She was an expert mage who led an entire college (information he would have been more than happy to discuss with her). He had known that her status as Dragonborn would rank her as legendary among her people but he had no idea that she was nobility. She owned land in every single Hold throughout her country. _She was worthy._

It was a foolish thought, one he truly should not have been having. She could be immortal if she so wished. She was no quickling, no fleeting speck in her little world. He was accompanying a living legend, a woman worthy of challenging a god. Of challenging himself.

He understood the Inquisitor Ophelia's jealousy. Eydis herself could rival a pantheon of gods and live to tell the tale. She held an ethereal beauty with a force deep within her chest that could turn people to ash in moments. The Dragonborn knew of her power, her limits, and yet she was humble. Unlike the Inquisitor, she didn't wear her titles as a shield. She was almost a decade younger than the leader of the Inquisition and still she held wisdom and humility in a way only experience could bring.

Why bother denying it? Eydis was everything. He was in a land with an abundance of magic, he felt stronger here and beside her. He was no longer exhausted, no longer depleted of mana in a small battle. He could soon rival her power and they would be the deadliest pair throughout worlds. He could make her his consort, his equal, his queen. _His_.

He was growing as mad as the jester assassin watching her like this; her full hips swaying, her almond eyes blinking at him. Listening to her lilting, demure voice as she answered his questions. Oh, how he wanted her.

The supposed High King did not deserve her. She deserved not to be tied down to some filthy, power-hungry fool who would use her. Her very aura was that of a dragon and a dragon could not be tamed by some human man. It made him want her all the more.

“This is the place,” Brynjolf's rough accent yanked him from his treacherous thoughts. They were standing outside of a cave entrance, an unnoticeable crack into the side of a rocky mountain.

“Solas, are you sure you want to come with me?” Eydis stopped to look at him, concern furrowed on her black brows.

“I'm certain, if you are comfortable with me there.” A tiny smile played on her full lips as she looked at him and nodded her assent.

They walked into the dark cavern, his superior eyesight managing to spot the chirping insects and walls surrounding him. There was a light trickle of water dripping from above them, chilling him even more in the cool cave.

A fireball appeared in the palm of Eydis' hand beside him as she threw it forward. The fire went automatically to the various torches, revealing a hidden room. It was a ruin with overgrown moss and abandoned beds scattered across the place. There were piles of charred books, empty potion bottles carelessly lying broken on the ground, even molded food on shelves.

Solas stayed close to Eydis and Brynjolf as they continued into another room that looked much the same as the entrance. The very atmosphere suddenly felt oppressive as if they were not alone in the abandoned hall.

Eydis gently took hold of his arm, perhaps to reassure him, and guided him into another room. A stone bridge overlooked cloudy water surrounding the cavern. There were three pillars on the opposite side of the room with Karliah sitting on the edge of one.

“Karliah, lass. Shall we begin?” Brynjolf greeted, his tone suddenly serious.

“The Lady is not too pleased with the time it has taken us to return,” the dark elf said disapprovingly. Eydis simply shrugged and walked to the other side to stand upon another pillar. He followed and stood behind her.

“I call upon you, Lady Nocturnal, Queen of Murk and Empress of Shadow... hear my voice!” Karliah chanted into the quiet cavern.

Almost instantaneously, a woman appeared in the center of the room. She was hooded in a dark cloak with a plunging neckline that reached her belly. Her dark, looming eyes immediately flicked to him and she smirked. He... he _knew_ those eyes.

“Ah, I was wondering when you'd show yourself, Dread Wolf.” Her low voice echoed across the room. Solas stiffened, his heartbeat skipping as Eydis let go of his arm. She stared in disbelief at him as the strange deity began to speak again. “Your friends do not know of you, do they?”

He swallowed, his mouth suddenly dry as he fought to retain control. He needed to get out of there now. “I do not know what you speak of or what you are.”

“I suppose you don't. One could say we've been _forgotten_ ,” she spat. “I'm surprised that you don't recognize me. It was you in fact who thought to lock me and my kind away.”

He couldn't breathe. It couldn't be, there was no possible way that the Forgotten Ones could be here. “You don't believe me? You don't even remember my true name do you, Fen'Harel?”

No, he could not. How could that be? How could he have let himself forget the name of his brethren? “I-”

“ _Do not speak, Wolf,_ ” The Forgotten goddess hissed. “You thought to send us into the abyss but as you can see you have failed in even that. Some of us found this world, overwhelmed with magic and now we are more powerful than even your beloved Evanuris. I suppose I should thank you.”

As the goddess chuckled, Eydis backed away from him. Her eyes were wide with worry as she gaped at him. He wanted to reach for her, to assure he that he was no monster.

“W-what are you?” Eydis asked, her voice barely above a whisper. The goddess continued with another laugh.

“He is like me, my obedient little Nightingale. Very old but unfortunately not nearly as powerful anymore.”

“I don't understand, are you saying he is a Daedric Prince?” Eydis turned to regard the spectral, terrifying figure of Nocturnal. The goddess smiled menacingly down at her.

“No. He is somewhat of a god though; is that not right, my Wolf?”

“It is true,” he finally spoke, the wild beating of his heart beginning to thrum in his ears. “I am Fen'Harel, the Dread Wolf.”

“You need not fear the dovahkiin. She's a formidable ally to have but you need remember that she is _mine_ ,” Lady Nocturnal interrupted with a dangerous flash in her black eyes. “I knew she would bring you to me.”

“What do you want of me?” He asked exasperatedly. He had little patience for being toyed with. 

“I believe you can take a guess.”

The Forgotten Ones wanted to be let back in Thedas? It was unthinkable, the very idea was wrong and would ruin all the plans he had made. _No_. There was no place in Thedas for them anymore, it was madness. Should his plan work to bring down the veil, there would be an inevitable clash between the Evanuris again. They would destroy the very foundations of the world he was trying to build anew.

“I cannot let you go back,” he insisted with a shake of his head. The goddess frowned.

“Of course I don't need your _permission_ , you gnat. I have claim on the dovahkiin's soul and it is her kin that will give us access. She's my servant for all of eternity and it is she who will be the key between worlds,” she bellowed in response. Eydis froze, her skin turning a deathly pallor. Even through her armor, he could detect her shaking. She had every right to fear.

His heart seized, the idea of Eydis forever being a slave to something so powerful and evil causing his insides to knot. He couldn't let his emotions get to him, he needed to act.

“Then why bring me here?” He demanded angrily, his aura sparking to life in a violent array of uncontrollable flames. The cavern burst, fire pouring from his very being as he faced down the goddess. Eydis cried out, the startled shouts of Karliah and Brynjolf being drowned out in the fury of the sudden storm he began.

“To kill you, of course!”

Chaos was unleashed as Eydis leaped away from him onto the pillar where Karliah was. Solas' vision went red as fire enveloped around the floating goddess. She screamed furiously, her cries echoing across the trembling room. Her own power met with his as they battled for dominance. He lost all sight of Eydis and the others, his focus remaining on his forgotten kin. Her ice collided into his flames, a flash of lightning and a deafening roar following immediately after.

 

* * *

 

She thrust herself into Karliah and Brynjolf, frantically shoving them past the distracted goddess being doused in flame. They hurried across the bridge and launched themselves into the safety of the Nightingale quarters. The ground continued to tremble as they ran before Brynjolf turned to her in horror.

“By the eight, what is happening?” He demanded.

“I don't know, keep moving!” Eydis ordered, unceremoniously pushing him back into a run. It was difficult to keep her footing as the very ground tossed her and her fellow Nightingales around the crumbling ruin. By the time the daedra had finished their battle the hall would be nothing but ash.

The sudden quiet of daylight in the Rift was in stark contrast to the fighting daedra inside the Nightingale Hall. They breathed a collective sigh of relief, falling to the ground outside of the hidden entrance. All they could do now was wait.

“Did you know?” Karliah asked seriously, looking into her with her inquisitive red eyes.

“No.” Although she answered honestly, she still felt guilty. She should have had some sneaking suspicion that the elf was not as harmless as he had seemed. Certainly she should have known better.

The trio of stunned Nightingales did not have to wait long until Solas himself exited the cavern in a rush. His eyes immediately sought her's and she lunged.

“FUS RO.” The deceitful Daedric Prince went flying backwards, his body a mere ragdoll in the air as he landed in a tree. She ran to him, conjuring a paralyze spell before casting it in the mer's direction. He became rigid on the ground, his body physically unable to even twitch, nonetheless flee.

“You will tell me who you are and you will tell me why you have deceived me,” she demanded in a cold fury as she glared down at him. His eyes held an unabridged fear as he looked up at her. He looked pained as he struggled to move his lips. 

With Karliah and Brynjolf's help, they managed to drag the frozen daedra back into Riften and into her estate. Her housecarl, Iona, watched the Nightingales with a stunned look as they deposited the man on the bed.

“What do we do?” Karliah asked, turning to her. “Why would Lady Nocturnal attack him? Does she bid us to kill him?”

Eydis paused, looking at the frightened Mer laying helplessly on her bed. She felt a pang of guilt looking at the man from another world whom she had thought of as an ally. Shaking her head, she turned back to Karliah and sighed.

“We cannot kill him, even if Nocturnal bids it. It is far too dangerous seeing as how he's from another world. Alduin is still in Thedas and I cannot possibly take any risks by harming the man,” she explained, looking thoughtfully to her companions. They nodded understandably.

“Lass, you do realize you have a possible Daedric Prince in your bed right?” Brynjolf addressed her with a frown.

“Iona's here, I won't be alone. I don't think he will hurt me,” she assured him. Karliah and Brynjolf shared a doubtful look before reluctantly taking their leave.

“My Thane, who is this man?” Iona hesitantly pointed to the frozen elf.

“A... friend,” she tried to answer although she sounded entirely unnconvincing.

“Right well, I will leave you to your privacy.” The housecarl retreated down the stairs into her own quarters leaving Eydis and the daedra. He watched her as she approached the bed with a frown.

“I'm sorry,” she began before scowling at her words in frustration. “Look, don't hurt me. I'll heal you.”

With a wave of her hand, the spell wore off and he writhed and tossed about in a panic. She hurried over, casting healing magic instantly over his body. The golden, swirling aura of her restoration magic enveloped Solas, quieting his panicked movements and panting. It was no wonder he was in such torment, she had in fact unleashed her thu'um on him. 

Hesitantly, she propped herself on the edge of the bed and waited for him to speak. “I will not harm you,” she reassured him with a meaningful look.

“I-I don't know how to begin,” he rasped. Eydis reached for a bottle of ale on the nearby dresser and handed it to him. He gratefully clutched the bottle in shaking hands and chugged the drink like a dying man.

“Are you a daedra?” She prodded nervously.

“I am Evanuris. It probably doesn't mean much to you in this world. I do not know if that makes me like the creatures you speak of,” he replied coolly while avoiding her eyes.

“How do you know Nocturnal? Is she from your world?”

“Yes, she is one of the Forgotten Ones. I was once brethren to their kind before I locked them away along with the rest of the Evanuris.”

“I do not know what that means,” she admitted calmly. The elf chuckled mirthlessly.

“Of course you don't. I am very old, but I claim to be no god. I was once very powerful and this world has somehow restored some of it. The Evanuris and the Forgotten Ones were at war a very long time ago and they were destroying Elvhenan. I... deceived both sides into believing I was on their side and banished both of them and thus created the veil.” Solas finished his explanation, leaving Eydis to silently ponder his words. She looked at the wooden wall in front of her, wondering how in the void she always ended up in the company of the daedra.

“So, you single-handedly created the oppressive force that hinders magic in your world?” She tried to clarify and Solas merely sighed and nodded. She continued, “So when you created the veil you banished the Forgotten Ones into Tamriel?”

Solas frowned and shook his head. “It was never my intention to do such a thing. Although I suppose it makes sense seeing how it was my magic that made you capable of landing in Thedas.”

Eydis balked at him. “Your magic? I thought it was through our thu'um and that creature trying to destroy your world tearing the veil?”

“How do you think the creature, Corypheus, was capable of creating such rifts and the breach itself?”

Very quietly, Eydis reached for another bottle of ale and ripped out the cork with her teeth. She took a long gulp and continued staring at the wall in front of her. She felt her eye twitch as she tried to piece together what all of this information simply meant. _An ancient being from another world gave us some of the daedra._

“I do not know where to go from here,” she confessed after the pregnant pause. She dared not look at him.

“We return to Thedas and preferably put as much distance between us and whatever other of my kin dwells here in this world.” She stared at him dumbly.

“Lady Nocturnal would make me a slave even in the afterlife so I suppose I have no choice.”

“Eydis, I know I have no right to ask this of you but-”

“I won't tell your friends if that is what you're thinking,” she interrupted. He breathed a sigh of relief and leaned against the headboard of the bed.

His linen shirt and leggings were slightly singed and tattered from his brief confrontation with the Daedric Prince. From his sharply pointed ears and to his jaw, the skin was blistered and raw. She conjured more healing magic to her palm before placing it gently against his face. She cradled his jaw, taking care not to stare into his shocked eyes while she healed him.

“For what it's worth, I am sorry,” he placed his hand over her's and made her look into his gleaming, stormy eyes. She felt her mouth slightly fall open as their eyes locked and gasped.

“W-whatever for?”

“For involving you in the mess I have created. It seems my mistakes have now surpassed worlds,” he said ruefully and it brought an incredulous smile to her face.  
“You must not know me very well. I have a habit of falling into other people's messes,” she quipped. Solas smiled, the gesture bringing a youthfulness to his immortal features. He looked positively enchanting.

She dropped her hand at that thought and looked away in embarrassment. “I should make us something to eat.”

She fled from the side of the bed in a rush, feeling the sudden heat in her cheeks. _Why would I have such thoughts after everything I have been witness to today?_

True to her word, she made a simple venison stew in the other room all the while feeling Solas' gaze on her. She threw together a plate with bread, cheese, and jazabay grapes along with the bowl of stew. They ate on the bed side by side, mostly in silence, until she finally spoke.

“What is your true name?”

He watched her as she sipped from the plain alto wine she had found in the cellar and averted her eyes to the safety of the wall. It was becoming rather unnerving how easily she turned into a blushing maiden around the man.

“It truly is Solas. I was known as the Dread Wolf, or Fen'Harel, in Arlathan and that is the name that survived throughout centuries,” he answered and she looked back at him.

“Can you turn into a wolf?” It was the question that had been on the precipice of her thoughts ever since the revelation from Nocturnal. He cocked an eyebrow at her and chuckled.

“Yes.”

“Me too. Well, I used to,” she said casually and it was his turn to be shocked.

“What do you mean 'used to'?”

“Lycanthropy. I was a werewolf before I decided to cure myself,” she explained and he shook his head.

“I am not a werewolf, it is simply shape-shifting that I do. The form of the wolf is that of which I am most familiar with.”

“Don't give me that disapproving look; I'm not a werewolf anymore. I'm just a perfectly harmless dragon now,” she deadpanned and Solas laughed, bringing her into a fit of giggles. Once their laughter had quieted down, he watched her seriously. With every look her way, she felt him trying to dissect her very being. It was as if he was in a constant state of disbelief when he spoke to her.

“You are one of the most incredible things I have ever been witness to. Although I would prefer to never again be on the receiving end of such deadly force.”

They smiled at each other and finished their meal, promising to call for Odahviing or Paarthurnax on the morrow to once again return to Thedas.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this chapter was kind of a challenge. As you can see, Skyrim and Thedas are now connected through Fen'Harel's own magic and the Daedric Princes are the Forgotten Ones. We'll be seeing a lot more of those guys in upcoming chapters. 
> 
> Dovahzul translations: 
> 
> FUS RO - Force, balance. The Unrelenting Force shout.


	9. Standing Stones

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the late update, I've been busy. I got a job and am finishing my summer class! I cannot promise Fall Semester will be any better, but I'll do my best! <3

Eydis had fallen into a fitful, restless sleep akin to the nights she had struggled against her beast blood. She had abandoned the promise of sleep in the middle of the night, opting to await the coming dawn on the porch overlooking Lake Honrich.

Thoughts of the repercussions they would face against the Daedric Princes plagued her as she stared numbly into the dark blue waters. Nocturnal would be none too happy that she had run off with her ancient foe, Fen'Harel.

Truth be told, Eydis had little idea of what exactly that title meant even after their conversation. She knew he was a powerful being, his aura was practically bursting with unused mana that built every single day they remained in Tamriel.

A sudden whirlwind of blue light appeared on the seat beside her's and she jumped. Recognizing the familiar chuckle as the form of a human man, she groaned.

“Sam, what are you doing here?” She demanded of the Daedric Prince. It was getting awfully tiring having to deal with so many of the daedra.

“What, no hello Sanguine, thanks for the staff?” He greeted her, the Daedric Prince of debauchery appearing in his Breton disguise with a smirk.

“You made me look like a fool to half of the country!” She hissed as she crossed her arms and glared at him. He was admittedly rather handsome in this form when he didn't look like a red demon.

“Water under the bridge, little dragon lady. You can handle your mead, we both know that,” he countered while leaning his arm on the rickety wooden table separating them. She scoffed and looked away determinedly to the murky water. “Hey, you know I hate it when you're mad at me. You're my favorite Champion!”

“What do you want?” She demanded, flicking her eyes back to him.

“Well, seeing as how you're _my_ Champion and are carrying my rose, I figured I should warn you.” He began, the tone of his voice reflecting his seriousness. It was appallingly out of character.

“You're here to warn me about Nocturnal?”

He blanked at her. “You know?”

“Well, my friend in there has a history with her. Have you by any chance heard the name Fen'Harel?” She questioned with a raised brow.

“Nope. Only ever stayed on Nirn myself,” he answered with a shrug. “Still, that woman is out for blood. So is Hircine, Molag Bol, and Namira to name a few. I suggest you maybe take a little break from Tamriel.”

She nodded understandingly. “Well, thank you Sam. I do appreciate the warning. We set off at dawn on Odahviing.”

“Perfect. Make sure to bring the rose,” he added with a smirk. “Oh, and bring me back some mead for being such a caring daedra.”

Before she could retort, another whirlwind of blue met her eyes and he was gone. She sighed, trying to shake the sense of foreboding. Trying to fall asleep beside a daedra was difficult enough and so she decided to for once listen to Sanguine.

Eydis slipped quietly back into Honeyside with the god-like elf remaining fast asleep in her bed. She tip-toed to the liquor cabinet on the other side of the room and corked open an old bottle of Argonian Bloodwine.

She watched the rise and fall of the mer's chest as he remained deep in slumber. She dared not awaken him while he looked so at peace. Despite the possible threat they faced against a significant number of Daedric Princes, she couldn't make herself hate him.

It was Alduin himself who blasted her into Solas' world. It was hardly his fault that she had wound up as a pawn to yet another powerful other-worldly being. She would return to Thedas to find Alduin and she wouldn't have to deal with any more of the daedra for as long as she could help it.

It had been hours that Eydis sat staring into the long-dead embers of the fire. She had finished her bottle of wine and not even that could numb the uneasiness that plagued her thoughts. Nocturnal wanted to use her. Most of the daedra wanted to claim her soul after death and who knew how soon that would be. As a Nord, she assumed her place in the afterlife would be in Sovngarde but she was no longer so certain. What if she died in Thedas? Where would her soul go then?

She shook her head at the frightening thought and decided to ready herself for the journey. She went into the cellar to bathe and pack extra arrows and rations. She emptied her enchanted pouch of extra soul gems, stale sweet rolls, and various amulets she had picked up on the side. Out of the corner of her eye, stashed next to a row of books on the shelf beside her, the spotted an Amulet of Mara the priest in Riften's temple had gifted her months ago. For whatever reason, she felt compelled to slip the amulet into her pouch before slipping in Sanguine's Rose.

When she emerged from the cellar, daylight was barely peeking in through the stained glass windows. Brilliant hues of blue and red light bathed the sleeping elf on the bed. His hands gripped the green sheets surrounding him while his eyes began to flicker as if he was wakening. His pale lips parted slightly while he took a deep breath. She found herself entranced.

He stirred, the movement causing Eydis to turn away with reddened cheeks. She cleared her throat awkwardly and stumbled fully into the room.

“Good morning, Solas,” she greeted softly. His gray eyes blinked up at her in confusion before a small smile touched at his lips. She couldn't contain her matching grin.

“Good morning, Dragonborn,” he croaked, his hands wiping away the sleep in his eyes.

“We must ready ourselves for the journey,” she stated quietly. He nodded and she continued. “There is some soap and running water in the cellar. I've already packed what I need.”

As he descended into the cellar, she busied herself with breakfast. As she warmed some sweet rolls by the fire and scrambled eggs, a hurried knock interrupted her. She jumped, wondering who in Oblivion would bother her at such an early hour.

When she opened the door she found a disgruntled Cicero bouncing on the balls of his feet.

“Oh, sweet Listener!” He cried, his shrill voice probably waking the rest of the city. She grabbed his arm and yanked him into her home, taking care to bolt the door behind the jester.

“What is it Cicero?” Eydis asked quickly, the sight of her angry follower sending her heart into a panic.

“You see, Listener, it wasn't Cicero's fault! He was trying to keep the Nord king away from Listener's home, and he was going to slip him a potion to make him simply sleep the day away. Instead Mjoll the Tricky Lioness directed the king to your home! He should be here any moment, Listener!” Cicero explained with an exaggerated cry as he fell to his knees before her. Sure enough, not a moment later there was a harsh knock on the door.

“Dragonborn!” A rough, low voice boomed from the other side. She gulped, unsure of what to do next.

“Please, Listener, let Cicero kill the Nord king,” the jester pleaded in a whisper as he clung to her knees. Eydis balked at him, momentarily frozen before another bang on the door jolted her back into reality.

“No, Cicero. I said to distract him and keep him away from me,” she chided under her breath before trying to shake him off of her legs. She was going to kill the poor fool and she was going to probably kill Ulfric.

“Open up, Dragonborn! Your King demands your presence!” Ulfric threatened.

She managed to pry the assassin off of her before dashing into the cellar where the elf was just finishing tying his belts.

“We need to get out of here now,” she insisted in a hushed voice. He must have understood her panic and wordlessly grabbed the remainder of his belongings in a pack. Eydis burst into Iona's room and shook her awake.

“My Thane!” Iona exclaimed and jumped out of bed. “What is wrong?”

“I need to leave immediately, Ulfric Stormcloak is demanding my presence and I need you to keep him away from me,” she explained in a rush. The housecarl gaped at her and cocked her head.

“The High King?” She tried to clarify and Eydis nodded and hurried out of the room and back up the stairs where Cicero was weeping on his knees. Solas followed quickly on her heels with Iona quickly joining them in the main room.

“Open the door this instance, Dragonborn!”

“We need to move,” she grabbed Solas' hand and they ran to the door leading to the porch. _Hopefully there won't be more soldiers waiting for me on the other side_.

Of course the moment she swung the door open, a group of about a dozen soldiers were surrounding her.

“Stay your sword, Dragonborn. The King needs you to join him in the Temple of Mara,” a soldier bellowed from behind his helm. She clutched Solas' hand and tried thinking of an easier way out of this.

“I am going nowhere with you. I have a World Eater to kill,” she growled in response. She felt Solas stiffen beside her.

“The King needs a Queen and he will have no one but the Dragonborn,” another soldier insisted.

“Who is the elf?” The first soldier jabbed her companion in the gut with his finger.

“Is he your lover?”

“You need to leave,” Eydis demanded lowly, narrowing her eyes and baring her teeth as if she were still a werewolf.

“You come with us.”

“FUS.”

With the soldiers knocked off their feet, Eydis shoved Solas and jumped off the railing over the porch. They landed with a giant splash into Lake Honrich, the icy water piercing through her armor to chill her to the bone.

She made sure Solas had breached the surface and was breathing alright and briefly noticed Cicero escape onto the roof while poor Iona could be heard arguing inside. They ducked underwater again and swam as quickly as their armor and packs would allow in order to evade the Stormcloak soldiers.

When she threw her head over the surface to breathe, she noticed the men jumping into the water after them. _By the nine_.

She swore under her breath and yanked Solas by the arm into her. “Hold on, I don't know if this will work,” she explained before he wrapped his arm around her waist tightly.

“WULD NAH KEST.” They lurched forward, the force of the shout propelling them unnaturally across the lake until they landed in a painful heap near the muddied shore.

The both of them gasped and coughed as they scrambled to crawl onto the land. Luckily Ulfric's men were stuck way on the other side of the lake giving them precious time to successfully escape.

“OD AH VIING,” she shouted into the skies. An answering roar assured her that their mount was not far off.

“That was Ulfric?” Solas finally spoke, the bewilderment in his eyes searing into Eydis. She frowned.

“Yes.”

“Is this how all engagements work in Skyrim?” He deadpanned and she found herself laughing despite the horrifying thought of Ulfric almost managing to force her into marriage.

“Not all, no. I thought we had already had this discussion,” she answered, remembering their brief conversation in the Fade all those weeks ago.

“I do recall, of course,” Solas assured her and then shook his head, looking back to the lake. “I do believe this makes you an official fugitive.”

“I do believe you are right,” she agreed with him solemnly.

The sudden gust of wind overhead alerted them of Odahviing's presence and they gladly climbed the dragon's scales to travel once more back to Thedas.

 

* * *

 The sight of the large, red dragon taking course directly towards Skyhold had everyone on edge despite knowing it was none other than the Dragonborn and their resident Fade expert.

Ophelia stood beside her advisers and companions on the battlements while the beast slowly began to circle the fortress. She could barely make out Eydis and Solas grinning madly upon the creature until it's massive legs latched onto the stone.

The dragonborn slid down the dragon's fiery scales, pulling Solas down with her. They landed with a huff on the battlements while the dragon turned to blink at the gaping observers.

“ _Drem yol lok_ , _jul_ ,” the beast's startling voice addressed the crowd while blinking its cat-like eye towards Ophelia. She shifted uncomfortably at the creature's scrutiny.

“Thank you, Odahviing,” Eydis calmly bowed to her dragon and he turned to blink his eyes upon her.

She looked positively wild. Her cheeks and armor were caked in mud and her hair was windswept and in dark waves as it fell freely around her shoulders. Solas was in a much similar state, the sight of dried blood on his bald head briefly alarming her before she realized he looked practically elated to be standing next to the dragonborn.

A pang of jealousy tore at the Inquisitor. They had barely been gone a week, their speediness impressing her advisers but somehow fueling her completely impractical anger toward the other woman. She had so captured her fellow elf's attentions as he stood beside her that they were practically touching the entire time. His eyes were mainly focused on Eydis, barely even taking a second glance at Ophelia.

“ _Vah su'um ven_ , Odahviing. Alduin will be _dilon_ by the time we meet again, my friend.” The dragonborn promised with an affectionate pat the the dragon's maw. To the entire crowd's surprise, the dragon merely nodded at her and accepted her affections.

“ _Su'um ahrk morah, dovahkiin_.” The dragon bid her farewell before launching gracefully into the air. As they watched his departing form disappear into the clouds, they heard him shout. “ _FO KRAH DIIN_.”

A stream of ice and frost barreled forth from the beast's mouth as it swirled to acknowledge Eydis once more. She merely laughed and raised her head to the skies. “ _YOL TOOR SHUL,_ ” was her response.

The residents of Skyhold stared in awe as the woman screamed fire into the skies. Ophelia clenched her fists together as she watched the crowd gaze upon another woman they deemed worthy of their worship. She was no longer the only prophet of the dragon age.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dovahzul translations: 
> 
> WULD NAH KEST - Whirlwind, fury, tempest. The whirlwind sprint shout. 
> 
> Drem yol lok, jul. - Greetings, mortals/people/humans. Peace, fire, sky. 
> 
> Vah su'um ven. - Spring, breath, wind. Farewell. 
> 
> Dilon - Dead for all eternity. Permanently dead. 
> 
> Su'um ahrk morah, dovahkiin. - Breath and focus, Dragonborn. Goodwill/Farewell. 
> 
> FO KRAH DIIN - Frost, cold, freeze. Frost breath shout. 
> 
> YOL TOOR SHUL - Fire, inferno, sun. Fire breath shout.


	10. Kyne's Peace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TL;DR: The Inquisitor sucks and Cullen is a cinnamon roll.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summer session is over! Yay, I have more time to write!

Eydis had been swept into Hawke's arms almost as soon as Odahviing had departed. The Champion of Kirkwall was positively thrilled with the exchange and the Dragonborn's use of her thu'um. Inevitably, it left Solas alone with the Herald and her advisers.

“It is good to see you have returned from your journey safely,” Josephine greeted him with a courteous bow.

“We understand you may be tired from your travels but we have some questions for you. If you would be so kind, could you meet us in the war room in about an hour?” Leliana added with a polite nod.

“Of course, Spymaster. I shall see you all then,” Solas excused himself and promptly turned on his heel.

He needed to find Eydis quickly. In their haste to depart Skyrim, they hadn't thought of a sound plan to explain the need for their absence. The only real purpose Eydis had left Thedas is because she had been summoned by his former brethren. He couldn't very well explain that it had been his fault entirely that she was taken from her duties.

The truth would come out eventually, but he would be far from Skyhold when that day came. The Herald would not take it well due to her pious, Dalish upbringing. Solas knew very well the consequences of his actions would sever any ties to the Inquisition he had made, despite the fact that he had chosen to stay and lend his aide.

He found himself wandering into the Herald's Rest and spotted Eydis sitting tucked away in a corner with the Champion. Hawke was giggling about something and playfully bumped her elbow into Eydis' side. The Dragonborn smiled shyly and hesitantly reached for her full tankard on the table in front of them.

Her grin was infectious. There was a light in her dark eyes as she laughed with Hawke. Her hair was tangled and wind-swept while dried mud coated the ends of her black armor and cape. Her war paint had since washed away leaving her soft cheeks visibly flushed from the alcohol. She looked every bit the beautiful, warrior queen that she could be in her homeland.

The thought of their encounter with the barbarian trying to force her into marriage sent an icy chill down his spine. He wanted to strangle the human king with his bare fists. His mana had roared to life at the threat when Eydis burst into the cellar in search of him. He had realized then that he would follow her anywhere and he would kill however many it took to protect her.

She knew of his true nature and yet she was not as averse as he would have believed. When he escaped the Nightingale Hall, scorched from his own flame, she had initially shocked him with a spell to keep him from evading her.

Admittedly, his first reaction was that of fear when she had paralyzed him and had her companions help carry him into her home. When he was deposited carefully on her bed and they were left alone, she had seemed apologetic about her distrust and anger. She had sat beside him, listening intently to his explanation of who, _of what_ , he was. Of course she couldn't really understand the implication of what his title would bring, yet she had almost understood. He was simply a “daedra” to her, just like the rest of the Forgotten Ones who had taken refuge in her world.

Eydis had taken notice of his presence and a lovely, wider grin appeared on her lips. He felt his heart thrum at her delighted expression of just seeing him. Taking it as his cue, he strode over calmly to where Eydis and Hawke shared their drinks.

“Champion, Dragonborn,” he greeted with a bow to each. Eydis chuckled and waved her hand in dismissal.

“Oh come on, Solas. Have a seat!” She insisted, gesturing to the seat beside her's. Graciously, he shook his head.

“I fear I require a moment of your time, if that is alright with you,” he politely declined with a meaningful look towards Eydis. A devilish smirk erupted on the Champion's lips as she caught the exchange.

“Hey, that's no fair. You've had her to yourself all this time, we need some quality girl time!” Hawke chided.

“It would only be but a moment, Champion, I promise. Then you may continue with your 'girl time',” Solas assured her. Eydis merely laughed and shook her head in amusement.

“Of course, Solas. I'll be back soon, Hawke. Don't get too inebriated without me!” Eydis said with a beaming smile as she stood. Solas tilted his head in thanks to her as they shuffled out of the boisterous tavern.

“Is everything alright, Solas?” She immediately inquired as soon as the chill from the icy, mountain wind met them.

“I must give a report to the Herald and the advisers of the Inquisition. I have not put much thought into what we shall say,” he admitted as they strolled over to the empty practice ring.

The Dragonborn cocked her head and pursed her lips as if in thought before her eyes brightened. “Vampires. I took care of that recently enough, it's not like they will ever know what we were really doing. Explain that I needed to vanquish the vampire threat once and for all. Serana is around here somewhere, she'll likely catch on quick.”

“Wait, vampires?” He paused, stiffening to regard her in shock. She gave him an incredulous look.

“Do you not know what that is?” She asked in surprise. He scoffed.

“Of course I do, I just didn't believe such things were real.”

The dovahkiin let out a startled chuckle, her eyes crinkling in amusement. “Out of all the things you've been witness to, you choose to believe vampires were not real?”

He frowned, clasping his hands behind his back uncomfortably. “I don't choose-”

“Look, I'll talk to Serana. Just tell them, okay? It will be fine, I promise,” she interrupted with a reassuring grin and he softened. His instincts were screaming at him not to trust her and yet something in his heart gave him pause. She would likely not let him be discovered and yet he would be utterly foolish to place all his trust in her. A human. A woman with the soul of a dragon.

 

* * *

 

“It's so... crowded.” Compassion murmured as he appeared beside Solas. He had been wondering when the spirit would question him about the woman he had been spending so much time with. “Her body is so young but her soul... So many cries. She can't help it, she doesn't want this.”

“Cole, it is not polite to tell others about Eydis' thoughts,” the elf softly scolded.

The spirit quieted as he watched Solas carefully dip his brush into the vivid, green paint to contribute to his mural. “Why is she so loud?”

“I imagine it is because her soul is that of a dragon,” he explained quietly. The boy merely stared at the plastered, bare walls.

“Yes but she's... not like a dragon too. _It hurts, I cannot fit so many souls in my heart, I don't want this, they are my kin._ ”

“Cole, are you listening in on Eydis?” A new voice interrupted them, slightly startling Solas. Eydis' human companion, Serana, stood by the doorway peering curiously at them. Her vibrant orange eyes seemed to bear into his very mind.

“Yes, she's so loud. Why does she hurt so much?” Cole lamented, hanging his head. To Solas' immense surprise, the human woman strode over to caress the spirit's shoulder.  
“Oh Cole, she's under a lot of pressure. We're in a foreign land and she has the soul of a dragon. She likely is fighting her instincts to do evil and is haunted by the threat of Alduin. There wouldn't be much you could do to help,” Serana explained with an affectionate squeeze.

The spirit looked up at the woman with awe in his pale eyes and smiled. “She doesn't hurt so much when you and Solas are around. Hawke is good too.”

It appeared the human had befriended the spirit openly. They shared knowing smiles and suddenly Solas had noticed that the spirit's mannerisms had become noticeably more human. Looking at the woman, he took notice of her fiery eyes and sharpened teeth. Suddenly Eydis' words earlier had made much more sense.

“He knows now too,” Cole chimed. Serana flicked her gaze over to him and gave him a dangerous smirk.

“I suspect my secret will be safe with you?” She asked, running her tongue over her protruding fangs. He gulped and looked away.

“Yes, of course,” he answered, trying to focus on the unfinished mural ahead of him. Eydis wouldn't have told him if he was in danger.

“Well, that's good news. You and Eydis seem pretty close, much closer than you were before you left,” she observed nonchalantly as she dropped her guarded look and turned to the spirit.

“I suppose.”

He watched her cock a dark brow in amusement. “Hm. Well, just so you're aware, Eydis is the closest thing to a sister I will ever have.”

Solas glanced back over his shoulder to look at the vampire lounging lazily on the cream sofa beside Cole. “Why should that concern me?”

“If you hurt her, I will eat you.”

“I can assure you-”

“She means it,” Cole interrupted blankly.

“Yes, well, I can assure you that won't happen,” he answered hurriedly. He deposited his brushes and paints before fleeing the rotunda as soon as his aging legs would allow.

 

* * *

 

“Tomorrow we set out for the Western Approach. There have been several reports of dragons in the region along with Venatori activity,” Commander Cullen finished his order around the war table.

Eydis stood almost hesitantly beside the Commander while the Inquisitor Ophelia kept an almost constant watchful eye on her movements. Josephine and Leliana had tried in vain to ease the tension but it was to no avail.

“Understood, Commander. Do you have any more information for me about the dragons?” Eydis addressed Cullen with a professional countenance.

The man's scarred lips twitched in thought before he let out a regretful sigh. “Unfortunately, we've heard very little. We only know that they've killed possibly hundreds of people in the region alone.”

“ _Talos_ , hundreds you say?” She shook her head in disbelief. How could these people let that happen? “I suppose I shall prepare for the journey. By your leave, Inquisitor.”

Eydis remained neutral and polite while the Inquisitor merely raised an eyebrow at her as she leaned over her hands on the map spread before them.

“Not so fast, Dragonborn. We have some questions,” Ophelia began.

“Of course, Inquisitor,” Eydis responded with a respectful nod. She thought she saw Josephine nervously scribble some notes.

“What exactly was the business that took you away from Thedas?” The Inquisitor demanded darkly.

“Vampires. You see, I hadn't exactly planned on being sucked into another world. I was unaware of the length of time it would take for me to find and destroy Alduin. Vampires have been attacking innocents throughout Skyrim and I needed to eradicate the problem once and for all,” she offered simply.

“Vampires? You mean to say beasts that drink human blood?” Leliana asked suspiciously. Eydis nodded.

“Yes. They exist, although I know very little about their presence in this world. They're pests back home, I can assure you that.”

“Very well, Dragonborn. Thank you,” the Commander cut in with a bow. She gave him a grateful look before gazing back to the Inquisitor.

“We meet at dawn tomorrow,” the Inquisitor dismissed her with an annoyed wave. Leliana gave the elf a deeply disapproving look at the crass gesture before Eydis promptly left the war room.

Eydis did not understand the hostility from the slight Mer. She had followed her orders and she had done them well. _Shout her across the battlements._ A deep, sinister voice in the back of her mind called to the very nature of her soul. The Inquisitor dare question her power? Her authority as the dovahkiin?

She hadn't even realized she had wandered into the rotunda where beautiful paintings lined some of the walls. Solas sat at his wooden desk, wielding a small paintbrush. Eydis approached silently, watching the elf's ears lift as he heard her footsteps. Yet he did not raise his head as he continued to brush gentle strokes onto the parchment before him.

Looking down, she gasped. It could be no one other than her that he was so skillfully painting. She stood with her back to the observer, her dark tresses permanently lifted in the wind as she gazed at the snow-capped mountain where High Hrothgar was nestled. Purple and blue mountain flowers littered the twilit Riften forest where she stood proudly in her Nightingale armor. The most defining aspect of the artwork was the pale, white and golden aura of a dragon's soul surrounding her being.

“Solas, you painted me?” She murmured with awe. Her heart swelled at the likeness of her own body. She was no vain woman and yet she looked so... beautiful. She had never seen herself depicted in such a way. For as long as she could remember she had been insecure about her thick thighs and rounded hips. She had always feared that no one would take her seriously as the Dragonborn because of her figure.

“I... yes. I have found little other inspiration to paint. All I can think worthy of depicting is you,” he admitted to her, his stormy eyes glancing up over his shoulder to catch her reaction. Eydis had not even realized her eyes had brimmed with awe-inspired tears.

She smiled almost giddily at the elf, taking care to quickly wipe her eyes before she had made an utter fool of herself. Nords were not usually brought to tears by paintings.

“I'm sorry. No one has ever done that for me before,” she chuckled nervously, her eyes flickering back to the gorgeous depiction. “You are so talented.”

“I-” Solas began before pausing in thought. “I am honored that you approve. A part of me is wondering if one could ever do your beauty justice.”

Her lips parted and eyes widened as she stared at the elf, utterly dumbstruck. “You think I'm beautiful?”

The man looked about as stunned as she felt before he merely nodded and spoke resolutely. “Of course, you're an undeniably beautiful woman.”

She felt her heart race and cheeks redden as she struggled to find the words. Oh, how she _wanted_.

“Solas, I-”

“Solas, if I may speak with you privately?” The pair darted their eyes forward to look at their intruder. The Inquisitor stood sternly with her arms crossed over her chest. Her eerie, yellow eyes bore into Eydis.

“I shall take my leave,” Eydis announced quickly. She gave Solas a meaningful smile before she hastily retreated from the rotunda.

Her legs moved of their own accord, hurrying across the bridge overlooking Skyhold's courtyard. She stumbled into an office she briefly recognized as the Commander's.

“Dragonborn!” Commander Cullen stammered, unexpected. He shuffled a stack of papers hurriedly.

“Oh, h-hello Commander. Just Eydis is fine,” she stumbled over her words. Her cheeks flamed as she looked to the ground uncomfortably.

“Was there something you needed?” He inquired.

“No, I'm sorry, I just got lost again,” she admitted with a nervous laugh. She looked up to the broad man clad in shining armor who watched her almost fondly.

“Yes, I understand. Skyhold is a fairly confusing fortress,” he agreed with a reassuring smile. Her nerves vanished as she gave the Commander a matching grin. “Would you care to join me for a walk?”

“I would love to,” she answered before she realized she should have been preparing for the journey. She couldn't very well take it back.

She followed him out of the office and down the stairs, leading to the courtyard with several merchant's stalls lined along the stone walls.

“What is your world like?” The Commander asked suddenly. They walked alongside one another, turning more than a few curious heads as they headed near the stables.

“The land is cold and yet so full of life. Skyrim may be home to the Nords, like me, but there are many different races that call the country home. It's very green and littered with thick forests in the south. There are snow-capped mountains in every region, shimmering, blue lakes, rivers, and streams almost everywhere you go. Many call Skyrim a harsh land because of the creatures that inhabit it. You have to be strong and you have to be brave in order to survive.” She gave him as in-depth of an explanation as she could. They stood companionably beside the stables with Cullen looking intently into her eyes. “Our skies do not bleed as yours do. Magic is abundant, the very air is filled with it. It's... comforting.”

She looked into his warm, golden eyes awaiting his reaction. Solas had briefly explained the conflict between Mages and the Templars and she had known Cullen was a former Templar himself. Eydis could sense something dark in the shining man's aura. She could feel his sickness, his trembling. Sure enough, when she glanced down at his hands they were shaking. He squeezed his hands into fists.

“That sounds incredible. I should like to see it someday, although I know it would be impossible,” he murmured his response as a small bead of sweat trickled down his forehead.

“Commander?” She asked softly, the worry plain in her voice.

“I-I must, I'm sorry-”

She grasped his arm to prevent him from fleeing. This man needed help.

“Tell me how to help. No one has to know,” she spoke quietly, yet assured. He shook his head, looking away.

“I should go back to my office,” Cullen began before coughing and shaking his head. “No, I mustn't. It's too tempting.”

“What is too tempting?” She asked softly. She hadn't released the shaking Commander's arm.

He looked up at her, brown eyes pleading and suddenly it all made sense. She had witnessed the effects that skooma had on an addict. The pitiful man was addicted to something.

“Come, I know what will help.”

She locked her arm through his as if they were continuing to take a casual stroll through the fortress. Eydis headed up the many steps leading to the Great Hall where they abruptly turned towards the thankfully empty gardens.

“There is a temple somewhere, is there not?” She asked gently, her voice barely louder than a whisper. He nodded and pointed to a single wooden door on the other side of the quiet garden.

They walked steadily, with her casually supporting the Commander as he shivered. She opened the creaky door swiftly, noting the many cobwebs and abandoned pews. A withered and tarnished statue of a woman clad in robes and raising her arms to the heavens stood proudly at the back, reminding her slightly of Dibella.

She ushered Cullen into the old, rickety pew and shut the door hurriedly. She threw her enchanted pack onto the pew beside him and began to dig through her many, many belongings. She winced as her finger got nicked on a dagger and tucked it away.

Finally, she pulled out several potions of plentiful healing along with some Black Briar Reserve and boiled cream treats. Uncorking the bottle with her teeth, she held up the first potion and bade him drink.

The poor man was shivering madly, with sweat now drenching his flaxen locks. She brushed aside fallen curls and tilted his head back. “It will get better, I promise. You must drink.”

She held the red bottle to his lips and helped him down the entire bottle swiftly. He gasped and coughed as he finished before she passed him the bottle of mead. He gratefully clasped it in his hands and drank which helped wash away the bitter taste of charred skeever hide and daedra heart.

The shaking had stopped quickly while his heartbeat slowed. She conjured a healing spell in her palm and cast the golden energy into his head in order to dull the headache. He moaned and fell back against the pew, sighing with relief.

She reached back into her pack, managing to snag a cloth and some water she had stored in a flagon. After she wet the cloth thoroughly, she folded it up and held it to the man's forehead and neck. He seemed to finally take notice of his surroundings and her proximity to him.

“D-dragonborn?” He stammered. His cheeks reddened and his body recoiled nervously.

“Sh, it's okay. I know what addiction looks like, Commander. How are you feeling now?” Eydis asked quietly with another pat to his forehead with the cool rag.

“Much better. It's like the fit never happened at all,” he admitted incredulously. She grinned at the tone of his voice and passed him the rag.

“I will be leaving some potions with you after I leave. They should help you through the fits as long as you stop taking whatever it is you're taking,” she explained easily. She handed him the pastry and watched as his eyes brightened while biting into it.

“I cannot thank you enough, Dragonborn. Not many people know of my condition and the Inquisitor insisted I keep taking the lyrium to help,” the Commander said gratefully but the mention of the hostile woman gave her pause. The Inquisitor ordered him to stay an addict?

“She did what?” Eydis asked darkly, the anger behind her words clear and deadly.

“S-she said I need to stay in the best shape as a Templar and in order to do that I must keep taking lyrium,” he explained but it was in vain. Attempting to brush aside her anger, she shook her head and sighed heavily. It was not the man's fault.

“The Inquisitor is _wrong_ , Cullen. I don't know what lyrium is but I can guarantee you that this is unhealthy! Your health comes before anything else,” she urged, unashamedly grasping his shoulder and looking into his eyes fiercely.

The man sadly shook his head. “You do not understand. It is what gives Templars their abilities-”

“And are you still a Templar?” she interrupted. He sighed and shook his head.

“No, I am not.”

“Then you do not need the lyrium. I do not care what your Inquisitor says on this matter, you are a perfectly capable Commander without the poison you are taking.” They sat in silence, looking at each other carefully. His shoulders seemed to shrink as he sunk further into the pew.

“I cannot just defy an order from the Inquisitor,” he argued. She rolled her eyes.

“I'll handle it. Just promise me you will stop,” she assured.

“I-I cannot do this. Each time I try to stop, I _cannot_ function. I'm plagued by constant nightmares, I have blinding headaches and I cannot stop shaking. You just witnessed this and you cannot deny that a Commander of an army is unfit in such a condition,” Cullen lamented as he leaned forward, burying his head in his thick and calloused hands.

“You are not alone, Cullen. I will give you potions and anything you need to get you through this. There must be someone else other than the Inquisitor who knows of your condition,” she insisted passionately. She could not knowingly leave a man to such a fate. This was a crippling addiction and she would not allow such a horrid woman like the Inquisitor ruin this man's life.

“Yes, there is one. Cassandra knows and I believe Leliana is also aware but we do not speak of it. Cassandra will be leaving with you to the Western Approach though,” he explained and she nodded. The Spymaster seemed a good enough woman, she would likely understand.

“Speak to Leliana, Commander. I promise you'll get through this if you just go to someone for help. It's okay to need a friend to get you through this.” She gave his shoulder one more light squeeze before standing from the pew. “I will escort you back to your office. Promise me you will at least try and talk to someone. Just try to stop this.”

His warm eyes bore into her's and she smiled. He needed someone, that was for certain. The man desperately needed a confidant and if that had to be her, so be it.

“I promise. Words cannot express the kindness you have shown me. I am wholly undeserving,” he murmured gratefully.

“Oh, none of that. Thank you for trying, Cullen. You can always talk to me,” she said with another grin, holding out her hand to help him up.

They strode out of the temple in better spirits, with the Commander smiling and looking much for the better. As they entered the Great Hall from the gardens she spotted the Inquisitor looking at them with confusion and then contempt. All Eydis could do was offer an overly-sweet smile as she passed and led the poor man back to his office.


	11. Sky Above, Voice Within

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eydis opens up around the campfire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been so long! I'm still here, I promise. Fall semester has started and I'm crazy busy now but I'll do my best to update when I can, hopefully during this week sometime.

“You figured it out, huh?” Serana asked, her legs crossed and dangling lazily over the battlements.

“Figured what out?” Eydis raised her eyebrows in question as she turned to regard her friend. The moons were hanging low in the sky, reflecting brilliantly over the ice in the valley below Skyhold. The mountain air was crisp and cool, but she and Serana were both Nords by blood and it did little to deter them.

“About your friend,” she clarified with a knowing smirk.

“You mean Solas?”

She was merely met with an exasperated glare from the vampire. “I take it you know he's daedric then?”

Eydis sighed, conjuring flame to her palm to watch it dance across her fingers. She felt utterly foolish that she hadn't figured it out sooner. Sanguine had been just as deceitful and yet she was on friendly enough terms with the Daedric Prince. It couldn't have been that big of a deal.

“How did you know?” Eydis asked curiously.

“Eydis, I'm thousands of years old and that man is even older than me. As your friend, I'm becoming a little concerned over the ancient company that you keep,” Serana softened as she spoke. The dovahkiin grinned at the thought of her present company. Indeed, perhaps she did deal with far too many daedra.

“I appreciate your concern, Serana, but Solas and I are only friends,” she tried to explain sheepishly.

“Hm, well, sure. You do recall me telling you about just what I had to do for Molag Bal, right? He may not be the lord of domination but he could be just as dangerous for all you know,” the vampire warned sternly. Eydis sighed, looking away to the dimming campfire lights of the refugee camps below.

“I am well aware. A part of me doesn't believe that Solas is like that but I don't know. I trusted Sanguine and almost drunkenly married a Hagraven,” Eydis shuddered at the memory. She hadn't had anything strong to drink for months after that incident.

“I know you're strong and can take care of yourself but I will still drain the immortal lifeblood from his body if he dare harm you.”

Although the woman spoke lightheartedly, Eydis wondered if she was truly joking. Serana and her had been close ever since they had defeated her father, Harkon, together. They had both lost their families and had inevitably become like sisters. Eydis realized she would likely feel the same if Serana had become enthralled with a Daedric Prince.

“Thanks, Serana,” she said with a small smile, relaxing her head comfortably on the vampire's shoulder.

 

* * *

 

Travel had been rather uneventful. Serana had been talked into joining Eydis on the long journey to the Western Approach. Varric and the Seeker bantered in good humor, although the dwarf still made the poor woman blush the color of scarlet. The dragonborn recognized perfectly well the sort of tension that would eventually come to a head between the two.

Solas had mostly kept to himself while the Inquisitor rode alongside him, trying to retain some semblance of conversation. Her fellow elf was more than happy to answer her questions politely but he seemed indifferent to her interest and kept a cool distance.

Unfortunately, no one had deigned it necessary to explain just what the Western Approach was to the other-worlders. The poor Nord woman and the vampire did not take well the the rapidly approaching heat.

Eydis had soaked through her armor thoroughly by the time they made camp for the night by a small oasis. Sand seemed to permeate every nook in her armor and the sun had taken its toll on her fair skin. Poor Serana was forced to cover herself from head to toe lest she literally burst into flame. When night rolled around, the vampire had no qualms about shedding her layers and diving into the oasis in naught but her smalls but Eydis still had reservations with so many eyes on her. Perhaps centuries of being locked in a tomb made oneself less likely to care.

Instead, she prepared a stew over the fire with the meat of a lone druffalo they had encountered earlier. She expertly skinned and cooked the meat and instinctively realized what little vegetation they had found was edible or not.

The Inquisitor ignored her outright while Varric had tried speaking to her warmly, seemingly out of pity for their leader's coldness. “So tell me, Loud Mouth, how did you find out you were Dragonborn?”

She cocked a brow at him and smirked. “Loud Mouth?”

“Yeah, that magic thing you do with your voice is pretty loud. I'll think of a better nickname soon, I promise.”

Eydis snorted and looked into the fire, contemplating whether or not it would be appropriate to share her story with the strange people.

“It's kind of a long story.”

“Try me, I'm always up for a good story,” the dwarf insisted with a broad smile.

“Well, I was working as a baker in a little village on the border of Skyrim and Cyrodiil. Word got around that I was some sort of Stormcloak spy and before I could even try my case, I was deposited into the executioner's cart. It did not matter that I was innocent, the Imperials wanted me and every other Stormcloak on the cart dead,” she began her story and every head seemed to turn towards her to listen intently. Even the Inquisitor had paused her conversation with Cassandra to eavesdrop.

“I arrived in the village of Helgen where I was to be beheaded beside the very leader of the Stormcloak rebellion, Ulfric Stormcloak. He and another soldier, Ralof, had showed me great kindness because I was also a Nord. A thief tried to escape and was shot swiftly with an arrow, the poor fool. The Imperials had me kneel at the chopping block, coated in the previous prisoner's blood and as I lay my head and closed my eyes, a roar filled the air.” She paused, crossing her legs underneath her to wrap her arms around her knees.

“The soldiers tried to ignore it and the executioner had raised his axe before another roar interrupted and a dragon burst into the village. It landed on the tower facing me and shouted at us. That dragon was Alduin, the World Eater. Amid the chaos, I escaped after Ralof had grabbed me. The entire village burned while we ran. He gave me a sword and a helm but I was a whelp and could barely keep up with the man. I fought as best as I could without even realizing there was a reason I was able to defend myself so easily. Ralof had pretty much saved me and we ran through underground tunnels into Riverwood where he took me into his sister's home,” she finished the sentence with a smile. She had loved Ralof and his family and wondered just how they fared.

“Anyway, I made it to the city of Whiterun with whatever rations Ralof had given me. I warned the Jarl of the attack and soon another dragon was spotted just outside of the city. The Jarl bid me to follow his soldiers into battle to defend the city, no matter how terrified I was. I helped fell the dragon with arrows and made the killing blow myself with the rusted sword I recovered in Helgen to the creature's jaw. I felt something in the air shift around me. My whole body became alight and ethereal as I unknowingly devoured the dragon's soul. It was as if millions of ancient voices whispered in my ears while glimpses of past battles and conversations flooded my vision. The soldiers began to cry and look at me, calling me dragonborn. I had heard the legends but I was in disbelief. Then another shout rained from the heavens itself, ' _Do Vah Kiin_ ', a summoning from the Greybeards. I didn't understand any of it at the time, I was young, naive, and scared. I've been searching for Alduin ever since.” She finally finished her tale, laying back against the log behind her. The camp remained quiet before Varric finally spoke.

“Shit, that's a lot to take in. How old were you?” He asked.

“Eighteen at the time. I learned my way with a sword and bow thanks to the Companions. I became the Arch Mage of the College of Winterhold soon after. The Greybeards helped me to master my thu'um and I earned a lot of notoriety throughout Skyrim during that time. I finally was ready to descend into Sovngarde to defeat Alduin but he shouted me into an entirely different world. It almost feels like I will never find him, no matter how hard I try,” she explained with a sad, nostalgic smile.

She had fought alongside so many comrades. She was tossed into Cidhna Mine, became a Nightingale, a thief, a werewolf. A reluctant Stormcloak, a mercenary, a thane to every hold, a hero to many. She had many friends but just as many enemies. Before she had become the Listener, the Dark Brotherhood even had a contract on her.

“What is Sovngarde?” The Seeker jolted her away from her thoughts.

“It is my people, the Nord's, afterlife. It is where heroes go when they die and where hopefully my soul goes should I fall in battle. The dragon, Odahviing, had to fly me through Oblivion itself to get there,” she answered honestly.

“Your people's afterlife? There are others?”

“Yes, of course. Should someone devote their life to a Daedric Prince, they will enter into their domain in Oblivion after they die. Many daedra like to believe they have claim on my soul but I doubt any will be successful at claiming Akatosh's child.”

Cassandra gave her an utterly confused look. “I do not understand. Who are your gods?”

Eydis feared she couldn't truly answer that question. It was heavy and a bit too complex for people so far removed from her world and her customs. “Well, I have enough gods I suppose. Being Dragonborn, I am primarily a child of Akatosh, but he is no daedra, he is one of the Divines. The daedra are not on par with the Divines in Nirn but they're incredibly powerful and are worshipped as gods,” she tried to explain and yet the confused looks she received had shown she failed.

“Who are the Divines?” Varric chimed in.

“The gods. Akatosh, Mara, Julianos, Zenithar, Stendarr, Dibella, Kynareth, Arkay, and Talos. Although the last is debatable by a certain Mer Supremacist group,” Eydis quipped.

“Can you explain what each god represents?” Solas asked, earnestly invested in their conversation now.

“Akatosh is the dragon god, the chief. His main focus is on time itself. Mara is the mother goddess of love. Do you remember the Temple in Riften? It is Mara's temple where people go to marry under her benevolence. Julianos is the god of wisdom and Zenithar is the god of work and commerce. Stendarr is the god of mercy. His followers are keen on destroying the daedra and their influence. Dibella is the goddess of beauty and sexual desire. Arkay is the god of death, most burial rites are conducted under his influence. Talos is the war god who became Divine after creating the Third Empire under the name Tiber Septim. My people, the Nords, worship him as a god but the Thalmor strictly forbid it. My mother was a devout Talos believer and she was tortured and murdered by them.” She swallowed the sudden lump in her throat at the mention of her mother. The eyes of those around her were filled with sudden sympathy, excluding the Inquisitor, of course.

“She was a heretic, then?” The Inquisitor cut in with a disapproving scowl.

It took great patience to control her breathing, to force herself from surrendering to her thu'um. Serana gasped in outrage while Solas gave a deadly look to the Inquisitor.

“Do your people not worship gods who are not sanctioned by the Chantry? Are they not branded heretics from most humans around you? How could you of all people ask me such a question?” She asked, the incredulity in her voice overpowering her initial violent reaction.

“It is hardly the same. The Dalish know for certain our gods were real, they were locked away by the great betrayer, Fen'Harel. Your people made a god out of an emperor, it's utterly ridiculous,” she snarkily responded, arms crossed defiantly over her chest.

 _Talos, guide me_. The woman was doing everything in her power to make the dovahkiin feel unwelcome. It was despicable, it was cruel. All Eydis ever wanted to do was help, to eradicate Alduin from existence and take out this world's threat too. How dare she?

“Inquisitor, that was a deeply ignorant response. You repeatedly refute the existence of the Maker while the world worships you as a prophet. How could you tell this woman that her people's beliefs are wrong when you know nothing of her world?” Cassandra interrupted, her defense frankly surprising Eydis. She had been told the Seeker had been a very pious woman and yet she was defending the dragonborn's peoples very different beliefs. It was almost touching, had she not been so taken aback.

The Inquisitor herself seemed to deflate under the Seeker's scrutiny. At least someone was now commenting on the leader's volatile behavior. From across the campfire, she noticed Solas clenching his jaw and curling his hands into tight fists.

Eydis stood abruptly from her place by the campfire and turned on her heel. She marched away from the camp and the prying eyes of the soldiers and Inquisitor's company.

“You really have it out for that girl, don't you?” She heard Varric mutter, noting the uncharacteristic distaste in his voice.

“Her little story is utterly ridiculous. How could any of you truly believe she was a prisoner and magically saved by a dragon? The very dragon she was tasked with killing?”

“You have watched her fly away and speak to dragons. There were plenty of witnesses in Skyrim,” Serana bit back hotly.

“That is enough, Inquisitor. If you want Eydis to continue to help, you must stop antagonizing her. She has been nothing but helpful,” Solas added in with a scowl. Eydis turned back curiously to watch the elf come to her defense.

“Oh, so she's 'Eydis' to you then? She must have you wrapped around her little finger,” the Inquisitor sneered.

“It is her name and she is my _friend_. In the short amount of time I have known her she has shown me nothing but kindness. If you would have taken the chance to get to know her, you too would enjoy her company.”

Her anger subsided, watching Solas stand there facing the most powerful woman in Thedas. She looked around the camp, noticing the ashamed looks of the Inquisitor's soldiers and companions. None of them appeared to approve of her behavior.

“So it's her company you enjoy? Not her _human_ tits?”

Eydis quickly sped forward and took hold of Solas' arm. He darted around to look at her with alarm, the fury and outrage still brimming in his light eyes.

“Come, my friend. Tensions are high and a walk under the moonlight will do us some good,” she murmured, her voice suddenly calm. It was just her and him, every other presence faded in the background as she looked into his eyes. He relaxed his shoulders and took a deep breath, giving her a nod of approval.

She gingerly locked her arm through his and they walked silently further and further away from the oasis. The light from the campfire was barely visible in the distance by the time they both collapsed onto a large, cool rock.

“I thank you for coming to my defense. It is, however, unnecessary. You need not make an enemy of the Inquisitor for my honor,” she spoke softly as she looked out into the steady slopes of the sand dunes surrounding them.

“Nonsense. The Inquisitor has behaved abhorrently. I cannot simply tolerate it when she insults you or your way of life. I have seen with my own eyes the power you wield and the goodness in your heart. Her criticism is wholly undeserving,” Solas argued. He looked into her eyes, his voice trembling with passion and conviction.

“Solas, what the Inquisitor said back there... about your name. The elves believe you to be a traitor?” She asked carefully. Sadly, he nodded and looked back out into the distance.

“Yes, they do. The Inquisitor must never know of who I truly am if I wish to remain with the Inquisition for the time being. I did what I thought was right but this world... It is false. I deserve to be hated.”

She frowned, watching the elf slump his shoulders. This was a burden long-suffering. It was true that she could not fully understand his world or the events that led to his decision but from what she had been told, he did what needed to be done. If anyone could understand carrying the weight of such a heavy decision, it was her.

Tentatively, she reached to grasp the ancient Mer's calloused hand. He froze, watching her curiously as she laced her fingers through his and squeezed gently.

“You deserve no such hatred. You did what you thought was right and it was brave of you to do so. You are a noble man, Solas, and you are not alone,” she said truthfully, looking up cautiously to meet his eyes. He shook his head.

“You do not truly know me, Eydis. If you knew of the things I have done-”

“I think you are quick to forget that I have the soul of a dragon. It is in my very nature to be rash, to want to dominate and conquer. When the Inquisitor dares to cross me, it takes every bit of my human restraint to not shout her into Oblivion. Yet I remember what Paarthurnax had told me. 'What is better? To be born good, or to overcome your evil nature through great effort?' Whatever your mistakes in the past, who you are now shows me that you are good. You are helping me find Alduin, you are actively aiding the Inquisition in destroying this world's threat.” After she had finished speaking, Solas was left speechless. They stared at each other, unspoken words of comfort left hanging.

The atmosphere had changed. The tension grew thick in the air as he continued to look at her, indecision flashing through his sparkling, tempest eyes.

He was a beautiful man. At times it was difficult to correlate her idea of an ancient, old man with the lively elf before her. She wondered what he looked like in his youth. Did he rival the Altmer with their long and elaborate hair? Did he cloak himself in dazzling armor or indistinct leathers?

He was daedric, if her mother could see her now, she would likely curse her into Oblivion for her foolishness. She didn't care.

“You are a very wise woman,” he finally broke the silence. Only then did she realize how close they were. She had unconsciously leaned into him, their breaths intermingling and their faces only mere inches apart. She pulled back and cleared her throat, ashamed of her forwardness.

“I- thank you,” she stammered. She tilted her head up to the sky, littered with endless stars and low-hanging moons.

“Could you show me some of your constellations?” She asked without much thought. A warm smile blossomed on his lips and he nodded.

“Of course.”

They leaned back against the hard rock, arms laid to their sides barely touching. As he pointed to the skies, she felt his warmth. She took comfort in his scholarly, intellectual voice and found herself drifting off with her head on his shoulder.

 

* * *

 

Oh, they had found a dragon alright. Although it wasn't Alduin.

Eydis had leapt onto the beast's back effortlessly. She swung Dawnbreaker in the air in an arch before digging it through the dragon's skull, burying it into his eye.

When it finally died, the members of the Inquisition had slumped to the desert sand in exhaustion while Eydis absorbed the dragon's soul. Serana was there to keep her up and shuffle her away from the bones into some shade.

“I will never get used to that,” Varric spoke through heavy breaths. “You just _ate_ a dragon's soul!”

“Yeah... I do that sometimes,” Eydis breathed with a laugh. Solas leaned heavily on his staff as he strode over to her with a water skin. She gratefully took the offered pouch and smiled in thanks before drinking.

“Let's keep moving. Hawke and Stroud are waiting for us,” the Inquisitor cut in authoritatively. Eydis rolled her eyes, handing the pouch back to Solas. She couldn't help but note the state of his dress. He had long since shed his armored wolf pelts and was left in a sweat-soaked, cotton tunic. The cloth had clung to his skin, shamelessly showing surprisingly well-toned muscles. His dusty, green leggings showed off firm calves and thighs. It wasn't until Serana had nudged her that she realized she had been staring.

Solas gave her a smirk while her cheeks flamed. She hurried away to catch up with the Inquisitor and her group in order to find Hawke. She heard Serana giggling and felt the elf's eyes on her as she walked ahead. Her heart pounded in her ears and her legs suddenly felt heavy as she tried to ignore his gaze.

As she trudged through the desert, she couldn't help but note how unsuited she was for this weather. Her armor was covered in gore while the hot sun seemed to cook it into the metal. Her entire body felt as if it was on fire and her poor skin was now peeling from the sun's unforgiving heat.

She desperately wanted a cold bath and some privacy. At least Skyrim was home to many secluded freshwater pools. Here it felt as if she would never again see a river.

Thankfully Varric had taken to bantering with the Seeker so the group would not have to wander in silence. Serana had made friends with him easily enough and he happily included her in conversation. Eydis was left in silence, not trusting herself to catch Solas' eye in fear that she would give herself away.

It was becoming much harder to harness her emotions when it came to him. She wanted him, there was simply no point in denying it. She valued his friendship, his wisdom, and yet she did not want to jeopardize whatever they had right now. Yet it was becoming too much.

He was unashamed of their friendship. He was fascinated with her, with her land and her people. She knew he respected her, despite being human. In truth, it was her very race that gave her doubt when it came to him. What if she was just a barbarian to him? _A shemlen._ Her existence would fade in a flash before the ancient man's eyes. She was barely a speck upon his history.

The thought sobered her greatly. Canoodling with a daedra was utterly foolish and never, ever ended well. Why was she even so quick to trust him? A significant amount of the daedra were already vying for her soul, for her mortality. She had almost been willing to offer herself on a platter for Fen'Harel. The Dread Wolf. He would devour her.

 _No_. He did not seem like such a man. She had only said as much to him the night before. He was earnest, he had been truthful with her. He longed to fix the world and to eradicate the evil that has been spread upon it. She... could trust him. Maybe.

A Nord falling in love with an elven daedra from another plane of existence. _Talos, help me_. Her mother would likely disown her had she been alive to see it.

They met Hawke and her friend, Stroud, on the outskirts of a ruined tower. When the Champion spotted the group, she skipped over to them to throw her arms around Eydis' shoulder.

“My dragon queen is here! By the looks of your armor, I see you took care of that dragon?” The cheery woman said with a squeeze to her shoulders. Eydis couldn't help but smile, despite the heat and her exhaustion. Hawke just had that effect on people.

“Yes, we took care of it well enough. I suppose I do need a bath,” Eydis answered with a smirk as she looked down to her blood-stained leathers.

Hawke snorted and started directing them closer to the Warden. “You absolutely reek of dragon entrails, my dear.”

“It's my signature scent!”

They joked and laughed amiably before Hawke introduced the Warden Stroud to her with a bow. “You must be the Dragonborn Queen.”

Eydis smiled at the title. “Just Dragonborn, I am no queen. You can call me Eydis.”

She took his offered hand politely, remembering not to tug at the poor man's forearm in the traditional Nord fashion.

“Alright, Eydis. Hello Inquisitor,” Stroud greeted the elf on her tail with another bow. Eydis happily let the Inquisitor take the lead of their mission and trailed off to the back with Serana to watch. All she had really understood was that the Inquisitor's party was to meet with some Wardens and she would help take care of the dragons.

When they entered the tower, Eydis and Serana froze with mouths agape. Men and women were being cut down, spilling blood into the air where it became shaped into a thick, oppressive magic. She looked to Serana in alarm, knowing very well what kind of memories would be brewing in her friend's mind.

The magic was overpowering. It clung to her every sense, drowning out all other noise in the background as the Inquisitor faced off with the conjurer Warden responsible. She wanted to scream, to scratch at her skin and claw her way out of the haze. It smelled of blood, of iron and the sweat of fear and desperation. Her eyes watered as she tried to blink away the fog irritating her eyes.

Before she could register what was happening, a fight broke out. Solas promptly yanked her back behind him before reaching for Serana too. Through her confusion, she noted the vampire's eerie, fiery eyes burning at the cloying scent of blood. She had been entranced.

Eydis unsheathed her sword and burst into battle alongside the Inquisition despite her sudden illness. Truthfully, she wasn't entirely aware of who she was cutting down and why but she had assumed it had everything to do with whatever foul magic that was displayed.

The last of the enemies fell and with a growl of frustration, the Inquisitor announced that the Magister Erimond had fled.

Slowly, Eydis lowered her weapon and slumped to her knees. The tang of iron in the air began to fade along with the rest of the evil magic.

Eydis would be lying if she had claimed to be a perfectly moral mage. On occasion she had been known to raise the dead of whatever enemies she had felled to temporarily aid her in battle. It wasn't uncommon for her to summon atronachs or dremora from Oblivion but it had never seemed necessarily bad. Although the college prohibited the use of black soul gems, she'd happily trapped the souls of evil people in order to thoroughly enchant her weapons.

She was no saint when it came to magic but this... It was foul. How could this magic have such an effect on her and Serana? Serana was a master conjurer, surely she would have been immune to such power. The blood must have overpowered her.

She reached for Serana, hesitantly. She was sitting beside Eydis, fighting for breath and cradling her head. As soon as her hand fell upon her shoulder, her head whipped up in shock. The vampire's face contorted, fangs bared and a hiss escaping before she caught herself and whimpered. Eydis kept her grip on her friend and leaned into her.

“Are you okay?” She asked quietly, knowing only Serana could make it out. She nodded.

“I will be. Whatever magic that was... It was too much like Molag Bal's,” she explained with a shudder. They helped each other to stand and turned to see some members of the Inquisition watching them with concern.

“You guys alright there?” Varric called from across the broken down courtyard strewn with bodies.

Eydis nodded and explained, “Yes. The magic used is unfamiliar to us and it was a bit overwhelming. It feels so... bad.”

Solas frowned slightly as he stared between the two as if to assess their condition. Always the healer, that one.

“Does your world not have blood magic?” The Seeker inquired with a curious tilt to her head.

“Not that we're aware of, no.” Serana had answered for them. They locked their arms together and caught up with the group.

“Erimond must have fled to Adamant,” Stroud noted in annoyance. A heavy silence swept among the group. From what Eydis could tell, it appeared a battle was on the horizon.

“Then we prepare for a siege. We will make camp for the night and I'll contact the advisers and create a strategy. Until then we stabilize the area until reinforcements arrive,” the Inquisitor ordered swiftly with her lip upturned in a snarl. She'd make sure to especially keep her distance from the leader tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh shit, Adamant is coming you guys.


	12. Tooth and Claw

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adamant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter of fluff and angst, but an update nonetheless!
> 
> Update 2/10: I edited some minor details about Eydis's brother.

Hawke joined Serana and Eydis around their little campfire. They spoke little of the impending battle and instead told stories of former lovers to ease the tension.

“I'm just a big softie, deep down,” Hawke had admitted between generous swigs of water. “There was one boy in Lothering who I fell hard for but he was killed by darkspawn. The only love I've really ever had was Fenris.”

“What is he like?” Serana asked wistfully. Eydis knew how romantic her friend was behind that nonchalant exterior.

The Champion smiled nostalgically as she stared into the fire. “He's perfect. He's a former slave, you see. He has these lyrium tattoos embedded in his skin. Although my heart breaks knowing the sort of pain Danarius put him through, I cannot help but admire how beautiful he is. He's tall, dark and handsome. He has deep, tan skin and cloud white hair from the ritual that gave him the markings. I've never seen someone so striking,” she began softly. From the longing look in her bright eyes, it was obvious how lonely she must have felt without her lover.

“He's prickly but I know he's a softie, just like me. When we were married, he cried almost as much as I did. He was very distrusting of mages at first so in the beginning our relationship was kind of rocky seeing as how I'm a mage and not too ashamed of it. I did my best to help him move past his demons but since his former master was still alive, we never could really be together. He left me because of that. He had claimed he could not give me what I needed in a lover with his master still haunting him. Once that bastard was dead though...” She finished with a delighted twinkle in her eyes.

The story made Eydis smile for her. The Champion was happy in her love and Eydis felt an odd pang of jealousy at the feeling.

“What about you?” Hawke turned to her with an eager, beaming smile. She snorted and shook her head.

“There isn't much to say about my love life,” she admitted flatly. The Champion rolled her eyes and scoffed.

“Oh come on, there's got to be something.”

Perhaps it was unwise to share such personal information with Hawke but Eydis had come to value her friendship. She could trust her.

“Very well then. In Rorikstead, my first kiss was with some boy, Erik. It was kind of weird though and we remained friends for the most part. Unfortunately there isn't much to tell,” she summarized before taking a swig from her flagon. Serana gave her an unamused look.

“Oh, and what about the elf?” Serana asked in a sing-song voice. Hawke smirked devilishly.

“Do tell! We are speaking about the Fade expert with a stick up his arse, right?” Hawke clarified and Eydis paled and began to sputter.

“Serana! There is nothing to tell, we are friends,” she tried to argue but the vampire merely chuckled at her embarrassment. Hawke took notice.

“Aw, look at her cheeks!”

“Eydis, you're not fooling anyone. You have become very close with the man, admit it,” the vampire teased.

“Really, we are more like comrades-”

“Comrades? Is that what you're calling it? Not like I can judge, Fenris did refer to me as his companion in combat for years,” Hawke mused with a smirk, gazing down at her hands folded in her lap. A simple silver and garnet ring gleamed in the firelight. “Even after he put this thing on my finger, he still slips and calls me his comrade.”

 _It is likely that I will fall to Alduin and will never know love_ , she thought bitterly. It was true that she had experienced very brief dalliances but they never truly went anywhere. Vilkas was the only man she had allowed close after she had become the Harbinger but their duties had led them elsewhere. They had never fallen into bed together. Truthfully, they had never shared more than hopeful glances and unspoken words.

There was something about Solas. He was Daedric, he had an unlimited amount of power that she couldn't understand, nonetheless fathom. Yet here she was, dragging him hopelessly into her homeland and spending the majority of her time around him.

“You are a very lucky woman to know love,” Eydis finally spoke to Hawke with a sad smile. Hawke nodded once and looked into the dancing flames.

“That I am,” she agreed. “You will too.”

She couldn't let the others know how untrue that statement really was.

 

* * *

 

The fortress that had looked so strikingly Imperial was on fire. Bodies fell in massive waves, blood spurted into the air and turned into cloying necromancy that forced her and Serana to pause more than once.

Massive demons slashed their whips, clawed at her hair and back. Blades clashed and rang, cries and shrieks echoed off the stone walls. She couldn't count the number of men and women she had been forced to strike down by her blade. It was Whiterun and it was Solitude all over again, except this time she was fighting a war she truly did not understand. At least she didn't have to see the faces of men and women she had once called 'friend'. 

Serana and Hawke stayed nearby, twirling staffs and slashing at the enemy with a fury she could only recognize as desperation. There were no reinforcements yet.

The Inquisitor had ordered her, Serana, Hawke and Stroud into the most impenetrable area she could dispose of them in. They fought together and valiantly but stamina was running low, potions were running low, and their injuries were quickly becoming too much to bear.

Stone flew through the air in a giant fist, just barely grazing past her head, directly into the massive demon's gut she was battling. She whipped her head around to find Solas dashing forward, his brows furrowed in a most uncharacteristic look of fear and anger. When their eyes met, he audibly sighed with relief but continued to hurry toward her.

“Come, we must fall back. It isn't safe for you here, join us on the other side of the battlements,” he yelled over the fighting, tugging at her arm just in time to keep her from being smashed by the purple beast.

“The Inquisitor ordered us here!” She tried to argue but the unabashed anger in his expression made her back down. It was hard for a Nord to abandon her post.

“Damn the Inquisitor! You could be killed, you _must_ come now!” He insisted, his fingers digging into her arm. His blue eyes bore into her's, pleading and desperate and she knew that she could hardly resist. She needed no more convincing and waved to the others to follow.

Hurriedly, they swept across the fortress attempting to avoid jumping into battle at every turn. All the while she let Solas keep his tight grip on her arm, as if he were terrified she would fall. Her heart fluttered at the feeling of his frantic clutch on her, knowing that he _cared_ , that he alone had sought her out amid the perilous battle to ensure that she survived.

They met with the Inquisitor's group and wordlessly jumped back into the chaos. She set the enemies aflame with Dawnbreaker and simultaneously struck lightning bolts into their hearts. No longer had she had any need for her thu'um.

That is, until a roar filled the air and she froze. That sound...

“Alduin!” She cried in shock, looking up to the smoking sky. On cue, the black dragon swooped into view. His scales glittered against the moonlight as he shouted and there was something distinctly off about them. Amid the blackness of his dragon skin was an eerily familiar red tinge.

"DO VAH KIIN." 

This was it. This was her destiny and she couldn't let him escape her grasp this time. All other sound, all other bodies faded into the background as she zeroed in on the monster.

He spotted her atop the battlements, sword raised and a fierce look in her eye. Blood drenched hair swept back against her skull, tattered leather and scorched cape billowing behind her. One of them would die today.

"JOOR ZAH FRUL." The shout was effective, causing the beast to fall out of the very sky before he could summon another vicious roar. His body crashed into a pile of corpses, stunning the Inquisition soldiers left alive.

They faced each other hotly for a moment before she charged with a shrilling war cry she had only ever let loose once before this moment. He swept his spiked claws at her, but she evaded his grip. She slashed her sword into his legs and neck.

“YOL TOOR SHUL.” He breathed fire unto her body but she had been quick to shout back.

“FEIM ZII GRON.” She countered, allowing her body to became spectral. His flames could no longer harm her. Unfortunately for the Wardens gaining in on her, their bodies had become mere ash in seconds.

She hacked at him desperately, avoiding the snap of his teeth and the piercing cut of his claws as best as she could. Her own blood stained her leathers as her shout wore off and yet she ruthlessly kept fighting throughout the rapidly decreasing amount of blood pouring from her wounds.

“You will die, _dovahkiin_. Your legacy will be for naught for you and your people will be no more. I've begun a new empire throughout two worlds with Corypheus,” the beast snarled at her, flashing his red-tinged fangs at her before trying to pull her into his mouth.

“ _Kren sosaal_!” She answered between clenched teeth.

Before he could swing his maw at her again, she took hold of the jagged scales of his nose and swung herself onto his neck.

Inevitably, he bucked wildly and then dashed into the air.

“Eydis!” Solas screamed for her along with Hawke and Serana but she was gone. There was only her and Alduin and this was where he would meet his end.

She clung to the bloodied scales, ignoring the increasing height of their potential fall. It would be impossible to kill him in midair or she, too, would tumble into her own death. They soured over the fortress, with Alduin cursing her existence and trying to shake her off.

Another roar filled the skies as another beast landed inside of the fortress. Only Talos knew where that monster had come from. Alduin dove back into the fortress to meet the other beast and she happily took the opportunity to jump off. Diving into a roll, she landed roughly into a wall on the opposite side as the dragons spoke.

The Inquisitor's team had ushered in on a Warden mage, stunned by the landing of both dragons.

“Clarel! You have no where to run!” Inquisitor Ophelia cried, motioning to the dragons behind them.

Both dragons turned to them and roared. Alduin took to flight once more while the other dragon began to charge.

“Get out of the way!” Eydis urged them, hurrying to untangle herself from the mess of fallen bricks and cobblestone. The idiot Inquisition and Clarel ran directly toward a bridge while Serana hurried to her side.

“Get off the bridge, you milk drinkers!” She cried before jumping out of the path of the charging dragon.

“FUS RO DAH.” She shouted after it, but it simply lost its footing for a mere moment before continuing to run towards the Inquisition.

“They're not going to make it,” Serana said grimly.

Incredibly enough the Warden Clarel met the beast halfway, summoning energy into her staff to fire into the dragon. It wailed in fury, taking the opportunity to chomp down on the woman's body and throwing her beneath its claws.

They continued running towards the bridge but it was too late. Clarel cast another spell at the dragon until it fell to the ground in defeat. She felt the pull of its soul begin to ease into her consciousness and cried. The weight of the dragon among the bridge had been too much and it crumbled before their eyes.

“Solas!” Eydis screamed before the soul forced itself into her mind. She fell to her knees with only Serana there to catch her. The others surely tumbled to their deaths.

 

* * *

 

She walked in silence beside the vampire, meeting with the other members of the Inquisition. Everyone had been witness to the fall. The Inquisitor was dead alongside Hawke, Stroud, Cole, Cassandra, and Solas.

The Daedric Prince, Fen'Harel was gone. Could an immortal man survive such a feat? There must be some way, some sign for her to know that he no longer existed. Surely she would hear Nocturnal's influence without his help. He couldn't be gone.

Hawke was dead, that much she was positively certain. They hadn't known each other very long, a couple months at the most, and yet they had been quick to friendship. She was kindhearted with a bubbly personality who sparked life into any room she entered. She was beautiful, determined, and had a husband awaiting her return.

There was no time to collapse and cry into her knees. Her friends were dead but it was not the first time she had known grief. She couldn't let these strangers see her break down.

She straightened herself, clasping her hands behind her back in a way she had seen Solas do so many times. Her bottom lip trembled as she took a shaking breath.

The Commander brought order back into the ruined fortress, barking out orders to his remaining soldiers to capture what was left of the Wardens. Dorian, the Iron Bull, Varric, Sera, the Lady Vivienne, and the Warden Blackwall kept to themselves in a somber silence. Serana stayed by her side, as she always did, watching with her keen eyes for any danger.

Alduin had evaded her once more. Worse yet, it appeared he had joined forces with the monster of this world too. He would bring the end of times to two entirely different realms and there was nothing she could do. She had lost.

If she had Solas to help her, it would be okay. Hawke could be there to cheer her up with an ale and a story. She had no real place among the Inquisition as such an outsider. How could she belong?

There was no home for her to return to. The mighty dragonborn couldn't return to Skyrim without the World Eater's skull to show for it. She'd surely have no choice but to marry Ulfric then. Her purpose would be reduced to some miserable, powerless Queen and broodmare.

She let Serana guide her near the Commander who was now giving a noble speech on the brave sacrifice of the Inquisitor. What of Solas? What of Hawke? What of the others?

After the speech, she retreated into a nearby tent and collapsed on the bedroll. Her knees hit the ground and she let out a wracking sob. She curled into herself, letting the tears run freely down her face while Serana pulled her into her arms.

Eydis was no stranger to loss. Her mother was raped, tortured and murdered by the Thalmor. Her father died a soldier fighting the Thalmor. Her elder brother was lost to her after leaving to join the Imperial Army. The letters just stopped showing up before the home had even burned down.

Most recently, Kodlak's death had hit the hardest. He had become somewhat of a father figure to her. They had spent many hours speaking of her prophecy and her peoples' history. He had been one of the only people to really acknowledge her role as Dragonborn and he helped her to control her emotions after she turned.

She had been doing his bidding, fetching the head of a Glenmoril witch when she found him dead. Though now she and Vilkas had grown closer, she could never forget the way he looked at her when she came upon his body. _“This is your fault.”_

Her shield-brother had since apologized but his words had continued to haunt her. It was her fault that she wasn't there to protect Kodlak and it was her fault that she let the members of the Inquisition fall to their deaths. Solas' death was on her hands now. Undoubtedly, Nocturnal would be pleased.

“There's a rift!” Someone cried from outside the tent. Other voices raised in alarm, drawing Eydis and Serana quickly out of the tent.

Sure enough, when they ran back to the ruined courtyard a bright, green, _oozing_ rift was now hanging ominously overhead. To her astonishment, Cassandra, Cole, and Solas fell physically out from the air. They landed roughly on the stone pavement and she bolted before she had fully registered what had happened.

“Solas,” she breathed out in relief with fresh tears spilling onto her cheeks. When he managed to stand, she launched herself at him. She clung to him, breathing him in and letting the relief wash over her. He was here, he was alive.

He gasped as she buried her face in his neck and took a shaking breath. She didn't feel him reciprocate, but she couldn't bring herself to care. Just a moment later though, she felt his arms envelop her tightly. She felt his nose and mouth burrow into her hair and felt his hot breath against her skull, unwillingly bringing gooseflesh to her skin. _He's alive_.

When they parted, she tearfully smiled shyly at him. His eyes were wide and filled with an affection she had never before taken notice of. He looked in absolute awe.

“You're o-okay,” she whispered, her voice cracking.

“Yes-”

“Close the rift!” Stroud's harsh interruption made her whip around. The Inquisitor hurried forward with her hand held high. _Wait, where's Hawke?_

“Where is Hawke?” Eydis called to Stroud. His large, dark eyes were brimming with unshed tears as he looked up to her. He shook his head and looked away quickly. No. No, there was no way.

“Where is Hawke?!” Eydis demanded loudly, hurrying in front of the Inquisitor and the rift.

“She's staying behind, there is no time!” The Inquisitor spat. Staying behind?

Eydis drew her sword and snarled, “Keep that _fucking_ rift open, Inquisitor.”

She threw herself into it.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I want to sort of explore Eydis' past a bit and am thinking of writing some one-shots. In this chapter, I wanted to convey that the deaths of her family, the Civil War, and the death of Kodlak has really had a lasting impact on who she is. She hasn't had any time to really think about everything that she has gone through. She is constantly busy in Skyrim and as the mighty Dragonborn, it is her job to be strong for her country. If anyone is interested, I'll definitely begin getting into her backstory. 
> 
> Dovahzul translations: 
> 
> JOOR ZAH FRUL - Mortal, finite, temporary. The Dragonrend shout. 
> 
> YOL TOOR SHUL - Fire, inferno, sun. The Fire Breath shout. 
> 
> FEIM ZII GRON - Fade, spirit, bind. The Become Ethereal shout. 
> 
> Kren sosaal - Break and bleed. Curse/threat.


	13. One They Fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eydis is a hero, the Inquisitor sucks, and Solas is still intrigued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the long wait. I've been busy with school, but I promise I haven't abandoned this! Anyway, here's some serious angst with a little Hawke, Eydis, and Solas POV.

This was probably one of the dumbest things she had ever done. Barely twenty-eight and already she had agreed to sacrifice her life. Why had she done that?

Some fucked up sense of honor, probably. Corypheus was her responsibility, this was what she had to do. No matter what her friends thought. No matter what Fenris thought. _Fenris_.

It had only been two days since she had come to the startling realization that she was pregnant. She couldn't have been more than three months along and yet here she was right in the thick of things. How could she have known? Her body had changed very little and she figured her lack of monthly bleeding was due to the great amount of stress she was under.

Her staff had snapped in half. The Nightmare demon was running her in circles. It took pleasure in swiping little cuts into her as she bolted. She threw all of her mana into a firestorm but it had done little but take out a few of its legs.

She would die in here and the rift would be closed. Her husband deserved better than this. Her baby deserved better than this. As she faced the demon, she shot more ice bolts at it but it was doing _so little_. How could she win?

“FUS RO DAH.” _What the fuck?_ The demon flew backward, its massive legs flailing helplessly as it was cast into the air.

Eydis charged forward, bellowing a piercing war cry she had once explained as something unique to her people. Her enchanted sword was raised in the air, her powerful legs propelling her forward until she swung herself into its body.

Instinctively, Hawke cast a barrier over the Dragonborn as she plunged her sword into the demon's belly. Her movements were flawless, her sword striking true into the demon's heart. She was in a fury, a tempest, as she cast some sort of weird purple thing around the Nightmare demon.

With one last plunge of her sword, the demon screamed and fell limp. A hazy, white essence lifted into the air and shot straight into some sort of black gem Eydis was holding. Was that one of her soul gems?

She scrambled off the massive body, landing with a huff on the ever-shifting ground of the Fade. When she spotted her, she immediately breathed a sigh of relief and hurried over to meet her.

“Eydis-” Hawke began, the sudden emotion choking her. Someone had come back for her, she had saved her life.

“Did you seriously want to sacrifice yourself for that bitch?” Eydis cut her off with an annoyed grunt. She crossed her arms and glared at her, awaiting her response. Hawke could only laugh and throw her arms around her.

Eventually the Dragonborn chuckled and held her back. “Don't do that to me! After you give me this speech about how in love you are with your husband! Divines, how could I survive Skyhold without you?”

Hawke pulled back and laughed more, tears streaming down her face. “I was an idiot. Thank you so much, my friend.”

“We should really get out of here, it cannot be good for your little one,” Eydis stated as she linked her arm through hers. Hawke gaped at her as the woman practically dragged her towards the rift.

“How did you know?” She choked out. The Dragonborn merely smirked and shrugged.

“Detect life spell, how do you think I found you?” She explained easily before they jumped out of the rift.

 

* * *

 

She strolled calmly up to the Inquisitor, ignoring the delighted cheers of the soldiers after she had brought the Champion out of the Fade. The Mer woman paled, lowering her marked hand and watching worriedly as she approached. _Good_.

“Inquisitor, why would you leave a pregnant woman in the Fade?” Eydis hissed, voice low enough for only her and the other woman to hear. Her eyes widened.

“I-I didn't know-”

“Bullshit. Your spymaster probably figured it out long before Hawke did,” she cut her off coldly. Her dragon soul positively thrummed under her skin in anticipation. “So tell me, why would you leave Hawke behind?”

“The Wardens need Stroud in order to rebuild. One of them had to stay behind,” she tried to argue weakly.

“It was a dishonorable sacrifice of a comrade to a demon. I slaughtered it alone with Hawke, your team very well could have handled it,” Eydis insisted, her voice growing louder with anger. She wanted to make the woman suffer. Her thu'um called to her instincts, urging her to tear the slight Mer apart with her voice.

“What was I supposed to do?” The Inquisitor fired back with a cry. The soldiers' cheers quieted as all eyes watched the heated exchange.

“ _You keep your allies alive_. The Inquisition expects better from you, Thedas expects better from you. I will tolerate your behavior no longer. You may be Inquisitor but your jealousy and lack of better judgment shows you to be weak, nothing more than a whelp sniveling for power.” The courtyard was silent. The power swelling in her chest nagged at her being, making her stand taller and fiercer. The Inquisitor dared not challenge her today. If the Inquisitor had any sense, her despicable behavior would stop as a whole.

“Celebrate your release of the Wardens, Inquisitor. I suggest you think over your actions and really take the chance to speak to your _human_ advisers for advice if you want to win this war. Alduin has joined Corypheus and you had better pray to whatever gods you believe in that your organization can save you now.”

“Release them,” a new voice whispered in her ear. Cole appeared beside her, his wide-brimmed hat barely covering his pained expression. “Your blood is screaming. Release it or it will get worse.”

When had her breathing changed? Sweat was pooling down the back of her neck and her nails were drawing blood from her own fists. The voices within her were aching, the spirit was right. She needed to do something or she would fall.

“I cannot, Cole,” she answered him softly. The poor boy looked on the verge of tears.

She turned away from the spirit and Inquisitor, noticing the crowd turning back as if they were not all just watching her scold the Inquisitor like a child. The members of the Inquisition looked at her with something akin to understanding as she passed them. Solas grasped her arm, forcing her to look up at him and preventing her from running.

“Would you speak with me?” He requested gently. Serana and Hawke watched them knowingly, while the rest of the soldiers went about their business once more. She looked up at him, noticing the furrow in his brow and flushed cheeks. Nodding wordlessly, she let him direct her outside of the fortress coated in blood.

He clasped her hand, guiding her into the Inquisition campsite. She figured they were now standing in his tent as he cast some sort of magelight above them. It illuminated the inside, showing dusted books and spare wolf pelts. Really, he wasn't very subtle sometimes.

His hand on her cheek stunned her, forcing her to stare into his furious eyes.

“How could you cast yourself physically into the Fade like that?” He demanded, his fingers curling into her blood-soaked hair. For just a moment, she let herself shut her eyes to revel in the feeling of his palm against her cheek. Her heart began to beat erratically, uncaring for his anguished words. He was touching her and that was all there was.

“I...” she tried to form a response as she opened her eyes to gaze back up at him. There was still a crease in his forehead as he clenched his jaw. She reached up to brush her thumb against it softly. “Please don't be cross with me, not you too.”

The crease faded instantly and the anger in his eyes subsided. His hand still cupped her face and her thumb began to drift from his forehead to stroke his cheekbone. He gasped at the sensation.

“ _Eydis_ ,” he warned.

This had never happened before. Perhaps it was the adrenaline from battle, but she was not of the right mind to question this. She wanted him to devour her. _Please, let him make the voices stop_.

Her mouth parted, watching him at war with his own mind. Indecision clouded his eyes and her heart wrenched. Did he not see her that way?

She stepped back, deliberately separating herself from his grasp. This was not right. She was not of his world and he was practically a god. Shaking her head, she turned away from his stunned gaze.

“I-I must get some air,” she tried to explain, looking down to her shaking hands. The dragons that harbored a place within her mind were screaming.

She fled the tent, uncaring of the stinging sand whipping in the cool wind. For once, she donned her Nightingale hood and quickly summoned Arvak to help with her escape.

The undead mount from the Soul Cairn bucked his head into her soothing palm as she quickly swung her leg over his back. She took the tattered reins and clicked, bringing the horse to an abrupt and unnatural run.

She didn't pay close attention to her surroundings until she was far enough away from Adamant and the Inquisition camp that housed the soldiers. She was left in a deserted clearing, letting Arvak's soul disappear back into the Soul Cairn until she held her head skyward and screamed, unleashing the fury of her blood.

“FAAS RU MAAR.”

 

_“Hadvar,” she sobbed, letting her head fall in dismay._

_Smoke surrounded Solitude. Bodies were being collected by Stormcloak soldiers into the courtyard of Castle Dour preparing for a massive burial. Contrasting cheers of victory and cries of anguish filled her ears. This was her doing, all of this death and destruction._

_“Please stay your sword, Hadvar!” She had tried to convince him but he had refused. Stupid, stubborn Nord. He knew she would have to kill him._

_Why would he let himself fall by her hand? They were friends, good friends even. She spent a lot of time in Riverwood between visiting both Ralof and Hadvar, although she never told either of them that._

_They spent many hours together, helping his Uncle Alvor at the forge. Hadvar had been there, guiding her hand with his as she hammered away at new swords or poured molten steel into the molds. He even helped her create her first real set of armor that actually fit to her body, accommodating her generous hips and thighs._

_She remembered him taking her measurements carefully, the way his mouth parted in consideration and something akin to embarrassment. His ears had become reddened and hot as he ran his rough, calloused hands along her legs. It was then that she realized he had become sweet on her. She ran not long after._

_It was not until today that they had laid eyes on each other once again. His jaw had clenched in cold acceptance, despite the pain in his eyes. He charged at her first with his iron sword and she had expertly parried it._

_“You are better at this,” he admitted in a grunt._

_“Please, Hadvar. The Legion will not win today, surrender,” she begged, voice wavering and quiet. He swallowed nervously, their swords still clashed and battling for dominance._

_His brute strength knocked her off her feet, making her fall to the cobblestone street on her back. He lifted his sword and began to plunge. Her Skyforge Steel knocked the blade and before she could move, he had tripped._

_The exquisite craftsmanship of Eorlund Gray-Mane had impaled her dear friend's gut. The shock in his eyes made her scream as he slid further into the blade. Desperately, she tugged it out and threw it to the side, ignoring the raging battle surrounding them as he fell into her arms._

_She caught him, cradling his head to her chest as he gulped his last breaths._

_“Eydis... I-I would have married you,” Hadvar whispered into her neck. She shook her head._

_“Hadvar, I'm so sorry. My friend, please don't-”_

_“Y-you were always meant for greater things, Dragonborn. It is an honor to have known you. I die happy knowing we will meet again in Sovngarde.” With that, he had exhaled. She clutched him, ignoring his life's blood seeping into her Stormcloak armor as she shook._

_“No...”_

_Now his body burned with the rest of the Imperial soldiers who had refused to surrender. She had closed her eyes amid the smell of burning flesh and stayed frozen._

_“The Stormcloaks are victorious! Bow to your High King, Ulfric Stormcloak! Bow to your Dragonborn, Eydis Stormblade!”_

 

The memory faded, leaving her alone amid the wasting sands. Her hand rose to her cheeks, noting the tears seeping through the Nightingale hood.

She had made a terrible mistake allying herself with Ulfric. Her judgment had been skewed, her heart too set on vengeance over the deaths of her parents. She wanted every Thalmor to burn and it was through the Legion that the hateful organization was allowed to operate in Skyrim. It wasn't her place to take a side, no matter how angry she had been.

It was possible that she would never forgive herself for Hadvar's death. She may not have harbored the same feelings for the Imperial soldier, but they had been close. She had betrayed him, along with Balgruuf and every other ally of her's that had been loyal to the Legion. It was hardly worth it.

She allowed racists to control her land through her blind need for revenge. She did not share the same sentiments as a significant portion of her fellow Nords when it came to outsiders. Frankly, she considered anyone who called Skyrim their home a son or daughter of the nation, regardless of their race.

Although she went out of her way to stick up for the Dunmer and Argonians who braved calling Windhelm home, she still blamed herself for allowing that kind of behavior to continue by letting the Stormcloaks win.

She had approached Ulfric about the issue, urging him to reconsider his stance on letting the Argonians and Khajiit into Windhelm. How could she stand by and let him shun people who worked twice as hard as any Nord for their respect?

His response was to propose, saying that if she were Queen she could help him change Skyrim for the better. He had been indifferent to the suffering of the other races and only would agree to change things if she ruled alongside him.

It had been his goal all along, raising her through the ranks and giving her his title of Stormblade. He used her status as Dragonborn in order to manipulate the war in their favor. It was indeed her power that had given him the crown of High King. No one could dare question his rule if he had the Dragonborn by his side forever, chained as his puppet. He would never stop until she succumbed to him.

This battle of demons and foolhardy Wardens had done nothing but trigger the painful memories of her time with the Stormcloaks. Eydis was unsuited to war, to bloodshed against those who had once fought for a righteous cause.

War had torn her land apart, had separated her from her family. This wasn't even her homeland. She had no right participating in battles for a land she barely understood. Yet Alduin was _here_ , he had made his appearance and declared himself an ally of Corypheus. Only she could stop him but this was not the prophecy the Blades had foretold. Where was her place in this world? Among these strangers who look upon her as a barbarian?

 

* * *

 

_Fool, old man,_ Solas thought as he led the hart among the Inquisition's mounts toward Skyhold. Eydis had distanced herself from him, keeping her company alongside the vampire, Serana, Hawke and Cole. Thankfully, Ophelia had finally learned to control her ill temper after Eydis had scolded her for her insolence.

He had been horrified to watch her jump so carelessly into the Fade. He knew she and Hawke had grown close but he had no idea how desperate she would be to save someone she had not known more than a few months. 

After awakening from Uthenera to the world full of hopeless shemlen, he had been determined to do whatever was necessary to restore his fallen empire. He cared little if not at all for the people who lived in this day and age.

It wasn't until Eydis had stumbled out of a rift alongside a dragon that he had realized that her little mortal life would certainly be the end of him. He had screamed after her, begging her not to go into the Fade but of course she had ignored his plea. Defiant, stubborn, and headstrong were all things he had simultaneously admired and loathed about her.

His heart had clenched painfully, eyes pooling with tears he hadn't shed for centuries, if not thousands of years. He could not watch her die, he could not let her succumb to the demon that lay behind the rift battling Hawke.

“Do not close the rift, Inquisitor!” He had demanded angrily, gripping her wrist tightly and forcing her to lower it.

“Why should I not? It's not my fault your _foolish_ shem decided to go after Hawke,” she growled in defense.

“She will defeat the demon, I know she will,” he insisted. He had to believe it or he would shatter.

They had waited with baited breaths, with no one daring to break the silence as they watched the rift. Sure enough, Eydis stepped through with her arm linked around Hawke's and a hard glare in her dark eyes.

She had rightfully put the Inquisitor in her place with the whole of Commander Cullen's soldiers watching before he had reached for her. He hadn't been thinking, his hands had reached for her before he could possibly stop himself.

She was shaking by the time they escaped into his tent outside of the fortress. He felt her devastating power swelling within her very aura. The way her chest heaved, her warm breath permeating the air around him brought him closer and closer to her.

Solas had wrapped his fingers into her sable hair, tilting her head up to look into her incredulous eyes. His very world was shattering around this beautiful mortal with the soul of a dragon. He was no blushing youth and yet his heart was hammering at the sight of her, so flushed and waiting for him to act.

She was _his_ dragon. He was her wolf. Before he could claim her, pull her into him until their resolve shattered, she had fled.

Every instinct he had was screaming for him to follow, to chase her around the Western Approach however long it took until he made his claim. His judgment had faltered.

She was a mortal, doomed to a life that would begone within the blink of an eye. Her youthful body would wither, her power would fade and her spirit would never find him. The Forgotten Ones taking refuge in Nirn laid favor with the Dragonborn and it was likely that he could do nothing to save her soul.

After hours of thinking helplessly over his actions, he finally fell restlessly into the Fade. Eydis had been there, unconsciously awaiting his presence as her mind displayed another memory. A memory he had been most intrigued to see.

“ _My Harbinger_ ,” a broad, dark haired and dirty man had addressed her. The way he looked at her, almost in reverence, immediately piqued Solas' curiosity.

“ _Vilkas, we are well past this by now. You are still my shield-brother, just call me by my name_ ,” Eydis scolded playfully with an eye-roll. The man in steel armor cocked his head and blinked his bright, blue eyes surrounded in dark war paint.

“ _I could always go back to calling you whelp, Harbinger,_ ” he suggested with a matching smirk. His accent was vaguely similar to the way Eydis spoke, except his was much thicker and almost more proud. When Eydis spoke, it sounded as if she was consciously trying to suppress her native tongue and it had worked for the most part.

She laughed, the corners of her dark eyes crinkling in mirth as she plopped onto the bench beside him. Their thighs touching, her hand gently wrapping around his thick arm. Solas stiffened his back, watching their close proximity. He tasted bile in the back of his throat and he felt the sudden urge to strangle the apparition of whatever man this memory had shown him.

“ _I might almost prefer that to Harbinger,_ ” she admitted wistfully. Her head nuzzled into the burly man's shoulder and she closed her eyes. “ _Kodlak should still be here._ ”

Her fellow countrymen froze with sadness and regret in his expression. He looked painfully down at Eydis curled into his side and shook his head.

“ _I never should have blamed you for what happened to Kodlak. He had faith in you, he wanted you as the new Harbinger. I let my anger cloud my judgment and lashed out at you when I shouldn't have. You did everything you could for the old man and I am sorry for ever doubting you_ ,” the man apologized sincerely. He wrapped his arm around Eydis, tugging her closer into his side.

“ _Vilkas, I-_ ” Eydis began, tears beginning to pool in her eyes as she straightened to gaze back up at him.

“I see you're snooping on my memories again,” the present Eydis noted monotonously as she stepped forward into his view. The scene before them vanished, leaving them in the green, rocky terrain of the Fade.

“I apologize, it was not my intention to intrude,” Solas agreed. Although he had felt unreasonably annoyed watching her tender moment with another man, he was relieved to finally speak to her once more. He couldn't help but ask, “Who was that man?”

She frowned, looking down at her bare feet digging into the false earth of the Fade. “That was Vilkas. We were shield-siblings before I became the Harbinger of the Companions. We are apart of a group of renowned warriors. We were close.”

“Were?” He tried to clarify.

She sighed. “I pushed him away, just like I do everyone else. I am destined to die and it wouldn't be fair to hurt anyone like that.”

“You will not die,” Solas insisted, the conviction in his voice startling him. He bounded forward, clutching her arms covered in the thin tunic she wore underneath her armor. She gasped, watching his face with large, doe eyes.

“How can you be so sure?” Eydis murmured, not daring to break eye contact. He shook his head.

“I will _not_ allow it.”

“But why?”

“I cannot let you die,” he repeated, his voice barely above a whisper. His fingers dug into her forearms while his heart thudded madly with anxiety.

“The Dread Wolf cares about one mortal's well being?” She tried to joke in vain, looking away with a shaking head. Her eyes were beginning to mist and her breath hitched.

“Yes, of course I do,” he tried to defend himself while she pulled away.

“I am a mortal! I will die fighting Alduin! How can one Daedric Prince possibly care about my life unless to claim my soul after death?!” Eydis cried suddenly, tears spilling over her cheeks as she shoved his hands off of her.

“I would do anything in my power to keep them away from your soul. I could never harm you, I could never let anyone touch you!” Solas pleaded with her. How could she not see?

“But why?” She repeated, arms falling to her sides as she faced him.

Did he even know why? He cared about her. He wanted her to himself, he wanted her spirit to be sacred after her inevitable demise, untouched by those he had betrayed. She had become far too dear to him.

“ _M_ _a vhenan._ ” The words had spilled from his traitorous mouth before he could put a stop to such a foolish admission. Fortunately, she was more than unlikely to understand what his words meant.

There must have been something in his voice that brought her back to him. She had calmed, wiping the tears from her reddened cheeks as she approached him once more.

“Would you tell me what those words mean?” She whispered. He felt her warmth radiating from her body as she stepped just a hair's breadth away.

“I.. It was nothing of importance. It does not matter.” He dismissed her with a wave of his hand and she was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so Eydis is struggling with Post-Traumatic Stress. She's a very strong character who has learned a LOT after becoming Dragonborn and the most powerful person in Skyrim, but she is still a person. She lost her mother to the Thalmor, her father to war, her brother abandoned her, the Legion almost chopped her head off, the Civil War made her kill her friends and she is under an intense amount of pressure. The continuing existence of her world depends on whether or not she succeeds and she is beginning to crack. I hope I am able to write her struggles in a way as not to offend anyone. I am NOT saying she will need a man (Solas) to "fix her" and that's not the direction I will be going with this. 
> 
> On a side note, Eydis has a very slight Nord accent but for the most part sounds North American (at least in my head). Her voice is POWERFUL (duh) but when she is just speaking normally, she sounds young and even somewhat quiet or shy. 
> 
> Dovahzul and Elven translations: 
> 
> FAAS RU MAAR - Fear, run, terror. The Dismay shout. 
> 
> Ma vhenan - My heart.


	14. Secunda

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! I'm not dead! I'm so terribly sorry for such a long delay but life has been getting me down lately. I've been very busy with my classes and truthfully my depression has prevented me from finding any energy or encouragement to do this. I do not feel fully confident with this chapter but I felt it was only right to start writing once more now that Special Edition has been released. I'll do my best to continue writing more in the future and should find more time now that the semester is coming to an end. I'll do my best to respond to any comments, I appreciate all the feedback from the bottom of my heart! <3

They had inevitably battled a few dragons on the journey back to Skyhold. After crossing into the area she had originally landed in, the Emerald Graves, they encountered an almost alarming amount of beasts terrorizing the region and its inhabitants.

Eydis had absorbed so many souls that by the end of the day, her head had been throbbing. The lives and knowledge of the dragons they killed overwhelmed her mind as she lay inside of her tent beside Serana.

The air inside of the tent was hot and her skin was itching from the ragged bedroll she had been so generously provided by the Inquisition. It had been hours and it was obvious that she would be unable to fall into a peaceful slumber.

She carefully crawled out of the tent and into the welcoming cool of the night. Taking care to evade the soldier patrolling the campsite, she tip-toed into the forest overgrown with thick roots and low-hanging trees.

Conjuring a tiny orb of magelight overhead, she weaved around the trees almost wistfully, a tiny smile playing at her lips. Her bare feet danced among the soft grass barely misted in the morning dew. If only she closed her eyes, she could pretend she was home in Skyrim, walking among the forests of Falkreath after transforming back from her beastform.

Things were a lot simpler when she hunted with the inner circle. Even Vilkas had changed with her once or twice before they cured themselves together. Never had she felt more free than to traverse the rugged terrain of Skyrim as a wolf.

She thought she had found a mate in Vilkas. They shared many kisses under the full moons, with bloodied hands and yellow eyes clouded with need. She had been close to donning her amulet of Mara, even going so far as to bother a priest at Mara's temple in Riften.

Yet her time with the Companions inevitably had to come to an end. She had been ignoring her summons from the Greybeards for far too long and she was long overdue to finally find Alduin and vanquish him. It wouldn't have been fair to marry Vilkas when her death was inevitable.

Fen'Harel on the other hand seemed to be certain that she would survive her final battle with Alduin. It was obvious the Daedric Prince had some sort of need of her. Even if she fell to the World Eater, he could easily claim her after death.

Why she felt attraction to such a dangerous creature, she did not know. He wasn't exactly conventionally attractive, but he held a certain allure about him. There was wisdom in his eyes, years of experience and knowledge brimming beneath the surface. He may have been slim, which was common for a Mer, but he had well-worn muscles and towered above many among the Inquisition.

He was perhaps the exact opposite of everything Vilkas was. Vilkas was a traditional Nord with long, dirtied hair and an even more dirtied face. His muscles were thick and he carried a large Skyforge Steel broadsword to show for it.

Solas was a well-spoken scholar. Vilkas may have been known as the historian of the Companions but he didn't hold a candle compared to the thousands of years of knowledge from a Daedric Prince. She admired the elf for his intelligence and stories of the Fade.

It was no matter thinking over such trivial things as attraction. She could have neither man and would likely never lay eyes on her shield-brother again.

As she approached the sound of running water, she felt a sharp sting underneath her skin. The feeling of powerful magic permeated the area and Eydis instinctively conjured a bound battleaxe.

She rushed into the clearing with her battleaxe raised high and froze. The sight before her caused the battleaxe to immediately disintegrate as her knees threatened to give out in sheer terror.

Thalmor Justiciar Ondolemar stood underneath a frozen rift in the middle of a river. His Thalmor robes were singed and tattered and his face was fixed in a permanent scowl. His arms were crossed and he appeared to be pacing under the rift in frustration.

“Y-you!” Ondolemar shouted as soon as his piercing, green eyes fell upon her.

“FUS.”

The Justiciar stumbled, falling onto his backside into the water. Eydis would have laughed had she not been so caught off guard.

“I thought you were executed! How in oblivion did you end up here?” She snarled, letting her feet carry her across the clearing to meet him head-on. She would most certainly finish the job her fellow soldiers had failed to do.

Ondolemar scowled and sputtered as he tried to stand once more. Eydis landed a harsh kick to his side and gripped his soaking, wet robes, forcing him to face her.

“Thalmor scum, I should execute you myself!”

“Wait! I-I do not even know where I am. You do not want me dead!” The Justiciar pleaded, and oh it was _glorious_. His fingers were digging into her arms and his eyes were bulging. She smirked menacingly and actually laughed in his face.

“Do not presume to know what I want, _Thalmor_ ,” she spat. “Why are you here?”

Before he could respond, thundering footsteps stormed the clearing.

“Dragonborn!”

“Eydis!”

“Who is that?”

“Someone who deserves death,” Eydis answered, tugging the Thalmor to a stand. He scrambled to catch his footing. Despite his impressive height, he bowed helplessly as Eydis began to drag him out of the river.

“Holy shit that elf is tall,” the Iron Bull commented casually, despite him wielding a giant axe in preparation for battle.

“I want this whelp in chains,” Eydis demanded, shoving the Thalmor to his knees before the Inquisitor's people. Serana appeared behind Cole and gave a startled gasp at the sight.

“Who is this man and what has he done?” The Inquisitor finally addressed her.

“He is a Thalmor Justiciar. He is apart of an organization that hunts, tortures, and murders those who worship Talos,” she explained readily.

“The worship of Talos is heresy! You filthy Nords cannot seem to grasp that concept through your thick human skulls! The Thalmor are the epitome of Elven Superiority and I demand that you release me at once!” Ondolemar argued, his high-strung voice lilting with indignation. Eydis responded with another kick to his side.

“Elven superiority?” The Inquisitor asked almost giddily. Ondolemar gave the Inquisitor a harsh glance over and scowled.

“Do not presume that your kind is on par with my superiority. You're just as much of a shrew mutt as these humans and whatever _that_ thing is,” the Thalmor snarled and looked to the Iron Bull in disgust.

“What a positively charming fellow,” Dorian chimed in sarcastically beside the Qunari.

“How 'bout I stick an arrow up his arse?” Sera offered.

“I take it this man is an Altmer?” Solas strode forward calmly to meet Eydis. He flickered his eyes to size up the dirtied Justiciar and smirked.

“Yes he is,” Eydis confirmed.

“I would advise you, Inquisitor, to keep this man under watch seeing how he is a possible threat to our safety. I would study him along with the Dragonborn to determine how he ended up in our world,” Solas turned to the Inquisitor for approval. She frowned at the Thalmor and nodded her affirmation.

Eydis happily plucked Ondolemar off of the ground and started to shove him towards the camp.

“I demand you release me! This is hardly befitting of a Justiciar!” Ondolemar pleaded, his shrill voice ringing throughout the Emerald Graves.

 

* * *

 

Oh, how she _hated_ the Thalmor. Out of everyone in Tamriel who could have stumbled into Thedas, it had to be Ondolemar; a Justiciar who tracked down Talos worshippers throughout the entire Reach to torture and execute.

Unfortunately, she couldn't just end his life and be done with him. All night, they danced around each other in circles. She would ask him questions and he would make some prissy remark about the state of the campsite and his superiority over her kind.

The information she had received from him provided little information as to how exactly he ended up in Thedas. Only little snippets of “Thalmor operations” and “highly classified”.

“So tell me, is Elenwen conducting some sort of magical experiment?” She had tried to clarify. The Thalmor was bound with tight rope and some sort of magical barrier upheld by Solas that would contain Ondolemar's magic.

“As I have stated many times, that information is classified, _Nord_.”

“Divines save me,” Eydis muttered in exasperation. “So how did you end up in Thedas?”

“The location of the Dragonborn is imperative. This much I can tell you,” he finally offered with a glare. She sighed.

“So you were looking for my whereabouts?”

“As I said, that is classified, Nord.”

“But you just said-”

“I did not.”

Eydis excused herself from the tent abruptly with Solas quick to follow on her heels. She hurried over to the Inquisitor's group and gave Serana a solemn look.

“Have you gathered any information from Ondolemar?” The Inquisitor asked in a surprisingly polite tone.

“He refuses to budge and unlike his kind, I have no desire to torture him for answers. I would prefer to haul him onto Odahviing and be done with him,” she explained exasperatedly. Truthfully, she feared her hand would not stay her sword if the Altmer continued to toy with her.

“It... sounds tempting but for now he must remain in our custody. We'll bring him back to Skyhold and have Leliana deal with it,” Ophelia instructed and Eydis nodded in understanding.

It was incredible the sort of change that occurred seemingly overnight after Adamant. The Inquisitor was no longer as hostile with her and was being almost downright civil. Her people appeared less tense and readily offered Eydis meaningful smiles and a sense of camaraderie. The Inquisition finally began to see her as an ally now that the Inquisitor's contentious demeanor had lessened.

The party departed the Emerald Graves around noon and began the trek into the Frostback Mountains. Eydis dutifully ignored Ondolemar's incessant pestering to the soldiers demanding to know where he was being taken.

She nudged Arvak alongside Solas' mount, a large and proud beast called a hart. They traveled in a comfortable silence, gazing upon the spectacular, jagged and snow-capped peaks of the mountains surrounding them.

 

* * *

 

Skyhold was abuzz as soon as the massive party arrived. Healers rushed about to get the wounded to the infirmary while servants hurried to find accommodations. Eydis did what she could to assist despite the exhaustion nagging in the back of her mind. The stress of finding Ondolemar was eating away at her nerves and it was a relief to finally have him taken out of her sight by Leliana's people.

By the time she had finished airing out laundry and polishing her weapons, she was met with twilight when she exited her shared chamber. The night air was brisk, with the promise of winter on the horizon but it was nothing a Nord couldn't handle.

She hurried to the mess hall, taking care to avoid listening to the rapidly spreading gossip about the “strange elf” in the dungeon. No matter what the Inquisition deemed necessary, if the Thalmor were allowed to walk free among the halls of Skyhold she would be quick to sever her alliance with the army. She would never trust a Thalmor. Not after what they did to her family.

Solas was awaiting her near the entrance of the mess hall, his ears twitching slightly when he caught the patter of her feet on the ground. His eyes were eager to meet hers and she blushed, remembering their last conversation in the Fade. He had called her something... “vhenan”. She yearned to discover its meaning but for propriety's sake, she knew she mustn't encourage anymore of an attachment.

“I did not have the opportunity to properly apologize for my behavior in the Fade. I'm afraid I must explain some things to you,” he cut right to the point before opening the door for her. They entered and brushed past the throng of soldiers and citizens alike until they reached a lone table in the corner.

“Whatever you need discuss, I would have you be honest with me,” Eydis admitted nervously. She felt her palms grow clammy and her heart begin to thud madly. Just being in his presence, basking in the scent of parchment, fur, and pine, made her head spin.

“I can no longer deny that there is a sort of... intimacy between us and I'm sorry for my inappropriate behavior. You are a beautiful woman, unlike any other I have had the pleasure to behold. A creature from another world, a hero of legends old. I find myself inexplicably drawn to you and yet I know that I cannot let this continue.”

When he finished, she sucked in a quick breath. The room began to spin and she felt a sharp pain in her chest. Yes, this was what was right. He was Daedric, she was mortal. They had separate destinies and it would be ill advised to flirt with such danger. So why did this hurt?

She swallowed anxiously, looking anywhere but at the striking Mer sitting across from her. She let the noise of the crowd envelop her, trying to conjure a response that would suffice.

“I-I-” she stammered before taking another slow breath. “Yes, you are right of course. We are allies if nothing else.”

Eydis dared to glance at Solas and her heart dropped in her chest at his expression. His eyes were sad. He leaned solemnly on his elbows over the table, with his hands clasped together tightly.

“I should go. I think I'm feeling a bit tired from the journey, I shall take my leave,” she insisted quickly, standing before he spoke.

“Are you-”

“Good evening, Solas.”

With that she turned on her heel and began her escape. The people gave her a concerned, curious look as she exited the mess hall but she was too gone to care. She felt sick.

A Thalmor officer had invaded the land and a Daedric Prince had rejected her. Never before had she longed for Skyrim more.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh no, the Thalmor! Broken hearts! I'm sorry for the short chapter but boy oh boy do I have some plot for you guys coming up.


	15. A Winter's Tale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Dragonborn goes to the Winter Palace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late chapter, yet again. The holidays have definitely been hectic! I actually was back in England and went to Paris recently so I've been extra busy. I hope you like the chapter, there's actual plot development!
> 
> Update 2/10: I edited some very minor details!

Life at Skyhold was relatively quiet; a serene break from the constant fighting that had laid claim to Eydis's time. She occupied herself by assisting the servants, washing dishes and helping cook for the hundreds of refugees who called Skyhold home. Some days she would help train the recruits, much to the delight of the Commander. Others, she would spend in the garden hiding in a little nook among the flowers.

She dared not enter the rotunda where Solas spent the majority of his time. He had made it evidently clear that they were to cease whatever attachments they had growing between them. However much her heart ached, she recognized it would be for the best. It would not do to fall in love at such a dire time.

When she was inevitably called to slay a dragon spotted near Val Royeaux, she graciously slipped away with only Serana and Cole as her companions. They traveled swiftly, with Cole helping guide them to where the dragon lurked.

She had been given orders to stay in Val Royeaux to await the arrival of the rest of the Inquisition. Josephine had explained that there was to be a ball and only a portion of the Inquisitor's people would be going. Unfortunately, the list of party-goers included her. The last time she went to a ball she assassinated several Thalmor officers and was almost killed by a dragon after her miraculous escape. With her luck, this ball would end with more blood on her dress and more dragons attacking the palace.

After the business was done and the dragon's ancient knowledge had overwhelmed her mind, they retired to an inn on the outskirts of the city. Eydis happily bathed herself in the bath offered and joined her companions for dinner downstairs again.

She situated herself at the table where Serana was already carving into an extra-rare cut of steak. Before she could pick into her stew, Cole spoke. “Why do you hurt so much?”

“That's a good question, Cole. I, too, wish Eydis would share her troubles with us,” Serana quipped.

“Why is it unwise? Both you and him keep telling yourselves that but you know it's not true,” Cole continued with a confused cock of his head as he looked at her. Eydis sighed heavily and took a swig from her bottle of ale.

“Cole, I know you're trying to help but I really shouldn't-”

“But you're hurting. So alone, always alone. _I'll die alone, I will never know love_.”

“I deserve no love, Cole. I cannot fall in love so selfishly when my death is so certain,” she tried to explain.

“You _will_ not!” Serana said sternly. “I would never allow that.”

“He doesn't think so either. _I would never let them touch her_.”

“He has made it clear that he does not want me.”

“He lies. The Trickster. He's aching,” Cole insisted. Eydis watched the spirit carefully, her cheeks beginning to burn while Serana just rolled her eyes.  
“Let yourself be happy, Eydis. At least he's cleaner than Vilkas,” Serana added with a reassuring smirk.

The next day, Eydis and Serana entered the city in order to find the tailor Josephine had hired for her dress. Although Serana was insistent upon not attending the ball, she was adamant about helping Eydis get an adequate Nordic gown.

Val Royeaux was positively enchanting in an overly-extravagant way. The rooftops were gilded and the buildings shining in vibrant blues and beaming white. The market was filled with the overwhelming aroma of perfume and spices and Eydis was tempted to indulge herself in a pastry or two before they even encountered the address.

She got some looks, of course. She may have been slightly taller than average but it was likely her skin-tight Nightingale armor and warrior paint that attracted the crowd. There were whispers of “Dragon Queen” and awe-inspired gasps but none dared to approach her outright.

When they entered the tailor shop, they were greeted by a woman bearing no mask or rich gown. Her gray hair was messily tied up and she wore a simple light tunic. Her eyes were kind and she smiled genuinely when they entered her shop.

It was unfortunate that she did not speak Common, but Cole ended up appearing to help with any translation issues. Cole repeated her's and Serana's suggestions to the owner of the shop and before she knew it, there were fabrics and pins being thrown at her.

The process was surprisingly fast, and Eydis barely noticed the pins and needles anymore. The dress was slim, in an enchanting dark blue with shimmering, silver thread. The sleeves were long and an armored, black corset was added to complete the gown. Some distinct, ancient Nordic designs were stitched delicately into the skirt to glimmer when the skirts moved with her.

Josephine had already set up payment and so Eydis thanked the woman graciously with a bow before they left the shop. The city intrigued her greatly, for nothing was so wondrous in Skyrim. Not even Solitude had been so very... big. She had heard of the grandeur of Cyrodiil and Blacklight but she had never had the chance to explore most of Tamriel.

Serana was content to walk the streets aimlessly, seeing as how her hood was securely fastened and the sun was hidden behind an array of clouds. The language was truly unlike anything she'd ever heard before. Music seemed to fill the very air around them as they wandered.

For a moment she was okay. There was no call of a dragon, no rift in sight, no rugged men or scholarly Mer to distract her. She had only the company of Serana and the occasional whisper of Cole as he flickered among the crowd to soothe the people's worries.

It wasn't until nightfall when they returned to the inn and by then, she was exhausted. Her only desire was to drown herself in a bottle of wine and maybe grab a bowl of the red stew that seemed so popular in the tavern.

When they entered the building, she immediately _felt_ him. His stormy eyes fell upon her in an instant, curious and focused as ever. She swallowed the lump in her throat, looking away until Serana gave her a slight nudge.

His elongated ears were reddened at the tips and his mouth was slightly parted as she approached. As she sat upon the seat across from him, she thought she smelled elfroot and parchment, fur and pine.

“Good evening, Eydis,” Solas greeted her with a nod.

“Hello, Solas. It is a surprise to see you here, I thought the Inquisition wouldn't be arriving for another day,” she admitted, crossing her arms and leaning back in the chair lazily. The elf cleared his throat and looked down at his hands.

“Ah, well, I was curious to see if you'd like an escort to the Winter Palace.”

Eydis froze, her eyes immediately locking with his. His ears were continuing to redden and he cleared his throat once more. “What I mean to say – I mean, if you have no desire for an escort to the ball then-”

“Are you asking to escort me to the ball?” Eydis asked in wonder. She had never been escorted _anywhere_ , not even to the Thalmor Embassy.

“Yes, I am,” he answered seriously. He watched her closely then, his eyes eager and awaiting her response.

“W-why?” The question had escaped before she could properly think it through. He had rejected her naught but a week ago. His ears twitched and he leaned back in his chair, his entwined hands falling from the table into his lap. There was a pregnant pause as he seemed to contemplate his words.

“Truthfully, I am selfish. I want to be the one standing beside the most beautiful woman in the ballroom.”

His words stunned her, her mouth going dry as she straightened her back. Her widened eyes did not dare break contact with his.

“I would dance with you all night, the renowned Dragon Queen that the people whisper about so,” he continued, his voice low, leaning closer over the table.

“I... would like that,” Eydis finally managed to form her response. The barest hint of a smile played at his soft lips. He watched her closely then, his smile turning wolfish.

“I eagerly await to dance with you.”

 

* * *

 

The afternoon before the ball was chaos. Serana had scrambled to assist Eydis, shooing away the servants Josephine had acquired for the sole purpose of helping members of the Inquisition get dressed.

Eydis had spent far longer than necessary soaking in a lavender and snowberry bath. Her hair had been loosely curled, with half of it pinned back softly. Her cheeks and lips were rouged, her eyes lined in a subtle smolder. She carefully took the time to fasten a dagger belt to her thigh before finishing dressing. By the time her dress was on and her feet were tied into delicate, laced shoes, the Inquisition was readying the carriages.

She hurried out of her shared room with Serana and began to descend down the stairs into the occupied inn the Inquisition had fully rented out. The bustling of the tavern immediately quieted as soon as she rounded the corner.

Eydis whipped her head up in confusion to regard the crowd. To her horror, all eyes were focused on her. She felt Solas' gaze once more, her eyes immediately scanning the crowd to find him already looking up at her in awe.

His eyes were wide, his mouth agape as he watched her continue her descent. She felt herself grinning despite herself as she closed the distance between them. Before either of them could speak, Sera jumped in front of her.

“Wowza, your Shouty Lady-bits, you're a stunner,” Sera gaped, her tongue lolling dramatically. Warden Blackwall chuckled beside the Mer and nodded in acknowledgment.

“Truly my Lady, you look... breathtaking,” Commander Cullen reiterated from behind her. She felt her cheeks flame and smiled nervously.

“I, ah, thank you,” she answered shyly.

She felt his arm lock around her's and flickered her eyes up, stunned. Solas graciously nodded at her, an amused quirk in his eye before he spoke. “You're positively... radiant.”

She smiled widely, her heart beating quickly before she finally noted his attire. He wore the same red and gold formal suit that the rest of the Inquisition adorned. The only difference was his rather... shiny headpiece. He filled the suit nicely as if he felt truly at ease in such regal attire.

“You look quite dashing yourself,” she returned truly but felt the need to add, “although that hat is...”

“Dreadful? Ambassador Montilyet insisted it was fetching,” Solas quipped, his voice thick with sarcasm. Eydis giggled and reached up, plucking the hat quickly from his head. Before he could argue, she conjured flame to her palm and incinerated it before his eyes.

She watched his expression, his eyes flickering with relief. Her eyes scanned over him once more, her breath catching in her throat. _Yes,_ she thought, _the suit compliments him greatly_. The Mer gave her a knowing look and a smile before she abruptly flicked her eyes away, having been caught.

“You look like you belong in such formal attire,” she admitted sheepishly. He smiled down at her, his arm tightening slightly around her as they finally left the inn.

 

The Winter Palace was extravagant. Nothing could even compare back home in Skyrim, not the Blue Palace, nor even the Thalmor Embassy. It was grand, decadent, and every bit as glamorous as those around her had explained it as being.

Of course news of her appearance had spread like wildfire, until diplomats and nobles alike swarmed her to ask for tales of her adventures and a dance.

Unfortunately Solas was pulled abruptly away from her into business with the Inquisitor and her people, leaving her painfully exposed. Eydis had fled to Cullen's side, hoping to stand in solidarity as crowds of people closed in on them.

“Commander, you're absolutely dashing-”

“Tell us of your barbarian people, Dragon Queen!”

“That dress is so very daring, befitting of a warrior!”

“Do you not dance, Cullen?”

Eydis smiled as politely as she could to the growing crowd and swiftly touched the Commander's arm. “Hail Commander, I have news,” she greeted him formally, while her eyes were pleading.

Cullen gratefully bowed to her and nodded. “Yes, my Lady. If you'll excuse us.”

He gripped her arm for dear life as they escaped, fleeing across the ballroom, around boisterous crowds and dancing couples. Finally, they hid on an empty balcony, slightly closing the doors to give them much needed privacy.

“By the nine, is this what every ball is like in this realm?” Eydis breathed, flopping ungraciously into a chair. Cullen sighed heavily as he took a seat across from her.

“Maker, I hope not.”

“I fear I am better in combat than I am at balls. I did not expect this much attention,” Eydis lamented, as she leaned back comfortably in the chair.

The Commander chuckled and nodded enthusiastically. “I could not agree with you more. I suppose I should thank you for your swift and much needed rescue. Those people were going to eat me alive.”

Eydis laughed with him, her eyes twinkling with mirth as they fell into an easy camaraderie. “Are you not used to such attention?”

“No, it is quite challenging. I fail to understand Orlesians and their extravagance.”

“I'm a Nord, we farm and we fight,” Eydis laughed.

“I come from a farming family too, back in Honnleath. I never imagined I'd end up trapped by frilly Orlesians. I take it you also have humble origins?” He asked curiously, leaning his elbows on his knees.

She nodded easily and smiled at the memory of her childhood. “Yes, in a little village on the plains, Rorikstead. My mother grew wheat and lavender while my father and brother were soldiers. I grew up picking chicken eggs and drying lavender for potions.”

“We grew _turnips_. I have an older sister, Mia, who is the bossiest person I have ever known. I use her as inspiration while commanding my troops. My two younger siblings, Branson and Rosalie, used to get into so much mischief and I was always blamed for it. I do not miss cleaning the stables after such punishments,” the Commander spoke nostalgically as he looked away into the night. She felt herself smiling.

“My brother hated me when we were younger. He wouldn't let me train swords with him, he would always say I was too whiny to be a hero. If only he could have known it was his whiny brat of a sister expected to slay the World Eater,” Eydis smirked at the irony. Cullen looked back up at her seriously.

“Is your brother-”

“I do not know his whereabouts if you're asking. He was a soldier in the Imperial Army and that is the last I heard of him. For all I know he's dead or imprisoned, or he just could not be bothered to come back. Father died as a soldier and Mama died protecting me. I do not have any family left,” Eydis explained simply. Although at times it was still painful to think of her family, she had long since come to terms with her loss.

“I am sorry to hear that. The Blight took my parents... I too am familiar with grief,” Cullen spoke softly, his warm eyes boring into her's. They spent a moment in comfortable silence, listening to the dazzling music erupting from inside.

Soon they returned to the ballroom, eager to find some wine and food. Cullen chattered on about the state of his army while Eydis offered suggestions on battle tactics she'd employed while helping lead the Stormcloaks.

As Eydis subtly shuffled cheeses and pastries alike into her mouth, she watched in delighted fascination at the way the dancers moved. The couples were spinning, with skirts whirling pleasantly with the music. A part of her longed to join them, although she doubted she could move as skillfully as the others. She was almost tempted to ask the Commander to join her before he had inevitably caught the eye of several admirers who surrounded him once more.

“Would you care to dance?”

She jumped, almost choking on her champagne. She felt the faint whisper of his breath on her neck and she turned to gaze up at him. How Solas had managed to sneak up on her, a renowned sneak thief, she did not know.

“I fear I am unfamiliar with the dance. I may look a bit ridiculous,” she admitted, with reddened cheeks. He shook his head while a faint smile played at his pink lips.

“Nonsense, you could never look ridiculous. I'd be happy to show you if you'd allow me,” Solas insisted, outstretching his hand expectantly. She set her glass on a nearby tray and anxiously grasped his palm.

As he led her onto the dance floor, she became hyper-aware of her hand in his. His palm was strong and calloused, yet surprisingly soft. When he pulled her into his arms, his hand resting confidently on the small of her back, her very skin _burned_. She watched him, her breathing becoming erratic as he began to lead her along with the other dancers.

He was... exquisite. His steps were sure and gracious and the entire time his eyes were focused entirely on her. He looked regal in his suit, almost otherworldly. There was a softness to his stormy eyes, as he looked down upon her.

“I believe we are creating quite the scandal,” Solas remarked in amusement.

“How so?”

“A mere elf dancing so openly with a human in the Winter Palace? With the Dragon Queen, no less. It's no wonder why they stare at us so,” he explained, his tone somewhat bitter. She tightened her grip on him, pulling herself closer.

“ _Let them stare_ ,” Eydis whispered into his ear. She felt him shiver, watched his ear twitch as she spoke.

He spun her around, her skirts billowing around them and in that moment she felt the eyes of the crowd upon them. Solas pulled her scandalously back into him, pulling her close as they continued their waltz around the ballroom. There were shocked gasps and scandalized whispers but if anything it encouraged them.

They were likely the most powerful beings in the room. She was Eydis and he was Solas. They were not Nord and Mer, they were woman and man. She loved him. She was proud to dance with the only man worthy in attendance.

The song ended and by then she was truly breathless. Indeed, they had created a scandal but it had made it all the more worth it.

Solas had quickly whisked her away from the dance floor and back onto the balcony. Before she could ask what was happening, he had closed the door and stalked towards her. She leaned, stunned, against the railing as he advanced on her.

“Solas...” she breathed.

“No matter how hard I try to convince myself that this isn't right, I cannot make myself pull away.” He spoke quickly, his voice thick with anxiety and need. His fingers threaded into her hair as he tilted her head up. “Tell me that this is wrong and I shall leave you be.”

“I _cannot_ do that,” she answered vehemently.

He fell upon her. His lips collided with her's, urgent and desperate. She breathed him in, letting herself melt into his embrace. Her hands were shaking as she clutched at his chest and his arms wrapped around her tightly. The way his mouth moved, his fingers clutched, his muscles rippled as she clung to him made her shiver. Her heart would give out and she wouldn't care.

She could no longer deny her need to love. If anyone could handle her power, it would be a daedra. Solas was everything. He wasn't the rugged Nord she had always envisioned marrying; no, he was so much more. He was a beautiful, powerful god and she would be his.

He pulled away far too soon, leaving her gasping for breath. Her body shook, her legs becoming limp as she leaned heavily on the railing. A kiss had never been like this before and she was positively desperate to jump back on him.

“Vhenan... My heart,” he breathed into her, his forehead falling against her's.

“Solas, I-I will probably n-not live. It wouldn't be fair-”

“I will not let that happen. I swear to you, Vhenan, I will not fail,” Solas swore, his eyes brimming with sincerity.

“ _Dii Sil_ , may Mara guide us. I cannot live without you any longer,” she admitted, her heart swelling with happiness as he kissed her once more.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dovahzul translation: 
> 
> Dii Sil - My Soul, used as a term of endearment, a declaration of love. 
> 
> The "red stew" mentioned is supposed to be boeuf bourguignon. I had it in Paris and it was soooooo good.


	16. Blood and Steel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short update, but it's an update nonetheless! I'll get better at updating guys, I promise.

She felt as if she were floating above the clouds. Her heart soared, her cheeks warmed and eyes shining as she kissed him. It was likely that there were spies watching and that the entire Winter Palace would soon become aware of their affections, but Eydis couldn't care less.

Solas pulled back, looking upon her with an expression that could only amount to awe. Gently, she untangled her fingers from his coat and abashedly took a step back.

The balcony door swung open suddenly, with the Inquisitor herself popping her head around the corner.

“Solas, I have need of you again,” she demanded quickly before disappearing again. He glanced back at Eydis with a regretful look in his eye and nodded at her, a silent apology, before he followed.

She was left breathless, her fingers tentatively brushing her lips in memory of such an overwhelming embrace. It wasn't as if she had never been kissed before. She had thought Vilkas to be her first love, but as soon as she had laid eyes on Solas her fellow Nord had quickly been forgotten. It had never been like this before, never been so fulfilling. With Vilkas, she had always been left feeling as if something was lacking.

“ _Dovahkiin_.” She was abruptly yanked from her musings, her blood thrumming and skin prickling. A warning, a summon. She had heard it, clear as day, and yet she refused to believe.

As she stood there, contemplating if the call had just been in her head, a very distinct shriek interrupted. A dragon was closing in on the Winter Palace.

Eydis rushed back inside of the palace, the crowd now in hushed murmurs questioning whatever sound they were hearing. She spotted Cullen, scanning the crowd and on high alert, and made a quick beeline for him.

“Commander,” Eydis addressed him urgently. “Dragon.” The man's eyes widened, his hand immediately reaching for his sword.

“Eydis you must stay within the palace-”

“With all due respect, I'm the most capable of handling the dragon. You must keep the people inside and calm,” she suggested instead. He had a doubtful look on his face and she almost scoffed a him. She was the Dragonborn, it was her duty to take down the dragon.

“Very well. I'll inform the others, just... be careful,” Cullen urged, his voice thick with worry. His concern was almost endearing. She nodded understandingly before she rushed to find some backup.

“VEN GAAR NOS.” Eydis paled, the powerful shout ringing throughout the palace. Immediately, the windows and panes of glass shattered. A sudden storm had swept inside the ballroom and she was left dumbstruck while the guests screamed and panicked.

The crash of thunder rattled throughout the room, the harsh wind creating a maelstrom of catastrophe in its wake. People ran in a frenzy, in all different directions, while the dragon shrieked outside in fury.

Eydis ran for the door with the crowd, trying to rush past the onslaught of desperately fleeing noblemen.

“Feim Zii Gron,” she whispered as she ran, letting her power overwhelm her. Her body had taken the form of a spirit, letting her easily rush through the crowd and burst into the courtyard. The guard had lined up in anticipation, with the Commander somehow standing beside the Captain of the Chevaliers giving orders. As the spell wore away, the men gave a startled jump when she appeared.

“You must take cover, and only use arrows to attack. Leave the rest to me,” Eydis ordered the guard. They nodded their assent nervously.

The call of the dragon warned it was approaching and the guard scattered for cover. Eydis hiked up her skirts, quickly unsheathing the Blade of Woe strapped to her thigh. The Commander watched with reddened cheeks before she motioned for him to take cover.

Eydis hurried into the middle of the courtyard, in plain sight of the beast as it swept overhead. “KREN SOSAAL!” She taunted in a shout.

It's massive, beady eyes focused it on her as it hovered overhead. It's ghoulish, green scales glimmered in the moonlight as it bared it's menacing fangs.

“Zu'u Nikriinal, Dovahkiin. Zu'u bahlok,” the beast introduced itself, it's mighty voice roaring throughout the palace.

“Bo Nah Gut,” Eydis demanded back, her angered thu'um coating her response.

“Rinik pruzah. Balaan Krif!” She raised her single dagger as Nikriinal advanced. “YOL TOOR SHUL.”

“FO KRAH DIIN.” Her frost breath countered his fire breath, meeting and battling for dominance in the middle of the sky. He may have been ancient, but Eydis was powerful.

As their shouts rang in the clearing, the archers let forth their arrows. Many of the shots had been marked true, for the beast was the first to break away, her frost inevitably coating it. It shrieked in fury, falling to the ground and smashing the fountain in a heap.

Eydis coughed through the cloud of dust, hurrying to take advantage of its weakened state. She raised her dagger and pounced. With a sudden jerk of its head, its maw had enveloped her by the waist and _crunched_.

The pain was immediate. Her insides were crushed, with a fang buried deep within her hip. Her body convulsed, her mind in disbelief that she had been so stupid as to let this happen. It was as if the gods had stolen the very air from her.

It's fang scraped against her innards as it unleashed her. She shook, the dagger violently rattling in her palm as she fought to remain upright. Nikriinal's malicious green eyes looked delightfully pleased at the taste of her blood upon his tongue.

Knowing the dragon would aim to devour her whole, she summoned just enough of a healing spell to allow her to finish him. Before he could clamp down upon her flesh once more, Eydis ducked away, leaping back up to bury the dagger in between its eyes. It died with a pitiful scream.

She knew when its soul had been devoured by her body, but she did not feel it. She heard the courageous shouts of victory and applause from the terrified guests but it did not register.

She stumbled, clutching her middle, eyes frantically fighting to remain focused to look for Solas. This was a mortal wound.

“Kynareth, save me,” she choked, her voice barely above a whisper as people swarmed her in triumph, unaware of her condition. She collapsed.

 

* * *

 He scrambled to reach her, fighting his way through the astonished crowd as she fell. The fools hadn't even noticed the dragon had bitten her.

He should have been by her side. Never would he have allowed the beast to even come so close. It wasn't enough that Corypheus' agents had weaseled their way into the palace, a _dragon_ saw fit to attack as well, no doubt the ancient magister's doing.

When he reached her, surrounded on all sides by guards and gaudy nobles, he shoved them back. “I'm a healer!”

She was lying in a pool of her own blood beside dragon bones. Her skin had lost its glow, sunken instead in a deathly pallor. She would likely die.

He was terrified, cradling her carefully as he lifted her into his arms. Thankfully the Commander had ordered people back and was now motioning for him to follow. Solas heard the commotion as orders were given, as members of the Inquisition surrounded them and lead them into safety. He paid no mind, blindly following wherever they lead them. Her head had fallen into his neck and he could feel her very shallow breath upon his skin. She was freezing, the loss of blood making her feel lighter than air.

They were lead into a room, rapidly filling with frantic people. He laid her gently upon the bed, immediately tearing at her gown.

“I need assistance removing her gown,” Solas barked the order, looking sternly at the Commander. Cullen blanched, quickly moving to shuffle the people out of the room.

Vivienne moved quickly to assist, taking no mind as she pushed him away. “I suggest you let me tend to her. Your little hedge mage magic will be of no use in healing such a wound.”

Solas bit his tongue at the insult, resisting the urge to attack the foolish, arrogant woman. “I'll do no such thing. I'm more than sufficient at healing, far beyond the comprehension of the teachings from a Circle Mage.”

The First Enchanter scowled, as she hastily pulled the gown off of Eydis. There was little time to pay any mind to her modesty as he lurched forward to examine the wound. It was grievous indeed. The flesh had been frayed, the muscle torn. The bone in her hip had been shattered and the creature had snapped several of her ribs. It would take an alarming amount of power to fully heal her. Power that would rouse suspicion should others bear witness.

“Leave us. Her condition is extremely delicate and she will die if I am unable to focus,” Solas spoke seriously, turning to regard the Inquisitor specifically.

“I will not leave, I am perfectly capable of-”

“First Enchanter, there is no time to argue. I am the only person able to save her. Please.” His eyes locked with Ophelia's and she looked away to regard Eydis on the bed. He knew the Inquisitor harbored an unreasonable dislike for the Dragonborn and sincerely wished she would heed his warning. If not, he would force each and ever person out no matter the cost.

“Very well, everyone out,” the Inquisitor acquiesced and he breathed a sigh of relief.

He waited until there was no one left in the room, only himself and the nearly naked woman before him. Finally, he summoned his true strength and power.

His body became alight with unspent mana as he worked, knitting the bone in her hip back together, replacing her ribs correctly, piecing together muscle and skin alike. When he was finished, there would be little to no evidence of the dragon's teeth upon her delicate, milky flesh.

His power was emanating, bathing the room in brilliant hues of green. He healed his Vhenan, until there was color yet in her cheeks. She was left unconscious, in naught but her laced breast band and smalls. When he was finished, he could not help but stare.

Her hips were generous and full, leading to thick and well-toned thighs. Her skin was smooth, the color of white peach. He longed to pull her back into his arms, to tear at the remainder of her clothing and mark her as his.

She was almost taken from him tonight. So soon after he had finally tasted the sweet softness of her rosy lips. He would never have been allowed to hold her as a lover would, never would have experienced her body beneath his, had he been too late. Never again could he have heard her powerful thu'um shouting into the heavens, her gentle, melodic voice when she spoke to him.

As he hovered over her, a single tear had fallen down his cheek. He brushed aside her tangled, dark locks. He leaned closer, wantonly laying his head upon her breast if only to assure himself there was indeed still a constant heartbeat. He felt the beating of her heart on his cheek, like music to his ears. Her chest lifted as she breathed normally and he finally allowed himself to believe that she was truly here, that she was going to live.

Solas lifted his head, watching her face as she slept. Her face was round, her cheeks soft and reddened. Her lips had returned to their usual color, a rosy pink. Her thick, dark brows were no longer drawn together in pain. Instead she looked at peace, as if she was among the spirits in the Fade. He longed to join her.

He brushed his lips upon her forehead, tucking a lock of hair behind a tiny, rounded ear, so different from his own. She was so very different from him. A human woman, not even of the same realm.

It was dangerous, of course. She could interfere with his plans and she likely would if she knew just what he had planned. Yet, she was aware of his true identity. Of what harm he had caused to befall the world.

She wanted him nonetheless. He had not even realized how much he had needed her. To feel such an attachment to a person, to long for their every glance. He realized he had never truly known love. He'd taken lovers in Arlathan, of course, but it had been a game to him then. So many years he had spent alone, not even realizing that it was loneliness that brought him to the brink of despair. The guilt, the crushing loneliness had weighed heavily on his soul and it was only Eydis that had brought him even small relief.

If he had her by his side, the Dragonborn, they could conquer worlds together. She wouldn't want that though. She'd want to finish her battle with Alduin and return to Skyrim. She would want a family, to settle down in her little manor by the lake and marry. He could never give her those things.

His heart ached at the thought. This was no dalliance, yet he must treat it as such. He was too weak to not succumb to her altogether, yet he could not keep away any longer. Their time together would be swift and at the end it would be devastating. He would keep her safe, that was true, but he could not do so by her side.

He gave her lips one last lingering kiss before he hesitantly left the room to inform the others of her condition. He would find her in the Fade tonight.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dovahzul translations: 
> 
> VEN GAAR NOS - Wind, unleash, strike. The Cyclone shout. 
> 
> Feim Zii Gron - Fade, spirit, bind. The Become Ethereal shout. 
> 
> Kren sosaal - Break and bleed. A threat. 
> 
> Zu'u Nikriinal, Dovahkiin. Zu'u bahlok. - I am Nikriinal, Dragonborn. I hunger. 
> 
> Niikrinal - Roughly means 'coward eater'. 
> 
> Bo Nah Gut - Fly, fury, far. Leave. 
> 
> Rinik pruzah. Balaan Krif. - Very well. Worthy battle. 
> 
> YOL TOOR SHUL - Fire, inferno, sun. The Fire Breath shout. 
> 
> FO KRAH DIIN - Frost, cold, freeze. The Frost Breath shout.


	17. Tundra

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoa, another (short) chapter within a couple days! I promised I would get better at updating! 
> 
> Warning: maybe a bit NSFW ;)

_Divines save me,_ Leif thought with a frown as he swung his greataxe into the strange, daedric creature currently clawing at him.

The damned marks in the sky had been popping up all around Skyrim and he was one of the unlucky bastards stuck guarding one of them outside of Markarth. His men had long since grown tired of fighting wave after wave of foreign creatures, more vile than the Falmer, and he, too, was growing weary.

The Jarl had warned that these strange sky-marks were known to not only suck up the creatures, but anyone in the near vicinity. That's at least how the milk-drinking Thalmor, Ondolemar, ended up disappearing. Only the gods knew where that portal went, likely straight into Oblivion.

He hadn't seriously questioned his choice of career in mercenary work until the sky-marks appeared. His previous jobs had been simple: accompanying some whelp nobleman across the nation, clearing out bandit dens, or even occasionally bullying some poor sod into payment. Now, he had little to no choice but to protect a city when the guard had utterly failed to do so.

 _I chose this line of work_ , he reminded himself bitterly. He could have returned to Rorikstead after the war, built a new farmstead and maybe started a family. The least he could have done is try to track down his own sister but Talos knows she was lost to him. She likely would never want to see him again.

He hadn't been a particularly honorable brother and son. He was hot-headed and stubborn. It was simple to exclude Eydis from training, to push her aside in favor of showing off in effort to impress the farm girls.

There was no home to return to. The home had burned down after his mother was murdered and Eydis was nowhere to be found. That is, until there were rumors of dragons and the mighty Dragonborn, Eydis of Rorikstead, appearing. Even then, he was a coward. How could he face his sister, the most powerful woman in all of Skyrim, when he had abandoned her?

Divines only knew what trials she had faced alone, with no family for guidance. Alone, traversing the wilds of Skyrim, a young woman facing dragons. The thought made his blood run cold.

A claw swept at him harshly, knocking him from his feet. He tasted blood and bile, touching his cheek in shock to find an eerily black substance dripping from his skin. As he scrambled to right himself and grab his axe, he felt something shift in the air.

It was as if the sky-mark was dragging at his being, urging him closer. He shouted out, clawing at the soil beneath him in agony at the feeling, desperately trying to pull himself away. Yet, the pull was too strong, he was being yanked backwards and there was nothing he could do but scream as the gates of Oblivion pulled him through.

 

* * *

  _“Erik, don't eat those,” she insisted, yanking the glowing mushrooms out of the lad's grimy hands._

_“Why not? I read somewhere that these mushrooms will make your whole body glow!” He argued animatedly, eyes bright with anticipation as he looked upon the strange mushrooms in her palm. She scoffed at him._

_“Mama would want to see them for potions. Where did you even find these anyway?”_

_“I raided a Falmer cave, of course.” She gave him an exaggerated sigh and then promptly giggled. “Hey, I really did!”_

_“I'm sure you did,” she answered, voice thick with sarcasm. Erik frowned at her and started to reach for the mushrooms. She ducked out of the way and tucked them behind her back._

_“I did! I'm not a milk drinker like you!” He spat and her eyes grew wide._

_“You take that back,” she growled._

_“Milk drinker!”_

_She jumped, shoving him to the ground. They rolled across the tundra, shrieking and wrestling for the mushrooms until Eydis inevitably won._

_“Yield, farm boy!”_

“Who is this boy?”

The voice startled her, dragging her back into her surroundings. She was watching a memory of her younger self, playing in the dirt with Erik. She was sitting in the plains, among the red mountain flowers, with a certain elf smirking at her from above.

Solas sat beside her, his fingers digging into the soft grass beneath them. He looked back at her with a cocked brow, expectantly awaiting her answer. She seemed to finally remember that he had asked her a question and cleared her throat awkwardly.

“Yes, uh, that is Erik. He goes by 'Erik the Slayer' nowadays. My childhood best friend,” she clarified for him.

“Friend, huh?” He teased and she scoffed.

“Yes, we were only ever friends.”

“As you say,” Solas placated with a grin. She could not help but match his wolfish grin.

“Why, are you jealous?” She asked, hands falling from her lap into the grass, so near to his. He looked from her hands, her body leaning into him with batted lashes, and flickered back to her eyes.

“Perhaps,” he admitted, head cocked and grin widening.

Her face flushed. She boldly placed her hand over his and watched in awe as he shifted, to interlock their fingers together. A sudden thought occurred to her.

“We're in the Fade,” she stated, finally registering that there was a reason she was looking upon a memory. The elf beside her nodded as she whipped her head around. “It's funny I don't remember falling asleep.”

A grimace crossed his face. “A dragon attacked the Winter Palace and you were injured quite badly in the battle.”

The memories came rushing back to her all at once. Her hand fell from his as she clutched at her midsection. A feeling of dreadful mortification befell her then and she dug her face into her palms.

“Oh, _Talos._ The Dragonborn almost became the damn thing's dinner,” she groaned falling back into the grass and staring into the endless expanse of the blue sky. She felt Solas as he lied beside her, staring up into the clouds.

“You almost died. You frightened me, even more so than when you physically jumped into the Fade,” Solas spoke softly, his voice low and clearly fearful. She turned on her side then, to look at him as he stared overhead.

“I am sorry to have scared you,” she whispered. He turned to gaze at her, his eyes large and sad. He gave her the barest hint of a fond smile.

“You change _everything_ ,” he breathed and then he was on her.

He pushed her back into the grass, his arms on either side of her shoulders to prop himself up and watch her. His legs suddenly between hers, his body pinning her beneath him. She felt herself melt, frozen in shock as he tangled his fingers in her hair.

He leaned down, burying his face in her hair and breathing in. Gooseflesh pebbled across her skin as she held her breath. He enveloped her. She smelled the pine and parchment on his skin, felt his muscles solid above her, his breath on her ear. Eydis closed her eyes, wanting to die here, feeling him holding her so near.

“Do you even know what you have done to me?” He asked, his voice anguished, fingers digging tighter into her hair. Her heart hammered rapidly in her chest as she opened her eyes, meeting his tortured gray eyes.

“You dominate my every thought. I can't focus knowing you are near and yet I worry incessantly whenever you're not. I am unreasonably jealous thinking of that King who would steal you as his bride, or of that dirty man you had previously had relations with. I would have you as _mine_.” He snarled, lowering his mouth over hers.

An uneasy jolt went through her body and with a powerful thrust of her arm, she had shoved him off of her and rolled on top of him instead. The beast in her fought to retain control, wanting to shred the simple clothing from his lithe body and claim him as _her's_.

She pinned the elf's hands above his head, leaning her face just mere inches apart from his and grinned wickedly. “Everyone makes the mistake of believing they can claim the Dragonborn, as if the dragon within me can be contained. How utterly wrong you are. Did it ever occur to you, that it is you who shall be claimed, Wolf?”

The Mer's eyes widened with shock at her low, threatening words. An expression of challenge crossed his face and he matched her grin.

“Perhaps it will be you submitting yourself to me. I bow to no man, no Daedra. God you may be to some, but make no mistake of the dragon I am,” she continued, grinding lewdly against the shocking hardness she felt under her. Solas sucked in a gasp, while the Dragonborn licked along the length of his ear.

She pulled away, chuckling to herself at his state of arousal before claiming his mouth. The kiss was all teeth and passion. Her kiss was demanding, and he matched her in eagerness. She clutched at the jawbone pendant he wore like a lifeline, after she finally released her grip on his hands. He wrapped her in his arms, pulling her desperately closer.

He opened her mouth to her and she flicked her tongue over his lip, tugging at the bottom with her teeth gently. Their tongues intertwined, battling for dominance.

Her skin felt on fire, her core burning in anticipation as she continued grinding against his clothed length. She would have him, right here on the Whiterun plains in the middle of the day.

To her utter dismay, the elf pushed her off with a gasp. “W-we mustn't. Not here.”

She frowned, her palm moving to cup his smooth face. “Why not, _Dii Sil_?”

He closed his eyes at the endearment, his ears red as a mountain flower. “We will attract attention. I believe we already probably have. It is difficult to retain a hold on such intense... emotions in the Fade.”

Understanding crossed her face and although she was disappointed, she nodded. She gave him one more lingering, gentle kiss, and rolled off of him to lie beside him once more. Eydis carefully plucked his hand from the ground, intertwining their fingers as they stared at the sky.

“Tell me more of your world,” she whispered breathlessly. He complied happily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dovahzul translation: 
> 
> Dii Sil - My soul, a pretty heavy endearment.


	18. Wind Guide You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eydis encounters the last person she expects to see!

Leaving Halamshiral and returning to Skyhold was taxing. The people of Orlais were abuzz with gossip over the heroic actions of the Dragonborn. The dead had already been forgotten with the nobles so enamored with Eydis.

The Empress had gifted Eydis and the Inquisition alike with endless gifts for her gratitude. When she had awoken, half of the nobles were waiting by her door and it took everything in her power to not shout all of the icebrains into Oblivion. They left with far too much fanfare for her liking, and it wasn't until they crossed the border into Ferelden that the people calmed.

With all the activity surrounding their retreat, she had little opportunity to speak to Solas. She felt his powerful aura flickering in and around her, as if to assure himself that she was alright. She yearned to pull him aside, to claim his mouth again as they had previously in the Fade.

As they journeyed back to Skyhold, she found her dreams lacking the Mer who had so occupied her every thought. For once she was grateful for his absence, for painful memories of the Companions and her mother had greeted her as soon as she shut her eyes.

She watched a version of herself smile devilishly at Vilkas before he tugged her into his bedroom in Jorrvaskr. Another memory had them deep in the woods of Falkreath as she hunted alongside Aela. Her mother would appear occasionally in the form as some sort of demon, urging her to return to Rorikstead to marry Erik and take over the farm.

On the last leg of their travel, their carriages and horses maneuvering carefully up the mountain, Ophelia shouted for the party to stop.

“Solas, Varric, Bull and Eydis on me!” The Inquisitor called from her hart near the front of the party. She tugged on the reins until she brought the horse to a trot alongside the Inquisitor and the rest of her companions. “There's a rift we need to take care of in these woods here.”

They followed obediently with her humming a familiar ballad as Solas, the Iron Bull and Varric bantered with each other. As they disappeared into the snow dusted cover of dense trees, she felt the slight tingle of rift magic against her skin.

The group left their mounts tied to a tree, beginning the rest of the journey on foot until they finally spotted a bright green, jagged rift marring the clouded sky above the clearing.

She jumped into action, summoning fire to her palm as a Despair demon appeared beside her. It flung shards of ice at her, easily deflected with a strong barrier from Solas. She finished the demon with a measured attack from the Dawnbreaker, and soon enough the next wave of demons followed.

The creatures were laughably easy to kill and within minutes, Ophelia was aligning her marked palm up towards the rift. She watched, fascinated at the odd magic she knew belonged to Solas, as her hand connected with the rift.

There was a sudden crackle, until a thunderous clap echoed throughout the clearing. The force of the magic sent everyone reeling backwards as another creature fell from the middle of the rift.

She was quick to right herself, unsheathing Dawnbreaker from her belt as she hurried to fight the thing underneath the mark in the sky. When she came upon the strange being, she gasped aloud, her sword frozen in her palm as she began to recognize just what had fallen through the rift.

Hair as golden as wheat, just like her mother's, brushed against the man's shoulders. His iron armor was dented and falling to bits, his familiar steel greatsword in much the same state. When the man's eyes finally opened, revealing dark eyes so similar to her own, she knew there could be no other explanation.

“Leif?” She asked softly, lowering her sword slowly. He blinked as if in a daze, rubbing at his eyes before struggling to stand.

He stood shakily, looking at her with furrowed, dark brows. His mouth parted, brown eyes widening in shock as he took notice of her. “Eydis?”

“Dragonborn, do you know this man?” Ophelia questioned, curiosity practically dripping from her voice.

“Yes, Inquisitor. T-this is my brother, Leif.”

She thought she heard astonished gasps among the group before her brother laughed, his deep voice bellowing through the clearing. Before she could say another word, he wrapped his muscle-toned arms around her, lifting her effortlessly as he squeezed tightly.

Too stunned to do anything but try to breath, she watched him laugh and laugh until it sounded as if he were sobbing. When he finally set her down, she gasped for breath and rubbed at her abused arms.

“I-I thought you were dead, how?” She waved around her anxiously, ignoring the stares at her unlikely reunion.

“After mother's death, you were nowhere to be found. I've been doing mercenary work outside of Markarth, that's how I ended up fighting those creatures beneath the sky-mark,” he explained raggedly, wiping at the tears in his eyes.

“Sky-mark? Do you mean rifts? Are these in Skyrim?” She demanded quickly, the thought of rifts in her own homeland chilling her to the bone.

“Yes, there's been word of a few sky-marks like this around the other holds.”

“Shit, now you guys got these things?” Varric chimed in incredulously.

“What even are these things?” Leif asked desperately, tugging at her shoulders.

“They're rifts, tears in the veil that separate the Fade from the waking world. It allows demons and spirits to pass through the veil,” Solas explained simply in his scholarly tone. Leif only stared up at him with a cocked brow.

“You don't look like the other Mer,” Leif noted.

“Leif!” Eydis hissed. “He  _is_  an elf, they are just... not the same here.”

“Where is here?” He asked, looking frantically at their surroundings.

“We're in a world called Thedas,” she explained calmly, despite her racing heart. It was all too surreal, seeing her long-lost brother falling through a rift. “It is somehow connected to Tamriel, I don't know how. Alduin was the first to send me here.”

“The World-Eater?! You saw Alduin?” He strengthened his grip on her shoulders.

“Of course, Leif. I am the Dragonborn, surely you have not missed that much,” she answered as if it was so simple. He merely gaped at her.

“I hate to break the touching reunion but there's still an active rift above us,” the Iron Bull pointed upwards. Leif's eyes fell upon the Qunari and he gasped.

“ _Shor's bones_ , what is that?!”

 

* * *

 

 Eydis longed to speak to her brother privately, to hear of just where he had been all of those years they spent apart. He had been given a horse to ride alongside her as they finished their journey to Skyhold, but he was far too enamored with the foreign world around him to truly speak to her.

When they reached the massive fortress, Leif was awe-struck once more. She pulled his horse along until the Inquisition scattered into their own little rooms and nooks when they reached the courtyard.

“I will give you your privacy, Eydis,” Solas said with a respectful bow before he departed. She watched him, confused and a little hurt at such a formal display. They had only been kissing in the Fade a few nights ago.

“Come Leif, we have much to speak of,” Eydis insisted gently. The exchange was awkward; she barely knew her brother anymore. From what she remembered, he had always been rude to her. He rarely tolerated her presence when they were little and often excluded her from playing with him and his friends.

“Yes, of course, Sister,” he answered in a daze. She was struck by how deep his voice had become over the years. He spoke with a thick Nord accent, likely from being surrounded by mercenaries and Jarls. Despite the color of his hair, he looked strikingly like Father before he died a soldier's death. He even sported a thick, yet groomed beard like their father.

She practically shoved him into the Herald's Rest and tucked him into a quiet booth in the corner of the tavern. She called for ales and sat across from him, waiting for him to break their silence.

He only looked at her in astonishment, assessing her state of being. “You... were a lot smaller when I last saw you.”

She chuckled at that, feeling her shoulders relax. “Yes, I was a bit of a whelp back then.”

“What happened to you?” He asked seriously and she stiffened once more. She took a quick drink of her bitter ale, thinking of just what she could tell the last of her kin.

“It's a rather long story,” she began hesitantly.

“Please,” he insisted, brown eyes open and sincere.

“I found out I was Dragonborn after the Imperials kidnapped me and accused me of being a Stormcloak spy. I was only working at a bakery and gathering firewood when they found me. I was taken to Helgen for execution alongside Ulfric and a couple other soldiers. When my head was on the chopping block, Alduin showed up and terrorized the town. I made my escape with another Stormcloak.”

Her brother visibly paled. “You were taken to be executed by the Imperials? I was enlisted, surely they could have seen our relation!”

“They didn't care, Brother,” Eydis said with a jagged sigh, rolling her shoulders before continuing.

“I went to warn Jarl Balgruuf and accompanied some guards when another dragon attacked. When I saw it... I lost myself. I somehow knew how to nock the arrow just right to bring it to the ground. My body knew how to thrust my sword into its scalp. When it died, bright white light surrounded me and knowledge of thousands of years flooded my brain. I had absorbed its soul. The Greybeards somehow must have felt it for they shouted for me only moments after.

I trained with them for many months and did countless tasks for them. I learned to fight draugr and dragons alike as I learned how to shout properly. I aided the Jarls, did mercenary work, joined the Companions, the Thieves Guild, the Dark Brotherhood, the Blades. I joined the Stormcloaks because I was angry at the Imperials for kidnapping me, because I was angry at the Thalmor for what they did to mother. Now Ulfric wants me as his bride and as I fought Alduin in Sovngarde, he sent me to this world with a shout,” she finished unceremoniously before downing the rest of her ale.

Leif didn't speak for a time, only falling back against the booth to take a deep breath and finish his own drink.

“You joined the Thieves Guild? The Dark Brotherhood?” He asked worriedly. "You're marrying the High King?" 

“I sort of stumbled into it,” she responded lamely and he winced, letting his head fall into his hands. "Though I have no plans for marriage in my near future." 

“I am the worst brother in the world,” Leif suddenly groaned. 

“Leif, you had nothing to do with the decisions I have made,” she scoffed. He frowned at her and shook his head.

“You needed me and I let you down. You never would have been involved in any of this business had I found you, had I started the farm anew –”

“No matter what, you couldn't prevent destiny. I am the _dovahkiin_ , only I can be the one to destroy Alduin. This is my fate and my burden to bear alone, as it has been for many years.”

They stared at each other, many words unspoken hanging in the air. Leif smiled at her gently, the corners of his eyes crinkling. “You have made Skyrim a safer place. Ma and Da would have been so proud of you. I know I am.”

The words unexpectedly stole her breath, tears stinging her eyes. All the years she had spent alone, truly alone had made her hardened to the ache of loss. She hadn't even realized just how much she missed her family.

“If you need me, I will be there to help from now on. Even if I have to fight the World-Eater beside you. I'm still probably better with the sword than you,” he joked and Eydis let out a startled laugh, the appearance of her brother slightly soothing the ache of her loss.

 

* * *

 

 “There are rifts in your world,” Commander Cullen stated in awe. The advisers surrounding them in the War Room looked at a complete loss.

“Who knows how many people from Tamriel are being sucked into Thedas. Your people could be falling into Tamriel too, for all we know!” Eydis said urgently. Leif stood beside her, fidgeting nervously surrounded by the leaders of the Inquisition.

“Do you mean to tell me citizens of the Summerset Isle could be endangered by these rifts?” Ondolemar piped up, his voice a shrill and outraged shriek.

“Yes, Ondolemar. There is a strong possibility that there are rifts all across –”

“That is _Justiciar_ Ondolemar to you!” The insufferable Thalmor interrupted Eydis. Leif growled dangerously next to her at the Altmer.

“Corypheus could be harvesting material from our world. He has Alduin as an ally, together they could destroy both of our worlds,” Eydis continued seriously, her voice stern. “I will need to face Alduin now if Tamriel and Thedas are to survive.”

The room grew silent. Solas watched her with a worried crease in his brow, although his composed countenance betrayed little. Leif bristled, shaking his head vigorously.

“How do you know you are ready?” Her brother demanded and she sucked in a quick breath. It wouldn't do any good to lash out at her elder brother after they had been reunited so unexpectedly. It wasn't his fault that he underestimated her, he hadn't even seen her fight a dragon yet. 

“Brother, I have long been ready. Our worlds are in danger, there is precious little time left.”

“But where can we find him? All of our leads lead to nothing, the location of both Corypheus and Alduin is near impossible to trace,” Inquisitor Ophelia argued.

“Use me as bait. He is desperate to destroy me anyway,” Eydis suggested.

“That is madness, we cannot use the Dragonborn as bait!” Cullen outright denied. “You are far too important.”

“I agree, it would be foolhardy to let Alduin and Corypheus get a hold of you,” Solas agreed with the Commander.

“No... it could work. We would have to go about it with extreme caution if the trap fails, but I could find a way,” Leliana mused in a calculating voice. Cullen blanched at the Spymaster.

“You cannot be serious,” the Commander tried to argue.

“The Inquisition has landed several defeats against Corypheus. I have become nothing but a thorn in his side by slaying the dragons Alduin has unleashed upon Thedas, they would be eager to meet me head on,” Eydis insisted.

“It does sound terribly dangerous,” Josephine spoke hesitantly, even as she scratched her quill vigorously on her notepad.

“We cannot allow any harm to befall the Dragonborn. She is too important for both Thedas and Tamriel,” Solas said hotly. The insistent finality of his tone stunned everyone. The Mer's ears grew red at the outburst and he cleared his throat. Eydis watched him from across the table, a tiny smile blooming on her lips at his obvious concern for her.

“At least let Leliana come up with a plan. We can discuss our options then,” Ophelia interjected and for once, Eydis was grateful. They departed the War Room, with Solas and her brother close at her heels.

“Eydis, if I may have a word?” Solas asked politely.

“Of course. Leif, you have a room at the Herald's Rest. We will speak more tomorrow,” Eydis agreed and smiled to her elder brother. Leif watched the pair carefully, as if trying to decipher her relationship with the elf before she turned away from him to follow Solas.

They entered his chambers tucked around the corner of the rotunda, and the latch closed with a resounding click. She stood facing him almost nervously, knowing just what sort of conversation he wanted to have as he walked towards her.

She had never been in his room before. There were few furnishings in the room: a simple bed, a desk with a couple chairs, and a bookshelf overflowing with various tomes. With a wave of his hand, the wall candles flickered to life, filling the bare room with a dim light.

“You cannot seriously be considering facing Alduin alone?” He broke the silence. His gray eyes poured into hers, disbelieving and yet filled with worry.

“Of course I am. Solas, Alduin is my responsibility.”

“He is _not_. It is through my own faults, my own decisions that have even led you here in the first place. I could not bear the thought of you being captured by Corypheus.” Solas stalked towards her until he was taking both of her hands into his.

“Yet my destiny has long been decided, it is my duty," Eydis explained, tired of having to convince everyone of what the stars had already set in motion for her.

“If the responsibility should fall on anyone's shoulders, it should be mine. It was I who gave your world the Daedra, who knows the influence they even had in deciding your fate. I unleashed the terror that even brought you here!” He cried, his fingers tightening around hers.

“You claim yourself responsible for the _dovah_? For the tyranny of Alduin thousands of years ago? It was not you who brought the dragons back to life, you have less influence than you may believe,” she argued incredulously, tugging her hands free to cross her arms, defensively closing herself off from him.

He shook his head miserably. “I have let so many die... I destroyed an empire. It was through my actions that enslaved my people. I cannot let my mistakes take _you_ from me too.”

Tears came unbidden, the horror of their situation overwhelming her. What was she possibly thinking, entangling herself with a god of a foreign world? Her strength wouldn't matter in the end, her deeds for her people would be forgotten and her legacy would die. Whether she die by Alduin's claws or her own limited lifespan, there could be no place for her beside a god.

“My death is inevitable. As long as I have slain Alduin, I am content with that,” she sighed, wiping at the tears the spilled from her lids.

“ _No_.”

Solas pulled her back into his arms roughly, threading his fingers through her hair. She relented to his touch, burying her face into his shoulder. He breathed deeply, taking in her scent as they clung tightly to each other.

“I have to kill him. I have no other purpose in any world. I cannot think of what could come after,” she cried, her body shaking with sobs she tried to quell. “There is no place for me here, not even in Skyrim. My destiny is to be alone.”

“Do not speak such words. You're the most powerful woman I have ever met,” Solas pulled back to look at her, his eyes filled with conviction. “Yet I would protect you, Vhenan.”

“For how long? If I live to see Alduin and Corypheus defeated, where does that leave me? What are your plans for Thedas?” Eydis shook her head at all of the doubts gnawing away at her.

The man stiffened, his breath catching at the question. She waited for him to speak, the sudden silence looming around them.

When he finally spoke, his voice was quiet and calculating. “I plan to restore what is lost.”

“Precisely why a human has no place beside a Daedra,” she murmured as she took a step away from him. More tears pooled in her eyes as she turned to leave.

“My heart,” he breathed. She whipped her head back up at the endearment, shaking as she unconsciously turned back to him.

“This isn't wise,” she argued even as she reached for him. “I cannot stay.”

“I know,” he agreed even as he pulled her back into him.

She kissed him desperately, tugging at the jawbone pendant that fell between them. He pushed her back until her knees met with the bed and she fell back, dragging him down on top of her.

Eydis didn't know where this would lead. Her body yielded to his careful yet reverent touch, her mind had clouded. She _knew_ without a doubt that they would both come out of this with a broken heart. If she returned to Skyrim, she would be forced into a marriage with a King. If she stayed in Thedas, there was no telling whether Fen'Harel even would include her in his plans. He held the weight of duty just as heavily as she did and would leave her in the end if she got in the way.

She let herself forget, if only for now as they kissed each other hungrily. They dared not remove their clothes, not yet at least, and instead explored whatever skin was already exposed. His lips trailed down her neck, nibbling and sucking gently as she writhed wantonly beneath him. She toyed with his ears with her mouth, reveling in the sounds of his gasps of desperation over her ministrations.

It was as if she were a blushing maiden again, kissing and grasping at her lover hungrily. Solas felt too good and she was too weak to not succumb to the god. She felt a wickedness in her soul, as if being with a Daedric Prince was forsaking the Divines her mother revered so much. But the wickedness was beautiful; it was an overwhelming need. She wanted to drown in him. If her soul belonged to Fen'Harel instead of Akatosh or Sovngarde, then so be it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there! I'm still here! 
> 
> Sorry for the long delay, as usual. I just started a new semester and I just found out I'm almost qualified for an Associate's degree in Archaeological Excavation before I transfer so I have a lot on my plate! 
> 
> Also, I'M PLANNING A WEDDING GUYS. My long-distance boyfriend (now fiance!) is moving from England over here to California on Sunday! So obviously, I've been a bit overwhelmed and preoccupied. Yet I promise, this story is not dead. I will see this to the end!


	19. Unbound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Dragonborn's new relationship is thoroughly questioned by a scheming older brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so, so sorry. I never meant to take this long, and I did not wish to ignore any comments. My life has just been crazy lately! I married my long-distance boyfriend and now we're living together and it's just surreal. Not only that, I've been focusing on school and eagerly awaiting my first Archaeological Excavation class!   
> Things are calming down now and I promise there is so much more to this story I have to share. Thank you all so much for your support. I'm sorry this is such a short chapter, but I wanted to put it out there to let you know it's still alive!

“I have seen the way you are around the elf,” Leif mentioned casually as he tore off a piece of bread to dip in his stew. Eydis raised a black brow suspiciously, curious as to where exactly this conversation would lead.

“Have you now?”

“Yes, and I must admit I am a bit concerned.” Leif tossed back his ale roughly, slightly cringing at the bitter taste before continuing with his meal. His eyes deliberately did not meet her's.

“Whatever for? I did not think my own brother would have such qualms about Mer-”

“No! Of course I don't. He just seems a bit old for you, is he not? You're one and twenty, he cannot be younger than forty,” her brother interrupted her, his cheeks flaming in embarrassment. _You don't even know the half of it_ , she mused before calming and leaning back in her chair.

“Well, you're not wrong. I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself, Leif,” she reminded him gently.

“Gods, don't you think I know that? It's been seven years since I have seen you and you're the _Dragonborn_ now. However it doesn't mean that I can stop worrying about you. You're still my little sister,” he said sadly, finally looking up from his stew to give her a pained look. “For whatever it's worth, I am sorry.”

“I cannot say that it was easy, having to live without my family for so long. Yet by some miracle you're here and I... I'm grateful. I missed you so much.” Eydis reached for his thick, calloused hand and grasped it almost painfully tight. Her brother wrapped his other hand around her's and they simply stared at each other, eyes full of hope and lingering sorrow.

“I'm here now, Sister. Once you destroy the World Eater, we'll go home and we can be a family again. Perhaps I'll buy some property in Rorikstead and start a new farm,” Leif said with a hint of nostalgia in his voice.

“That may not be necessary. You do realize I'm a thane in every hold, right? I own a homestead in Falkreath, built all by myself. I could ask a favor from the Jarl in the Pale, we could build a homestead for you and whatever family you'd have in the future,” Eydis suggested seriously. Her brother's brows rose in shock before his features settled. He stared at her, astonished, as if he truly couldn't believe what he was hearing.

“You're a thane in every hold? You'd give me a plot of land?”

“Of course, Brother.”

Her brother quickly reached for his ale and gulped the rest of it down. When he had finished, his voice was heavy with emotion. “You must stop, you're going to make me emotional. Nords don't cry, Sister.”

Eydis laughed, but it was tinged with a tearful sort of happiness. Her heart was swelling, looking at her brother again in the flesh. She had her family, at least some part of it, and she wouldn't trade it for anything.

“But seriously, about the elf. What are his intentions toward you?”

“Leif, I don't believe Solas harbors any ill-will towards me. I will admit that I do have feelings for him-”

“Oh, feelings is it? Have you shown him an amulet of Mara yet?” He cut her off, his tone light and teasing.

“It's not _like_ that. We're from different realms, we cannot marry,” she insisted.

“By Talos, what a ridiculous thing to say. Of course you could, if he has honorable intentions,” Leif continued, genuinely upset over the thought of the Mer slighting his sister.

“I don't believe it will come to that, Brother. I don't really wish to speak of it, if that's alright with you,” Eydis pleaded, her voice low and ears flaming red. Her brother gave her a disbelieving look and merely shrugged before changing the topic.

 

“So what are your intentions towards my sister?” Leif asked carefully, his voice serious and posture rigid as he entered the rotunda. The Mer whirled around, surprised, when the Dragonborn's brother came striding in.

“Whatever do you mean?” Solas asked questioningly. Leif cocked his brow and merely scoffed.

“You know exactly what I mean. My sister has suffered far too much loss for one so young and I only wish to understand your intentions,” the burly Nord explained as if it was so simple.

Solas glanced upward to notice Dorian leaning over the railing, his eyes filled with a wicked glee as he watched their interaction. No doubt, the Tevinter would be spreading gossip by the end of the night.

“Eydis and I are good friends-”

“Friends, huh?” Leif pushed, crossing his arms.

“I can guarantee you, Leif, that I do not wish to cause harm to your sister. I care for her, deeply, and would do anything to ensure her safety. But Eydis is an adult and can certainly take care of herself,” Solas spoke calmly with his hands clasped behind his back. He regarded the potentially hostile Nord with as much of a non-threatening expression as he could muster.

They stared at each other, with Leif searching the elf for any hint of deception before dropping his arms and laughing. The Nord clasped the elf on his back roughly, a sign of kinship almost, and nodded at him.

“Not a bad answer, elf. Truthfully, perhaps I'm just looking for gossip because Divines know Eydis won't tell me _anything_ ,” Leif assured him amiably and Solas gave a tentative smile. Before he could even respond, the door to the stairs leading up to the library were tossed open and a certain Tevinter mage was hurrying around the corner.

“Allow me to introduce myself, fellow gossip-seeker. My name is Dorian Pavus, and I do believe we have much to discuss,” Dorian announced himself regally, giving an exaggerated bow to the Nord. Leif gave another laugh and clasped the mage's arm in a firm grip.

“That's more like it!” He agreed as the two walked out of the rotunda, already speaking about the members of the Inquisition. Solas was left thoroughly confused, knowing fully well her brother was likely being serious.

 

* * *

 

“I _knew_ it!”

“Hawke, please-”

“No, I _knew_ it! Maker, I could see it in your face. Varric told me I used to look like that whenever I looked at Fenris. Now I know what he means,” the Champion elbowed the Dragonborn companionably and grinned like a fool.

“You do look pretty helpless,” Serana was inclined to agree. Eydis bristled under their light teasing and tried to focus on the spell she was casting in the sparring ring. Lightning shot from her hands quickly, Serana quickly countering it with frost.

Any day now, she would be heading into battle against her greatest foe. She practiced relentlessly, casting spells alongside Serana and Hawke, sparring with Cullen and the Iron Bull, and heading out of Skyhold to shout into the heavens. Eydis tried desperately to remember everything the Greybeards and Paarthurnax had taught her but it had been so long, she feared her memory was falling short. She longed to call for Paarthurnax, to have her fellow dovah calm her and speak of Alduin's weaknesses.

“I have never looked helpless,” Eydis tried in vain to argue.

“Helpess in love!” Hawke practically sang and she rolled her eyes.

“Says you, you romantic sap!”

“Hey! I am a tough, ruthless Champion thank you very much.”

“Serana, why don't you tell us of your love life for once,” Eydis suggested, quickly ducking under a blast of fire from the vampire.

“Yes please,” Hawke agreed. They looked expectantly towards Serana who huffed in embarrassment.

“There is no one-”

“What of that spirit?” Hawke teased and Serana groaned.

“He's a spirit! I don't see him _that_ way,” her friend argued.

“Hawke when is Fenris supposed to arrive?” Eydis changed the subject, Serana giving her a grateful smile. The Champion immediately beamed.

“He should be here any day now! You should be able to meet him before you go out on that dragon business. He may even want to join you,” she mused, brushing unruly locks of hair behind her ear. “I can't wait to tell him. I couldn't just write it in a letter so he still doesn't know.”

“Seriously, he doesn't know you're with child?” Eydis looked at her incredulously. It had been a few weeks since the battle at Adamant and the healers had given Hawke an estimate of being around four months along.

“Nope, it's not exactly something you can write in a letter to your husband, you know? If I'm being honest, I'm a little afraid of his reaction,” Hawke admitted, her usual sarcastic smirk disappearing from her full lips. The Champion, always so confident and proud, looked almost small and fearful. Eydis and Serana both joined her on the ground and smiled.

“If anything about what you've said about your elf is true, I'm sure everything will be just fine,” Eydis assured her with a bright grin. Hawke looked at her and nodded, a small smile appearing once more on her lovely face.

“I mean, he'll probably be happy. I hope. We've just been on the run for so long, we never really had the chance to talk about a family. Slaves were not permitted to have a family, I'm not sure the thought of having one even crossed his mind before. After Danarius died, he began realizing all there was to life and maybe...” she breathed and smiled to herself. The Champion held a palm to her belly, her smile growing. “I never imagined I'd have this either after I lost my family. I think this will be good for us.”

“You're going to make me cry, shut up,” Serana spoke up and they all laughed wholeheartedly.

Eydis was happy for Hawke. She wanted to meet her husband, she wanted to meet her babe when they were born, but she knew it wasn't likely to happen. The Dragonborn was putting an end to this madness of dragons and was going to help fight Corypheus. She longed for people like Hawke and her family to live in peace in both Thedas and Tamriel and she would do her very damned best to try. If not for her own sanity, but for the peace and safety of Hawke.

 


	20. Dawn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Inquisitor comes to terms with Eydis and Solas' relationship. Eydis gets lost in him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! I owe you guys at least two chapters in a row!  
> Warning now for some angst and some possible NSFW fluffy stuff.

The Inquisitor watched Eydis and Solas from the library above the rotunda, wincing at the way the elf's hand would brush against the human's back so casually. They spoke of the Fade, of Eydis' College of Winterhold and her studies. She ended up sitting at her fellow elf's desk flipping through a tome while he worked on the mural in silence. Every once in a while they would look up from their respective tasks and smile at each other.

She wished she didn't make herself watch their friendly interaction. Ophelia was well aware of the whispers surrounding the infamous Dragon Queen and her new knife-eared lover. Even her own companions were supportive of such a union and it made her feel...

The elf scowled, spinning on her heel to not have to face such a display anymore. She had never felt so hollow, so alone. She had once thought herself in love with Solas and now, well now, he was in bed with a shem. A thick, rounded shem with a waist too large.

She didn't want to believe it at first. How could Solas, a man seemingly so displeased with humans as she, have fallen for one of them? He was more intelligent than that, he had to have known better. It wasn't really until now, when she watched him watching her with eyes too joyful that she realized she would never have him.

It was a betrayal, it had to have been. She thought she had made her intentions clear to him right from the start. He could have loved her, had Eydis never fallen into a world that she didn't belong in. He had to have felt something for her, at one point, didn't he?

Defeated, she sank into Dorian's favorite chair in his little nook and willed herself not to lose it while hearing his infectious laugh rise. He had never laughed like that with her.

 

* * *

 

She sat upon the snow-covered ground, cross-legged and humming quietly to herself in concentration. Flashes of battles, life, death, happiness, and sorrow flickered to the forefront of her mind. They were memories not her own, yet they called to her as if she herself had experienced them.

Tears had poured from her eyes simultaneously warring with the mad urge to laugh. _Faas, Frin, Krii_. She coughed, fighting the urge to shout when her throat was already so raw. Her thirst for blood was simply growing too great. She had never envied a dragon more than watching it spread their wings and take off into flight.

Solas found her there, in a little clearing surrounded in pine and mist, shivering not from the cold but from the blood of the dovah demanding her attention.

“Vhenan?” He called for her softly, bending to his knees in the snow to face her. She closed her eyes, savoring the feeling of him being so painfully close and yet much too far away.

“You shouldn't be here,” she spoke, voice anguished and feeling frightened at the possibility that she could hurt him. “The blood... it's too much.”

“I'm here. Please tell me what is going on,” Solas demanded carefully, brushing flecks of snow from her dark hair.

“I want to fly, Solas. I want to soar and I want to kill. I want blood and I want to conquer and I want these damn voices to quiet for _once_ ,” Eydis' voice broke in a cry. Her arms wrapped tightly around herself until her nails began to claw into her own palms. “I hate being this monster.”

“You are no monster. You are far from it,” the Mer corrected her roughly, his fingers winding their way into her hair, lifting her head to meet her eyes. “I cannot tell you that I understand the struggle you face trying to quell the dragon in your soul. But I do know what it is to feel like a monster.

You help people, Eydis. You make a difference in not only your homeland but in ours here. You deliberately put yourself in the path of danger if only to protect those around you. How can you tell me that there is a monster inside of you when your actions speak otherwise?”

The Dragonborn took a long, ragged breath and shut her eyes once more. She willed the tears to stop but they just wouldn't. “There is not a living mortal in this world or mine that can understand what I must face every single day. I feel so alone.”

He closed the distance between them, tugging her into his chest until her arms snaked around him to hold his closer. She buried her face in his neck, breathing in the scent that made him so distinctly him. Her body calmed in his presence, the beast in her finally quieting.

Despite knowing there could be nothing but heartache in the end, still she dove recklessly into his embrace. The Dread Wolf, the trickster had shattered her resolve. It was he out of all people, out of every person she had crossed paths with during her trials as the _dovahkiin_ , who had made her feel safe.

“My heart,” she spoke into his skin and the elf trembled. She pulled away only to lock him in a bruising kiss, pushing him back until he lay in the snow beneath her. His eyes, like lightning and the sea, poured into her as she hovered over him. Unsure, her lips only a mere breath away from his, she managed to find the courage to begin unlacing her leathers.

His hand quickly caught her wrist, a question in his eyes. “You are certain? Here?”

“Yes,” Eydis whispered as she leaned back down to brush her lips against his neck. The Daedric Prince groaned underneath her, desperate to finish removing her Nightingale leathers as his nimble fingers traced over her.

Their outer clothing was removed swiftly, while Solas conjured a hurried spell to melt the snow beneath them. She ended up pinned beneath him, panting and clawing at him as his lips explored her body and slipped the rest of their clothing away. Their fingers intertwined, breaths mingling in the frost as he moved within her for the first time. Gentle snow fell around them in their private little clearing as the sun sank beneath the horizon, with only the stars as their witness.

When they had finished, laying in the enchanted patch of earth clutching each other, it had been well past nightfall. Her head rested on his broad chest, hair falling in a halo around them. She listened to the constant beating of his heart, wondering just how many years it had been working to keep him alive.

“Ar lath ma,” Solas spoke into the night, one hand wrapped tightly around her bare waist and the other playing with locks of her hair. She grinned helplessly into his skin, knowingly perfectly well what he said to her.

“And I you.”

Inevitably they had to move but they made no such plans to return to Skyhold for the night. Eydis simply reached into her enchanted pack and brought out a bedroll and tent while Solas conjured a fire. They shared a stashed bottle of spiced wine and sweet rolls in front of the fire, reveling in the quiet of the mountains and the forest before retiring to their bedroll.

They continued learning each others bodies while tucked away safely in the tent, with only the light of the dying embers to illuminate their surroundings.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I'm a bit uncomfortable with writing smut and decided I wanted to simply depict something a bit more tender. I hope this chapter turned out alright!
> 
> Dovahzul/Elvhen translations: 
> 
> Faas - Fear
> 
> Frin - Heat
> 
> Krii - Death 
> 
> Ar lath ma - I love you.


	21. Under an Ancient Sun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eydis meets Fenris and the gang go to the Arbor Wilds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the wait guys. I know I'm a terrible person but I'm trying here! I have some serious writer's block while finishing up two associate's degrees before I transfer. I'll be better, I promise.

Eydis had been standing in the courtyard, giggling with Scout Harding over a stupid joke when a very disgruntled Mer stormed up the steps leading into the main hall. For a brief moment, she thought she could detect a vibrant flash of blue as he passed but chalked it up to a trick on the eyes. Curious, she and Harding were quick to follow on the strange elf's heels as he marched along, thundering past surprised nobles and servants alike.

As soon as they entered, Varric flew up from his chair with a wide grin on his face. “Broody! Long time no see, elf.”

Eydis finally recognized just who the white-haired, lyrium-lined elf was and eagerly scanned the room for Hawke.

“Dwarf,” Fenris spoke in a low, dangerous voice. “Where might I find Hawke?”

“Fenris!” Hawke's overly cheery voice interrupted them. The Dragonborn couldn't help but watch in amusement as the Champion hurried over with the biggest smile on her face Eydis had ever seen on her.

As soon as she faced him, the elf let out an exhale of what appeared to be relief and proceeded to crush the Champion to his chest. The entire main hall fell silent, watching the teary reunion of the Champion and her legendary husband. Hawke buried her face in his neck, her body trembling as her arms slid around his neck.

“Hawke,” Fenris said into her wispy, dark hair. “Room, _now_.”

“Right,” Hawke agreed instantly, pulling away to tug on his hand as they hurried in the general direction of their room.

“Well that was a lot less violent than I thought it would be,” Varric commented, breaking their stunned silence. Eydis cracked a wistful smile, feeling happy at having witnessed her friend's loving reunion.

“What exactly did you think was going to happen to warrant such violence?” Eydis wondered aloud, crossing her arms as she regarded the Dwemer currently scribbling away on a piece of vellum.

“The Inquisitor left Hawke in the Fade, I thought he'd have immediately gone for the Inquisitor's throat. I should have known he would take Hawke and disappear for at least a few days,” he explained, his eyes crinkled in an almost nostalgic expression as he continued to write.

“So we can expect an attack on the Inquisitor after that?”

“I wouldn't put it past him.”

She chuckled, knowing fully well Ophelia had it coming. Despite that, she hoped there wasn't any more confrontation with the Inquisitor. All week, the woman had been giving her and Solas deathly glares. When Solas would take her hand, Ophelia would scowl. When Eydis would lean against him, the Inquisitor's eyes would narrow and then a sad expression would flicker in her eyes. So obviously Eydis had taken care to avoid her as she moved her things into Solas' chambers.

It had been a long time since she had felt so happy. She had not smiled the way way she did at least since before she had become Dragonborn, and even then she had not known a love such as this.

Waking beside him every morning, watching his eyes flicker as he finished wandering the Fade before waking had given her reason enough to spend the majority of the morning in bed. When he would finally wake, she would softly kiss his mouth, his cheeks, his forehead, his ears until he groggily reciprocated. The mighty Dread Wolf didn't seem so intimidating while wiping away the sleep from his eyes.

After they would ready for the day together, sometimes they would find themselves back in bed, gasping and moaning, covered in sweat and lamenting that they couldn't just stay there for all of eternity. For a few days, they had not left his room until midday much to the chagrin of the Inquisitor if she had taken notice of their absence.

The evenings she had spent by his side too. Solas had taken to dining with her in the Herald's Rest among Hawke, Serana, Leif, Harding, and sometimes Varric and Bull. She and Serana would tell stories of their adventures in Skyrim while Hawke and Varric would crack jokes. Bull would challenge Solas to a drinking competition and Solas would easily out-drink him without even breaking a sweat. They would stumble into his room after, clutching at each other and tearing at their clothes until they fell in a tangle of limbs on the bed.

Life had been bliss until duty had inevitably called them away from Skyhold. There was word that Corypheus was after the Well of Sorrows, and it was the better time to strike.

Once Hawke and Fenris had reappeared from their three-day respite locked in their room, the elf had been adamant that Hawke was to stay behind. Eydis silently agreed with him and Ophelia acquiesced if only not to piss off the already-displeased man even more so. She had already, in fact, left his pregnant wife behind in the Fade. It was decided that Fenris was to accompany the soldiers due to his expertise as a warrior and that Hawke would at most provide healing magic to the soldiers returning from battle in Skyhold.

As they saddled up the mounts and prepared the ground team, Eydis had heard Fenris approach. Her keen senses as Dragonborn had immediately alerted her to his presence, despite his quiet steps. “Good morning, Fenris. Is there something I can help you with?” she asked pleasantly, before turning around to regard him.

The handsome Mer quirked a dark brow in surprise and nodded in greeting. “No... how did you know–”

“I am _dovahkiin_ , I can sense anyone approach,” she answered automatically.

“Hm,” Fenris hummed, looking at her warily before seeming to catch himself. His frown disappeared and he awkwardly coughed into his elbow before speaking again. “Hawke told me of your friendship and how you went back for her. I feel I should thank you... Had you not risked yourself, I would be left without her and without a family I didn't even know I had.”

An odd feeling of warmth blossomed in her chest. More often than not, she didn't even think of people's gratitude when she acted, the people hardly ever thanked her anyway. Hawke was her friend, she could not imagine returning to Skyhold without her laughter and her stories. It had been instinctual, something branded into her as a young daughter of a prideful Nord to never leave your comrades behind if you could help it.

Feeling perhaps as awkward as Fenris in facing such gratitude, she smiled softly and extended her hand. He eyed the appendage oddly before taking her hand. She grasped his forearm and shook once, a proper Nord's gesture of welcome, before stepping back. “Hawke has become dear to me too over these long months in this strange land. I have no need of thanks, for a world without her is a world not worth living.”

A fierce look of sadness flickered on his face before he composed himself. “Indeed,” he agreed, his voice cracking. She smiled at him and he too returned the smallest smile.

“Good luck in battle today, my friend,” Eydis said sincerely. The word _friend_ seemed to catch him off guard for a brief moment before his smile widened.

“And to you too.”

* * *

 

To say that Eydis was irritated was putting it a bit mildly. Morrigan, the witch currently babbling on about the Elven gods unknowingly standing before one, was arguing with Ophelia over who should be the one to drink from the Well of Sorrows.

“It is unnecessary to worry about taming dragons, Inquisitor,” Eydis tried to argue, waving to herself in an effort to convince the Mer not to tie herself to a pantheon of crazed Gods for eternity.

“I should be the one to drink from the well, I have the knowledge worthy–”

“Yes, tell me more about how a _shem_ should steal even this from the people!” The Inquisitor interrupted Morrigan. Solas had sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose to stem off a headache. Eydis joined him in his annoyance, resting her head upon his shoulder as the two continued to bicker.

“Not to interrupt, dear, but Corypheus will be joining us any moment now,” Vivienne cut in with her hand on her hip.

“So what's it gonna be already?” Sera asked with a huff.

The Inquisitor froze, looking over to the ancient elves standing guard over the well. Already, their arrival had caused their numbers to dwindle significantly. After thousands of years of protecting this place, their only duty in life was being taken from them. It was quite frankly cruel of them to ruin this sacred place for their own gain, yet if they did not then Corypheus surely would and then that would mean the downfall for them all.

“I'll do it,” Ophelia insisted resolutely, chin held high as she began to walk into the well. Eydis and her companions simultaneously groaned while Morrigan scoffed angrily.

They watched as the foolish woman drank, her eyes twinkling giddily as she plunged into the water. It was moments like this that truly made Eydis question her decision to tag along with the Inquisition. Had she been working alone with just her companions, she perhaps could have already taken Alduin down.

Yet she just didn't work that way. When the Dragonborn encountered a problem, she fixed it, no matter how big or small the task. If she did not join the Inquisition, she would not have met Solas. It wouldn't have been honorable to abandon Thedas to its fate with Corypheus. Whether she liked it or not, her people had been dragged into this world and it was up to her to help save them.

There was a loud bang from behind, a snarl and a deep booming voice interrupting them. She whirled around on her heels to gaze upon the rotten, decomposing monster. The very same monster who had been powerful enough to link their worlds together.

“We must leave, now!” Solas ordered, already grabbing her arm to drag her away.

“The eluvian, through there!” Abelas ordered.

“Just one thing,” Eydis suggested to Solas in a rush. Before he could question her, she had turned back around with a mad smile on her face. Surely, she had to at least know if it would work or not.

“Foolish mortal, your kind does not belong here!” Corypheus yelled through the clearing, angrily regarding her as she ran to face him head-on.

“ _FUS RO DAH_ ,” the shout echoed forcefully, bouncing off the walls and making her very own ears ring. Sure enough, the ancient darkspawn flew backward and crashed into the far side of the temple. Solas has caught up to her, an incredulous look on his face as he tugged her once more towards the eluvian.

“Vhenan,” he scolded with no real bite and she shrugged.

“I had to know,” she insisted as he practically shoved her through the eluvian. She couldn't help but wonder where the other ancient elves had disappeared to.

* * *

When the heat of battle had died down, Skyhold had gone eerily quiet. Ophelia had retired to her chambers, complaining of a headache. Hawke had desperately searched the infirmaries and lines of wounded soldiers for her husband, and when she finally spotted him among the Iron Bull's Chargers, she flew into his arms.

Eydis and Solas joined them in the infirmary, working to heal the dozens of wounded. Although it had been a successful battle, many good women and men had fallen. Her mood had been soured, gazing upon the bodies being transported back to Skyhold. When their families and friends had approached, spotting the corpses of their loved one, their cries and shrieks filled the silent halls with a sorrow that none should ever have to bear.

Suddenly she was a young girl again, watching her mother fall outside of their burning home and fail to move again. The Thalmor had cackled, the sounds of their laughter mingling with the crackling wood in the silence of the night. There had been no opportunity for her to scream her lamentations before she could finally run.

Solas seemed to notice her mood, and took her hand. His touch, so tender and soft, had been a lifeline, anchoring her to place as he guided her up to their shared room as the sun disappeared beyond the horizon. He lit the candles with just a wave of his hand, illuminating the room in golden light. She let him wipe away the caked blood on her hands and face from healing and battle and happily did the same for him.

When they had undressed, he laid her among a soft cocoon of pillows and nestled into her side. His head fell against her shoulder, his ears twitching randomly as her fingers brushed along his jaw. She basked in his warmth, in the comforting glow of warm candlelight, closing her eyes and trying to document every aspect of the moment to store tucked away in her mind.

She wanted to remember every detail of the way he felt against her. How his ears, so long and pointed, twitched when her thumb so much as grazed the tip. How his chest moved up and down with every breath he took. He smelled of pine and sweat, of parchment and the distinct smell of his magic; of power and sweetness, of something alluring and addicting.

There would come a time when she would never know such a feeling again.

“ _Ar lath ma_ ,” Eydis spoke into the pillow, feeling his arm tighten around her waist.

“ _Dii Sil_ , _ar lath ma_ ,” Solas answered in kind, the sound of dovahzul and elven combined on his tongue sounding far more beautiful than it ought to.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluffy, right?
> 
> Translations: 
> 
> FUS RO DAH - Force, balance, push. 
> 
> Ar lath ma - I love you 
> 
> Dii Sil - My soul, a term of endearment I came up with.


	22. Sovngarde

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The battle against Alduin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise, a chapter! This was a long time coming but this story is not quite done yet.

Eydis shivered as the wind whipped at her face. Nord she may be, the wind and her nerves left her withering in the snow like a whelp. This was the plan after all, years of preparation had somehow led her to this very moment in time where she would finally meet her destiny.

She would not let him flee again, no matter the cost.

The shriek of a dragon in the distance answered her call and she closed her eyes, waiting. The Inquisition had accompanied her, along with her brother and Serana, hiding in the trees surrounding the frost-covered clearing. Eydis wore her war paint proudly, letting her hair fly around wildly like the barbarian warrior the people of Thedas had readily painted her as. Her palm gripped her Nightingale bow tightly, she bit her lip in a vain attempt to ground herself.

“DO VAH KIIN,” Alduin greeted from the sky above, an aura of blighted red surrounding his blackened scales.

“World Eater,” she responded in kind. Neither spoke for a moment, his blood-red eyes piercing into her. It never changed, the anticipation of a battle that would end in the death of a powerful being. He was ancient and the living embodiment of evil. Eydis was a mere mortal forced into the shoes of a legend far more impressive than she felt she could live up to.

Her fingers twitched against her bow and he pounced. Eydis rolled to the side, narrowly avoiding the World Eater's sharp wings as he made to snatch her in his maw. She nocked a Daedric arrow and let it fly free, sending a silent prayer to Talos that it would strike true.

The dragon turned and roared his frustration, the very sound making the earth beneath her feet vibrate. Eydis shot another arrow to the sky and cursed as it missed its mark. As she made to shoot another arrow, Alduin roared again and the shock of it left her staggering.

Meteors rained from the sky, leaving her scrambling to avoid its red hot fire. Her companions finally entered the clearing, as the fire had moved into the trees. The feeling of a soothing barrier enveloped the party then, Eydis immediately recognizing the cool magic of Solas. As the rest of the meteor storm died against the thick barrier, Alduin turned back to advance on them but she would not let him have the chance.

“ _JOOR ZAH FRUL_!” She shouted with all her might, the blue aura of the otherworldly magic snatching Alduin in its path and bringing him to the ground. Dawnbreaker sang as it left its sheath at her hip. She charged at the beast, hearing her brother's war cry behind as he and the Iron Bull followed suit.

Alduin hissed at the warriors, swiping at them with his claws and sending poor Blackwall barreling into an ashen tree. Eydis swung at his talons, the beast crying out in response while Leif hacked at him from the other side. She felt the moment her spell died and called for the warriors to move.

He was airborne once again, hissing as blighted bile oozed from his mouth. She knew he would only counter with another shout and braced herself. Alduin shrieked into the skies and cackled, his voice thickened with malice.

“BEX LEIN SOVNGARDE.”

Really, Eydis should have seen that coming but at least this time she knew what to expect. The world fell from beneath her feet, the shocked cries of her companions echoing as her very being twisted and warped into nothing. Her world narrowed, her chest constricted and then suddenly she was standing on solid ground again.

The air was different in Sovngarde; it was soothing and cool. The sky shined in brilliant hues of purples and blues overhead as she turned to regard her new surroundings. Surprisingly, Inquisitor Ophelia and her inner circle had followed them into the Nordic afterlife, shaking and marveling at the strange world around them.

“Dovahkiin!” The voice of a familiar comrade thundered across the clearing as the heroes of old appeared from over the hill.

“The World Eater has returned!” Gormlaith called to her and she rushed to meet them, her companions following behind. Despite the battle, a bright smile lit up her face as she met Gormlaith, Felldir, and Hakon ahead.

“Who are all these people?” Hakon demanded and she shook her head.

“There is no time to explain. Come let us finish this,” Eydis insisted, feeling the Inquisitor's eyes pouring into her. She whipped around to face the Inquisition and her companions.

“Where are we?” Inquisitor Lavellan asked, her yellow eyes large and voice dazed. Leif turned in a circle, recognition dawning in his warm eyes.

“We're in Sovngarde,” he answered for her, the reverence thick in his voice.

“Your people's afterlife,” Solas wondered aloud and she responded with a nod in his direction. “Incredible...”

“We must be on our way,” Eydis cut in. She turned and followed the warriors of old until they reached the clearing where Alduin waited for them.

“ _Niikrin_!” Eydis yelled as soon as she spotted him. “I knew not a _dovah_ could be so _nivahriin_!”

Alduin shook his head, laughing and flapping his blood-spattered wings above. She grabbed her bow and immediately shot an arrow towards his eye. He swatted it away and screamed, the battle finally beginning anew.

This time, she felt Solas and the Inquisitor's magic as she, Sera, and Varric shot arrows into the beast. Blackwall, Bull, and Leif waited with their weapons drawn as the mages and rogues attacked, waiting for Eydis to shout.

When she found the opportunity, as Alduin dove into the crowd and shoved her friends aside like mere toys, she shouted loud and forceful. “JOOR ZAH FRUL.”

He landed in a heap, Hakon and Gormlaith furiously launching themselves at him while Felldir fell around the back to strike at his wings. She joined in their vicious battle, ignoring the new gashes along her arms as she swiped left and right at Alduin's neck. The beast howled his fury, turning his head to catch her with his teeth. She ducked to the side, too late to avoid the catch of his teeth as he caught her arm.

Her vision dimmed, the shock of his blighted bite too painful to fully register as adrenaline was the only thing keeping her going. Dawnbreaker caught fire against his jaw, the beast finally releasing his crushing grip against her arm. Eydis briefly feared the appendage would simply fall off entirely once it was released and was relieved to see her arm hanging against her side limply.

Despite the likely serious injury, she continued her attacks, parrying his claws with her sword and waiting for her voice to strengthen in order to shout again. Luckily, the dragon seemed to focus entirely on her, the hatred in his eyes reserved only for her as he mostly ignored her companions.

Serana cast a healing spell over her, the golden flow of it absorbing into her limp arm quickly. She felt the presence of the spirit, Cole, beside her, swiping his daggers into Alduin's wings. Inquisitor Ophelia shouted in frustration and Eydis briefly glanced over to see her struggling to stand after Alduin had pushed her back.

Her eyes locked with Solas across the clearing, noticing his face was far too pale and his eyes too wild for him to last much longer. Cassandra lay injured on the ground with Varric frantically trying to pull her away from Alduin. Leif was shaking, his greatsword wobbling in his grip as he tried in vain not to be hit by Alduin's talons.

The realization that her friends would die if she did not act _now_ hit her hard. Her heart was racing, her grip on Dawnbreaker tightening as she threw herself in front of the World Eater.

“Face me!” She demanded, her voice booming across the heavens. Alduin was happy to oblige, her friends forgotten.

Alduin launched himself off of the ground and she shouted, “TIID KLO UL.”

Time froze almost to a halt around them. Eydis moved, the air around them hazy and slow as she threw herself at him. She caught herself on a thick scale, her bloodied hands struggling to hold on as she righted herself and threw herself onto his back.

Time had caught up once again, snatching the air from her breath as she clung to Alduin in the sky. He thrashed and roared, calling forth another meteor shower on her friends as he flew higher and higher.

Eydis breathed as best she could, crawling up his spine for dear life, her sword raised high as she screamed a war cry that seemed to ring throughout Sovngarde itself. With all the strength she had left in her battered body, she thrust her sword downward and directly into the World Eater's skull.

The scream in his voice died, his wings stopped their movement, the very world around them froze for a sudden, silent moment. She closed her eyes and sent another silent prayer to whatever Aedra was listening as they fell back towards the ground.

Eydis desperately clung to his rapidly disappearing scales as they fell and fell, the essence of Alduin flooding her very soul. She struggled to fight against the pull of his ancient knowledge, thousands of years of history and battles flooding her brain as she lost herself in the onslaught.

The world vanished and her mind blanked as the bones of the World Eater landed before her.

 

* * *

 

It did not hurt when she opened her eyes. The lights were so bright, the ceiling so high above her, the air so _warm_. Cheers echoed around her as she sat up, gazing blearily at a grand hall. The relieved faces of her friends, her lover, her brother, her mother, her father greeted her.

_Wait_...

“Eydis,” her mother spoke and the tears flowed down her face before she could even comprehend what was happening. She reached for her and a solid body met her as her mother wrapped her in her arms.

She did not care that others were bearing witness to her weakness. Thick arms enveloped her from the other side and she hesitantly turned to see her father laughing into the top of her hair, his voice thick with emotion.

“My girl,” he spoke into her air, his voice so familiar but so different from what she had remembered.

She pulled away from their loving embrace to gaze up at them, her eyes swelling with tears as they looked at her with an expression she never thought to see in their faces.

“How?” Eydis asked dumbly and her father laughed.

“Your mother and I were honored to take our places in Sovngarde,” Father answered as he brushed aside her bloodied hair from her face.

“We still cannot believe our children fought the World Eater, that our daughter is the Dragonborn!” Mother chuckled, her voice thick with pride as she tucked her long, golden hair behind her ear.

Leif took her hand from the side and he smiled down at her. “You did it, Eydis.”

She squeezed his hand probably harder than necessary and threw herself back into the arms of her parents, a sob wracking through her body.

“How can I go back to Nirn without you there?” She whispered so only they could hear. Her mother's breath caught, emotion choking them both up as they clung to her in return.

“This is where we are meant to be, _dovahkiin_. You and your brother will have a place here when your time has come,” Mother assured her.

“Your work as Dragonborn is not finished yet, little one,” Father agreed with another squeeze. They pulled away faster than she would have liked.

“We're so proud of you both,” Mother added, her blue eyes filled with un-shed tears as they embraced Leif once more.

“Return to your friends, Eydis. I'm sure there are others who would like to speak with you,” Father insisted, shoving her and Leif along as their bewildered companions watched in awe.

Serana ran up to meet her, shoving aside tankards and their companions as she threw herself into Eydis' arms. “How dare you jump onto a flying dragon?!”

“Dragonborn,” a mighty voice interrupted them. Serana reluctantly pulled away and Eydis turned to regard Tsun, the massive Nord god, gazing upon her.

“When you have completed your count of days, I may welcome you again with glad friendship and bid you join the blessed feasting,” the god of adversity praised her.

“All hail the Dragonborn! Hail her with great praise!”

“All hail the Dragonborn! Hail her with great praise!”

The many warriors of Sovngarde cheered, the warriors of old raising their tankards to her, her parents beaming at her with a smile, her poor confused Inquisition friends hesitantly joining in despite not knowing anything about this place.

As they cheered and praised her victory, she spotted Kodlak smiling at her across the room. He gave her a fatherly nod as Tsun regarded her and the Inquisition members once more.

“None of you mortals belong here,” Tsun spoke while gazing upon the Inquisition. His eyes fell on Solas for a brief moment, his brows furrowed in confusion on the Mer standing beside the Dragonborn. “Now it is time for me to send you home.”

“ _Nahl Dal Thedas_.”

 

* * *

 

When they returned to Thedas, there was seldom cause for celebration. Eydis had fulfilled her prophecy but the people of this world couldn't possibly understand what that meant. The Dragonborn had been forced to give her account of the events that transpired during the battle.

“The place was... unlike anything I had ever seen before,” the Inquisitor tried explaining to Leliana while Cullen listened quietly and Josephine scribbled away on her notepad. “There was magic all around us, as if there were no veil, no barriers to hold our mana back. I felt more powerful than I ever had before.”

“Could we use this 'Sovngarde' to our advantage? Send our mages there to strengthen their mana?” Leliana wondered aloud, her cool, calculating eyes falling upon Eydis expectantly. The very thought offended her to her very bones and yet they couldn't know what Sovngarde possibly was.

“No, it would be impossible. It is the Nord afterlife and is sealed off from us mortals now that Alduin has been vanquished,” Eydis answered neutrally. Leliana accepted her response readily enough and continued speaking to Ophelia.

“My agents tell me that without the aid of Alduin, his grip on both realms has faltered. He is weakened and the time to strike is now,” Leliana said, the anticipation of victory thick on her tongue.

“The troops are ready, our strongholds are prepared. We only need the signal, Inquisitor,” Commander Cullen added.

Lavellan nodded understandingly and quieted. “I suppose we are ready then. The inner circle is mostly healed from the battle so we should be ready within a day or so.”

“Then it is settled,” Josephine spoke excitedly, a gleam in her dark eyes as she looked up at all of them. “I shall write to our allies.”

“And congratulations on your victory, Dragonborn,” Josephine praised her before the meeting abruptly ended. Cullen and Leliana quickly followed Josephine out, leaving her and the Inquisitor alone.

Lavellan peered up at her behind dark lashes, a sigh escaping her mouth as she looked from Eydis to the door. Shaking her head, she finally spoke. “The battle was... truly incredible. You've helped save Thedas and no matter how I personally feel, I cannot say that I am not grateful.”

A pang of sympathy squeezed at her heart and she approached the young Mer with a tiny smile. “The war is not over yet. I'll be by your side just as you fought beside me,” Eydis promised, touching the other woman's shoulder gently.

The Inquisitor's feline eyes welled up with emotion as she looked determinedly at the war table before them. “What shall we do if we don't succeed? If _I_ don't succeed?”

“You will. We'll be there to help,” Eydis assured her softly. Lavellan nodded and Eydis stepped back towards the door.

“ _Ma serannas_ ,” Ophelia quietly spoke and Eydis' smile grew wider as she left the war room in search of her Daedric lover.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations! 
> 
> Joor Zah Frul - Mortal, finite, temporary. The Dragonrend shout. 
> 
> Niikriin, nivahriin - Coward, cowardly
> 
> Tiid Klo Ul - Time, sand, eternity. The Slow Time shout. 
> 
> Nahl Dal Thedas - Living, return, Thedas. Tsun uses this shout (Vus for Nirn, not Thedas, to send the Dragonborn back home). 
> 
> Ma serannas - My thanks


	23. Caught Off Guard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some tender moments between characters and the underwhelming battle against Corypheus! NSFW!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya! It's sure been a while!

“My heart,” Solas greeted softly, strolling along the battlements towards her. A smile lit up her face as Eydis hurried over to him, throwing her arms around his neck. She cared not what people thought of them as she placed a gentle kiss upon his brow.

“We have had little time to ourselves,” she noted and he looked down at her with a soft look in his eyes.

“Indeed,” he agreed, his voice sounding rather sad as his slender fingers caught in her hair.

“What troubles you, Vhenan?” The endearment slid easily off her tongue as she loosened her grip. He took her hand then, guiding her towards the stairs leading to the lush garden below. He would not answer her.

They walked silently until they reached a relatively secluded area in the garden. “I worry about what is to come,” he finally spoke.

“You speak of the battle with Corypheus?” She tried to clarify.

“Yes... I watched you fall in Sovngarde. You recklessly threw yourself at that creature and you could have easily perished had your fall not been broken by his bones,” Solas explained, frustration leaking into his normally soothing voice. Her hand fell from his as she watched him begin to pace in front of her.

“Solas,” Eydis spoke in confusion, trying to make sense of his sudden agitation. “I had to defeat Alduin, no matter the cost. It was a risk I had to take and you were well aware of that.”

“Yes, I was,” he agreed and stopped his mad pacing to look at her. His eyes softened before he spoke again. “I don't know what I would do with myself should you...”

He sat on the grass then, the confession left hanging in the air between them. Silently, she joined him on the ground. “You would go on as you were,” Eydis said simply.

Sighing, he looked at the grass that now stained his tan trousers. “Yes I would.”

She looked at him then, noting the furrow of his brows. A question popped into her mind, her curiosity mingling with a sense of dread as she asked, “What are your plans, Fen'Harel?”

The use of his Daedric name shocked him, his eyes wide and almost fearful. Eydis merely waited for him to respond. She had a right to know, after all.

“I plan to restore what is lost,” he said cryptically. It was the same response he always gave whenever she questioned him.

“You want to restore the Elvhen Empire?” Eydis pushed and Solas sighed heavily, his gaze firmly rooted to the ground.

“In a sense,” Solas answered and Eydis had the sudden, mad urge to shake him until he spoke the truth. She brushed aside her rising frustration and waited for him to continue. “This world... It is an abomination. Following you to Nirn was just a reminder of what was lost when I created the veil. I intend to fix the damage I have caused.”

“By doing what, exactly?” Eydis pressed and he whipped his head up, his grey eyes angry and determined.

“I will tear down the veil. I will restore magic fully back to this world,” Solas said with such conviction, with more passion than even when he was making love to her. She grabbed his hand before he could retreat from her, squeezing gently and moving to her knees to hover over him.

“It sounds dangerous. How can you know it will be safe?” Eydis wondered, pressing a kiss to the corner of his mouth. His ears twitched at the touch.

“I don't,” he admitted quietly and the Dragonborn sighed, her forehead falling against his as she closed her eyes and breathed in his scent.

His breath was warm on her face, she knew he was looking at her fiercely but he did not push her away. Every time he touched her, her heart was quick to respond. Eydis clung to this moment, to the pendant around his neck, committing the smell of parchment, snow, and pine to her memory. She felt his lips on her neck and she shivered.

“Let me help you,” the words fell from her lips and her lover froze beneath her. “I can help you research, we can find a way to safely restore magic to Thedas without harming anyone. I want to stay with you.”

There lay her confession. They sat in silence, his eyes impossibly wide and his lips parted. The wind howled, the birds continued their songs, and she _could not_ take it back. Not even if she wanted to. The mere thought of parting tore at her very soul. She would sooner carve out her own heart than return to Nirn without him. How could she pretend otherwise?

He pulled away from her then, too quickly for her to follow. He stood, backing away and shaking his head. “No, vhenan.”

The rejection hurt more than it should have. She knew this was a possibility, from the very moment she had discovered his true identity. Yet still her breath caught, her heart breaking as if he alone were holding the very organ in his palm. She must have looked stricken for Solas looked on her with pity and turned away. “For what it's worth I am sorry.”

Was this it then? Despite both of them confessing their love, the nature of their relationship being public, he still could turn away from her. Did she mean so little to him?

She sprang to her feet, clutching at his wrist before her could flee from her. She needed a clear answer. Knowing this could either push him away or bring him back to her, she cried out to him, anguished and terrified. “Tell me, Solas! Tell me you do not love me and I will leave you alone.”

He did not turn around, her grip on his wrist still tight. His voice was quiet, broken, as he spoke. “You cannot ask such a thing of me. I cannot lie to you.”

“Then don't push me away. I love you, I don't care that we're worlds apart. I want to stay with you, whatever the cost,” Eydis insisted, panicked and insistent. She felt his pulse at his wrist and was loath to release him.

Suddenly, he spun around. His arms enveloped her, sending her reeling back into the wall behind them. He pinned her there, his lips falling upon her lips and neck, biting and soothing and demanding entrance as they slid down the wall and back into the grass.

Luckily, night had fallen by then and Eydis prayed they would be offered privacy in the garden as they likely wouldn't make it to their shared room. He shoved aside the soft clothes she wore around Skyhold, popping open buttons and revealing her milky skin to the light of the full moons.

His own clothes followed, their legs tangling and breaths mingling. Their coming together was needy and almost violent as his hands grabbed hold of her skin, his teeth left bruises and marks, his mouth sucked welts into her neck. Whatever this meant, she couldn't let go. Whether he left her alone, naked and cold in the garden or whether he beckoned her back into his bed, she clung desperately to him.

Solas bent over her and kissed his way down her body. Parting her folds, he licked and sucked her, his fingers crooking into her wet heat as she came with a hard shudder and a barely stifled shriek as his tongue flicked against her.

Eydis pushed the Mer away when it became too much, shoving his bare body into the grass below her. She climbed atop him, sweating and panting sweet nothings into his elongated ear as she sank onto his swollen member. Tears pooled in the corners of her eyes, unspoken words left hanging as she rode him. Her teeth teased the outer shell of his ear and her lover couldn't stifle his moan. She rode him hard and fast, reveling in his touch as his fingers toyed with her and his lips tugged on her nipples. They came together with him deep inside of her, consequences be damned. Neither of them cared, too driven by their need and their love to bother with it.

She collapsed, breathless, into his chest and they lay tangled together in the dewy grass. Solas held her tightly, brushing his fingers through her dark hair and murmuring words in a language she could not understand. She wondered if he was telling her he would stay with her. Perhaps he was telling her that he would leave.

They did not speak again before Solas hardened inside of her once more, flipping them around to get lost in each other again.

Neither of them addressed the fact that their conversation was not finished and that the Dragonborn did not have a direct answer.

* * *

 

Serana was looking for Eydis and was none too pleased to discover her and Solas fornicating in the garden. The vampire did not trust the Mer. Not at all.

She had heard snippets of their conversation thanks to her supernatural hearing ability. Eydis had confessed that she would stay with Solas instead of returning home and the damned Daedric Prince would not give her an adequate response.

The ancient woman, incensed on behalf of her friend, wanted nothing more than to drain the life from the supposedly immortal being. Reluctantly, Serana banished such thoughts and hurried away from the garden. No one should have to see their best friend being fucked by a monster.

Surprisingly, the vampire spotted Hawke in her nightclothes hovering around the battlements near the Commander's office. Her face was downcast, her shoulders were slumped. As Serana neared, she whipped around, her eyes suddenly large and fearful.

“Hawke, it's me,” Serana assured the mage, her arms raised. The Champion blinked, once – twice, until she shook her head and groaned.

“ _Ugh_ , normally Fenris wakes me up when I sleepwalk,” the woman said groggily, yawning and stretching her arms wide.

“Is this a normal occurrence? I've never seen you do it before and we've shared camp plenty of times,” Serana questioned, a tinge of worry to her voice. The Champion's eyes decidedly avoided her gaze.

“No. Only when the past seems to catch up with me,” the mage spoke quietly, her eyes now raised to the full moons above.

Serana said nothing as she joined Hawke. They gently leaned over the railing, looking to the heavens and enjoying the quiet of the evening. Before dawn, the soldiers would be training. The cooks would be preparing massive quantities of food for the troops, the merchants would be setting out their wares, the Inquisition would be hosting nobles and peasants alike, and the advisers would be strategizing their next move on the fight against Corypheus. Serana would be leaving Thedas soon and she did not know if her dear friend would be following her.

“Do you ever wish you could just disappear?” Hawke interrupted their reverie, her voice thoughtful.

“Technically I already have,” Serana quipped. Hawke did not ask what the vampire really meant by that statement.

“Fenris was never supposed to come to Skyhold. I was never supposed to leave the Fade,” Marian murmured so quietly the other woman would have missed it had she not had supernatural hearing abilities.

“I don't understand your Fade. I hear Eydis speak of it with Solas and the other mages but I have yet to experience it as they do. I cannot say I understand why you'd possibly think you belong in such a place,” Serana spoke softly, knowing she'd likely need to choose her words carefully soon. The Champion needed a friend right now and Serana did not have many of those outside of Eydis.

“Corypheus is my responsibility. Everything I've ever done – I... I mess up. No matter how good I think I'm doing, how I lead myself to think I'm helping others, my presence only ever leads to disaster. Most of my family is dead because of me. My friends have abandoned me – betrayed me. I am a broken woman,” the Champion's words struck a nerve in the vampire.

Serana has been witness to far too much failure and death in her endless lifetime to even bother keeping count at this point. She's been alone, far too long, lingering in a dank cavern on the precipice of eternal sleep, lost in the horrors of what she has endured, of what she has done. No, Serana knows what regret is.

“You are far too young to bear such thoughts, my friend. You are a hero, whether you see it in yourself or not. Your friends see it, your husband surely sees it, the people see it as well. I grieve as you do, Champion, I know of what the pain does to your head. Do not let it consume you. Do not let it guide you,” Serana speaks softly, her words coming from a place she'd long thought buried within her.

Hawke looks away, her eyes blinking furiously against stubborn tears. Her lips quiver and she sighs deeply before she speaks. “Fenris, he – he will be going into battle tomorrow and I am stuck here. What if he falls? All because of me?”

Serana huffed out a breath and looked upon her friend thoughtfully. Yes, there was a very real chance that her husband would fall in battle. Death would sneak upon any man, woman, or child, evil or good, no matter who could be left behind. How could she assure Hawke that the man she loved would live? It would be an empty promise.

“Fenris is a warrior. He knows the cost of what he does and yet he is more than capable of protecting himself. It's alright to be fearful of battle but you mustn't blame yourself. He only wants to keep his wife and future child safe,” Serana said carefully, brushing her arm against the Champion's companionably. Hawke sniffed, nodding her head and letting out of brittle laugh.

“Look at me, blubbering and sleepwalking. If only the people of Kirkwall could see me now! Pregnancy has turned me into my mother,” Hawke laughed out, wiping her tears on her sleeve. “Thank you, Serana. May whatever god or luck be on your side tomorrow.”

The two woman smiled at each other then, the anxiety still hanging in the air between them but countered with solidarity. “Sleep well, Champion.”

* * *

 

If there was anything Eydis would remember about the battle with Corypheus is that it was surprisingly underwhelming despite the chaos.

Soldiers were slaughtered like cattle, shards of red lyrium from fallen templars littered the ground, screams and cries echoed across the Valley of Sacred Ashes. She remained fighting by her lover's side, casting barriers and fire with Solas while simultaneously slicing through their enemies with her Nightingale blade.

All the while, she kept a constant eye on her companions, assuring herself that Serana wouldn't be affected by the blood magic and that Hawke's husband, Fenris, would remain standing. Eydis healed Sera when the Mer was side-swiped by an abomination, threw Varric out of harm's way against one of Corypheus's spells, and kept a constant barrier on the Inquisitor.

Thankfully there were no dragons to fight after Alduin had been defeated in Sovngarde and so pushing back against the ancient magister was an easier task than any of them had anticipated. A few members of the ground team were sporting nasty cuts and bruises but remained fighting.

The battle finished with a massive boom, as the ground beneath them collapsed and the magister finally lay dead at Ophelia's feet. In the palm of the magister's limp, distorted hand is a broken orb. The remaining soldiers cheered into the skies, the Iron Bull was laughing, Varric was clapping, Sera and Blackwall were embracing everyone in sight. The Inquisitor ignored the broken orb and dead magister and threw herself into the arms of her ground team.

Solas remained frozen. His eyes were locked on the broken orb, his expression was blank but his fingers twitched at his sides. “The orb...” he said softly.

“I know you wanted the orb saved. I'm sorry,” Eydis spoke into his ear quietly, her hand tight on his shoulder.

Her Daedric lover shivered against the wind, shook his head and sighed. “It was not supposed to end this way.”

“Solas, what do you mean?” Eydis questioned carefully, pulling back to look upon him.

He does not speak for a moment. The rest of the soldiers and Inquisition quiets down as they notice the tension between them.

“Eydis – I, my heart, I want you to know that no matter what happens, what we had between us was real,” Solas turned back to her suddenly, pulling her tightly into his arms.

“I don't understand, Solas, what are you doing?” Eydis demanded in a panicked voice while Serana ran up to them.

“Goodbye, vhenan,” he spoke into her ear before kissing her forehead and pushing away.

“What?! No, I'm not leaving –”

She heard Serana swear under her breath before her lover backed away and the telltale sign of magic in the air swirled around them. “ _BEX LEIN NIRN._ ”

The air warps around her as Eydis clings to Serana, disbelief mingling with despair as she is thrown carelessly back into a world she was willing to leave behind.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh SHIT. Solas knows dovahzul. I'm so sorry, you guys. Please don't hate me. I know the battle is seriously underwhelming, but that's only because it was seriously underwhelming for me while playing Inquisition. I figured Eydis' battle with Alduin would be way more important for her than this one so here we go.


	24. Distant Horizons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eydis copes with some serious news and begins to live without Solas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning, there's some serious angst and hints of depression!

The ground beneath her is wet and cold. A harsh wind slams into her skin, leaving behind a painful sting as she crawls to her knees. The atmosphere is different here. The air is clean and crisp for the world has not been polluted by red lyrium. The wind, however fast and sharp brings the smell of ice and pine, mountain flowers and blood. She is home whether she likes it or not. When she raises her head, she finds Serana standing clumsily beside her and her mentor, Paarthurnax gazing upon them curiously.

_No, it cannot be_. Eydis stands, her body shaking with anxiety as she tries to breathe. She thinks she hears Paarthurnax and Serana speak but all sound is dimmed by the unrelenting wind in her ears. There is something else here, something new hanging in the air. The mana that floods her body is dimmer somehow, tightly wound and begging for release. Something is terribly wrong.

“Paarthurnax...” The Dragonborn begs the leader of the Greybeards, shielding her face from the wind with an arm across her forehead. “Take me back.”

“Eydis,” Serana reaches her, tugging her by the arm. “My friend, we must move on.”

“ _No_ ,” she insists balefully, yanking away from the vampire and marching to Paarthurnax. “We must go back!”

“ _Krosis, dovahkiin_.  _Zu'u nis_. The connection between _leins_  is _niid_ more,” Paarthurnax speaks woefully in his ancient tongue.

“No, _no_. I can't believe that. You have to try!” Eydis pushes, grasping roughly onto the dragon's scales.

“Eydis!” Serana tugs at her shoulder again, pulling her back from the dragon. “I'm sorry. He cannot bring you back.”

“But why?!” She demands harshly, angry tears falling stubbornly down her cheeks.

“The connection has been lost somehow. Paarthurnax isn't lying, don't you feel it?” The vampire speaks sympathetically, her grip on Eydis' shoulder steady and unwavering. She does feel it; a thick, heady presence lingers around them. A whisper of Thedas on the wind but somehow it is...gone. In the depths of her bones she knows she cannot go back. She couldn't even remember the shout she had heard come from Solas' mouth just moments before. It seems Paarthurnax had also lost that ability.

“I don't understand,” Eydis breaths out, falling to her knees back into snow beneath Paarthurnax. Her chest heaves with what could only be described as inconceivable sorrow. How can she breathe without him?

Time freezes in its place, her friend and mentor vanish into the background and she is alone on the summit of High Hrothgar. She is oppressed by foreign magic shielding her from the homeland of her lover and she will _never_ not feel it.

_How could you?_

Eydis wonders what in Nirn could have possibly happened to her brother and to even Ondolemar after the link between worlds has been closed. Did Solas bother to send them back? What of the other innocent citizens of Tamriel?

What of Hawke? The _Kaal_ , the Champion. Her friends, the Inquisition, the man she loved would forever be out of her reach. She was given no goodbyes, no chance to try her case, to convince Solas that she could _help_ him, that she could offer him a home.

How often she had dreamed of Lakeview Manor as _their_ home. So many times she had wandered the Fade alongside Solas around the Manor, speaking to him of how this could be their life one day. Inevitably, he could never stay but he would return, of course he would, and he would bring news and stories of his adventures. They would live peacefully and happily in their home, perhaps even raise a family together. She could live with his absence as long as there was a promise of his return but now...

Eydis would never see Solas again.

She wept miserably into the icy soil, ignoring the warmth of her mentor's breath and the arms of her dearest friend.

* * *

 

Eydis does not move for a long time. She huddles beneath the sheets of her borrowed bed at the top of High Hrothgar and refuses to eat. Defeating Alduin had been her ultimate goal and she had more than succeeded, but now what? Skyrim had no need of her anymore and she could not possibly dream of returning to an empty home.

The Greybeards leave her well enough alone while Serana remains vigilantly by her side. The vampire thankfully brings news of the return of many citizens of Nirn from Thedas, including her brother, and yet still the Dragonborn cannot find the will to move.

When Arngeir inevitably bugs her, he and Serana try in vain to get her to leave the dreaded Greybeard temple but she can't imagine ever facing anyone again. Not without Solas there. So many nights she had spent in the Fade wandering her favorite parts of Skyrim alongside the Mer she loved and now she cannot return. He won't be there.

She will never see him again.

The people praise and sing of her victory but Eydis does not rejoice. There is nothing left for her in this world or the next.

It is not even a month later before she realizes that whether she likes it or not, she must leave the temple. Bitterly, she continues to cry for a Mer who does not deserve her tears. He had left her so cruelly, forced her away from him and now he has given her the ultimate reminder of everything he had done.

The Dragonborn carries the Daedric Prince's child and she has no support and no possible way to tell him.

She reluctantly says her goodbyes to the Greybeards and Paarthurnax who all wish her every happiness she feels she does not deserve. Leif joins them in Ivarstead and is annoyingly happy to see her again. When he hears the news of her pregnancy, he becomes positively insane and begins treating her like an invalid. He and Serana escort her back to Whiterun in the back of a carriage, insisting that she “take it easy” and sleep as much as she can. Eydis does not have the heart to tell them not to fret over her. When she sleeps, she dreams of her ex-lover's eyes like a winter storm.

“Eydis,” a familiar voice calls her name as the carriage crosses the gate into Whiterun's city center. She tilts her head to gaze upon the mirror image of a man she thought she once loved. Leif helps her down from the carriage and before she knows it, her shield-brother is upon her.

Farkas is grinning madly at her, the corners of his icy eyes crinkled in mirth as he throws his arms around her. “You've done it! You've defeated Alduin!”

Leif huffs worriedly in the background as their fellow burly Nord squeezes her.The Dragonborn returns his infectious embrace and is thankful for the smell of steel and dirt and _Nord_ that emanates from her shield-brother. When he releases her, she almost doesn't want to let him go. “How have you been, my friend?” She asks, trying to smile despite the pang of sorrow that threatens to overwhelm her even now.

“How have _I_ been? Harbinger, you know very well I've been roughing up milk drinkers and killing mudcrabs as always just to make coin. How have you been? You must join us in Jorrvaskr tonight to tell us of your adventures! How did you defeat the World-Eater?” Farkas insists, jostling her merrily while Serana glares at his antics and Leif watches him suspiciously.

“I... would like that. You've met Serana, this is my brother, Leif,” Eydis introduces the two. The two Nord men size each other up, flexing their muscled arms before seeming to nod their approval at each other. Eydis and Serana sigh at the strange, inherently Nordic display.

“I was not aware that the Harbinger had a brother,” Farkas says with a quirked brow in her direction.

“I did not know he was alive until recently,” she defended herself and Farkas merely shrugged.

“Come, you must all join us in Jorrvaskr. Besides, now I'm curious to know if the Dragonborn's brother is as tough as his sister!”

Reluctantly she and her companions follow Farkas into the warrior's lodgings as she silently prays to Talos that Vilkas will not be there tonight. To her utter disappointment as soon as the door is opened, she is met by each and every one of her fellow Companions gathered around the fire. Apparently she would have to find more work for the loveable ice-brains.

“Harbinger!”

“Vanquisher of the World-Eater!”

“Welcome back!”

Cheers erupt from across the mead hall as her Companions rush to embrace her. Aela crushes her in a rough hug and Eydis is thankful to feel her shield-sister again. Then Athis, Ria, Torvar, and even Njada welcome her in their own mighty greeting, all peppering her with questions and smiles. When Vilkas finally approaches her, she embraces him softly, grateful that now they are only shield-siblings. As she pulls away from him, she offers him a tenuous smile, dreading the inevitable moment she will have to share her news with the warriors.

Introductions are made as they are shuffled back into seats and food is practically thrown onto her place. The smell of roasted lamb and honeyed nut cakes is enough to help her temporarily forget her anxiety as she shuffles the food into her mouth. Eydis pushes away the mead that is poured into her mug and prays that none of the other companions notice.

She begins to speak confidently of her travels, wary of showing any sorrow or weakness to her fellow shield-siblings. Eydis details every moment of her battle with Alduin, assuring the lot that their dear Kodlak has safely ventured into Sovngarde where he belongs. Although her shield-siblings were a good lot, they were not very trusting of magic, especially unknown magic. So she very roughly gives them an edited account of what really happened. She does not mention Thedas by name but does mention tracking Alduin through different realms, which is strange enough to the warriors to make them not question her.

Leif and Farkas end up engaging in a friendly spar, Njada awkwardly flirts with Athis, Vilkas and Aela banter, and Torvar is deep in his cups as usual. Watching them behave just as they have before, welcoming her back into their home and table sends a sharp pang of belonging to her heart as she sits there and admires them. This is home, with or without her Daedric Prince. It was home before she had ever known anything else. It is all too soon before her peace is thoroughly shattered when Torvar announces to the entire hall that their Harbinger and vanquisher of the World-Eater has not touched her mead.

“Why aren't ya drinking with me, 'arbinger?!” The drunk demands, sloshing his cup to the side as he locks his eyes on her. Jorrvaskr falls silent for never before has she shied away from drink.

“Why _aren't_ you drinking, shield-sister?” Aela asks her seriously and Eydis has never before felt more put on the spot than now. Not even when she was singled out in front of all of Ulfric's army had she felt this uncomfortable.

“I, um, cannot drink mead or ale right now,” Eydis said in vain.

“Oh, Harbinger does that mean what I think it means?!” Ria exclaims and Njada gasps while Tilma praises the gods.

Jorrvaskr erupts in excitement for the second time that evening as everyone offers their congratulations and peppers her with even more questions. Eydis can't help but notice Vilkas quietly excuse himself and Farkas give him an understanding look as he leaves.

The night comes to an end when Aela decides to lead a hunt that she cannot partake in and she thankfully returns to Breezehome with Serana and Leif by her side.

* * *

 

As luck would have it, Ulfric had already found himself another bride by the time Eydis had made it back to Tamriel. To her utter shock, Jarl Elisif the Fair had agreed to marriage and peace had finally been declared onto Skyrim.

Still, the Dragonborn is unsure of what this meant for its foreign citizens and regret still lingers in her thoughts as she remembers the very cost of the civil war she had so foolishly thrown herself in the middle of. She had only one duty and that was to protect Skyrim. Never had she thought she would become another tool of Ulfric's.

To her surprise, the High King leaves her alone for the most part. Occasionally Stormcloaks will come knocking on her door at Breezehome to bring letters from the King himself, wondering about her health and whether or not she could attend a formal gathering in Solitude to celebrate the defeat of the World-Eater. She ignores them all.

Eydis focuses on keeping the peace with the Companions by joining them on outings near the city, fighting the occasional troll or giant before being scolded by Aela for her recklessness. Just because she carried child did not mean she was an invalid. If anything, being the Dragonborn guaranteed her more safety but she dared not voice these opinions to her shield-sister. She may have been the Harbinger but the Huntress was not one to be trifled with.

Each night she lay awake in her straw bed, wondering about Solas and where he was. Had the veil already been destroyed? Was he alive? What of her friends? What of the Inquisition?

How dare he leave her behind? How dare he not allow her the decency of a goodbye to her friends, to Hawke and Fenris, to the Inquisition? How could he not even allow her to say goodbye to him?

She was a lovesick fool. How the people would laugh if they could see the Harbinger, the Listener, the Nightingale, the Dragon Queen, the _Dovahkiin_ weep into her pillow like some sort of milk-drinker.

Some nights as she lay awake she would hear Leif and Serana argue over her well-being while Lydia tried to keep the peace. The arguing would end as each would agree that Solas was a prat and both resolutely remained within Breezehome.

As her belly began to swell and the news of the Dragonborn's pregnancy traveled, gifts and well wishes alike were sent in mass waves to her home daily. She had grown a friendly rapport with the courier by now as he had been coming by every day to bring more news. Even Ulfric had granted her well wishes (probably due to Elisif's influence).

Rarely, she would dream so vividly that she could shape her surroundings as she once did in the Fade. Her mind would conjure images of the Daedric Prince and she would merely sit and watch as memories of their time spent together filtered in front of her. She would wake miserably and alone in her bed.

Time passed slowly on Nirn. The world was simpler compared to Thedas, the politics less complex, the technology arguably less advanced around Skyrim. Sometimes she thought of Hawke and remembered that she was a mother now. She hoped the Champion was happy wherever she may be with her family.

As the time grew nearer to the birth of her own child she never thought she wanted, she realized that Breezehome was simply too small to raise a family. Leif and Serana weren't going anywhere and there was no space to create a nursery. To her distress, it was eventually agreed that they would all be returning to Lakeview Manor. Despite all the hard work Eydis put into building the place, she was hesitant to return without Solas.

Her final day in Whiterun led her to the market where Carlotta loaded up her basket with an impressive array of fruits and vegetables to bring to Falkreath. The merchant gave her advice about children and men and whatnot before she gave the Dragonborn a big embrace. As she pulled away from her old friend she locked eyes with Vilkas across the way.

He approached her, a small smile on his lips, the warrior paint curiously absent on his battle-scarred face. She smiled back at him, awkwardly and even a bit shy. They had not had the chance to speak to each other alone.

“Harbinger,” he greets her with a timid nod.

“Hello Vilkas,” she responds easily, before scolding him. “You don't need to call me that.”

“Can we maybe talk somewhere private?” Her shield-brother blurts out with a sigh. She eyes him curiously before hesitantly agreeing.

“Of course, let me just drop this off at home and then we can go for a walk around the tundra?” Eydis suggests, grateful to move her legs and breathe the fresh air of the wilderness.

He silently follows her to Breezehome as she drops off her basket and remains stubbornly quiet on the walk outside of the city. It is not until they pass the farms and breweries that surround the stable before he says anything.

“Forgive me if this is not... appropriate,” he begins, his hand nervously landing on his neck.

“What's going on, Vilkas?”

The Nord huffs out a nervous laugh and then straightens his back. “I can't help but notice that there is no man by your side. Excluding your brother, of course.”

Eydis raises her brows in surprise at his frankness. “Um, yes I suppose.”

“Is there no father who will help you raise your child?” Vilkas questions and she is suddenly unsure if she should be offended or not.

“He will not be offering any help if that is what you're asking,” she answers as best as she can, the confusion evident in her voice. Eydis refuses to look at him, instead focusing on the sparkling brook to her right where a stray Nirnroot begins to sprout. She can tell by the small hum of magic in the air.

“Gods above. I feared that was so. Harbinger, would you have me find this man and bring him to justice?” The warrior seethes, his anger startling her. The fury in his voice makes her look upon him once more and she is shocked to see genuine anger on her behalf in his bright eyes.

“Vilkas... no. I appreciate your concern but even if I wanted you to he is out of my reach now. I will never see him again.” She couldn't contain the bitterness in her voice. Her shield-brother pauses, the clunk of his boots on the dirt ceasing. He reaches for her then, his thick hand grasping her smaller, calloused hand.

“In that case, I know I have no right but that child deserves a father. You deserve someone to take care of you, Eydis, someone who will protect you and the babe no matter the cost. I – I could help. If you'll have me.” The speech finishes almost as quickly as it began and Eydis is stunned. She thought she had made her feelings clear to the Nord when she left to fulfill her destiny with Alduin.

Guilt overwhelms her then. Vilkas is a good man. They had hunted together under the full moons, protected each others backs in battle, fought countless dragons and werewolf hunters, even cured their lycanthropy together but she could not return his affections. She knew it then and she knows it now. No matter how much she wants to say yes, to give him all the happiness he deserves, her heart still belongs to another.

Eydis shakes her head in shock, her hand slipping from his. “Vilkas I don't know what to say. I never thought you would want that kind of life with me. I am undeserving of your affections, my friend.”

The warrior shakes his head resolutely. “No, Eydis, I am the one who is undeserving. How can I ever make the Dragonborn happy? I know I am unworthy of your love, I cannot ask it of you, but let me at least try to show you. I can be a father, I can be a husband. Maybe we can find happiness together.”

The thing that surprises her is that she truly does want to say yes. She always wanted to live quietly somewhere in the woods with a companion who would never leave her side. She knew not if she ever wanted children but perhaps with Vilkas it could be... pleasant. Happy, even.

She closes her eyes and she sees the jawbone pendant. Tan, grass-stained trousers. A straight brow, eyes the shape of almonds, a tiny dent in a chin. A smile on pink lips, elongated ears, the smell of parchment and pine. She is _his_. How dare he ruin her for everyone else?

“I must think about this, shield-brother. It would not be fair to you when my heart is elsewhere. For now, can we at least be friends?” Eydis finally gives him an answer. It's not the one he wanted, she can see it in his eyes, but he nods and smiles anyway.

Before they can finish their conversation, she is thrown to the ground by... _something_. Vilkas shouts, swords are removed from their scabbards and Eydis is angry. She scrambles up from the ground furiously to find her enemies. Men in priest's robes wearing odd masks were currently battling Vilkas, casting ice and fire around the tundra.

A familiar rush of power swelled through her chest as she unsheathed Dawnbreaker and braced herself.

She screamed her war cry and pounced. _Now_ she was home in Skyrim.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dovahzul translations: 
> 
> Krosis - Sorry, Dragonborn 
> 
> Zu'u nis - I cannot. 
> 
> Leins - Worlds 
> 
> Niid - No more 
> 
> Kaal - Champion (in reference to Hawke)


	25. Seven Thousand Steps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eydis is finally forced to seek out Miraak and becomes acquainted with a certain spellsword.

_Three years later..._

The view from Lakeview Manor was stunning. The lake glimmered blue and green, there was not a bandit in sight (Eydis had rather forcefully removed them from around the perimeter of her home), the trees swayed in the light breeze.

Everything was idyllic and charming. This very morning she had milked her cow, fetched eggs from the coop, harvested honey from the apiary, even finished the washing. How could she possibly leave this place?

As Eydis leans against the railing overlooking the lake, she breathes in the smell of oak and grass, sap and honey. She remembers the night Freja was born, screaming so loud she could rival her mother's thu'um. How strange it was to know so fiercely that from that moment her life would forever change.

Three years later, Freja will now be terrorizing her poor uncle and his new wife, in the house just downstream of her Manor. Gods know how long the Dragonborn will have to be away. The mere thought of parting from her _Mal Dov_ is devastating. She cannot leave and yet she must and she loathes _him_ all the more for it.

Miraak. The Gods curse his name. She'd known, of course she did, that he would find her and threaten those she loved but she didn't think it would be now. Eydis had hoped in vain that the First Dragonborn would leave her be, would grant her just a little while of peace so she could watch Freja grow.

When a dragon swooped onto the Manor and had been dealt with by her, Rayya, Leif, and Serana the bastard had appeared out of thin air to snatch the soul that had belonged to her. The traitorous coward had stolen what was rightfully her's, the affront was even painful, her dovah blood screaming in agony at the loss of another soul.

And he had threatened Freja. He had known, God's only know how, that she had been with child and that the babe had been born in the Manor itself. He swore to his false god above that he would be the only Dragonborn and that he would rid the world of her “unnatural spawn”.

Hermaeus Mora had known about Solas. He was a Daedric Prince, of course he knew, whether he was an abominated elf of Solas' Forgotton Ones or not she did now know. Yet she could not let this be.

She would go alone to Solstheim to hunt Miraak down. Leif and Serana would care for Freja, she trusted them with all her heart that her daughter would be safe. Who better to protect her than a Nord warrior and ancient vampire? Just to cover her bases, she had written to the Companions, Vilkas in particular, who had sworn to keep an eye out for bandits or any threats in the region. Her family would be safe.

Eydis closed her eyes, ignoring the throbbing in her skull. The sorrow would forever seem to keep its tight grip on her heart. Now was not the time to remember regrets, to remember the pain and the loss she had endured. Her lover, _no_ her ex-lover, would forever be lost to her. Freja wouldn't have a father and Gods damn him for it.

Opening her eyes, she took one more woeful look at the Manor behind her and began the long trek to Windhelm and from there, Solstheim.

* * *

 

“Good evening Sera,” Teldryn Sero called out to the newest patron of the Retching Netch. She was a curious thing, most definitely a Nord woman under all that black armor, shaking out the ash from her mask as she pulled the dreadful thing off.

It was most surprising to find a beautiful woman under _that_ mask. A thick braid fell over her shoulders, the color of chestnut. She blinked up through long lashes, her large, dark eyes confused as she searched for the source of his voice.

“Over here, Sera,” he calls again and this time her eyes fall upon him. The Nord tilts her head curiously at him, wiping away a streak of ash on her fair cheek as she approaches him.

“Is there something I can help you with?” The question is strained somehow, her back straight as a rod and arms crossed tightly. Teldryn watches her then, not that she can tell under this mask, and really assesses her. This woman is not visiting the island for pleasure, she is here for business. She is angry, tired, and from what he can tell has been running errands for people all the damned time. The Dunmer chuckles politely and waves at the seat across from him.

“More like, what can _I_ do for you. I'm a spellsword you see, I'm very good at what I do. You're a foreigner around these parts and you need someone to watch your back and guide you. I can be that man... for a certain price,” he finishes his spiel with a wink that she cannot see and awaits his answer.

The woman groans, falling into the chair across from him and cradles her head in her hands. “Fine, as long as you can get me a room and a drink. You'll get whatever you need. We leave at dawn.”

Teldryn is pleasantly surprised by how easy that was and rushes up to get his new patron what she wants.

* * *

 

_I detest Solstheim_ , Eydis decides as she and Teldryn set up camp for the night on top of the mountain. Not that she would admit it, as a proud Nord, but she is absolutely freezing. The snow is refusing to let up and is quickly turning into a storm.

They hastily light a fire shielded in a small cave and both unceremoniously crawl into the fur tent Teldryn had insisted she buy before they set off. Now she understands his reasoning.

“I thought Nords were supposed to be immune to cold,” the Dunmer drawls, his teeth chattering and she playfully swats at his arm.

“That's funny, I was just thinking that Dunmer were supposed to be resistant to fire. Yet that didn't stop you from getting charred like a roast on a spit earlier,” she fires back and the spellsword laughs.

“You've got me there, Sera.”

They sit in companionable silence, sharing the wine they stored and some stale bread and apples. “By the nine, I would kill for a sweet roll right now.”

Teldryn grins at that, knowing for certain that his new patron did have something of a sweet tooth. “I can believe that.”

“We should find some real food tomorrow,” she suggests while wiggling her way out of the Nightingale armor. Teldryn blanches at that and quickly turns his head, knowing that she wouldn't even be able to tell he was looking under the mask. The armor is thoroughly removed and placed to the side, leaving the Nord woman in just a thin shift and smallclothes before she crawls under the thick pile of furs. “You're welcome to join me you know, you don't have to freeze to death.”

“Someone has to keep watch,” he quips, his eyes facing the fire. The warmth from the fire is very slight and barely penetrates through the tent.

“I set wards around camp, we'll be alerted if anything tries to sneak up on us,” his patron insists and he cocks his head in wonder.

“Wards? Like a shield?”

Eydis freezes, remembering that wards weren't exactly a regular thing in Tamriel. Solas had taught her that trick, painstakingly drilling the magical theory into her until she had finally mastered it.

 

“ _So you're telling me that there is a way to ward your surroundings for long periods of time without exhausting your mana?” Eydis tries to clarify, arms crossed and eyes boring into the Mer before her._

_She had been watching him around the camp, casting strange spells and whispering words in a language she could never hope to understand. She thinks it sounds beautiful._

_“Yes, it's a very basic protection spell,” he answers her in that soothing, scholarly voice that reminds her so of being a student at the College of Winterhold again._

_“And yet you cast your spells in a different language. I've watched Dorian whisper his spells in 'Tevene' is it? And Vivienne, she casts in the common tongue, does she not? What difference does language make when casting magic?” The questions come from her uncontrollably, the curiosity and wonder thick in her voice. Ever since she has arrived in Thedas she has been in a state of constant wonder. Although she knows that to everyone else she seems ignorant, she doesn't fear coming to Solas for seemingly simple questions. At least he seems to be just as curious about her world as she is his._

_There's a certain glimmer in his eyes whenever she goes to him to discuss magic. His grey-blue eyes are positively beaming as he focuses on her, settling back on the thick granite rock behind him. She seats herself beside him and smiles tentatively._

_“That's a good question. Of course the spellcaster's culture and language can affect the spell considerably...”_

_Eydis is content just listening to him speak._

 

“Just a trick I learned. It acts as a sort of a shield, I promise,” she finally responds, shaking her head in vain as if to rid herself of the memory.

The spellsword thankfully drops it and then does something quite surprising. For a week they had been traveling together and not once had she seen his head under the mask. Until now. From behind him she can see light, grey skin and a faint, red tattoo trailing down his face. The back of his head is smooth save for a thick line of dark, cropped hair at the top of his head. When he turns to her, she can't help but gawk at him.

“You took off your helmet!” She exclaims, sitting up from her bedroll to gaze at him in wonder.

It is strange to see his face, illuminated by the fire. His eyes are blood red and inquisitive, his brows are thick and expressive. He watches her reaction as if he were greatly amused.

“Do you like what you see?” Teldryn teases her, shocking her out of her reverie. Eydis can feel the blush growing on her face and huffs at him, turning back away promptly and lying down, facing the wall of the tent.

“I'm just surprised is all,” she mutters into her bedroll and he laughs again. She decides she likes the sound of his laugh.

“Now that you've seen all of me, you have no reason not to trust me. I don't even really know who you are or why we're raiding Dragon Priest temples and saving villagers. You should tell me,” Teldryn urges and she hears him crawling into his own respective bedroll a couple of feet away from her.

“What is there to tell? I'm just trying to help,” Eydis counters.

“But why?”

“Because Miraak threatened me and my family.”

“So you have a family?” Teldryn asks curiously, shuffling around behind her. The noise is really begin to grate on her.

“Just a daughter. Freja,” Eydis says her name softly. It has been two weeks now.

“So there's no Mr. Eydis?” Teldryn teases and she sighs.

“No, there hasn't been for a very long time.”

“So you're saying there's a chance?”

“ _Teldryn._ ”

“Fine, fine,” the spellsword laughs, clearly amused at getting a rise out of his patron. She never knew if he really meant it when he flirted with her or not. “But why would Miraak go after your family?”

Eydis turned on her side, looking straight up to the cover of their tent. “Because he's angry that I dare to exist. He believes there's only room on Nirn for one Dragonborn.”

Teldryn bolts upright and glares down at her. “Wait, what? What do you mean _one_ Dragonborn?”

“Did I not tell you?” Eydis wonders aloud seriously, sitting up to face him fully and crossing her arms defensively. In Skyrim it was simply common knowledge who the Dragonborn was. She never even thought to warn Teldryn of just who she was.

“No. You really did not. So I'm being payed to follow the _Dragonborn_? The Vanquisher of Alduin? How do I know you're not lying?” Teldryn demands and Eydis belatedly realizes he has never sounded more incensed.

“You'll just have to trust me, I guess. I'd use my thu'um but now is probably not the time,” Eydis counters and he swears under his breath.

They are silent for a moment as Teldryn stares down at her. He seems to be sizing her up before he huffs out an incredulous chuckle. “I should be getting paid _so_ much more than this.”

“Oh, you ass,” Eydis can't help but laugh at the man.

* * *

 

She realizes that she's stopped counting the days. It has to have been at least a month since she has roamed Skyrim, since she has kissed the top of her daughter's dark head. Once she had believed Skyrim to be a harsh land but after traipsing around the volcanic island of Solstheim, that seems to no longer be the case. It is unbearably warm near the coast and unbearably cold in the mountains and she is utterly miserable.

Without Teldryn's company, Eydis likely would have gone mad. After opening a Black Book and wandering around the realm of Hermaeus Mora alone, apparently she had returned to Skyrim speaking in tongues. Neloth had given her some sort of tincture while Teldryn had fretted over her like a mother hen. It had been terribly embarrassing to come to and hear her spellsword calling her all sorts of idiot in his native tongue.

The thought of opening another Black Book made her sick and yet that's where the coward, Miraak, had decided to hide. She would find him and she would end his pathetic existence for the insult of stealing what was her's and threatening her family.

“Perhaps there is another way to find Miraak,” Teldryn suggests casually as he removes his armor. They'd grown comfortable enough with each other by now that it became second nature to undress in front of each other. Not like it ever led anywhere.

Eydis sighs and shrugs hopelessly. If there was, she'd have no way of knowing. She would open another one of those Black Books and destroy him and if she fell in battle then she fell in battle. Brushing away the ash from her travel pack, she pulls out a piece of parchment and quill and sets to writing down something she truly should have done years ago.

“What is this?” Her companions asks, collapsing beside her on the ground to regard her clumsy penmanship.

“A will. Final thoughts and all that. Instructions to find all the coin I've hidden away,” she replies a bit sarcastically and the Dunmer snatches the paper.

“Oh, _really_? How kind of you to leave such a thing for your dear Teldryn,” he teases, eyes beginning to scan the paper. “Your handwriting is dreadful.”

“And are you my child Teldryn? Come on,” she shoves him playfully and takes the parchment back from him, nonchalantly continuing to write what could be her final words. “And it's not like we all have centuries to practice our penmanship.”

“Please, I am old enough to be your great-grandfather,” he says with a grimace and Eydis can't help but think of Solas. Now that Mer was old enough to be the very start of her ancient family tree.

“Why are you writing a will, you N'wah? You're not going to die, you really shouldn't think like that,” he scolds her and she shrugs again, ignoring the question. She really should have been dead years ago.

 

_My Dragon Freja,_

 

_If you're reading this letter, I've likely fallen in battle. I know you're too young to understand any of what has been going on and I'm sorry I cannot be there to tell you myself._

_As you likely will learn as you grow, I am the Last Dragonborn. I was born to a destiny that had to be fulfilled no matter the cost. I have visited lands far beyond my wildest imagination and from such a land, I met your father. His name is Solas, though some know him as Fen'Harel, and he is what I believed to be a Daedric Prince. He is an ancient, powerful mage from another world, revered as the Betrayer God of his people. I wish I could tell you more. It is unfair, my little dragon, that you have been denied a father and now a mother. If this had been any other life, any other world, I would have done right by you. It seems destiny has been denying me happiness for as long as I remember now._

_A very bad man has threatened us, has threatened you. I cannot let him live and if I die defending my family than please, Mal Dov, be comforted knowing I will have a place in Sovngarde beside your grandparents. The First Dragonborn will die by the Last Dragonborn's hand and if I perish in Apocrypha then that is the will of the Gods. Your Aunt and Uncle will always care for you. You will inherit the title of Thane in every hold and will always have a Housecarl to watch over you. I hope that it is enough to keep you safe but I fear as the child of the Dragonborn that you shall always be a target._

_You deserve to know everything. I wish I could tell you. I can only assure you that you are loved wholly and unconditionally. You are the only thing in my life worth living for and I want more than anything to watch you grow. I'm so sorry I cannot._

_I love you, Freja. Talos guide you, little dragon._

 

_Your Mamae_

 

Eydis rolls the parchment back up, depositing it into her pack along with very specific instructions for Leif and Serana. Teldryn gives her an odd look as she crawls into her bedroll and dims the lantern.

When she closes her eyes, she sees Solas. Time has made the finer details of his appearance fuzzy. Dare she admit it but she cannot even remember the way he smelled. Vaguely she can recall books and wilderness but the smell that makes him Solas has faded from memory. Has it really been so long?

Her heart feels unbelievably heavy in her chest as she takes a deep breath. She cannot ground herself back to reality. How badly she wants to feel him, to feel something other than despair. She will die alone and her corpse will rot in Apocrypha, never to be retrieved. What if Hermaeus Mora lays claim to her very soul? What if she has lied to Freja about finding her way into Sovngarde?

Lady Nocturnal technically has claim over her soul but Eydis has been entirely unaware of her influence ever since returning to Tamriel. Had Fen'Harel had any influence over that?

The tent is too cold, the air too different, the ash and weather too oppressive. This is not a place she would ever willingly visit again and yet what choice does she have? She misses Solas, she misses the Mer dearly and the Dragonborn knows that she shouldn't. He left her behind, he squandered the life he could have had with her. Most of all, she misses Freja.

That child is the spitting image of her mother with only slight hints of her father in the point of her ears and the shape of her eyes. She's loud and perhaps a bit bossy, but she is kind-hearted with the soul of a warrior in the making. Everything that girl does enchants her merely because she is _real_ , she is alive, proof that there is something good in this world that is worth living for. Eydis would do anything, absolutely anything to protect her daughter. Even jump into Apocrypha to battle another ancient man with a superiority complex.

“Aw, don't do _that_ ,” she hears Teldryn murmur from behind her. Before the Dragonborn can protest, she is tugged back until the Dunmer is shielding her body with his, tenderly holding her in his arms. She hadn't even realized she was crying.

Frankly, she is shocked to experience such tenderness coming from a Mer content with teasing her at every given chance. At first, she's unsure of how to react, frozen in his strong arms and holding her breath. A man has not laid a hand on her since Solas had pushed her away from him.

A shudder runs through her, the tears pouring down her cheeks as she stifles a sob. The spellsword feels so warm and soft, his breath tickling the back of her neck. She likes Teldryn, she really does. He smells like smoke and iron and the enchanting magic he casts.

Eventually Eydis relaxes against him, thankful for his comforting touch. When she closes her eyes, she does not see Solas. The wind batters against the lining of the tent, the dragons roar far away in the distance, the fire begins to die and she finally sleeps in her spellsword's arms.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dovahzul translation: 
> 
> Mal Dov - Little Dragon (used as a term of endearment) 
> 
> Freja's name is pronounced like the Goddess Freya!
> 
> Just to clarify, I love Teldryn but this is NOT a Teldryn x Eydis fic. I may or may not be hinting at feelings but trust me, it's not going there. Perhaps I'll write a companion one-shot where it totally does if there's any fans of Team Sero!


	26. The White River

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eydis opens a Black Book.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I'm back! I've been distracted, not gonna lie. I got into my dream school and am transferring from cc in Southern California to freaking UC BERKELEY!!! So now I'm kinda scrambling to get my shit together and move and all that but still AAAHHHH. Anyway, sorry it's been a while but I am much less busy now that it's summer so I'll be posting a bit more regularly (I hope).

Apocrypha looks suspiciously different compared to the last time she had wandered the confusing abyss. There is a distinct lack of libraries and Seekers protecting Hermaeus Mora's endless expanse of knowledge.

There is no sickly green and black goo coating the surface of the ground. The sky is clear and blue and there are green trees surrounding her. Truthfully, it is almost pleasant compared to the ashy isle of Solstheim.

_Where am I?_ Eydis wonders as she traipses through the long grass that brushes against her knees. There is magic here, powerful unadulterated magic that sings throughout her body. She casts a ward around her body, just in case, and is surprised by just how strong it is.

A soft breeze lifts the stray, brown hairs away from her face. The trees surrounding her sway with the wind, the smell of wildlife and vaguely familiar flowers greets her nose. It's comforting and sacred and she feels as if she has no right to intrude on such a place.

“ _Garas quenathra?_ ” A harsh, cool voice interrupts her in a language she has not heard in a very long time. Eydis abruptly turns on her heel, dark brows lifted in shock to regard a tall, light-haired elf with a notched arrow pointing at her face.

“ _Andaran atish'an_ ,” Eydis speaks softly, the words falling from her lips by memory. The elf's arms fall to his side and he steps forward quickly. When she finally catches a better look at him, she's stunned to find that she knows this Mer. “Abelas?" 

Abelas's eyes widen slightly but he gives no other hint of being surprised. She knows he must remember her, from the Temple of Mythal all those years ago. Yet again, she also could have been disregarded as just another _shemlen_.

“You are the one who casts magic with your voice? You convene with dragons?” Abelas demands, stopping his approach to peer peculiarly down at her.

“I am the Dragonborn, yes,” she confirms. How on Nirn did she get here? Why were the Black Books connected in such a way? Was Hermaeus Mora another of the fallen Elvhen Gods?

“You should not be in this place,” he warns, stiffly. Eydis can't mask the sneer on her face as she stares up at the Mer before her. Actually, she had every right to be in such a place.

“Trust me, I had no intention of winding up here. Tell me, Abelas, why your world feels so different? Why my magic is so unrestrained?” The questions come across as an accusation and the Elvhen Sentinal merely shrugs at her.

“Fen'Harel has taken down the veil. We march under his banners now.”

Fen'Harel. Has destroyed the veil. Her heartbeat thunders in her ears, her vision swims, and she loses her balance. Abelas grabs her elbow and places her unceremoniously on the ground into the soft grass but she cannot focus. What could this possibly mean for Thedas? What about her friends?

“What of the others? The Inquisition?” Eydis demands shakily but she cannot make herself look at the Mer. What has Solas done?

“It has been disbanded. The former Inquisitor has joined Fen'Harel's forces while the advisers and the other _shemlen_ continue to wage war on our people,” Abelas explains simply, as if she were a fool.

“Has the sundering of the veil not impacted the civilians?” Eydis asks angrily. Her fingers curl into the grass beneath her and she cannot look up at him.

“Many died in the initial fighting, yes. Those more magically inclined have survived in greater numbers thus far.”

_Gods, no_. What of Hawke and her family, Dorian, the Iron Bull, Varric, Sera, even Cole? Did they even live? Why would Solas ever do such a thing? Eydis doesn't understand, she cannot. Her friends are likely dead. Dead because of _him_. Her former lover. The mere thought makes her skin crawl. A murderer had laid claim on her body, had impregnated her.

“Now, you will come with me, Dragonborn,” Abelas states. Finally, she whips her head up to regard him, eyes wide and incredulous. Eydis hurries to stand and moves to hurry past the elf.

“I think not! I have business to attend to,” Eydis dismisses him, scanning the field for any sign of another Black Book to send her back to Teldryn and Neloth on the other side. She needs to find Miraak, Freja's safety depends on it.

A harsh hand on her shoulder shoves her back and before she can protest, magic envelops her being, caging her body. She's been paralyzed, she realizes to her horror, and she cannot even move her mouth to shout. Ironic, Eydis thinks, having herself used paralysis to stun her enemies before ending their life. This would be a rather ridiculous way to die as the Dragonborn. She should be facing Miraak, not some Mer from another realm on a power trip. “Our leader would very much like to be aware of your arrival.”

Abelas flicks his wrist and she is reluctantly dragged away from the enchanting meadow and into the trees by the strange magic. She can do nothing but be led to the last person she ever wants to see again.

 

* * *

 

“My Lord Fen'Harel, an unannounced guest has been spotted on the grounds. She is in the Temple under watch of Abelas,” one of his servants stop him in his tracks. Solas is annoyed at the untimely arrival but does not let it show on his face. He nods to the servant, a former Dalish man who still bears the vallaslin of Elgar'nan.

Fen'Harel smoothly walks through the palace, back straight, eyes cool, and steps never wavering. He is the figurehead now of a revolution, it would not do to look weak. Undoubtedly, he thinks, the supposed guest caught wandering his grounds had to belong to one of Leliana's agents. The former Inquisition advisers had been relentless in their pursuit of him, much to his annoyance. They were a resilient bunch, he would allow them that much, but the Inquisition held no real weight now that their own Inquisitor had joined his ranks.

It had been a surprise to find Ophelia on the steps of his palace after they had last met in Halamshiral. How she had found him had eluded him, but she seemed insistent upon freeing his kin and restoring what was lost. Who was he to decline such an offer? Her very public enlistment in Fen'Harel's army had shaken human civilization to its core. No one would dare stop them now.

He strolls into his Temple, shrouded in golds and greens, tapestries and veilfire lining the walls. There, with their back turned to him and on their knees before his altar is... _No_.

The scent of her, honey and snowberries, snow and dragon fire, _human_. She is here, he doesn't possibly know how, he had banished her kind from ever entering the realms of Thedas ever again. Or so he had thought. He hadn't even realized he had stopped in his tracks, eyes impossibly wide and breath held in his chest. She was dangerous, far too dangerous, yet his heart was here, was home.

“Dragonborn,” he murmurs softly. She doesn't even flinch, and it is only then that he realizes Abelas holds her in a paralyzing spell. Fen'Harel waves his hand and the spell is gone within seconds. Only then does Eydis stir, shakily, simply moving to stand and straighten her back. She does not turn to him.

“Dread Wolf,” the name sounds more like a curse coming from her lips. He cannot even hide his own flinch. Warily, Fen'Harel turns to his Sentinel and gives him a stern look. Abelas recognizes the dismissal and nods once, steadily striding out of the room. When the grand doors click shut with his departure, finally they are alone.

His feet move of their own volition towards her. She is so still. Her hair is shorter than it was when he last saw her. It brushes against her collarbone when before it would billow in the wind behind her back. The armor she wears is unfamiliar, still dark in color and light in weight, yet she bears no mask. He moves to stand before her and when he does, his very heart lurches.

Eydis of Rorikstead is staring at him, doe eyes narrow and wary _of him_ , and the sight of it sends a pang of hurt throughout his being. She bears a new scar down from her neck and into her armor. There is a new smattering of light freckles from the sun along her milky skin, her lips are reddened and chapped, her cheeks are lightly dusted with ash. Still, she does not move an inch. Her eyes do, however, glance over him. It had been years since she had truly laid eyes upon him. Now, he wore armor befitting of Elvhenan, gold and gleaming, draped in a wolf's pelt. He had rid himself of his former facade, now proudly standing tall as Fen'Harel with thick locks of twisted dark hair and shaved at the sides. It must look jarring and yet she does not admire him. She merely glares. 

“Eydis,” he speaks and this time, she flinches.

“You will call me Dragonborn,” the demand is swift and he nods once in understanding. What they had was gone, after all. It has been his own doing. It was better this way.

Fen'Harel braces himself, clasping his hands behind his back in an effort not to reach for her. How foolish he would look if he tried? He clears his throat once and looks back into her eyes. “How are you here?”

An unamused smirk plays at her lips and she shakes her head. “I was hoping you could tell me, Fen'Harel. Turns out one of your Forgotten Ones may be more powerful than you thought.”

Who could possibly have access to his inner sanctum? He had rendered their shouts useless, had severed the ties between worlds, she should not be here. The alarm must show on his face because the dark smirk dies on her lips and instead her eyes look away with something akin to sadness. “Don't trouble yourself, I'll be out of here before you know it. I only need to find my enemy and then I will leave.”

“Enemy? Who?” Fen'Harel questions worriedly. She shoots daggers back up at him.

“That is not really your business, is it?” Eydis fires back and she abruptly turns on her heel and begins marching towards the doors. “I will find him and then find the Black Book and you'll never see me again, I promise.”

“Wait!” He demands quickly, hurrying forth and sending a wave of magic to block the door. Eydis whirls back around, expression positively incensed.

“You dare try to cage me, Fen'Harel? I have business to attend to and I swear by Talos I will shout your little palace to ash before you try to get in my way,” the Dragonborn snarls, voice near to a shout, walls quaking with its power. He had been on the receiving end of that devastating voice once and she had been going easy on him then. He is not anxious to find out just how far the depths of her power go now.

He stops his approach, his hands falling back to his sides. It is foolish to try to stop her, he knows this. She did not come here purposefully, she did not come here to see him. The admission hurts him more than it should.

“ _Vhenan_ , please... Just tell me who you are looking for. I can help,” he offers gently and she snaps her head to the side and raises her face to the ceiling. He can feel the aura surrounding her, it is stronger than any other he had felt in the era after the sundering of the veil. She is deeply sorrowful and angry, eager to fight and save _something_. He can feel that she hides something from him.

“Don't call me that,” she finally breathes out, looking back down. Her eyes are reddened, her voice tired and defeated. “You lost every right to call me that when you pushed me back onto Nirn and then proceeded to kill innocents with your destruction of the veil.”

His heart stops at that. Had Abelas told her? Undoubtedly she could feel the very difference in the air when she arrived. She is right, of course. To her, he is only a villain. He broke her heart and then changed the world as she knew it.

“You do not understand – ” he tries but she scoffs, crossing her arms and approaching angrily.

“Tell me what I don't understand! Did innocent people not die after you tore down the veil?” Eydis demands hotly, shoving him back with one arm on his shoulder. He lets her.

“Not initially. Civilians died in the fighting that followed,” he tries to answer. Her arm drops back to her side and she looks determinedly away from him.

“What of my friends? Hawke and her family?”

“As far as I'm aware, they yet live with the remaining members of the Inquisition,” he answers her honestly, quietly. Her gaze on him will be his undoing. He is weak, too weak, when she is near. He wants to fall to his knees, to bow his head in forgiveness, to beg and plead with his _vhenan_. He wants to leave this war behind, at least some small part of him does, to see Skyrim again, to feel the strange magic in the air, to see her smile at him. How long ago had it been?

“Yet you war with them now. Those you once called your allies,” Eydis accuses with a sneer and he takes her fury and buries it deep within himself. He deserves this.

“They leave me no choice, they fight me when all I want is to restore what was lost for the elves,” he argues and she shakes her head.

“I know a thing or two about waging war on your friends and it never ends well, trust me,” she argues back and when her wet eyes look up at him, hurt and confused, righteously angry and lost, he feels a part of him break. His heart pounds within his chest. “There has to be another way.”

He shakes his head, looking down at the ground before them. “There is not.”

“Did you even try?” She asks quietly. He continues to shake his head and responds honestly.

“No.”

“Then try now before anyone else gets hurt,” Eydis pushes. They lock eyes once more and to his astonishment there is a small glimmer of hope in them. He will only hurt her. Again.

“You are avoiding the question,” Fen'Harel quips softly, his lips slightly curving into a smirk. She is so beautiful. More than he remembered. This woman before him represents everything he was not supposed to love. A brash warrior, a leader, a human from another land. She is not the Elvhen he remembers so fondly, the people he hopes to free. She is an enigma and he loves her, he still does, and she _cannot be here_.

“I am hunting a man named Miraak. He is the First Dragonborn being aided by the Daedric Prince, Hermaeus Mora. Perhaps you've seen him?” Eydis finally responds, body turned to him, eyes boring into his own. Her aura wraps around his, the softness she feels around him finally shining through her anger and sadness. He wants to drown in it.

“I have not,” Fen'Harel answers with a shake of his head. It is alarming to hear the Eydis still has enemies, after risking so much to fight for her people. It is even more alarming to hear that one of his own brethren from thousands of years ago has apparently laid eyes on her. Again. The tenderness of her aura seems to wash away in the blink of an eye. She takes a step backward, breaking their spell. Her eyes are determined once more, her back straightened.

“I must find him, Solas,” she speaks resolutely and the sound of his true name on her tongue is the most beautiful thing he has heard in a long time. 

“Can it not wait a little longer?” He asks because he is selfish. She will leave and this time he will ensure that they will never see each other again. Her shoulders slouch once more as she brushes a stray lock of hair behind a small, rounded ear so different from his own.

“It cannot. He has threatened someone I care very dearly about,” Eydis responds softly, the affection in her aura swarming him. It is his undoing. She has found another to love, to be her _vhenan_ , has moved on from him. Of course she has, he wanted this. It hurts nonetheless. “Gods above, I didn't want to do this but... I should. Talos guide me, I will never forgive myself if I don't tell you.”

At this, his brows furrow in confusion and he tilts his head at her. Does she think he will be so angry at the admission of finding another lover? She owes him no explanations, nothing at all really after what he did to her.

“Eydis, you owe me nothing,” he reminds her, stepping forward to finally, _finally_ reach for her. His hand brushes against her arm, reassuring and solid. He feels her shaking underneath his palm and he wants nothing more but to hold her in his arms.

With a shake of her head she looks into his eyes, a single tear trailing down her face, smearing the pale warpaint against her skin. He cannot stop his fingers from reaching down, to cup her jaw and wipe the sorrow from her face. How easy it would be to lean down, to lose himself in her touch.

“Solas – I... I had a child. Y-you pushed me away before I even knew, I had no way of telling you. She is _yours_ ,” Eydis says quickly, breath catching on a sob as she finally allows her tears to run free.

Solas is confused. Very confused. His body freezes, his heart clenches in his chest, his breath catches in his throat. She is looking expectantly up at him, and he feels her fear, feels her sadness and the truth. She is not lying, he feels this, he knows this and yet the admission is... too much.

He steps away from her, much to her confusion, and grabs a hold of a bench nearby. He does not say anything, merely grasping onto the wooden bench for dear life as every decision he has ever made passes before his eyes. This... this was unheard of.

Thousands of years he had spent in this world and not once had he ever fathered a child. He had been careful, always careful, but somehow this woman from another realm was able to carry a child of Elvhenan with seemingly no consequences. His vision swims, his grip on the bench falters as he ungracefully falls into the bench, breath leaving him in a gasp. He holds his head in his hands, and knows he is going to panic very soon. _What had he done?_

“Solas?” He hears Eydis call to him, scared and worried about _her_.

“What is her name?” Solas demands in a rush, looking back up at her. She must see the panic in his eyes and moves to approach, steady and calm before she goes to her knees before him. He lets her take his hands and the touch is more than he deserves.

“Her name is Freja,” Eydis says softly, fondly. He can see the love in her expression, hear the awe in her voice. “She has your eyes, Solas.”

The very thought is staggering. He has created a life with his heart, however irresponsible it was, and a surge of want runs through him. He longs to see her, the product of his love for Eydis, a daughter who shared his eyes. Was she like him? Was she more like her mother? 

“Please, my heart, tell me more,” he breaths out, voice wavering and she smiles.

“Of course, _Dii Sil_ ,” Eydis acquiesces, her forehead falling against his. His heart hammers insistently in response to her old name for him. He relishes in her touch and he cannot stop himself from twisting his fingers in her hair, from breathing in her scent, closing his eyes and feeling her there. “She is a warrior in the making, our little dragon. Freja is the sweetest, kindest soul I know with a fierce spark in her. She fights for what she believes in. She is so smart, Solas, she can already speak better Common than her Uncle.”

At this the Mer laughs, eyes crinkling with happiness. He can almost see her, so small and yet ready to take on worlds. He cannot help but ask, “Does she ask about me?”

Eydis nods her head against his once but she doesn't move away. “All the time. There may be more of my look in her, but she has your long, elegant ears and your eyes and the little crinkle in your chin.”

He feels her finger brush against his chin and he shivers. Before he can ever even think to stop himself, he takes hold of her wrists and moves to seat her in his lap. She doesn't protest, doesn't argue, only follows until she is surrounding him, their bodies pressed together so closely.

“ _Ar lath ma_ ,” Eydis speaks barely above a whisper, her breath on his lips and he is gone. His hands roam over her body, his eyes pierce into her eyes and he cannot help the swell of affection, of love and astonishment that overwhelms him. He knows he doesn't deserve this, he doesn't even understand how she can be so forgiving after everything he had done to her. He had left her pregnant and scared, had forced her away from him, and still she clings to him, declares her love. He is not worthy but he basks in her love all the same. 

“I love you,” Solas says, after far too long of not being able to say it. A smile of happiness lights up her face with her reddened cheeks and tearful eyes. He must look much the same as he finally catches her lips with his. _Home_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Thank you so much to everyone who has stuck with this, I can't believe I've been doing this for two years now. You are very patient and I love you all for the kudos and feedback and support. Thank you, thank you, thank you! We're coming close to the end here now, only a few more chapters left, and I can't wait to show you! 
> 
> Translations: 
> 
> Garas quenathra? - Why have you come? 
> 
> Andaran atish'an - Formal greetings 
> 
> Shemlen - quickling 
> 
> Vhenan - Heart 
> 
> Dii Sil - My soul 
> 
> Ar lath ma - I love you


End file.
